Out of the Ruins, Out of the Wreckage
by LadyDeb1970
Summary: To save the present, the Force sends four Travelers back in time, to when Anakin Skywalker was first discovered on Tatooine. If they succeed in changing the past, they may cease to exist. If they fail, the galaxy will.
1. Prologue: Children of Tomorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own _Star Wars_ or the Extended Universe, those are the property of George Lucas and the individual authors. I do, however, own Lisseth Warda Solo, Thane and Merit Solo; Rilla, Aidan and Amidala Kenobi, along with Rilla's un-named mother, as well as others to be named later. Please note: this does contain original characters. People who don't like original characters may want to hit the back button now.

Author's Note: This is a story completely separate from my story, _Pieces of the Truth_. At this point, it can be considered AU to the _Star Wars_ Extended Universe as of _Invincible_, since Jacen Solo is obviously alive in this story. At least for now. If you, like me, have only ever seen the six movies, you may not recognize some of the characters. Feel free to ask me or check Wookieepedia. That's what I did when I first came across characters like Bant, Xanatos, and the Solo twins.

Prologue

Children of Tomorrow

They had created such beautiful children, her son and Lisseth. Every time Leia looked at her two grandchildren, she wanted to weep at what might become of those beautiful children. She had loved all three of her children, but this. . .this was different. When the twins and their brother were born, the galaxy was different. There wasn't the desperation that marked the existence of the Skywalker-Solo family now. . .nor was there the gut-wrenching terror. If her grandchildren fell into the hands of their father. . .Leia couldn't bear that idea. Not after what she and Luke went through, because of their own father.

Her father visited not long after Lisseth and the children arrived. Anakin Skywalker wanted her to be very careful. He loved all of his great-grandchildren, but, he reminded her, Thane and Merit were far more vulnerable. Allana was hidden from her father, just as her brother and sister were. . .but where Allana was now protected by the Hapes Consortium, though she continued to use the name 'Amelia,' Thane and Merit had only their mother, Leia and Han (with some assistance from Luke and Ben). Happily, Anakin chose not to state that Allana was in no danger. His own history with Leia's mother Padme prevented that from happening. Anakin knew all too well that as Jacen slipped further down into the embrace of the Sith, no one in the galaxy was safe. Not even the daughter whom he sought to protect.

For now, Allana was safe, from her father and from anyone else who would do her harm. . .Leia and Han had to make Thane and Merit their priority. That wasn't hard, not for Han. When Lisseth brought the children to them nearly two years earlier, it was anyone's guess, who was more in shock. . .the gentle wife and mother who saw her beloved husband turn into a demon; the little boy who suddenly had to become the man of the house; or the tiny girl who still didn't understand what she had done so wrong that her daddy had stopped loving her.

As soon as the trio entered the house, Han had scooped Merit into his arms, cradling her close against his chest with one arm and put his other arm around Thane, leading them both into the kitchen. Leia believed, quite firmly, that it was only because of her husband that her younger granddaughter could smile at all. Thane and Merit were all they had left of their first-born son. Jacen wasn't dead, but he was lost to them both and likely to stay that way. Even so, Leia smiled as she listened to Han.

He was, it seemed, teaching their granddaughter how to defend herself. Luke and Ben taught both Thane and Merit how to use their connection to the Force, but Han reminded everyone that the children needed to know more than that. Ben agreed unexpectedly, telling everyone that he learned a great deal about his namesake, including his time in a Sith mask (a device that made Leia's blood run cold). It was important for both Thane and Merit to have resources other than the Force.

"There, good girl. Okay, now punch my hand as hard as you can, sweetheart," Han told Merit, kneeling in front of her. The six year old's tiny hand was curled into a fist, fierce concentration turning her young face into a mask of sheer determination. Han already corrected her stance and when he nodded to her, Merit slammed her fist into his hand, just as he instructed. But what made Leia's eyes widen was before the swing was even complete, Merit's other fist was speeding in for a following. Han wobbled a bit, and then swept the little girl into his arms, spinning her around proudly.

"Way to go, Miri! I am so proud of you! Now, if you really want to make sure that your opponent stays down, and if you can divide your concentration, you can fight with two weapons. . .your fists and feet, and the Force. I know, Leia, I told your brother it was a hokey religion, but that was before he started doing what I thought was impossible," Han said over Merit's head. He gave the little girl another hug, kissing the top of her head, then observed, "You know, your uncle Luke says I'm teaching you to fight dirty, but there's some bad people out there. And I want to make sure they don't hurt you, I want to make sure my little duchess can take care of herself."

Now that, Leia couldn't let pass. She asked with an amused grin, "Little duchess? Han, what are you teaching that child?" A giggle from her daughter-in-law alerted her to Lisseth's interest in the conversation. Leia looked at the younger woman, who had covered her mouth with her hand. . .but her dark eyes were sparkling with laughter. The sight warmed Leia's heart. Her son had broken his wife's heart, but Lisseth was still fighting, still putting one foot in front of the other. Sometimes, when your heart had been shattered like that, there was nothing else _to_ do.

Not at all surprisingly, Han was also paying attention. When Leia glanced back at her husband, he was wearing his characteristic smirk as he replied, "Of course Merit's my little duchess, Leia! Merit's great-grandma was a queen, her grandma was a princess, so she's gotta be a duchess! Sorry, Lisseth." Their daughter-in-law just shook her head, removing her hand from her mouth and now they could both see her broad grin. Her real smile, not the desperate attempt she made when her daughter tried to cheer her up after Merit emerged from her own shellshock.

Keeping the tone light, Leia looked at her granddaughter and solemnly informed her, "Your grandfather's silly." Thane laughed outright as he sat down beside his mother. Merit just giggled, wrapping her arms around Han's neck. Leia wished Chewbacca was here, wished she could have watched their Wookie friend 'fly' Merit and Thane around the room (picking up the thirteen year old would not have posed a problem for him).

And Han interrupted her melancholy thoughts when he announced, "I am not silly! I'm the best grandpa in the galaxy, right, Duchess?" The six year old bobbed her head decisively, and Han turned his attention to Thane, adding, "Right, Thane?" Typical of their only grandson, Thane responded with a smirk and raised eyebrows. Leia shook her head. There was a very good reason the boy was named after Han and Luke. He behaved like both of them. Han glared at the boy, grumbling, "Ingrate!"

"I'm not an ingrate, Grandpa, you're just the only grandfather I know," the boy pointed out quite logically. He paused, and then added, "Well, aside from when Great-grandfather Anakin comes for a visit. And that doesn't really count." Leia shivered a little at the reference to her father. _Please_, she thought to Whoever was listening, _I know we can't always be happy or even content, but let us at least be able to protect the children until they can protect themselves._

As her husband put Merit down and lunged at Thane, tackling to the ground and tickling him unmercifully, something else occurred to Leia, something triggered by Thane's mention of his great-grandfather. No matter what she thought about Obi-Wan Kenobi during certain times of her life, Leia now believed she understood the man. They shared a common bond, because of the falls of Anakin and Jacen. She wanted to tell him that she understood, and knew that he did the best he could.

Her opportunity would come soon enough.


	2. The Will of the Force?

Chapter One

The Will of the Force?

In some ways, it seemed history was repeating itself. . .ragtag rebels racing away from nasty Imperials in a battered old ship. But right now, the grimly-determined woman wasn't worrying about that. She was more concerned with dodging the blasts from the Imps. The shields were holding (for now), but she tended to have her grandfather's luck. So, it was about to run out. And they _really _needed to get away from that pile of bantha poodoo before then. A voice from the back shouted something incomprehensible, but she shook her head. She really did not have time for this right now. . .

She had even less time for the Force-vision that blocked out her current reality. Unfortunately for her sanity (and sometimes her health), the Force didn't serve her. . .she served the Force. And right now, it insisted on her undivided attention. _The past. . .the way to save the future, was putting things to rights in the past._ _She saw a white structure. The Jedi Temple, as it was. And it was beautiful. Oh stars, it was so beautiful! She saw faces. . .a solemn-faced young man with auburn hair that brushed the nape of his neck and a neatly trimmed beard; a lovely, determined young girl; a man who seemed to be in his late fifties with graying dark hair and serene blue eyes. But it was the final face which was most recognizable. . .a young boy, no more than nine or ten years old, with sandy-blond hair and bright blue eyes._

_Other images exploded behind her eyes. Two men battling beside a river of flame. An old man battling a monster in black armor as a young blond man cried in anguish. . . Uncle Luke! The older man she saw earlier dying in the arms of a weeping young man. The girl collapsing to the ground, heavily pregnant, both hands at her throat. Another old man, past eighty, on his knees, with lightsabers crossed at his throat and eyes filled with resignation, sorrow and remorse. As if that wasn't bad enough, she felt their emotions through the Force: guilt and grief, rage and despair, hatred and love, and so many others, too many others. And a Voice whispering inside her mind, whispering into the air, __**see them, the victims of Sidious, the victims of Palpatine**__._

The two realities merged as she heard voices from both:

_**Get her out of there! Something's gone wrong!**_

_I have a bad feeling about this. . ._

_**Papa! What's happening?**_

_I should not have come back._

_**Get her out, get her out, get her out!**_

_Train the boy. . ._

_**Wake up, little sister, wake up!**_

_My name is Anakin and I'm a person_!

"Merit!"

Merit Solo forced her eyes open, gasping for breath, and found her own reality staring her in the face. She was lying on her back. . .outside the simulator. Something smelled of smoke, and Merit had a sneaking suspicion that it was coming from their (late) simulator. Her elder brother Thane knelt beside her, his hand cradling the back of her head. As she looked up into his eyes, the worry was replaced with relief. She asked hoarsely, "Did I break the simulator?" Thane choked back something that was either a laugh or a sob, and drew her into his arms, pressing her head into his shoulder. Merit didn't fight him. . .she didn't have the strength, nor did she have the desire. After what she saw, there was no finer place to be than in the safety of her brother's arms.

"You didn't break the simulator, but some_thing_certainly happened," came the cool tones of the other remaining Jedi. Thane released Merit, allowing her to look at the blond man kneeling on her other side. Jedi Master Aidan Kenobi. . .grandson of the legendary General Obi-Wan Kenobi. Merit tried not to wonder if he was a great deal like his (in)famous grandfather. After all, how similar was she to her grandmother? To her great-grandparents, even? Oooh, that didn't bear thinking about. Bad enough that one Skywalker followed her great-grandfather down the path of destruction. . .the galaxy certainly didn't need another! There were times when that knowledge was the only thing that kept her on the right path. . .the other was imagining the look on her brother's face if he lost her to the Dark Side as well. She couldn't do that. Not to Thane.

"But we're not sure what?" Merit asked, returning her attention to the matter at hand. Aidan shook his head, clearly concerned. Merit sighed and lay back, closing her eyes. Gentle fingers stroked her hair back from her forehead. Merit opened her eyes and smiled at the final member of their group, Aidan's eleven-year-old daughter, Amidala. From what she could gather, Ami's mother Erzsebet died shortly after the little girl was born. With that void in her life, Ami adopted Merit as her surrogate mother. Since Merit was only twenty-five, she found that strange. . .but didn't protest. She, of all people, knew how important it was to have a mother. . .or a mother figure. . .in her life.

"No idea. . .but never mind that. What in the name of the Force happened to you, little sister? It looked like some sort of Force-vision, but it's never taken so long to pull you out of it," Thane observed, looking worried. Merit pushed herself into a sitting position, wincing as her body protested its recent treatment. She rested her head against her knees for a moment, and then reached up to Thane. He took her hand, frowning, and Merit extended her other hand to Aidan. With the aid of the two men, she stood. . .however, Thane kept a protective arm around her waist. Not that the young Knight minded. Her legs weren't especially steady, and she still had to figure out what she would tell her brother. . .she was still trying to make sense out of what she had seen.

"The past, Thane," Merit finally said, tilting her head back to look up at Thane. Her brother's bright blue eyes narrowed, and Merit continued, "More to the point, several of our ancestors. Obi-Wan Kenobi. . .a very, very young Obi-Wan Kenobi. An even younger Anakin Skywalker. . .and I think the young girl I saw was our great-grandmother, Padme Amidala." Thane's eyebrows reached his hairline and Merit continued, "It was all of the past. There's one man I didn't recognize, an older man. Around fifty or sixty, I suppose. But he's important."

"Obviously," Thane retorted with more than a touch of sarcasm. She just glared at him, and then closed her eyes, rubbing her fingers over her forehead. Thane's sarcasm gave way to concern, and added more gently, "That's enough, little sister. These Force-visions always make you sick, and we have to put the sim back together. Get some rest. No meditation, just rest." Merit didn't protest. . .her head was pounding, and she'd already been exhausted when she agreed to test the simulator. Rest sounded like a good idea. Preferably without any more Force-visitations, although she wouldn't hold her breath.

SWSWSWSWSW

_If you only knew, sweet girl_, the Force-ghost thought with a faint grin, _if you only knew_. Anakin Skywalker had thought decades earlier, as he and Obi-Wan Kenobi watched the rebel celebration on the forest moon of Endor, that it was finally over. He had thought as he watched his children that they could rebuild what he destroyed during a time of peace. He was wrong. But it didn't have to be that way. Even now, the forces of good were mobilizing in what his son-in-law jokingly called the great blue glowy beyond, so called because of the way the late Jedi could and did appear to the living.

_Ani? What are you do. . .oh. _His wife moved to his side, watching in fond sadness as their great-granddaughter slid to her knees to begin her meditation. Evidently, she decided to ignore her older brother/Master. Typical. One hand reached around to the nape of her neck, releasing her hair from its tie. Padme murmured, _She is so like Leia! _Anakin simply nodded. Though he was finally reunited with his daughter, as well as his son, in the Force, and though Leia had long since forgiven him, forgiving himself was far more difficult. It was especially difficult now, as history repeated itself. Anakin thought grimly that the wrong brother had been killed years earlier, and hated himself for even thinking that. But Anakin Solo fought hard to ensure he didn't follow his grandfather's path. The older Anakin couldn't help but think the galaxy, to say nothing of his great-grandchildren, would have fared far better if his namesake had survived.

_How did it go so wrong, Padme? Why didn't he learn from my mistakes? _Anakin asked softly, speaking of their grandson Jacen. Anakin became a Sith to save Padme, or so he thought. But had he Fallen because of love, or from a desire for power? Even now, decades later, he couldn't answer that question. He wanted to believe he did what he did for love, but if he was truly honest. . .if he was truly honest, he would acknowledge that genuine love was a willingness to sacrifice oneself for another. He murdered children to save the wife he later tried to kill.

_Our mistakes, Anakin_, Padme corrected softly, _our mistakes_. Anakin sighed. She was right, of course. Once they came to terms with the past and with each other, the pair admitted to themselves, and to each other, that they should have never married. They were wrong for each other. . .and neither could make a proper commitment to each other. Although the twins were the greatest reward of that terrible mistake, and while both Anakin and Padme adored their children, even they couldn't argue with one simple fact. The marriage should have never taken place. Hindsight was always so clear.

Anakin returned his attention to the kneeling form of his great-granddaughter. Padme was right when she said that Merit was a great deal like Leia, and not just because she bore her grandmother's name. She had all of their daughter's spirit and determination. Leia, at least, had a happy childhood, though it was cut short. Her granddaughter was not so lucky. And now, Merit Leia Solo was one of the four last Jedi in the galaxy. As yet, the Council refused to aid the mortal Jedi (emphasis on 'as yet'), time was running out, and there was no Obi-Wan Kenobi to guide the galaxy's last hope. Anakin never liked being a situation where he was completely helpless.

Of course, his Master would gently remind him that he couldn't save everyone. (As if he had any room to talk?) And mostly, Anakin could accept that. It was just that. . .after everything he did, to Padme, to his children, to Obi-Wan, to the younglings and the babies in the crèche, he didn't believe that he really deserved to be here. In his eyes, killing Palpatine was only the beginning of his atonement. So, he watched over his great-grandchildren. He repaired the damage to his relationships with both Padme and Obi-Wan, as well as his children. Making amends with Padme was far more difficult than repairing his relationship with Obi-Wan. . .in large part because his beloved but dense Master blamed himself for Anakin's Fall. According to Masters Dooku and Yoda, it was something of a Force-miracle that Obi-Wan could even forgive himself a little for Anakin's bad choices. A Force-miracle. Yes, here in the 'great, blue glowy beyond,' as his son-in-law called it, Anakin was learning a few things about miracles.

When he sacrificed himself to save Luke on the second Death Star, it was the first of several miracles. The second miracle was being accepted into the Force, after betraying it so terribly (although Master Jinn swore that he hadn't betrayed the Force at all, but merely fulfilled his destiny). The third miracle was finding himself with his twenty-two year old body within the Force. Or perhaps it wasn't a miracle. The truth was, only at the end of his life had Anakin Skywalker truly grown up. He certainly hadn't been an adult when he faced Obi-Wan on the first Death Star, taunting his former master as he had (a memory that caused him pain even now, decades later). The Force had simply given him the body that was most like his true self.

And speaking of true selves. . .wasn't that an interesting puzzle? While Obi-Wan appeared to Luke as he was at the time of his death, to Anakin, Obi-Wan's true self was the Jedi Anakin had bid farewell, just before the thirty-eight year old Master left for Utapau. The tired old man he had faced on the first Death Star wasn't Obi-Wan Kenobi. It couldn't be. Even as Darth Vader mocked the serene old Jedi, the Anakin Skywalker who remained within the suited monstrosity wept at what time had done to his brother, his best friend. What _he_ had done.

_With the Force-vision granted to her, we have the opportunity to make everything right, Ani_, Padme said, interrupting Anakin's guilt-ridden musings. The Force-spirit smiled. Yes, that was his feeling as well. Padme raised an eyebrow, asking with a mock-stern smile, _And did you have anything do with those Visions_? Anakin merely smirked, but didn't answer immediately. The truth was, he had nothing to do with his great-granddaughter's Visions, but he enjoyed teasing his wife too much to say otherwise.

No, the Visions were just that. . .Visions sent by the Force. Though Anakin hated seeing what became of the galaxy, hated that his grandson followed in his footsteps, he would never manipulate his great-granddaughter as he was manipulated. Merit and her brother Thane (as well as their sister Allana) suffered enough because of their father. Anakin would not add to his list of crimes by adding to the suffering of his great-grandchildren. But with the Council meeting, it was Anakin's hope that the Council would take note of his great-granddaughter's Visions, and realize it was time for them to get involved.

_Of course I didn't have anything to do with those Visions. But I did feel them in the Force, and I do know that they are true Visions. I just hope the Council is wise enough to not only heed them, but to have Luke speak to her. She knows and trusts him,_Anakin admitted. He smiled as his son appeared just behind his mother. Luke's Force-self (at least to Anakin) was as the young man who destroyed Darth Vader and brought Anakin Skywalker back on the second Death Star, not the old man he was when he died (was murdered by his nephew's troops).

_Father, Master Windu just called us to the Council_, Luke greeted after kissing Padme's cheek. His bright blue eyes danced as he added, _I think he's on our side. He was grumbling about Master Jinn becoming a stickler for the rules now that he's one with the Force._Anakin barely suppressed a grin of his own. Luke looked at the kneeling young woman, his eyes softening as he asked, _How is she? She looks so tired. Mara is still trying to send sleep suggestions to her, but she has a double dose of stubborn. _

_Triple-dose, _Anakin corrected and Luke inclined his head in agreement_. The same. But she's strong, Luke, and not just in the Force. And if Master Windu is on our side, as I believe Yoda is, then we'll carry the day_, Anakin told his son with a mischievous smile. He shook his head, murmuring_, If someone had told me when I was Obi-Wan's apprentice, all those years ago, that I would find myself on the same side as Yoda and Master Windu. . .other than getting Obi-Wan to take care of himself. . .I would have never believed it. But this is just too important. _

_Speaking of Ben, why wasn't he asked to join in this meeting? _Luke asked, frowning at what he perceived to be a slight to his first teacher. Though Anakin was his father, and Luke did love him, he also regarded Obi-Wan Kenobi as a father figure. . .which became apparent when his own son was born. Anakin wondered what a former Emperor's Hand thought about naming her only child after the last great Human Jedi Master. However, he never asked his daughter-in-law about it. And now that he was Anakin again, he didn't begrudge his Master his place in Luke's heart. He was, in fact, pleased that Luke loved Obi-Wan, for it meant his son healed the heart Anakin had broken with his Fall.

The father and son were more alike than they sometimes realized. It was for that reason Anakin told his son, _He was. Qui-Gon wanted him in this meeting, but Master Dooku and Obi-Wan said otherwise_. Luke still looked disappointed (and protective), and Anakin pointed out, _Obi-Wan has earned his time of peace, son. Allow him that. _Luke obviously wasn't happy, but he wouldn't argue further. Anakin added with a bemused smile, _Although, if someone had told me, all those years ago on Geonosis, that Master Dooku would become an ally. ._ .

_None of us could have foreseen __**that**__, Ani. I was there when Obi-Wan joined us in the Force, I saw Cou. . .__**Master **__Dooku fall to his knees, weeping, when Obi-Wan arrived, and I still didn't believe what I was seeing_, Padme observed. Yes, Anakin could believe that. According to his wife, not only did Yan Dooku fall to his knees before the Jedi he wanted as his own apprentice, he actually kissed his grandpadawan's hands, before he begged Obi-Wan's forgiveness. Anakin smirked. Now that, he _really _wished he could have seen, if only to witness his former Master's reaction. Obi-Wan, all flustered and embarrassed, practically begging the Jedi-Sith-Jedi to rise. His poor Master was probably beet-red with embarrassment. He just never saw anything special about himself.

Of course, the idea of seeing Dooku on his knees, _without _lightsabers crossed at his neck, held a great deal of appeal. Even with the passage of decades (and _finally_maturing), forgiving the older Jedi for everything he'd put Anakin and those he loved through. . .well, it wasn't that easy. For hurting Obi-Wan, for trying to kill Padme, for Geonosis and too many other reasons. The only reason he could forgive the Count now was because he knew that his great-grandmaster loved Obi-Wan, just as Anakin and Luke did.

And now, _Master _Dooku awaited them in the Council, along with Master Windu, Yoda, and other Jedi. Padme said softly, _I will see you when the meeting is over. Luke, look after your father. . .he still has a problem with his temper_. Anakin glared at his wife, and Luke just laughed. Hmph. Trust the boy to be amused! He must have picked up Obi-Wan's sense of humor. And then there was the matter of his son-in-law. Padme added firmly, _You look after your father and I'll make certain Han leaves Obi-Wan alone._

_If that smuggler irritates my Master, he'll find out just how. . ._Anakin began hotly, his natural protectiveness rearing up once more. He didn't really dislike his son-in-law. After all, with only a few exceptions, Han Solo had made his Leia very happy. And anyone who made his daughter happy. . . Still, Anakin had to have some fun and he derived _such_enjoyment out of needling his son-in-law. Something his wife well knew. . . just as she knew that Anakin would do just about anything to protect his former Master, even now, even here, where Obi-Wan didn't need to be protected.

_Han doesn't irritate Ben. . .I think he amuses him, more than anything else. And even if he does push too far, Mother will be there, as will Leia. And you know __**she**__ won't let things get out of hand_, Luke pointed out with a broad grin. Anakin allowed himself a goofy smile at the thought of his daughter, who reminded him so much of Padme when they first met, it was all he could do to _not_ to ask, 'are you an angel?' However, he restrained himself. Leia wouldn't understand, and that took all the fun out of it.

Anakin felt the humming through the Force telling him that the Council was ready. Luke felt it, too, and Anakin told Padme, _We should go. Look after Obi-Wan for me? _In the years since their reconciliation it had become a promise between them. Obi-Wan had taken care of them and their children for so long, they chose together to take care of him now. It was no longer actually necessary, and Anakin knew it for what it was. . .a way to assuage their own guilt, as well as an act of love.

_You know I will. And we will __**all**__ look after the children_, Padme promised. Anakin nodded, gifting his wife with a smile for the promise made, then with a glance at his son, went to the Council Chambers.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

Luke Skywalker's life had started over many, many times. The first was the day he encountered Ben Kenobi, the crazy old wizard. . .the day Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi came to his rescue. Luke smiled to himself, that day crystal clear in his memory. He felt like a child as the old Jedi began Luke's training in the use of the Force. Looking back now, decades later, Luke knew that was exactly what he was at the time. A child. And a child he still was, for every day, living within the Force, he learned more. . .and realized how much more he had to learn. But here, he was with his parents, with his beloved twin, with his wife and son, with his Masters.

As he and his father entered the Council Chambers, Luke nodded first to Master Yoda, then to Master Windu. He heard his father's stories of what Master Windu was like while they both had bodies of flesh, but those stories were hard to reconcile with the warm, sometimes mischievous Councilor he had come to know and respect since becoming one with the Force more than ten years earlier. He was especially amusing when he and Master Dooku started one of their infamous mock-arguments. . .to say nothing of playing one of their equally infamous pranks (usually on Master Jinn).

On the other hand, those mock-arguments (and pranks) generally started because they believed Ben. . .Obi-Wan. . .needed to laugh. Like Luke's own father, the pair were rather protective of Obi-Wan, but expressed it in different ways. Luke once questioned his mother about this. Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker was silent for several moments, before explaining, _You see Obi-Wan as the 'crazy old wizard' who died on the first Death Star to buy you, Leia, and Han time to escape. But to Yan Dooku, Obi-Wan is the defiant young Jedi he captured on Geonosis. To Master Windu, he's the last padawan of Mace's dear friend, Qui-Gon. _

It made sense. And in the beginning, when he joined his parents, Leia and Han in the Force, he saw Obi-Wan as crazy old Ben. But one day, he touched his mother's hand as she was watching Obi-Wan comfort his namesake, Luke's son. . .and saw him through her eyes. As she last saw him, holding an infant Luke in his arms while Leia was born. She saw the exhausted, heart-broken, but still young Jedi Master. And from that moment, that was how Luke saw him as well. He saw the man whom both of his parents loved, in their own ways. He saw the man who held Luke, who took care of him until he was placed in Aunt Beru's arms.

_What is __**she**__ doing here? _Luke's father demanded unexpectedly, sounding almost petulant. Luke turned his attention from his memories and back to the council. His father was glaring at a slight, hairless woman standing quietly beside Master Dooku. Luke smiled and nodded when he caught her eye, prompting a shy smile in return. His father had never forgiven this woman. . .but Obi-Wan had, and she had been truly kind to Leia when his twin first arrived. Perhaps it was a desire to redeem herself, or curry favor with the Chosen One. . .or perhaps she was simply lonely and wished for companionship.

_Master Windu wanted her input, Father. . .yes, you were a Sith, but he wants to make sure that all voices are represented. Not only were you a Sith, but you are also Merit's great-grandfather. . .and everyone knows how you are about family. Especially with her resemblance to Leia_, Luke reminded him. His father actually pouted, and Luke added, Yes, _he tends to side with us, but he wants to make certain that our case is airtight. He believes Asajj Ventress can help us with that._ His father still didn't look convinced, so Luke played his trump card, pointing out, _She wants to redeem herself, Father. You can't argue with that. She knows what she did to Obi-Wan, she knows how badly she hurt him. She wants to atone._His father still looked mulish, but Luke knew he wouldn't argue further. He smiled again at Asajj Ventress, whose answering smile grew a little stronger, and then the Council meeting began.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

_I don't belong here._

Yan Dooku glanced at the woman beside him, even as the Jedi settled down for the meeting. Asajj was shaking, minute tremors that no one else would have noticed. But he noticed, and only the fact they were in a Council meeting prevented him from placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. Not because people would disapprove, but because he didn't want to draw further attention to her. Anakin Skywalker was currently glaring at her, despite his son's stabilizing presence, and Qui-Gon didn't look happy, either.

_You __**do **__belong here. You have as much right as anyone to stand in this Council. You have valuable insight, Asajj. And if need be, I'll remind young Skywalker that you and I were not the only ones in this room to hurt Obi-Wan_, he answered, his voice just as soft as hers. She looked up at him, her blue eyes wide with contained terror. Yan just smiled at her tenderly, adding, _It is not something I wish to do, child. But sometimes young Skywalker forgets that he is not the only one who loves Obi-Wan. Just as he forgets that I am not the only one who betrayed his Master._

Asajj offered him a half-smile, not entirely convinced of his words. But, and this he knew to be important, she **wanted** to believe him. Sometimes, that was a large part of the battle. After a moment, however, she asked softly, _And what of Master Jinn? Can you say the same to him. . .of him_? Yan looked at his slim companion, weighing his words. How, exactly, did he explain his odd relationship with his first padawan, in such a way that this girl would understand? For though she was of an age with the child-Senator, Padme Amidala, in her heart of hearts, Asajj was still the child orphaned first by the murder of her parents, then by her Jedi Master.

At last, all he could say was, _Qui-Gon is not the same boy I raised to adulthood. Further, his relationship with Anakin Skywalker has deteriorated since they were reunited within the Force, something that has embittered him._Just as Dooku himself was embittered by the loss of his padawan. However, Yan had only himself to blame for that. He should have reached out to his grandpadawan after Qui-Gon's death, understanding as few could about the challenges of taking a padawan as such a young knight. Obi-Wan would have told him that there was no guarantee he would have accepted his aid, but Yan still believed he should have at least made the offer.

He was given little time to follow that thought further, because his disciple had turned her attention to the mortal Jedi whom they hoped to help. Particularly the very young, sandy-haired girl even now trotting down the hall toward an unknown destination, the namesake of the child-Senator. Asajj mused, _She is so very young. . .perhaps the same age I was when my parents were murdered, and my Master came into my life. And yet, she is so very different. _Dooku looked at the girl who might have been his padawan, had things been different, had he been a better, stronger man. She stared in fascination as Ami Kenobi peeked into Merit Solo's room. . .no doubt to make certain she was actually resting. In some ways, she was very much like her great-grandfather.

_She has been born in a different time, Asajj, and under different circumstances. Erzsebet's death had a lot to do with that, as did the Jedi Purges. Her entire world is comprised of three people. . .her father and the Solo siblings. They are her family, they are her world. Merit is but twenty-five, yet she is the only mother Amidala has ever known. The child honors the mother who gave up her own life so that Amidala could live, but she has no memories of that woman_, Yan pointed out gently.

_Just like Leia and Padme_, Asajj mused, _though Leia remembered some things. But where Ami would be thrilled to see her mother in the Force, Leia was angry with hers. Angry with her for giving up. For not thinking that her babies were worth fighting for_. Asajj looked up at Yan, saying honestly, _I understand that. My mother was a farmer, not a warrior, but she was taken from me by force. Leia's mother was a warrior and a queen, but she simply gave up. Believed life wasn't worth living, without Skywalker. I cannot understand that. Can you explain that to me, Master?_

She sounded lost. . .and just as young as the child they now watched. But he thought about her question. No. . .no, he couldn't. There was a reason he still thought of Padme Amidala Skywalker as the child-Senator, and her abandonment of her children played into that. But that didn't mean he could explain it to Asajj, who considered Leia Organa Skywalker Solo her best friend. Asajj, who loved her parents and whose parents loved her. Asajj, whose guilt over her torture of Obi-Wan had led her to become viciously protective of him in the Force. It was actually a bit odd. . .two of the people who hurt Obi-Wan most in life became the most protective of him in the Force. However, he wouldn't mention that to Anakin or to Asajj. He didn't think either would appreciate it.

Instead, he returned his attention to the reason why they were in the Council, namely the young mortal Jedi. Stars end, young Amidala Kenobi was scarcely more than an infant. What were they thinking, asking so much of her? And yet. . .did they really have a choice, if they wanted to save the galaxy? With that in mind, Yan observed, _If we carry the day, Asajj, that child will find herself in far more dire straits than she has so far. But if we fail, the galaxy. . .the very future. . .is doomed. It seems wrong, does it not, to ask a child to sacrifice herself? And yet, that little girl, her father, and the other two are the best chance we have to save everyone. Well_,he thought, mentally amending his statement,_everyone except Palpatine. He can burn in the nine Sith hells for all I care._

_And again I say, I do not belong here. As much I might despise Anakin Skywalker, he was a Jedi. . .and I was not. You were a Jedi, and I was not. In fact, I should be staying with Leia and the others, rather than Obi-Wan. Whatever knowledge I have is ill-gotten, _Asajj reiterated. Her bright eyes were haunted with the memories of what she had done in the past, a child's desperate attempt to win the approval of the closest thing she had to a father. If he had not during his life, Dooku could now see why his grandpadawan tried so hard to save this woman from herself.

_All true. . .but not the entire truth_, came the voice of an old friend, one whose support Yan would gratefully accept, _you are here, for the very reasons that Yan mentioned. Your input as a Dark Jedi will be invaluable. You, above all, can convince those assembled that the few remaining Jedi need us. . .and that we need this chance to put things to right._Yan smiled at his old friend gratefully, for saying exactly what his young disciple needed to hear. Mace Windu smiled back, his dark eyes sparkling with mischief as he added, _That being said, let's get this party started._

Yan rolled his eyes, but instead of telling Mace what he was thinking (exact opposite of '_this party is over_,' hmm?), he instead observed, _You do realize that my former padawan would tell you that this is anything but a party? _Mace actually snorted at that remark, reminding Yan once more just how much the younger Councilor had changed since joining the Force. He was glad of it. Obi-Wan and Asajj were not the only ones gathered whom he had hurt. In those moments before his death on the Invisible Hand, he regretted the pain he caused Obi-Wan. . .but once he joined the Force, he acknowledged that there were others whom he hurt.

_I've said it before, and I'll say it again. . .he chose a truly strange time to go by the book. We're one with the Force, we no longer carry the burdens and responsibilities we did in life. He used to accuse me of forgetting how to enjoy myself_. . . Mace replied, shaking his head in astonishment as he added, _Obi-Wan would say that he has no room to talk. _Yan almost snickered, because he had heard his grandpadawan say that very thing on more than one occasion. The devoted, dutiful padawan had turned into a Master in his own right, one with a sometimes-scathing wit. Yan actually laughed the first time that scathing wit was turned on Qui-Gon, shocking his padawan to no end.

Poor Obi-Wan had a great many adjustments to make, once he joined them in the Force. Yes, he was still guiding Luke and grieving over Anakin, but he also had to adjust to his new existence in the Force. The first shock came when Mace pulled him into a bear hug. The words 'Mace Windu' and 'bear hug' just did not match, so Obi-Wan was already off-balance when Yan knelt and kissed his hands. Yan still didn't regret that. That was the least he owed his grandpadawan. His only regret was that the action upset the boy.

It was because of those early shocks, because of those adjustments that the young man stepped out of his long-held role as Qui-Gon Jinn's last padawan. He found out quickly that he was no longer that devoted child, and held back from no disagreement with his former Master. Nor would he be the first to apologize in a dispute to keep the peace. He was tempted, the first time it happened, a short time after Anakin joined them. . .but both his former Padawan and his grandmaster quietly gave him their support in the dispute.

And that was where the division began, between Anakin and Qui-Gon. Anakin was no longer the little boy who idolized the man who freed him and took him from Tatooine. Yan Dooku shook his head almost sadly, but turned his attention to the gathering. They had a great deal of work to do, if they were to help the children. Qui-Gon wasn't his priority. . .the future of the galaxy and the Jedi _was_.

SWSWSWSWSW

The very first thing Mace Windu learned, after he became one with the Force, was something he actually relearned. Something he forgot, years ago. . .how to have fun and laugh. In the early weeks (or, what seemed like weeks to him, though he later discovered it was actually years in the world of mortals), he was still reeling from the last moments of his life, from the discovery that the Republic he had loved and served for his entire life was under the control of a Sith. That was the most devastating blow of all. Right after that was the understanding of just how wrong they had been, about so much.

That was why Mace already made his decision. When young Merit Solo experienced that Force-vision, it was clear to the Council that it was time to act. . .if not long past time. Mace hadn't spoken with Yoda, yet, but he sensed that was the trigger the Council was awaiting, the signal that it was time to get involved again. The Force itself was giving them its blessing to change things. And while he was within the Force, Mace couldn't help wondering why now, at what seemed to be the end of all things?

He mentally reviewed the facts in evidence, as he had been taught so many years earlier. There were only four Jedi remaining, one of whom was an eleven year old padawan. If this Council decided to warn the four Jedi what the Force wanted of them, then the fate of the galaxy (past, present, and future) depended on two Masters, a Knight, and a Padawan. And make no mistake. . .Mace knew that was the decision of the Council was not whether or not the children would go back in time, but whether the Council would assist them. _That_ was the decision to be made today.

The vote cast by Yan Dooku was obvious. He wanted the children to go back, and he wanted to help them in any way he could. The same was true of both Asajj Ventress and Anakin Skywalker. . .of both Skywalkers present, for that matter. Mace glanced over at Luke Skywalker, who was quietly calming his father. The Chosen One did NOT look happy to see the former dark adept in the meeting. Mace could sympathize, remembering how Obi-Wan looked when he was returned to them. But her input would be invaluable in swaying the undecided votes. Besides, both of Skywalker's children liked Asajj. Safe in the comforting embrace of the Force, Asajj was revealed to be a gentle, kind young woman who found an immediate kinship with Anakin's daughter Leia.

It was because of her friendship with Leia that Anakin's still-bitter resentment toward Asajj was contained. With everything he had done to his daughter, the last thing he wished to do now was alienate her. Besides. As angry as he still was with her, not even Anakin could deny that Asajj truly cared for Leia (and Luke, though she was a bit uneasy with the last Jedi Grandmaster. . .probably because of his resemblance to Anakin). The grandson of the Chosen One, Anakin Solo, adored Asajj, often calling her 'Aunt Asajj,' because of her obvious friendship with his mother.

Master Yoda. Mace was more or less certain how his old friend would vote. With everything they learned within the Force, Yoda still kept his own counsel on many things. However, he was clearly not happy that Obi-Wan would not take part in this Council. He was, after all, a member of the High Jedi Council during the last few years of the Old Republic, and had a great deal of insight into what the young Jedi were facing now. Yet, Mace could understand his young friend's reluctance. He had earned his time to rest, and neither Mace nor Yan would take that from him.

And the other Jedi? Mace glanced around, evaluating each vote as he came to a Jedi. Kit Fisto was easy to predict, and not simply because of his death at Palpatine's hands. He had been arguing for a long time that they had to get involved, had to help the children. It provoked more than one ugly argument with Qui-Gon, who maintained that the Jedi proved they were unfit guardians for the galaxy. It was actually necessary for Yan, Asajj, and Mace himself to restrain the enraged Luke Skywalker when the last Grandmaster heard that remark. Ben Skywalker merely stared at him for a long time, before walking away. . .most likely to find his mother (or, possibly, his cousin Anakin). Since that day, the young Jedi had nothing to do with Mace's old friend.

Mara Jade Skywalker. After dying at the hands of her nephew Jacen years earlier, Mara began to take back some of the characteristics of the Emperor's Hand in the Force. The ruthlessness had returned, but it was now tempered with wisdom and some compassion. Even now, she still hadn't forgiven Jacen for murdering her. . .her anger had as much to do with what it did to Luke and their fourteen year old son as anything else. But that rage did not extend to Jacen's children. . .any of them. (Though Mace had a feeling she had a soft spot for Merit, because the girl bore a variation of her name) There was absolutely no doubt how Mara would vote. Force knew she and Qui-Gon argued about it often enough. At least once each mortal day.

Plo Koon. Harder to tell. Ki-Adi Mundi. He was veering toward the Skywalker side of things, but during his most recent conversation with Ki-Adi, Mace realized he saw some worth in Qui-Gon's arguments. It could go either way. Adi Gallia was another who would have to be convinced, as Luminara Unduli. They had their own reasons for their wariness, and Mace respected that. Siri Tachi was another who had already cast their vote, choosing to help the Jedi of today, along with the rest of that circle.

Mace's eyes swept over the gathered Jedi, blinking in surprise at a dark-haired young man standing behind Yoda. The man inclined his head to the Councilor, who was more than a little surprised by his appearance. Xanatos Verras was the last person he expected to see here. Judging from Qui-Gon's expression, it seemed likely that he felt the same. . and he was not happy to see his former padawan. Xan's mouth quirked a little as he returned Qui-Gon's gaze. Then his eyes shifted to Asajj, and his expression softened. He executed a small bow, smiling gently at her. To Mace's surprise, the girl actually relaxed and smiled back at Xanatos.

Now _that _was interesting. He saw little of Xanatos here within the Force, though the former Jedi spent a great deal of time with Han Solo. Like called to like, they said, and they were both rogues in their own ways. Like Yan, Xanatos also wanted to apologize to Obi-Wan for the pain he had caused him, but unlike Yan, Obi-Wan's brother-padawan kept things low-key. Well, as low-key as a fierce hug and 'I'm so sorry. . .for everything' could get. Still, it was better than Yan on his knees and kissing Obi-Wan's hands. From the way Obi-Wan was blushing, Mace was actually a little surprised that the mortal Jedi couldn't see him.

There were other Jedi in the Force. . .that went without saying. But it was determined that the Jedi from the twilight of the Old Republic would be the ones to choose not only whether they would help the four remaining Jedi. . .but what form that assistance would take. There would actually be two debates. Mace was, despite his current uncertainty about how certain Jedi would vote, confident that they would carry the day. The question then became, how they would assist the new Jedi. Some who supported the Skywalkers said that it should be a member of the High Council who spoke to the young ones. Others, like Kit, firmly believed that if anyone spoke to the children, it should be the Jedi with whom they were most familiar. As Kit pointed out, they would listen to them before they would listen to anyone else. He. . . Mace blinked in astonishment as another figure moved through the mass of Jedi, one no one expected to see here today. She took her place at Mace's side and said quietly, _Did you really think I would not speak today, Master?_

_I make no presumptions about you_, _Depa_, Mace answered around the lump in his throat. She merely smiled and Mace continued, _You told everyone that you would be remaining with Obi-Wan and the others. What changed your mind_? Her smile grew mischievous and Mace could have groaned. Instead, he sighed, _You always intended to come, you just wanted to surprise us? _It wasn't that he was unhappy to see his padawan. On the contrary. . .the Skywalker allies received another vote. And Depa was always welcome at his side. But he feared she wasn't healed of the wound that eventually took her life.

He once heard it said that during their confrontation on Mustafar, Anakin inflicted a wound that eventually killed his former master. It took nearly twenty years, but the wound did kill him. He thought the same was true of his former padawan. Her physical body lived on, but she had been lost deep inside her mind. Obi-Wan might have followed her, after Mustafar, if not for the twins. As painful as his death had been, as devastating as the moments were leading up to it, Mace knew that he was the lucky one. It was actually over rather quickly for him. Yes, he had to watch all that he knew and loved destroyed within the Force, but Obi-Wan had to _live _through it.

The Force had gifted them with a way to erase all of that, all of the pain and suffering, the bloodshed and heartbreak of the last several decades. It showed the past to Merit Solo for a reason. It told her that the way to save the present and the future was by saving the past. With that determination born of that understanding, Mace caught Anakin's eyes and smiled grimly. The Chosen One raised an eyebrow, obviously understanding what Mace meant to do, and then he gifted the Korun Master with a feral grin. They would carry the day. The Force had spoken to Merit Solo, had spoken to them all. They were servants of the Force. . .and he would see its will done.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

There was a wild card among them. . .and he alone knew of it. Of her. This was necessary, in order to maintain the delicate balance. If either side learned of her presence, they would try to enlist her aid. And that could not be permitted. She had to make the decision on her own. Yoda, Grandmaster of the Jedi Order during the waning days of the Old Republic, was determined to make certain she would have that opportunity. . .up to and including masking her presence.

Once all were gathered, the Council began. The two sides were intermingled (aside from the Skywalker father and son, who stood together), but it was still easy to tell who sided where. This issue had divided the Jedi, and it saddened him. He supposed he could have pointed to this as reason Jedi were not permitted to have attachments, but here in the Force, he learned better. Besides, not even Qui-Gon Jinn, who was the first Jedi in millennia to achieve this sort of immortality, knew everything about their new home within the Force. . .he was obviously surprised by Padme Amidala's presence here.

For now, in order to serve the Force, he would have to hold his own counsel. As promised, he allowed Qui-Gon to go first, as he was really the leader of the opposition to assisting the living Jedi. Yoda's former student (one of many) was fiercely opposed to the idea that the Council assist the mortal Jedi in any way, shape, or form. He began by reminding all gathered that the purpose of the Purge was to force the Jedi to prove themselves worthy in the galaxy once more. . .at least, that was his belief. Yoda didn't share it. A glance toward the Chosen One revealed that Anakin Skywalker rather strongly disagreed. If Qui-Gon was not one with the Force, there was a good possibility young Skywalker's glare would have completely eradicated him.

As it was, only his son's presence kept Anakin from lunging across the council chambers to do Force-knew what. Qui-Gon continued by pointing out that the Jedi failed again. It was wrong, given those failures, to ask for a third chance of the Force by going back in past. He also found it extremely suspicious that of the four remaining Jedi, it was Anakin Skywalker's great-granddaughter who received the Force-Visions. Why Merit? Why not Thane? Why not Aidan or Amidala? Particularly when they all knew that Merit was Leia's granddaughter and Anakin had been seeking for years to atone for what he had done to his daughter. What better way than to give her beloved granddaughter hope for the future? Yoda noted that Qui-Gon was saying nothing new. . .he had been saying the same thing for the last twenty mortal years, since Jacen Solo's second Fall.

Yoda noticed one other interesting factor in the council chambers. As his former student spoke, outlining everything the Jedi had done wrong over the last two thousand years, those Jedi who had not yet made up their respective minds were developing facial expressions best described as 'mulish.' It seemed as if Master Jinn were pushing fence-sitters into the other camp. Yoda could only shake his head in despair. What became of the rebellious Jedi who turned what little hair he had white? When did Qui-Gon Jinn turn into this. . .this bitter old man?

Before Yoda could pursue that question further, Qui-Gon completed his remarks. . .and Anakin Skywalker took the floor. His voice was cutting as he said, _Thank you, Master Jinn, for reading a list of our faults. However, one important thing that your padawan, my Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, taught me was that knowing our faults was necessary, so we knew what to correct. Something that Padme tried to make me see as well, but I refused to listen. Some in this Council have never forgiven me for what I did to them and to people dear to them, and I accept that. In truth, I've never forgiven myself. I certainly can't forgive myself for what I did to my children. . .or for the legacy I left them and their children, and their children's children._

He glowered at Qui-Gon, who shifted uncomfortably. Yoda would have snickered, if it hadn't been such a serious matter. Anakin went on, _When I encountered a real Jedi for the first time as a nine year old, I was told that my focus determines my reality. . .and my focus is on the people I love. I grew up outside the Temple, and I make no apology for that. Nor do I apologize for loving my children, or for loving my Master. However, it was not I who sent those Visions to my great-granddaughter Merit. After being used as a pawn myself, I would never do such a thing to her. The Force itself sent those Visions to her, and it is our duty to make sure Merit and the others can make things right._

Kit Fisto was nodding and smiling, as were Siri Tachi and Xanatos Verras. The young Jedi bowed at the waist, then stepped backward to stand beside his son. Asajj Ventress looked to Yoda and the ancient Master nodded. She looked next to Yan Dooku, who smiled at her encouragingly, and the former dark adept stepped forward. She squared her shoulders bravely and said, _You all have reason to hate me. I killed so many Jedi during the Clone Wars. . .and I tortured one in particular. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Why did I do these things? I hated the Jedi. . .not just because of what I thought that they had done, but for what they failed to do._ She paused and glared at Qui-Gon. He actually cringed. Asajj continued, _They failed to save my Master. . .and, I have come to realize, me as well. I blamed them for Master's death, for allowing such people as his murderer to exist. For those crimes, real and imagined, I killed. Not just Knights or Masters, but padawans. . . some not that much older than Amidala Kenobi. Children, esteemed Jedi. __**Children**__!_ There were tears rolling down her face as she detailed her own crimes, but she made no attempt to wipe them away.

Instead, she continued, _I know my crimes, and I seek to atone for them._ _So now, you face a decision. Shall you assist your Jedi descendents, or will you allow them to fall into darkness? We have heard from both Master Jinn and Knight Skywalker. And we have heard what Skywalker did not say, but is true nonetheless. Master Jinn does not wish the Jedi to assist the remaining Jedi because two of them are of Skywalker blood. . .and Master Jinn wishes to punish him for turning against him. Yet, two are also of Kenobi blood. Why, then, would he punish his former padawan by refusing to help his descendents? Master Jinn has implied that Obi-Wan agrees with him and that is why he refused to be part of this council. That is an outright lie. Obi-Wan has no need to debate this issue. He is, in fact, with my best friend even now, meditating to give his strength to his descendents, particularly his grandson._

_You. . . _Qui-Gon began, taking a step toward her_, after what you did to my padawan, you dare to lecture **me**? _However, the young woman stood her ground, bright blue eyes nearly incandescent with fury. Yoda discovered that he was actually proud of the girl. Judging from the smirk currently decorating the face of Xanatos Verras and the broad grin of Yan Dooku, he was not the only one. However, there was another wild card here, someone other than the being whom Yoda was protecting.

Depa Billaba strode forward and put her hand protectively on Asajj's shoulder, stating firmly, _Asajj has apologized to Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon, and to everyone gathered here whom she injured in some way. They have all forgiven her. That is not the issue before us. The issue is what we should do to assist the four remaining Jedi. For me, it is not a question of whether or not we should assist them. In the Force or in the mortal world, we are still Jedi. . .and these children need our assistance. They need us. To refuse to do so, whether because of a misguided belief that the Jedi failed a second test set before us by the Galaxy or because of a desire to punish the Chosen One for no longer idolizing particular Jedi Masters. . .that is unworthy of us, my brothers and sisters! _

_We once traveled to the planet of Geonosis en masse to save Obi-Wan, Master Jinn, losing many Jedi in the process, _Kit Fisto said, striding forward to join Asajj and Depa, _do you truly think we would or should do any less for his grandson or his great-granddaughter? Or perhaps that's the problem. Asajj accuses you of wishing to punish Anakin for no longer idolizing you by punishing his great-grandson and great-granddaughter. Can it be that you wish to punish Aidan and Amidala Kenobi because of the wrong their grandmother and great-grandmother committed against Obi-Wan?_

It was obvious from the Human Jedi's expression that he never even considered the possible that the tables would be turned. . .that his motives for arguing against this assistance would be questioned. However, the debate was not yet finished. . .indeed, it seemed the words spoken by the trio of Asajj, Depa, and Kit ignited the true debate. Yoda spoke not at all. Instead, he listened, trading glances with Mace Windu and with the other person who was remaining quiet during the debate. . .Luke Skywalker, his final padawan. They were the only ones to see the approach of she who would determine the final outcome of this Council. Mace's eyebrows winged up into his nonexistent hairline, while Luke merely smirked in amusement.

_Your time to speak, it is, young one_, Yoda told the woman who stepped to his side, _be wise, you must. . .in your hands, the ultimate fate of the Jedi is_. She said nothing, but Yoda sensed her agreement. Satisfied that she understood just how important this was, to everyone, Yoda pounded his gimer stick on the floor, drawing everyone's attention to him, and to his companion. He had the satisfaction of seeing shock in nearly every face, except one. . .Yan Dooku. His former student merely smirked, inclining his head to both Yoda and the newcomer. The ancient Master said,_ Had your say, you have. Time for someone else, it is._

_Master Yoda, please. . .she cannot be objective in this matter! Just as Anakin cannot, just as Leia Organa Skywalker couldn't, just as. . _. Qui-Gon began, but found himself unable to speak. Yoda sighed, shaking his head. Qui-Gon couldn't die in the Force, but having Anakin cutting off his voice couldn't be particularly pleasant. Or was it Asajj? Both were glaring at him rather fiercely, though Yoda wasn't certain if it was the insult to Anakin himself or his daughter that annoyed the Chosen One, or the insult to Leia alone that caused Asajj's reaction.

_Objective? You must be joking, Master Jinn, as you are the least objective individual here. I, at least, admit my subjectivity. But the fact is, you are discussing what to do about my children. . .my son and my daughter. The two innocents whom I chose to live for. . .and then die for. . .when my husband turned to the darkside. Yes, I would speak to the vaunted Jedi Council. I believe that is the absolute least I have earned, _Lisseth Warda Solo said. Yoda shuffled backward, allowing Lisseth to speak her piece.


	3. No Sacrifice Too Great

Chapter Two

No Sacrifice Too Great

It would have been an understatement of the worst kind, to say she was nervous. She was, in fact, nearly out of her mind with terror. Lisseth Warda Solo was never an outspoken woman. . .never even a brave woman. She had not even a tenth of the courage or strength of her mother-in-law. In fact, aside from the last moments of her life, the bravest thing Lisseth ever did was to go on living after her husband betrayed and abandoned her and their two children. Otherwise, she was a coward.

But. . .this was her children they were discussing! Her children, for whom there was truly no sacrifice too great for her to make. She was willing to die for them. . .and she was just as willing to kill for them. Thane and Merit were, without a doubt, her two greatest accomplishments. She really didn't give a Hutt's behind why Anakin Skywalker wanted to help them. . .what mattered was that he did! (And, in truth, she did know. . .the boy was still atoning for what he did to his children. And yes, she knew he was actually several decades older than she was, but the true self he had chosen was that of the twenty-two year old General before his Fall. Ergo, he was a boy)

By the same token, she couldn't comprehend why Qui-Gon Jinn hated the idea of helping them. . .or rather, resisted the idea so strongly. Supposedly, Jedi didn't hate (although they might make an exception for Palpatine). The point was, her children were Jedi. . . indeed, they were among the only Jedi remaining in the galaxy. They found ways of helping people, usually with the assistance those who kept their secret and protected them from Jacen's squads. Unlike their situational predecessors, Yoda and Obi-Wan Kenobi, there was no 'new hope' for them. There was no Luke or Leia to protect. . .they were it. There was nothing more.

She wished, briefly, that her mother-in-law was here. Leia always knew what to say. Except at the end, in those last few minutes before Jacen's troopers took her life. Besides, right now, Leia was with Han and Obi-Wan, watching over the children. Her babies. Lisseth took a deep breath, closing her eyes. She had to do this. For her children, for the little ones she failed so terribly. When she opened her eyes, she found someone staring at her. . .Anakin Skywalker. He smiled at her gently, and she found the strength she needed in that smile.

_Honored Jedi. . .by all rights, I shouldn't be here. I was never a Jedi. . .I was the wife of a Jedi, for a time, and I gave birth to two Jedi. But I was not a Jedi, and I am not even Force-sensitive. However, the woman who received that Force-vision that, if you will excuse the term, left everyone here breathless, is my daughter, my youngest child. For nearly twenty years, Merit has been haunted by my murder, and the murders of her grandparents. A terrible burden for any child to bear, I think you will agree, much less a granddaughter of Han and Leia Solo. Just a few moments ago, she received a Vision of a way to fix the present and the past, perhaps even the future. My Merit is a fiercely determined woman. . .now that she knows it's possible to prevent the pain and the horror of the last century, she will do whatever it takes to make it happen,_ Lisseth began.

She paused, looked at Anakin again, and received another encouraging smile. Lisseth went on, _Let me state this: my daughter, and by extension, my son, will do whatever they must, to fulfill the will of the Force. I do not know the will of the Force. As I said, I am not a Jedi. But my daughter is. My son is. With your help or without it, my children will do this thing. But with your assistance, it will be much easier. They will do it not because it is their wills, but because they serve the Force. As my daughter is wont to say, __**I serve the Force. . .it does not serve me.**_

Much to Lisseth's relief, this last statement drew smiles from nearly all of the Jedi gathered. Good. That made things much better. But she wasn't quite finished yet.

Lisseth told the gathered Jedi, _One last thing. I have told you that my daughter considers herself a servant of the Force. The last time I heard her say, __**I will do what I want**__, she was five years old. Do you know why, honored Jedi? Because my daughter is a woman. . .not a child. She understands this is not about her. . . but about protecting those who cannot protect themselves. She is Jedi. If this venture succeeds, there is a strong possibility that all four will no longer exist. They knew that. None of them are stupid. But to them, it is worth the sacrifice._

She supposed there was more she could have said. She could have told them about her daughter and son when they were children. She could have pointed to the things they accomplished, even in hiding, ever since Luke and Ben joined the Force. But in the end, she thought it best to remind the Jedi of one thing: they were servants of the Force, just as her children were. Even if the Jedi in the afterlife chose not to assist their descendents, Thane, Merit, Aidan, and that darling little girl would still willingly sacrifice themselves to avert as much of the catastrophe that was this present. As Jedi, they owed it to the children, and to themselves, to assist them.

Keeping that in mind, Lisseth bowed from her waist, as she had seen her Jedi relatives do so many times, and said, _The choice is yours, honored Jedi. You can get your hands dirty, assisting my children. . .or sit here, with your hands and your consciences clean, serene in the knowledge that this is not your fight. Your choice. Your decision. Your honor. Your damnation._ With those words, she inclined her head and stepped back behind Yoda. She wasn't entirely sure what caused her to make those last few statements, but she wasn't sorry she made them. She was fighting for her children, and though she knew herself to be a coward, she was willing to fight dirty.

Once more, she sensed eyes on her. . .once more, she followed the source of the sensation. . .only this time, she found Anakin Skywalker beaming proudly. Lisseth smiled back shyly, starting a little when she heard his voice inside her mind, _Great job,_ _Lisseth. I think you may have carried the day for us! _She hoped he was right, though she knew that to save the future, Thane and Merit could die. It was likely and even probable. If they succeeded, her children might cease to exist. But if they failed, if they didn't even try. . .then the galaxy would cease to exist. And as Jedi, so far as Merit and Thane were concerned, there was no choice to be made. As a mother, as Thane and Merit's mother, she could only support them both. . .no matter how much it broke her heart.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

In the end, his father was right. . .the words of Lisseth Warda Solo swayed most of the uncertain Jedi to assist the mortal Jedi. _It must have awed them_, Luke Skywalker thought, _that this ordinary woman was willing to sacrifice her children to bring light back into the galaxy._ Such a sacrifice to make! It must have torn her apart. . .Luke couldn't imagine sacrificing Ben, not even to bring light back to the galaxy. In some ways, Lisseth's words on behalf of her children far outweighed whatever part Luke had in bringing his father back to the light. What did Luke sacrifice? A hand? It seemed like a truly small sacrifice, compared to one's children.

He knew that his niece by marriage believed she was a coward. . .he also knew that she was wrong. In some ways, Lisseth reminded him a great deal of his grandmother, Shmi Skywalker. . .or Aunt Beru. Lisseth would have protested such comparisons, but he felt sure his grandmother would have been pleased. He often had the chance to speak with her, here in the Force, and he had come to adore her. She was one of the few people to whom his father would listen. . .and she was also the first person to whom his father would go when he was worried about his descendents.

From his grandmother, Luke learned about the many different kinds of courage. He thought he knew about them all: from his sister, from his brother-in-law, from his wife, from his aunt and uncle, from his two Jedi teachers, from his parents. He was wrong. There was a whole new kind of courage, which he found in his niece-by-marriage and in his grandmother. Of all the people within the Force, Luke knew the person who would understand what Lisseth was experiencing was Shmi.

After it was established that yes, they would help the mortal Jedi (how could they do aught else, if they wanted to call themselves 'Jedi,' as Kit Fisto put it), the debate next turned to the next question. Namely, who among them would contact the mortal Jedi?

Not surprisingly (although the suggestion made Asajj roll her eyes), Master Jinn was of the opinion that Luke's father should contact his descendents. Much to Luke's amusement, Father had followed Asajj's example and rolled his eyes, pointing out that if he should contact anyone, it would be Thane or perhaps young Ami Kenobi. Merit inherited more than just her grandmother's name after all. . .an observation that made more than one Council member laugh.

It was, in fact, Asajj who suggested that Luke speak to his grandniece, a suggestion that Anakin Skywalker quickly backed. Something that surprised Luke, but even Anakin could see she was right. Leia was never a Jedi, so she was not among those who would speak to the children. To appease Qui-Gon Jinn, it was decided that Yan Dooku would accompany Luke when he spoke to Merit. Yoda and Mace Windu thought it best for Anakin to talk to Thane Solo. Master Jinn thought he should talk to the Kenobi father and daughter, but was quickly overruled by the unlikely tag team of Asajj and Siri Tachi.

It was then that Luke learned his former teacher's other reason for staying out of the Council. He planned to spend this time, reaching his grandson and great-granddaughter, with assistance from Leia, Ben, Anakin Solo, and possibly Jaina. Luke's father stared at the two in astonishment, then burst out laughing. Around his giggles, the gathered Jedi could only make out, _can still surprise me_. Apparently, Obi-Wan either never doubted that the Council would make the right decision or chose to do this on his own. According to Anakin, once he stopped laughing, it could go either way with his Master.

So, less than a mortal hour after Merit was struck with the Force-Visions, Luke Skywalker and Yan Dooku placed themselves in the mortal world. When Luke was a young man, the old Jedi he knew as Ben Kenobi would come when he asked it of him. This time, they would not wait for Merit to call upon them. (Besides, now that he was a Force-spirit himself, Luke realized just how disrespectful it was to do such a thing). Yan observed quietly, _She chose to meditate anyway_. Luke nodded. There were times when Merit found it impossible to simply rest, and try to calm down by meditating instead. This was likely one of those times, given what she had seen.

He watched in silence as she ended her meditations and rose slowly to her feet. The meditations hadn't helped that much, for she rubbed her temples wearily. She looked so tired. But that was the norm, ever since the beginning of the Second Jedi Purges. Even with all the changes made, all the precautions taken, the Jedi and the New Republic fell a second time. And those who helped to create that New Republic paid with their lives, as did a few innocent bystanders.

_Your mother knew what she was doing when she named you for my sister_, he said. She paused from stripping down to her undergarments long enough to roll her eyes at him. She did not, however, look surprised, though she cast a curious glance at Yan. The older man remained silent while Luke spoke with the girl he helped to raise. He smiled and said, _It's true. You're so much like her. She is so proud of you. I know I am._ Merit sighed and sat on her bed, rubbing the back of her neck. She wouldn't make this easy on him. That really wasn't a surprise to Luke.

For a moment, he imagined what she would look like, in the Jedi robes of old. Would she choose white and beige, as Obi-Wan Kenobi did? Or earth-tones of brown, like Qui-Gon Jinn? Or. . .or perhaps black, as her great-grandfather did? Unlikely. Merit had more or less the same view of her great-grandfather as she did of her own father. While Jacen himself had not killed her mother and grandparents, Merit had never forgotten the last day of Lisseth, Leia and Han's lives. And like both her grandmother and great-grandfather, Merit never found it easy to forgive. . .a truth that made life in the Force very interesting for Luke on occasion.

"Death has dimmed your eyes, Uncle Luke, I look nothing like Gran, and you know it," Merit replied, drawing a glare from Luke. She knew perfectly well that there was far more to resemblance than simple physical features! On the other hand, it would be just like Merit to play dumb with him. She was contrary in that way. Merit continued, "I'm guessing you're here to talk about the Force-vision I had while I was in the simulator. Speaking of which, I still don't think it'll do much good, but why not. It certainly can't harm anything, either. Aside from one of us, maybe. Good day, sir." This was said to Yan, who bowed to the girl, smiling faintly.

_Greetings, child. I am Master Yan Dooku, grandmaster of Obi-Wan Kenobi, and great-grandmaster of Anakin Skywalker. I suppose that makes you my great-great-great granddaughter, in a manner of speaking. Or, as my grandpadawan is fond of saying, from a certain point of view_, the elder replied. The corner of Merit's mouth quirked, and Luke had the uneasy feeling that these two would be fierce enemies or very fast friends. He wasn't certain which would be more dangerous. It was time to get this conversation back on track. . .before he learned the answer to that the hard way.

_That is precisely why I'm here, myself and Master Dooku. You know, of course, that according to legend, your great-grandfather was the Chosen One. The being who would return balance to the Force_, the Force-ghost observed. Merit nodded, making no reply. Her expression was neutral, never a good sign. Luke continued, ignoring the coughing Jedi beside him, _Unfortunately, even after Palpatine's destruction, the balance was still missing. More to the point, the Force was out of balance for too long. And then. . .the Second Jedi Purges began_. Again, the girl nodded, her face grim with a combination of anger, grief, and guilt. She knew all of this. The murder of her mother and grandparents was the first blast fired in the Second Jedi Purges.

"Uncle Luke, please. I'm tired, my head hurts, and I'd really like it if you came to the point. Why did I see those things? Why would I tell Thane that the past is the way to put the present and the future to rights, especially since we have no way of correcting the past?" Merit asked softly, rubbing her hand over her eyes. Ahh. Interesting. The Force showed her the past and let her see that they could change the past, but did not tell her _how _to do that. Now things became more clear. The Force had wanted the Jedi within its embrace to help the mortal Jedi. Luke and Yan exchanged a glance, and then Yan inclined his head. Merit was Luke's grandniece, he would allow the Skywalker heir to handle this. Luke knelt in front of the girl, wishing he could take her hands.

_Because there is such a way to set things to rights, my dearest Merit_, he replied. That was something else that came out of the Council meeting, after the debates were finished and the vote was taken. Ah, now he had her undivided attention! Ben always used to wonder if that was a good thing, having Merit's undivided attention. His grandniece canted her head, eyeing him suspiciously. Luke chuckled, adding, _And right now, you remind me of your grandfather. Looking at me with such suspicion, wondering what sort of trouble, exactly, I would get him into this time._ He (and Merit) ignored Yan's muttered, _**the same kind of trouble he could create for himself.**_

She ran her fingers through her hair distractedly, murmuring, "You know there's a price to be paid for time travel, don't you, Uncle Luke? I mean. . .you change something in the past, you run the risk of making the present, the future, worse. Granted, I don't see how this can possibly get much worse, but that's always a possibility." Now, how did he know she would say that? Perhaps because she was very much Leia Organa Skywalker Solo's granddaughter, and she inherited more from her grandmother than just her dark hair and dark eyes. Oh yes, and a healthy dose of her grandfather's pessimism. On the other hand, she wanted to be convinced. She wanted to do this, but couldn't see how.

This, then, was why Yoda and Mace wanted him to be the one to speak with Merit. Her natural caution was starting to take over. The hope which led her to tell her brother that the way to fix the present and the future was to travel to the past. . .that was lost. Luke had many reasons to be angry with Jacen Solo. . .his wife's murder, the loss of Han and Leia, Ben, Jaina, Luke himself. But the greatest of Jacen's crimes was against his three children. Even if Luke could forgive him for the other atrocities, he knew he could never forgive Jacen for what he had done to Allana, Thane, and Merit. Never. Not like a Jedi, true, but Luke was a man before he was a Jedi.

Twenty years of hiding, of living in the shadows, made Merit cautious. . .and taught her to fight dirty. She kept fighting, because there was nothing else to do, but she had no hope left. She knew she could change the present by changing the past, but she didn't know how. She could not rest, meditation provided no relief or guidance. She was angry, frightened, and felt helpless. That was a bad combination in a Skywalker. . .but she wasn't giving up. Still, Luke wished briefly for Leia's presence. His sister would know how to point her granddaughter in the direction she needed to go, even if it meant ordering her to do it. That was not an option open to Luke. That was when Yan made a suggestion. . .a very good suggestion, reminding him that Merit was also Han's granddaughter. Which prompted his next statement.

_I'd say that the payoff is worth the risk. Merit, I know I'm asking a great deal. I know that by changing the past, you and your brother might not exist. Sithspit, __**I**__ might not even exist! But think of the possibilities. The Force itself sent you that vision, Merit, and there's a reason for it. Everything happens for a reason, nothing is a coincidence, much less when you're a Jedi. And you're one of the last, Merit. I'm afraid that if you four don't do this, there won't be any Jedi left. . .the New Republic has fallen and a new Empire has taken its place. With your father at its head_, Luke replied.

His grandniece really didn't need that reminder. Even as the words came out, he cursed himself when she flinched. Merit said softly, her voice nearly too soft to be heard, even by two Force-spirits, "Odd, isn't it? How history repeats itself. Darth Vader, or Anakin Skywalker, if you wish. . .tortured his own daughter and cut off the hand of his son. Now, Anakin's grandson is pursuing his own children across the galaxy. . .quite willing to do the exact same thing. Oh, wait, that's right. . .he's already _done_ the same thing. He did that when he killed Allana for standing between us."

She rose to her feet once, more pacing back and forth in front of Luke and Yan. The irony hadn't escaped Luke, either. He thought, as he burned his father's suit on Endor, that it was over. If someone told him that night, as he smiled at the images of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Yoda, and Anakin Skywalker, that his twin's first-born son would follow in his grandfather's footsteps, Luke would have never believed them. Merit continued softly, "In a way, we're getting an answer to that old question. If knowing about you and Gran could have saved Anakin Skywalker." She raised her eyes to look at him, smiling sadly, adding, "The answer is 'no,' it would seem."

_Your father is not mine, Merit. And despite what you think, Jacen does still love you,_ Luke said quietly. Not surprisingly, his grandniece snorted in disgust and sat on her bed, running her fingers through her hair. The blue-ghost Jedi continued, _Even on Mustafar, during their final battle, Obi-Wan Kenobi still loved my father. Just as my father still loved him._ Now Merit's head reared up, her dark eyes burning with fury.

"Loved him? _Loved_ him? Oh, please, Uncle Luke! Yes, yes. . .you told me all about how your father saved you from the Emperor, killing himself and Palpatine at the same time. Wonderful. Good for him! Anakin Skywalker finally grows up and behaves like a father. . .after torturing his daughter, maiming his son, killing his older brother/mentor, murdering his own wife, and too many other crimes to note! Oh, and let's not forget the murder of the younglings!" she snapped angrily.

Luke didn't answer. This subject remained a sore one for his grandniece. He was just a baby when his mother died. . .but Merit was six years old when her mother was cut down. Luke knew he could have told her that Lisseth sacrificed her life to save her children. . . but he would be telling her what she already knew. At which point, he really would lose her attention. As if to drive this point home, Merit sighed heavily, rubbing the back of her neck, "Just come to the point? **Please**?"

_There is a way for you and your brother, along with Aidan and Amidala, to go back in time. The Force. . .it is the will of the Force that you change things. Things were never meant to go as far as they did. None of this was supposed to happen_, Luke answered. Merit's expression didn't change. Of course not. She wasn't just Thane's younger sister, but his padawan as well. And his grandnephew would want to know far more than Luke was telling him right now. Such as the 'how.' Luke continued, _Do you remember my stories about the cave on Dagobah?_

Cautiously, she nodded and Luke continued, _What I didn't know then, and have since learned, is that the cave is not only a reflection, but a portal, a gateway. Just as it shows you what you are, what you can be. . .it can also take you places. Literally. It can take you into the past. The only thing you have to decide, my dearest niece, is where and when you want to go. _

"Just to clarify, Uncle Luke. . .this is possible. Thane and I could go back in time and fix things. . .so that Anakin Skywalker never falls to the Dark Side? Am I correct in that?" Merit asked slowly. Luke nodded, sensing that he was on the verge of winning her over. She wanted to be convinced, and that was a large part of the battle. She wanted to travel back in time and put things to rights, but didn't know how. Merit was silent for several moments, then glanced at the still-silent Yan, and asked, "And what, exactly, is your part in this, Master Dooku?"

Luke expected him to say any number of things, including a mild jest about the impetuous nature of the Skywalker clan (especially the male members). Instead, Yan replied with a sad smile, _Redemption, my dear child. I seek redemption_. Merit's brows shot straight up into her hairline, and she folded her arms over her chest, nodding to the elder Jedi to continue. He did so, observing, _There were a great number of people whom I hurt deeply during the first timeline. So many times, when I see what I helped to create, I have longed to go back and do things over again. This is my greatest chance to redeem myself for the crimes I committed._

"You were a Sith," Merit stated. Yan dipped his head in acknowledgment, and Luke's niece observed, "You said earlier that you were Obi-Wan Kenobi's grandmaster. I don't know that much about the Old Republic or the Jedi of that time. There was so much history wiped out by Palpatine and Darth Vader. How did you factor into this?" Luke started to tell his niece that it wasn't important, but Merit was focused solely on Yan as she continued, "Something happened, there was a reason why you left the Jedi. The gray-haired man in my Vision, the one the young man was holding. . ."

_That was my former padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn, and master to Obi-Wan Kenobi. The intended master for Anakin Skywalker, or so everyone thought_, Yan replied. Luke didn't think it was possible, but Merit's eyes widened further. Yan smiled slightly, adding, _Oh yes, I forgot that my grandpadawan allowed Luke to think something that wasn't entirely true. You see, child. . .my padawan extracted a promise from his own padawan as he lay dying, to train the nine year old Anakin Skywalker. Yoda opposed the boy's training. . . and, in truth, Obi-Wan wasn't entirely comfortable with the idea._

"Truth from a certain point of view," Merit whispered. She looked at the two Force-spirits, observing, "He blamed himself for Anakin's Fall, just like my grandparents blamed themselves for my father's sins. But he took all of the blame on himself. Was that untrue as well?" This time, Yan lost no time in nodding. Luke was well aware of the old Jedi's apathy toward Luke's father. . .but Yan's reaction surprised even him. Merit asked, "You know because you were there?"

_I was the first casualty for Darth Vader, though he did not know it at the time_, Yan replied. Merit's lips rounded into an 'o' of astonishment. Yan smiled at her gently, adding, _I know we ask a great deal of you, child. And it is patently unfair, being asked to correct the mistakes of other people, to put things to rights when you had no hand in them. But you, your brother, and my grandpadawan's children are our best hope. . .our only real hope. Will you do this thing, though it may well mean your death?_

Merit's shoulders straightened and she proudly informed Yan, "I am a Jedi Knight. I will do what I must." Luke reflected a bit wryly that his grandniece's words were a combination of his own statement to Palpatine decades earlier and Obi-Wan's own words to Ana. . .no. No, his words to Darth Vader, on Mustafar, as Luke's father admitted that Anakin had given way to Darth Vader at that point. Somehow, he didn't think his grandniece would mind either comparison, though he was a bit miffed that a total stranger had better success in reaching Merit than he did. It didn't matter, not really. The girl looked from one Force-ghost to the other and asked, "Where do we start?"

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

While Luke Skywalker and Yan Dooku were discussing their next move with Merit Solo, Anakin Skywalker was on a solo mission to speak with his great-grandson. His former Master, quietly pleased with the Council's decision, offered to go with him. . .but Anakin wanted to do this on his own. His Master spent nineteen years, watching over his son on Tatooine. This was Anakin's responsibility. . .and he was utterly determined to do it right. Leia was the next to offer her assistance. Anakin wasn't certain if his princess wanted to help him, or if she simply didn't trust him with her beloved grandson.

He declined her offer as well, telling her that this was part of his atonement. She pursed her lips, momentarily reminding him of his mother, then said quietly, _Just be sure that you don't carry atonement too far, Father._ He simply smiled, touched her cheek with his fingertips, and then materialized in the abandoned Imperial outpost that his great-grandchildren and the Kenobi family had been using as a base for the last six months.

Kenobi family. Huh. Even now, it was strange for him to think of Aidan and Amidala in that way. It pained him, seeing his former master's shame at being unable to remember the night that resulted in Rilla's existence. As far as Anakin (and Padme) were concerned, there was no reason in the world for Obi-Wan (or his daughter Rilla) to be ashamed. Aidan's grandmother, however, was another story. If Anakin was still a Sith, he might have visited the woman and taught her the error of her ways. Of course, if he was still a Sith, he wouldn't have cared about a Tatooine whore taking advantage of a desperately ill, heartbroken man. . .especially not when his name was Obi-Wan Kenobi.

Fortunately for all concerned (especially Aidan), Rilla was very much her father's daughter. Now in the Force, Rilla had her own way of watching over Aidan and her granddaughter. Anakin had few chances to talk to her, but he liked her very much, and it always amused him when Rilla chided her son for not 'exploring his feelings for that lovely girl Merit.' Like Anakin, Rilla could see that Aidan was as attracted to Merit as she was to him. But if Rilla was her father's daughter, then Aidan was his grandfather's grandson. Anakin rolled his eyes. There was a very good reason why he referred to his former Master as 'beloved' and 'dense.' Because Force take it all, he _was_!

Anakin shook his head, drawing his mind away from his occasional bickering with his former Master, and refocused his mind on the current mission. Anakin rather liked the idea of sending his great-grandchildren into the past. First, it was obvious to him (and to many other Jedi), that there was no future in this galaxy. The children were running out of time. . .running out of places to hide. . .running out of allies. They would fare better in the galaxy of old, the one in which he grew up. . .and so would it. Which brought him to his real reason for approaching Thane.

His great-grandson finished his conversation with Aidan, who agreed that the simulator would wait until the morning. Anakin knew exactly what was wrong with the kriffin' thing, and he'd tell his great-grandson. . .after they finished the far more important conversation regarding the issue of traveling through time. Anakin waited until Thane was safely back in his room before saying conversationally, _You know, this place kinda reminds me of some of the barracks Master and I slept in during the Clone Wars._

He had to give Thane credit. . .the young Master didn't show any sign of surprise, though Anakin felt him release his shock into the Force. Instead, Thane turned to face him and observed coolly, "Anakin Skywalker. It's been a long time since I saw you. . .what's it been, nearly twenty years? That sounds about right. . .I was thirteen or so. Am I to assume this has something to do with my baby sister's Visions?" He folded his arms over his chest, his bright blue eyes focused on Anakin.

_I'm sorry I didn't come before. I know you needed me when. . .after Leia, Han, and Lisseth joined us in the Force_, Anakin said contritely. The horror of seeing his daughter murdered by her own son's troops was still entirely too fresh. Thane looked away, his jaw tightening at the reminder. Respecting his great-grandson's feelings, the Chosen One continued, _To answer your question, Thane, yes. . .I am here about Merit's Vision. While your sister had that Vision, we felt it in the Force. Right now, even as we speak, Luke and my great-grandmaster are talking to Merit about this very subject_.

"She's not resting. Damn her, why does she _do_ this to herself?" Thane muttered. The young man rubbed his hand over his eyes, looking almost as tired as his sister did, then asked, "All right, I really shouldn't be surprised by this. Let me guess. . .she tried to rest, and then when that didn't work, she turned to meditation. . .only to give up in frustration, because she couldn't meditate properly, either?" Anakin didn't bother trying to hide his smile, since Thane was completely right about his little sister. Then again, he did raise her, with some assistance from Anakin's son and youngest grandson.

_I think she may have inherited that tendency from me. Thane. . .what your sister told you, right after she came out of the Vision, is true. The way to fix the present and the future is by fixing the past. . .and, that is possible. I'll explain that later. Right now, I want to explain what exactly I want you to do in the past_, Anakin stated. Just as his sister did, Thane raised both eyebrows. Just as his son and great-grandmaster could while speaking with Merit, Anakin could practically hear Thane's mind working.

Even so, the mortal Jedi asked, "Then my assumption that you want us to prevent your Fall would be incorrect?" Anakin smiled wryly. . .of course he did. They all wanted that. But there was far more to his request than simply preventing his Fall. The Council agreed that things in the past needed to be changed, including the removal of the no-attachment rule. They would have to be careful, because possessiveness and such emotions _could_ and _did_ lead to the Dark Side. However, given that it was love which defeated the Sith (even temporarily), it was agreed that Jedi who fell in love should be encouraged to remain in the Order.

This would also stop the slow bleed-out from the Order. While Force-sensitivity didn't necessarily pass from parent to child, Anakin's own family demonstrated that it did happen, as did Obi-Wan's. And that brought Anakin to the true reason he had approached Thane, the real purpose of sending his great-grandchildren back in time. He said quietly, _Yes. It would. I don't want you to save me. I don't even want you to save the galaxy. I just want you to save Obi-Wan._

Thane blinked, obviously surprised, and Anakin repeated, _Your task is not to save me. Someone else will do that, or I will save myself. No, Thane Luke. . .your task is to save Obi-Wan. Your job, and that of your sister, is to make sure I don't break his heart again. If you manage to save the galaxy from Palpatine and Darth Vader, wonderful. So much the better, you'll be the greatest hero ever known to the galaxy. But you save Obi-Wan, you protect him with your very life if you have to._

"How, exactly, do you want us to do that? The question isn't whether we want to do it, or whether we'll do it, but how do we protect him? How do we make sure that you don't break his heart again, how do we make sure you don't destroy everything that mattered to him?" Thane asked. Anakin began pacing the room, trying not to wince at the last comment, even though he knew it was true. He hadn't really thought that through, but when he looked at his past, everything began at one point.

He swallowed hard and said quietly, _You make sure Qui-Gon Jinn doesn't die on Naboo. You wouldn't know this, since you became Merit's master out of necessity, since you and Aidan Kenobi are the last two Jedi Masters remaining, but the Force is supposed to lead a Master to a padawan. Obi-Wan became my Master because his own Master extracted a promise from him as Jinn lay dying. _

"Master Kenobi could have said 'no,' Anakin," Thane pointed out gently. Anakin shook his head. How could he explain this in a manner that Thane would understand? And for the moment, he didn't have to try, as Thane continued, "I hadn't realized that Master Jinn meant so much to you. I saw some of Merit's Vision. . .he was the gray-haired man she saw, the one dying in the arms of the young man, wasn't he?" Anakin nodded, grateful he didn't have to explain that part.

_Yes. And you're wrong, on both counts. I don't think it ever occurred to Master Obi-Wan to say no. Besides, Jinn was like his father. . .could you have denied anything Lisseth asked of you on her death bed, no matter how uncomfortable it made you? _Anakin asked. Thane looked away. The Force-ghost continued, _In answer to your other question,_ _I don't __**want**__ Qui-Gon Jinn as a master. . .he and I are too much alike. But I do want Master Obi-Wan to be happy, to have a chance to become a Knight without the burden of teaching and raising the Chosen One._

"Wait a minute. . .how old was Master Kenobi when all of this happened? When he became your Master?" Thane asked, perhaps realizing for the first time what his sister saw in her Vision. Anakin closed his eyes, realizing once more than when he fell to the Dark Side, when his children were conceived, he was only three years younger than Obi-Wan when he become Anakin's master.

_Twenty-five standard years old_, he said softly, smiling a little at his great-grandson's stunned expression. Thane mouthed, '_twenty-__**five**_?' No doubt, the young man was noting that his own sister was twenty-five years old. Anakin nodded and repeated, _Twenty-five standard years old. He had no idea when he would take his final Trials to become a Knight. He went from a padawan to a master, in a heartbeat. I want you to spare him that. I want you to spare him the heartbreak of being shunted aside by his Master for the next best thing, spare him from thinking for decades that he was to blame for my stupidity. That is all that matters. Just save him._

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Although Yan Dooku knew it might require some convincing for Merit Solo to accept her true destiny, the girl's resistance startled him somewhat. It wasn't resistance to doing the right thing, he knew. Rather, it was much harder for him to quantify the source of her resistance, and the longer he spoke with her, the better he understood and better able he was to explain it to one of the Jedi in his own reality. Her resistance came not from a desire not to go back in time, but the exact opposite. She wanted to go back in time, wanted to make things right. . .and wanted a better life for herself.

Nearly everything she ever wanted in her life was taken from her before she could properly enjoy it. . .her mother, her grandparents, her older sister, whatever chances she might have had to find a mate. All done in the name of her father. Now, she was being given a second chance, in the past, and she was afraid to want it. Afraid he would take that from her, too. Many times in the last two decades, since Han and Leia Solo, and their daughter-in-law, joined them in the Force, Yan wept for this young girl. He thought he could shed no more tears for her, after her older sister Allana died in her arms. . .died while protecting the little sister she had met just a few short months earlier.

He had been wrong. But all he could say as Luke Skywalker joined him within the Force once more was, _She has a great deal of anger within her, nearly as much as your father did when my padawan first met him. _The younger Jedinodded his agreement. Yan expected very little argument. Luke was quite good at telling the truth, no matter how unpleasant he found it. The former Sith continued, _She does have excellent control, however. Was that your influence, or perhaps your son's?_

_Not entirely. Some of Leia's as well. She doesn't believe us, you know, _Luke pointed out. Yan nodded in acknowledgment. Luke went on_, She especially doesn't believe us about her father. I suppose I can't blame her. But Jacen has never stopped loving her or Thane. She doesn't remember when she was very small, before Jacen regained his memories. She doesn't remember him dancing her around the room, pushing her on a swing, or falling asleep in his arms. Merit remembers none of that._

_She can't afford to remember, from her point of view. And speaking of which. . .has your grandniece always been so protective of my grandpadawan? _Yan asked. To his credit, Luke didn't bother asking which one. Just as his twin became close friends with Asajj, Luke became friends with Xanatos. And truly, his father never was Qui-Gon's padawan (something Yan's padawan had a hard time remembering). Yan could only mean his youngest grandpadawan.

_She's become especially protective of him ever since she met Aidan and Amidala_, Luke admitted. Ah, yes, now Yan remembered. Merit's exact words, upon learning how Aidan's mother Rilla was conceived, was along the lines of '_Sithspit! You mean my family hadn't taken enough from the man_?' Yan wondered if there was something more driving her anger than that. It was hard to tell with Merit. She was a strange child, in many ways. Her protective attitude toward a man who had been dead for almost a century before her own birth was evidence of that.

Then there was her fury toward her great-grandfather. Merit found it hard to forgive Anakin Skywalker. Not even Luke's repeated explanation regarding his father's actions made a difference to his grandniece. Her own wounds were too fresh, and she was too much like Leia. . .too much like Anakin. Not that Luke was foolish enough to say so to his sister or to Merit. Ben might have said something to his Aunt about her struggle to forgive her father, but he would say nothing to his cousin about the same issue. . .not when he still could not forgive Jacen for robbing Ben of his own mother.

_Jacen is much like your father. Too much so, at times, and young Merit sees what he did to her mother, what he's done to her and her siblings. In some ways, what Jacen did to his children was worse. You and Leia were babies when Padme died. . .you knew nothing of what transpired between them on Mustafar. But Thane was thirteen and Merit was six when Jacen's troops made them orphans_, Yan murmured. He looked at Luke, adding, _And yet, she remains a Jedi. You did well with them both_.

_Sometimes I wonder_, Luke admitted, _sometimes I fear that she'll fall to the dark side, as Jacen and Jaina did. As my father did. I look at Jacen, and I begin to understand Ben. . . Obi-Wan. . . a little better. Merit has such rage in her. . .they both do_. _Jacen hurt them both so badly_. Yan nodded in agreement as he and Luke looked past the finally sleeping Merit to her older brother. He left his room after his conversation with Anakin, and returned to the broken simulator, which Aidan Kenobi was attempting to fix.

Nearby, Amidala Kenobi was working on something that drew all of her focus. Though she was eleven standard years old, she often seemed much older. Yan often said that of the father and daughter, Ami was the most like Obi-Wan. He never explained what he meant, choosing instead to allow others to figure it out for him/herself. However, this time, he chose not to be so indirect as he recalled again Rilla Kenobi's conception. Yan said venomously, _Your grandniece_ _is quite correct. That woman raped my grand-padawan_. _He lost everything that meant anything to him, he was gravely ill, and that woman raped him._

He saw the surprise in Luke's eyes as the former Grandmaster looked at him. Yan didn't really care. He forgave Asajj for torturing Obi-Wan, eventually forgave himself for the pain he caused that young man and other innocents. But he would never forgive Rilla's mother. He could not. In her own slatternly way, she was just as much of a Sith as he ever was. She took what she wanted. . .no matter what the price, no matter whom she hurt. And not even the occasional reminder that Rilla's mother had been used could quiet his fury. It was true, he knew that. . .he also knew that Obi-Wan was not among those who used her. He was, in fact, unfailingly kind to her.

Luke finally said, _You do know that when she became one with the Force, Asajj was there to meet her?_ Yan felt his eyebrows wing up into his hairline. That, he hadn't known. Knowing of his apprentice's almost desperate desire to atone for the suffering she caused, that meeting must have been. . .interesting, to say the least. Luke went on, _From what Rilla has told me, Asajj told her mother that she knew exactly what she had done to Obi-Wan, and that if she stepped out of line, even a little bit, Asajj would find a way to go back in time to ensure she never existence. You know how Asajj can be. Rilla told me that her mother had absolutely no doubt Asajj would do just that. _

Yan tried not to laugh. Truly, he did. But he knew just how intimidating his apprentice could be, especially when she was being protective of someone she wronged in the past. Luke, for his own part, was struggling not to smile, especially when he added, _From what I gather, some of the Jedi padawans whom Asajj killed or orphaned backed her up. They were not happy. They might not have forgiven Asajj, but she at least was honest. What? You thought that Father threatening her was the only reason she hasn't made an appearance? Asajj is far more frightening than Father._

Master Yan Dooku would not argue that point, as he completely agreed. With one last glance at the mortal Jedi, he told Luke, _We should go. . .we have more work to do._ The human Grandmaster nodded and the pair dematerialized to return to their home in the Force. There was a great deal of work to do, especially if they wanted the assistance of all of the Jedi within the 'great blue glowy beyond,' a phrase of which Yan was inordinately fond. Great blue glowy beyond, indeed!

SWSWSWSWSWSW

Anakin Skywalker was not expecting the body slam he received when he returned to the embrace of the Force. Technically speaking, he didn't have a body, but there was still sensation and touch. And body slams. The Chosen One found himself lying flat on his back, staring up at his assailant. . .his great-granddaughter Allana. The little imp beamed down at him, looking quite pleased with herself. _**She must have learned that from Obi-Wan**__,_ Anakin decided as he grabbed her under her arms and lifted her, _**that expression at least.**_In certain other ways. . .well, just like her younger sister Merit, Allana was very much Leia's granddaughter. Fortunately for him (and her father), Allana had inherited her great-grandmother's ability to forgive. There was absolutely no doubt in Anakin's mind that if she had not, Allana could have hurt him badly.

Depending on which self she chose. Allana still hadn't chosen her true form. Obi-Wan really didn't care, so his true form was however the people loved him saw him. Allana, however, deliberately chose to be either the young woman she was when she died in her sister's arms. . .or the form she had chosen today, that of her ten year old self. Anakin asked his great-granddaughter, still holding her under her arms, _I take it you're pleased with the Council's decision and what we've done?_

_Well, that was a silly question! Were you pleased when Chewbacca gave Uncle Anakin and Obi-Wan a hug. . .at the same time? _Allana demanded. Anakin barely managed to hold back a snicker. No, actually, he wasn't pleased. . .he was nearly on the ground, laughing hysterically. That was his reaction, as a general rule, at his former master's response whenever someone showed him physical affection (well, except Ventress. . . whom he would probably never forgive, but could tolerate, for Leia's sake).

_That is not the same thing at all, little miss, and you know it. Tell me true, Allana, are you pleased with what we've started today? No, don't answer immediately. Think about what you want to say. Because there's a chance that you, your brother and your sister will no longer exist if they succeed_, Anakin pointed out. The laughter died from Allana's eyes, and between one breath and the next, the little girl became a young woman.

_I know that, Anakin. . .I know it better than anyone. But I also know there's also a chance that we'll still exist. Grandmother and Uncle Luke. . .Father, Uncle Anakin, Aunt Jaina. . .Thane, Merit, Ben, and myself. I know why you're doing this. I heard what you said to Thane. You want to save Obi-Wan. You want him to be happy, without the baggage he received the last time around. Myself? I want my brother and sister to be happy. And the sad truth is, Anakin, both Thane and Merit will be far safer in the waning days of the Old Republic than they are now. If Father finds them, he will kill them. There is no doubt in my mind of that. He will kill them, because he can't forgive himself for killing me. He cannot forgive himself, he knows he is to blame and only himself, but he will kill them for it,_ Allana replied.

She turned away from Anakin, sliding easily out of his hands, and observed as she watched the mortal Jedi, _You want to save Obi-Wan. I want to save my brother and sister. Uncle Luke and Master Dooku want to save the galaxy. Aunt Asajj wants to save a lost child. Uncle Anakin and Aunt Jaina want to save our father. Do you ever ask yourself, my ancestor, whom Obi-Wan wishes to save, aside from his grandson and great-granddaughter? I don't. . .because he's told me. He wants to save you, and my great-grandmother, he wants to save the Jedi Order, he wants to save the galaxy, Uncle Luke and Grandmother. But never does it occur to him to save himself. _

_Any idea whom Yoda wants to save, _Anakin asked, only half-joking. Allana merely shrugged, as if the question didn't interest her. She really had little to do with the ancient Grandmaster. Anakin had decided that he didn't care why Yoda sided with them. Only that he did. After a moment, the Chosen One said softly_, And I'm not surprised. It would never occur to Master to save himself. Do you know, Allana. . .and much as I despise that woman, I have to admit the truth. . .Ventress and Bant often team up to make him take care of himself?_

Allana actually laughed, replying, _Of course they do! Aunt Asajj will never stop trying to atone for what she did. . .not just to Obi-Wan, but to the Jedi she killed. Why do you think she spends so much time with the younglings? Why do you think she was the first to befriend Rilla Kenobi? There was no way in the world Aunt Asajj would allow anyone to speak against Rilla for her mother's crimes against her father. Like it or not, Anakin, there's a very good reason why she's my grandmother's best friend. There's this huge, gaping need in Aunt Asajj. Grandmother isn't just her best friend. . .she's her big sister, her mother, her little sister, her aunt, her cousin, all rolled into one. She sees how vulnerable Aunt Asajj is, and she would never take advantage of it. Do you know how rare that is? For someone like Aunt Asajj to find someone she can trust implicitly?_

Anakin's mouth opened and closed, trying to figure out how the kriff she changed the subject like that. Allana sighed and tapped on his chin, effectively closing his mouth. She said_, You've said so many times in the past that Merit is much like our grandmother, and she is. She's just as headstrong as Grandmother, and she can be every bit as unforgiving. She has the same capacity for love and compassion. _And then, Anakin finally understood what his great-granddaughter was trying to tell him. That lost child Ventress was trying to save. . .was herself. Allana nodded, saying,_ We're all trying to save the past, Anakin, and trying to save ourselves. It's just that Aunt Asajj is honest about it. While Obi-Wan, true to form, is trying to save everyone else. _Now Anakin's head was starting to hurt. Allana sounded as if she was all right with this, all right with the idea of Ventress using other people to save her.

But there was more to his great-granddaughter's argument. . .as there usually was. Allana went on, _You say that you want to save Obi-Wan. But is it just that you want to save him? Or do you want to save him, so he can save you? Do you see what I am telling you, my great-grandfather? I believe you do love him, very much. But I also believe you feel that Obi-Wan can save you from yourself, from Palpatine. Sometimes, there is such a fine line between selflessness and selfishness. Perhaps that is why Master Jinn is so vehement against this course of action._

_Master Jinn is so vehemently opposed to this because he thinks he knows everything there is to know about the Force, _Anakin bit out,_ and because Lisseth was quite correct when she said that he wished to punish your brother and sister for what he perceives as my failings. _Allana raised an eyebrow, and Anakin added without bothering to turn around,_ I will not take back what I say, regardless of who hears me. _With that, he did turn around to face Qui-Gon Jinn.

In a way, he regretted the distance between them. As a young boy, he had idolized this man, who took him from Tatooine. But when they were reunited within the Force, Anakin quickly discovered his childhood idol was much different from the man he remembered. His joy at reunited with the man as he thought of his as his first Jedi master soured quickly. Anakin still didn't know if it was their rift that caused Qui-Gon to become so bitter, but honestly, he didn't care.

_I oppose this action because you're putting yourself above the Force, Anakin, just like you always did when you were young, _the older man said quietly. Anakin just smirked and folded his arms across his chest. Oh, this should be good!_ Qui-Gon continued, It's quite understandable that you wish to save your great-grandson and great-granddaughter, but it's utterly wrong to use the Force to do it. You may have fooled Padme, but I know you sent those visions to your great-granddaughter._

White-hot rage exploded within Anakin's soul, and he growled out, _Be mindful of your words, old man. It's one thing for you to accuse me of lacking in wisdom. I never denied that. But one thing I'm not, and never have been, is a liar. I did not send those Force-visions to Merit. You evidently missed the part of the Council where I pointed out that after being used as a pawn myself, I would never do that to a child of mine. Then again, you wouldn't understand anything about being a parent, would you? Wouldn't understand how much I love my great-granddaughter and my great-grandson. I love them more than you can imagine, yet I'm sending them to what could be their deaths. _

_I raised two boys to either adulthood or near adulthood, _Qui-Gon fired back_, I think I know more about being a parent than you do! _Anakin merely raised his eyebrows, starting to enjoy this conversation. So, Qui-Gon wanted to play that game, did he? Anakin gently pushed Allana behind him, his eyes never leaving the other man. Was there actually a time when he accused his master of being no Qui-Gon when it came to wisdom. . .and meant it as an insult? The next time he saw Obi-Wan, he would have to apologize for that. Again.

_Don't you mean, you __**abandoned **__two boys? Let's see, there was Xanatos. . .who has rejoined the Light, apologized to all the Jedi he either harmed or killed. In fact, he's one of the few Jedi or former Jedi who actively supports Asajj Ventress. Maybe that shows the bad judgment on his part, but he's willing to give second chances to people. And then there was Obi-Wan. Let's see, what was it that you said in the Council Chambers? Oh yes, that's right, 'I take Anakin to be my padawan learner.' Never mind that you already had a padawan! Stars end. . .it was bad enough that Vader cut my son's hand off. I might not be much of a father, but at least I never cut out my son's heart like that! You cast him aside as if he was a droid who was of no further use to you! And you have the arrogance to say that you know more about being a parent than I do? Do you really want to have this conversation with me, Qui-Gon? Hmm?_ Anakin demanded. His hands curled into fists at his sides, bright eyes blazing with fury.

Qui-Gon blanched when Anakin mentioned that day in Council, but the Chosen One wasn't finished. He bitterly reminded his first mentor, _**My**__ legacy to the galaxy is my children. . .Luke and Leia, Ben, the twins, my namesake, Allana, Thane, and Merit. My legacy, not Vader's. Your legacy was not the Chosen One. No, your legacy's name is Obi-Wan Kenobi, and he's a Chosen One in his own right. Maybe not yours, and maybe not the Jedi's, but one thing you seem to have forgotten, Master Jinn, is that all servants of the Force are chosen for something. My great-grandchildren have been chosen to go back into the past, so the Force can be balanced. No. . .don't say it. I did __**not**__ balance the Force when I killed Palpatine. I only killed Palpatine, I did not kill his legacy. The Force is still out of balance, all these decades later, because he already planted his legacy. I will not allow the galaxy to fall into darkness a second time, and I will not allow either of us to betray Obi-Wan and break his heart. Again. Do you understand me? Yoda sacrificed Obi-Wan to save you. . .you sacrificed Obi-Wan for me, and I sacrificed Obi-Wan for Padme. It ends now! Obi-Wan will __**not**__ be sacrificed again!_

He was more than a little startled when he felt a small hand slip into his own. Anakin looked down, to find his great-granddaughter choosing her child-self once more. Allana smiled up at him and said_, You're right, Anakin. The Force has chosen my brother and my sister for this. And that is why they'll succeed. Come! We must tell Obi-Wan! Thane and Merit have received their instructions, and next it is time for Aidan and Amidala to receive theirs! Obi-Wan has already reached them, but Master Yoda thinks a second team should go and speak with them in person. I think Aunt Asajj should go. Do you think Obi-Wan would agree? _Anakin was on the point of saying no, when he stopped and actually thought about it. And. . .it wasn't a bad idea. It wasn't a bad idea at all. Sensing his agreement, Allana beamed at him happily, then dragged him off in search of his former master and Asajj Ventress.


	4. Across the Veil

Author's Note: Thanks to all who have reviewed, read, favorited, or alerted! The action really starts in the next chapter, now that the major groundwork has been laid. I'm not entirely happy with this chapter, but truth be told, I'm never entirely happy with my chapters. As ever, thank you to my brother and sisters in the Gwethil, who have nudged, pushed, encouraged and critiqued this story along. I love y'all very much and would be completely lost without you. This chapter sees the introduction of two unexpected people in the Force-afterlife. It's only right, as they loved and protected a very special young lady until it was time for her to reunited with her twin brother. You will likely also note that I never refer to Anakin and Padme as Luke and Leia's 'real' parents. . .nor will I ever refer to them that way, but rather as their birth or biological parents. I have entirely too much respect for Breha and Bail Organa (and ALL adoptive parents) to do anything else.

Chapter Three

Across the Veil

It was a strange thing, existing within the Force. . .and very unexpected. Her daughter, however, explained that the afterlife wouldn't be very happy without the people they loved. It was gratifying to hear Leia say such thing, though she wasn't sure why she was so surprised. In any event, according to her daughter, Master Jinn was the one who opened the door, then taught Masters Yoda and Kenobi how to retain their consciousness after death. And it made sense. . .she vaguely remembered Leia coming for her and drawing her into a place that seemed so much brighter.

As time passed, she met many people. . .first among those was Rilla Kenobi, an auburn-haired woman with a habit of speaking bluntly. Breha Organa wasn't entirely certain how many individuals there were named 'Kenobi' in the galaxy, but just judging from her auburn hair and the fact that she was born on Tatooine a short time after the Purges, Breha was fairly certain she was Obi-Wan Kenobi's daughter. There was also a slight, hairless woman with extraordinary tattoos. She was shocked when Bail told her this was Asajj Ventress, the Sith witch who captured and tortured Obi-Wan during the Clone Wars. Even more shocking, she was now Leia's best friend, aside from her husband, twin brother, and Breha's other much-beloved daughter, Winter.

Shocking, because Breha thought Asajj was one of the gentlest people she ever met, though the young woman could be quite ferocious under the right circumstances. She was fiercely protective of Leia and of Rilla, and spent a great deal of time with younglings who died in the first Jedi Purge, when Alderaan was destroyed, and in the Second Jedi Purge. According to Bail, she learned what true gentleness was when she became one with the Force. Breha smiled affectionately, thinking of her husband. She had no doubt that Bail helped with that particular lesson.

Thought to be dead at the end of the Clone Wars, Asajj Ventress actually left the galaxy for a time, returning only after the Empire was destroyed. She had seen what Sidious was, and a fiercely loyal woman herself, realized that Sidious had no concept of loyalty whatsoever. She created a new life for herself, only to die while protecting a group of Jedi younglings in the New Jedi Order. She thought it was fitting. . .the dark adept who killed and orphaned padawans while she was a young woman now died saving the lives of Jedi younglings as an old woman. The Jedi certainly seemed to approve, especially that fierce-looking Quinlan Vos.

Another interesting character was Xanatos Verras. Thought by many to be dead after his former master Qui-Gon Jinn and brother-padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi saw 'him' dive into a pool of acid to avoid capture, Xanatos actually joined the Force many years later. Breha hadn't yet had the opportunity to talk to him, but overheard many arguments with his former master. Apparently, his father Crion knew about the cloners of Kamino long before the Jedi. . .it was, in fact, a clone of Xanatos who dove into that pool. Which made Breha wonder. . .Xanatos still despised his master, but showed only kindness and courtesy to other Jedi. Did that clone carry out the other terrible acts against the Jedi?

Breha didn't ask. . .there were other things that demanded her attention. Including what, exactly, the Jedi would do to assist the Jedi in the mortal world. She thought it was a wonderful idea. . .changing things so that none of this ever happened. According to her daughter, Leia's biological father (Anakin was careful to never call himself Leia's 'real' father, much to Breha's gratification) spoke with Leia's grandson, Thane; her twin Luke spoke with Thane's baby sister Merit; and now, Asajj was preparing to speak to Amidala Kenobi. Rilla, surprisingly enough, wasn't pestering Asajj about that conversation.

Instead, Breha found the auburn-haired woman quietly watching over the mortal Jedi. At first, the queen of Alderaan thought that Rilla either didn't notice her or was ignoring her. However, Rilla said softly, _What kind of a mother am I, to agree to a plan which most likely destroy if not eradicate the lives of my son and granddaughter?_ _I'm not so worried about myself. . .but Aidan and Ami have never really had a chance to live. I at least had the opportunity to love and to create a wonderful son, to see him grow up and marry a lovely young woman. But Aidan and Ami? Most of their lives have been spent in battle, and Force take it all, it's not fair! _Rilla's voice was almost raw with anguish. Breha tried to find words to comfort the other woman, but Rilla regained her composure quickly. She continued in a soft voice, _Not surprisingly, my father provided the answer. He repeated something that his master always used to say to him. . .until the possible becomes actual, it is only a distraction. Even if the children succeed, they may yet exist. Perhaps it was the will of the Force that they exist. . .and perhaps after they have fulfilled this mandate from the Force, they will cease to exist. Always in motion, the future is, as Master Yoda is so fond of saying. And that is what gives Father hope. I must have that hope as well. Even if I think Jinn is a fool. _Breha didn't argue with the woman. . .she was nearly as stubborn as her 'uncle,' Anakin.

Rilla turned away from the window into the world of the living, saying softly, _I will take that comparison to Anakin as a compliment._ _I don't know him well, but I have many reasons to be grateful to him. Did you know he was the first to greet Erszebet when she joined us in the Force? _Rilla's voice broke when she spoke of her daughter-in-law. Breha lowered her eyes. They all knew how Erzsebet Kenobi died, and it was a source of great shame to both Bail and herself. They hadn't known the boy in question, of course, as it was years after they both died. But. . .an Alderaanian had a hand in a expectant mother's death, and it wasn't something either of them could forgive. Or forget.

And yet. . .her mind returned to Rilla's statement. Anakin was the first to greet Erzsebet? Really, it shouldn't surprise her, and she supposed it didn't. Anakin still felt a need to atone for his actions, and being the first to greet a woman who died while birthing her daughter was exactly the sort of thing he would do to atone. The circumstances were totally different, of course. But when all was said and done, Erzsebet Kenobi had died in childbirth, as his wife had. Rilla said quietly, _Yes, he was the first one to meet her, and my father was the second. Typical. _Breha looked at the red-haired woman, frowning in confusion, and Rilla added, _Anakin wasn't the only one who blamed himself for Padme's death. The irony, of course, was that it was Padme's choice. Anakin choked her, but she chose to die. Erzsebet chose to save her husband, speeding her own death. . .but if she hadn't done that, both she and my granddaughter would have died. We can only be responsible for our own choices, Breha. No one else. I hope Asajj reminds my father of that when she asks him about speaking with Ami._ With those words, she inclined her head to Breha and quietly took her leave.

Now alone, the former queen of Alderaan stared down at the mortal Jedi. She was not Force-sensitive, but even she sensed the end approaching. It made her ache, knowing that her great-grandchildren would do the exact opposite of what Rilla just said, and take on the responsibility of the choices of others. _I will watch over them_, Breha swore to herself, _I will watch over them, and I will not leave them! They are not my blood, but they are my great-grandchildren, just as much as they are Padme and Anakin's!_

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

It took Asajj Ventress very little time to receive permission from Obi-Wan Kenobi to speak with his great-granddaughter. It actually troubled her a little, though she knew he had spoken to his grandson and great-granddaughter already. Asajj wished he would stop doing these things to himself. There was no longer a need for it, and there was so much guilt to be spread around. He shouldn't take all of it on himself. In the Force, there was supposed to be peace, and yet in his eyes, she saw the same old shadows. . .those placed there by the Sith and others.

In her own eyes, he remained the handsome young Jedi who kept reaching out to her, who mourned what he thought was her death. . .at the same time, whenever someone spoke of his daughter, grandson, and great-granddaughter, he appeared much older. It was, Leia confided once, his grief and shame at failing his daughter. Or rather, his perception that he had failed his daughter. Asajj rightly pointed out that he had no idea that Rilla existed, much less Aidan or Amidala, until after he joined the Force. Leia smiled sadly and replied that he didn't see it that way. Stubborn man.

Then again, he wouldn't. Asajj had only to think of the stories she heard, of Obi-Wan's reaction when her Master knelt before him and kissed his hands. It shocked him, beyond words. When he become one with the Force, Master Windu enveloped him in a bear hug, which shocked the poor man even more. But Asajj still thought Xan's greeting was the biggest surprise of all. Master Windu, while dour in his life, genuinely cared for Obi-Wan and they were on the same side. To the best of Obi-Wan's knowledge, Xan died hating him. Of course, as they all knew now, it wasn't Xan who died in the acid pool. But Obi-Wan hadn't known that, and he hadn't known that Xan never truly hated him.

In Obi-Wan's eyes, he failed to save Xanatos, his former master, Asajj, her best friend's mother, his former padawan, even her own Master. Sometimes, Asajj wondered how he functioned with all that guilt. Leia explained that some of his pain was eased here in the Force. Her birth father had forgiven him (Asajj bristled at that), and they made peace. He was able to look after those he missed in the years following the first purge. And then he learned that he had not just a daughter and a grandson, but a great-granddaughter, who were now experiencing the same things he did during the Purges. It broke his heart. And everything he suffered after seeing his family and home destroyed. . .was for nothing.

Well, she wouldn't allow that. She had a lot of work to do, and it was past time to get started. Asajj materialized in the small storage room Ami chose as her work area. No one asked what she worked on. . .the adults seemed to understand it was a place where the eleven year old could be alone. _Every girl needs a place of her own_, Merit Solo said when they found this abandoned base. Yes. Every girl needed a place of her own. Ami wasn't in the storage room at the moment. . .most likely checking on Merit again. It was odd. . .children could be so terribly protective. Why did no one ever notice that?

"Who are you. . .and why are you here? I would ask how you got here, but the blue kinda explains that part. Do you know my great-grandfather?" the girl in question asked. She stood framed in the doorway, and if Asajj had a body, she would have gasped. Luke Skywalker once told her that his father's first words to his mother were, 'are you an angel?' Asajj didn't share Skywalker's regard for his former wife, but looking at the innocent little girl before her now, she understood the sentiment. Asajj had never seen an angel, had no idea what one might look like, but based on what Leia told her, they were beings of tremendous goodness and purity. Someone like young Amidala Kenobi, who was even now regarding Asajj with curious bright eyes.

_Yes, child. . .I do know your great-grandfather, and your grandmother. My name is Asajj Ventress_, she said quietly. Amidala's eyes widened, and Asajj noted with a sad smile, _I see you know my name. There is so much I wish to say. But if you wish to berate me for what I did to your great-grandfather, I will accept that. I will tell you, it is nothing I have not heard in the past. Many times, most often from the Chosen One. _Although there was a few others, such as the child-Senator. That one went so far as to slap Asajj across the face (and Asajj responded in kind). But Ami didn't need to know that.

Ami muttered, "Chosen for what?" Asajj barely held back a grin. He would likely never forgive her for Jabiim, but she now saw him for what he was. . .not only did he fear that she would hurt Obi-Wan worse than she already had, but he was also jealous of her. His master wanted to save her, and that drew some of his attention from Anakin. The blonde child asked next, "Why are you here? Because of Merit's visions? My great-grandfather already talked to us about that." There was a pause, then the girl said almost sheepishly, "I probably shouldn't say this, because he is my great-grandfather, but he's _really_ cute."

Asajj surprised herself and the girl by laughing outright. Ami was still blinking when the Force-spirit finally chortled, _He is indeed quite attractive. I noticed that even when I convinced myself that I hated him. And he turns the most interesting shades of red when someone says so. I'm glad he showed himself as most of us see him. Your great-grandfather doesn't care much how he appears. . .but you and your father deserved to see him as he was when we knew him. Do you have any questions about what must be done? _That was the reason she was sent down here, though not the reason Asajj sought out this particular assignment.

"No. . ." the girl said, "My great-grandfather told us everything he knew, I think, and it's pretty clear that we have to go back in time. I mean, I know I'm only eleven, but we really don't have a choice. Things are getting worse, and I don't think it's gonna get better this time. Every time someone really tries to stand against Darth Cadeus, if his troops don't kill them, then someone they're trying to protect does. It's like, they enjoy being slaves. It scares me. It scares me, because sooner or later, my father, Thane, and Merit will have to really move against Darth Cadeus. Going back in time, it's the only way for us to save the galaxy. . .and ourselves."

_I wish I could tell you that you're wrong, child, but you are not. Your Merit's older sister has said as much. As has your mother_, Asajj told the youngling. Ami's eyes lit up at the mention of Erzsebet, and Asajj continued with a smile, _Yes, sweet girl, I do know your mother. I know she loves you, and she's fiercely proud of you._ Asajj reached out, wishing to touch the girl's face, but allowed her hand to drop. She smiled a little sadly, adding, _In some ways, you look like her. . .and in others, you look like your grandmother._

However, she left out any mention of the girl's great-grandmother, despising her far more than she hated anyone except Palpatine. Yan Dooku she no longer hated, for he had apologized to her for what he had done. She didn't even really hate Anakin any more. But she utterly loathed Rilla Kenobi's mother. And it wasn't even because of the obvious reason. She hated Rilla's mother because she didn't regret taking advantage of Obi-Wan's illness. Didn't regret driving his internal temperature so high, it almost killed him. She was _proud_ of what she had done, crowing about how she had seduced the great Obi-Wan Kenobi. That wasn't a seduction, and if she wasn't smart enough to realize the truth. . . Well, technically, there wasn't anything Asajj could do to her.

"Who else do you know? _What_ else do you know? Do you know why my father and I carry our great-grandfather's name, instead of my grandfather's? Do you even know what my grandfather's name was? If my father knows, he's never told me," Ami admitted. Asajj said nothing, just smiled gently at the girl. It was only when she ran out of steam that Asajj finally felt as if she should try to answer whatever questions she could. She would start with the 'who,' and they would go from there.

Was it possible, for a bond to form between a Force-spirit and a living Jedi? With everything that occurred from that moment on, Asajj would never be entirely certain if _anything _was impossible. But as she talked with the young girl, told her about the people she encountered within the Force, she only knew that if she were still in the same world as Ami, she would give her life to protect this little girl.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Now there was a team he never would have considered. . .at least, until he remembered his great-grandmaster's assertion that Amidala Kenobi was very much like her great-grandfather. It seemed Ventress had a weakness for the Kenobi family, in general. That was good. Anakin allowed himself to smile at the picture they made, the hairless Force-adept and the golden-haired great-grandchild of one of the greatest Jedi in the galaxy. Speaking of great-grandchildren. . .he had another great-granddaughter to see to. He paused long enough to tell his daughter what he intended to do. . .not to get permission, as such, but to make sure his visit wouldn't shatter the child further. Leia agreed, though her eyes danced with a mischief that made Anakin _very_ suspicious.

However, he would worry about his daughter's impish streak later, and instead, he went to Merit. She was asleep, he discovered, lying on her side. Well, it was about kriffin' time! Stubborn, stubborn girl. Right now, she was curled up to conserve warmth, arms wrapped around a pillow, like a small girl clutching her doll. Anakin swallowed hard. After joined the others in the Force, how many times did he watch his grandchildren or his great-grandchildren sleep? Once again, he realized what he threw away when he chose to serve Palpatine. Luke could say as often as he liked that Anakin thought he had no other choice, but he _did _have a choice. And he made the wrong one, which he would forever regret. Bail Organa had been kind enough to share his memories of watching Leia sleep as a child. That was a blessing beyond Anakin's imagination. For that gift, and for raising Leia, Anakin knew that he could never repay his former Master's old friend.

Closing his eyes, Anakin willed himself into Merit's mind. . .and shuddered. He should have expected this. Merit was dreaming of the last day of her grandparents and mother's lives, a day that began with such laughter and love. Anakin had no desire to see his daughter die (again), or for Merit to wake up, only barely biting back a scream. So, he changed the setting. One moment, they were in the living room as Han Solo taught his youngest grandchild to throw a punch (and to follow up), and the next, Anakin took the girl to a place he would always associate with happiness and beauty: Naboo.

Not surprisingly, Merit was stunned when the landscape around her shifted and changed to a lush green paradise. Anakin smiled at her expression and asked, _Do you like it? This is where everything really began, I think. _Her head whipped around so quickly, it made Anakin wince, and he added gently, _Careful. I don't want you hurting yourself._ Merit just stared at him in absolute shock. . .and, Anakin was dismayed to note, just a little fear. He grazed her cheek with his knuckles, saying, _Never be afraid of me, my Merit. I would rather eradicate myself entirely from existence than hurt you or your brother._

Merit's lips worked for several moments, then she finally managed to say, _You're Anakin Skywalker. You're my great-grandfather. _Anakin thought about rolling his eyes, but in truth, he couldn't blame the girl. . .not when he had never really appeared to her. He wanted to, especially when she was a small girl, but Anakin feared hurting the little one even more. There were just too many parallels between himself and Jacen, and Leia and Merit. This was borne out a moment later when Merit put the lessons of her grandfather to good use and punched Anakin hard in the chest, hissing, _You __**stupid**__ gundark!_

_OW! What was that for? _Anakin demanded, grabbing her wrist with one hand and rubbing his chest with the other. She just glowered at him, making no attempt to punch him again, and Anakin muttered, hearing a delighted giggle in the back of his mind,_ Stop laughing, Leia, it isn't funny! _Merit still wasn't speaking, but her eyes burned with rage. Wisely, Anakin chose not to tell his great-granddaughter that she was just like her grandmother. Luke already mentioned that, and Anakin had seen how Merit reacted when people repeated themselves. She just didn't have the time to deal with repetition.

Besides, he knew the why of it. His beautiful, stubborn great-granddaughter had the insane notion that she wasn't worthy of such comparisons. That, of course, was completely wrong. . .if Merit hadn't accomplished the same things as Leia, it wasn't due to any lack of skill or effort on Merit's part. Leia had a fairly stable life, up until Alderaan was destroyed. But her granddaughter had only the stability provided by her older brother. They were in two totally separate situations. . .and separate women. Something that Leia would tell her granddaughter, if she would listen. However, it was that last part that was the issue. And. . .Merit deserved to be her own woman.

So, Anakin would honor her feelings. He reflected a bit wryly that it took dying for him to truly grow up, and hoped the same wasn't true of his grandson. He said after a moment, _I'm not your father, Merit. . .but if it makes you feel better to pretend I am, I won't stop you._ There was a flicker of uncertainty in her dark eyes, followed by grim determination. Anakin saw that expression in her eyes entirely too often. The only time he didn't, the only time she behaved like an ordinary young woman of her age was when she was around Amidala Kenobi. Hmm. Interesting thought. . .especially with regards to the Kenobi-Skywalker team during the Clone Wars, and he'd return to that idea later.

_Pretend like you're my father? Uhm, no. If that was the case, I wouldn't have stopped at one punch. No, that was for my grandmother and Uncle Luke!_ Merit snapped. Oh. Well. That was different. And a little amusing. With the hell Jacen put all three of his children through, when confronted with his predecessor, Merit hadn't avenged herself, but her grandmother and great-uncle! She raked a hand through her dark hair, muttering under her breath, and then sighed, _What, exactly, do you want?_

_What, can't I get to know my great-granddaughter? _Anakin teased gently. Merit stared at him, and he shifted uncomfortably. He knew he was asking a great deal. But that was why he was here, instead of Leia. They were asking a great deal of them, so he had to do this. He just wished there was more he could do. If Anakin had his way, they would go back a few years before he was born, but the Force had made its Will known. They were to go back to the last decade before the fall of the Republic, when nine-year-old Anakin Skywalker was discovered on Tatooine. Anakin had asked his great-grandson to save Obi-Wan. His youngest great-granddaughter would help with that, but he had to be subtle with her. The trouble was, Anakin didn't do subtle especially well.

Merit answered quietly,_ You've never been interested in knowing me before. _ barely held back a wince, wondering how exactly to explain that there was more to it. It was never that he didn't love her. . .but she was so very young when Jacen Fell once more. There had been a time when Anakin, as Darth Vader, hated Obi-Wan for separating Anakin and Darth Vader in the eyes of Anakin's son. But now, after watching Jacen's many sins, Anakin understood exactly why Obi-Wan had done it.

None of which helped him now. He should have brought Obi-Wan with him. . .his Master would have known what to say. Anakin finally settled on_, I've always been interested in knowing you, Merit. I've always watched over you, and I've always, always loved you. But you've spun from one trauma to another over the last twenty years, and the last thing I wanted to do was cause you more pain. Your father did that enough, and I hurt both of my children too many times to do the same to you. _Anakin shook his head, growling, _It was supposed to end with me! My children were supposed to grow old, live happily ever after. . .none of this was supposed to happen! _Then again, wasn't that the purpose of this entire mission. . .to make sure this entire miserable mess didn't happen?

He never received an answer from the Force, but he did get one from his great-granddaughter. Merit smiled bitterly, replying, _Few things are ever the way they're supposed to be. What is it that you want of me? Uncle Luke and Master Dooku have already told me what they want. We're to save the galaxy. But based on what Gran told me, the few times she talked about you, you want something else. Do you want me to save your wife? Your mother?_

_No, sweet girl, I want you to save the younglings,_ Anakin replied, the words appearing in his mind a heartbeat before he said them. _**There are too many of them, Master Skywalker. . .what do we do?**_ Anakin shuddered and returned his attention to the dark-haired girl at his side. He repeated, _I want you to save the younglings. When you are sent back, I want you to make contact with Cin Drallig and with Master Windu. Come up with a plan to evacuate the younglings, in the event that things get kriffed up again. Yoda and Obi-Wan will help you as well. Yoda especially had a soft spot for younglings. He's derived quite a bit of enjoyment, watching over you, Thane, and Ami. Speaking of which, I know Erzsebet somewhat. . .so why was she named Amidala?_

_Erzsebet grew up on Naboo, or so Aidan mentioned to Thane. She wasn't an admirer of Queen Amidala's, but thought it was a beautiful name, _Merit explained. His great-granddaughter paused briefly before adding,_ She thought it fitting that the daughter of a warrior bear the name of pacifist queen. Erzsebet apparently never had much use for pacifists. I can't argue with her there, either. _Yes, by now, Anakin knew exactly what she thought of pacifists, in general. It wasn't that the girl liked to fight. In truth, she really didn't. All she really wanted was to be left alone. The trouble was, and she knew this, that would never happen. There would always be people, beings, who sought to do harm to others. Not everyone was willing to be reasonable, as he had painful reason to know. And so, she fought with every weapon at her disposal. She fought dirty, just as her grandfather Han taught her to do. It was probably one of the reasons she was still alive. . .along with her brother's fiercely protective nature.

Merit asked, steering the conversation away from the Kenobi family, _So, I'm to save the younglings. Okay, that's a good place to start. _What did she mean by that? Did she suspect that she would be helping to save Obi-Wan as well? Not likely, especially after she added, _At the top of the list to help with that, I make sure there are routes for evacuations. . .presumably the less obvious ones?_ Anakin nodded, and she murmured, _I would think a structure as ancient as the Jedi Temple would have many hidden passages. There's also something to be said for creating new exits. What about where to go? Or will I find that out when I go back with the others?_

_You'll find places on your own, but I can suggest some: Dex's Diner, for one. He's an old friend of Obi-Wan's, _Anakin replied, allowing himself a fond smile. He chose not to tell the girl more about Dex. She would have to see him to believe it. In some ways, this new galaxy was so much worse than the one he helped to create. Jacen. . .Darth Cadeus had totally wiped out so many species. Anakin continued,_ Bail Organa can also help you, especially since he tried to save a young padawan from the clone troopers. He was a good friend to the Jedi, especially to my Master. _Anakin didn't bother to keep the affection out of his voice when he spoke of Obi-Wan.

Merit cocked her head to one side, frowning thoughtfully as she murmured, _Uncle Luke was right. You actually __**did**__ love Master Kenobi._ Anakin didn't point out that she spoke in the past tense. Besides, she continued after a moment, _Bail Organa. . .my other great-grandfather and the man who raised Gran. I sense respect and gratitude when you speak of him. You don't hate him for 'taking your little girl away,' then? _Anakin blinked in astonishment, certain that wasn't what was actually troubling her. . .and equally surprised by the question , he decided it was a question she had every right to ask, especially given what some of his fellow Jedi seemed to think. Besides, he did have a reputation for being possessive.

_No. . .no, baby angel, I don't. How could I? Bail Organa and his wife raise your grandmother, they taught her, they loved her. They did what I couldn't. I don't hate them. . .I'm grateful to them both, beyond imagination! I had no business, trying to raise a child, even if I had known that your grandmother survived her birth. I'm grateful, both to the Organas and to Owen and Beru._ Anakin took a chance and said softly, _Just as your father was grateful to Leia and Han, then later to Luke and Ben, for taking care of you and Thane._ Merit's eyes flashed and she rose to her feet in one swift motion.

_My father is dead,_ she stated in a cold voice, turning away from Anakin. He didn't answer immediately. He thought about correcting her, but really didn't have the heart to do so. Merit found it easier to separate Darth Cadeus and Jacen Solo than to deal with the grief and horror that came from her father's betrayal. Too many times over the last twenty years, Anakin watched as she cried in her sleep, "Why, Daddy?" Perhaps it was unbefitting of a Jedi, but this wasn't the Old Republic. It wasn't even the New Republic. Something his master reminded other Jedi when necessary.

At last, he said quietly, _The man who was your father. . .he's not dead. He's. . .lost, for lack of a better word. But Jacen Solo is alive, and he loves you. He's never stopped loving you, and he never will._ Merit merely turned away, folding her arms over her chest. Anakin paused, realizing that she wouldn't listen to him if he continued talking about Jacen, so he switched to a topic of conversation that would hold her attention. He willed himself to stand in front of her, and commented, _Your sister has asked me to tell you 'hello,' and she's very proud of you._

Merit looked up at him, her eyes widening, and she choked out,_ Allana? You've talked to Allana? _Anakin thought about pointing out to her that he just said that, but opted not to do so. There were other things he needed to tell her, so instead, he nodded. Merit blinked back tears, whispering,_ How is she. . .is she all right? Is she happy? Has she forgiven me for getting her killed? _Wh. . .what? Anakin stared at his younger great-granddaughter in shock. She actually thought. . .oh kriff, it was just his luck that Merit had the same tendency to blame herself that Obi-Wan did. Kriff, kriff, kriff!

When he was sure he could answer without swearing (or wanting to strangle those two dear, dense ones), Anakin stared hard at Merit, put both hands on her shoulders and stated very clearly, _She has not forgiven you, because so far as she's concerned, there's nothing to forgive. She chose to place herself between your father and you. She is your older sister, and that's her job. That's the job of older siblings, period, to protect their younger siblings. If anything, Allana wants your forgiveness. . .she truly believed that your father would never hurt her. That she was wrong, and your dreams have been haunted ever since. . .she hopes you can forgive her._

It occurred to Anakin, as soon as the words were out, that it was also the job of the younger sibling, to protect the older. Hadn't he been very protective of his Master? Wasn't Merit protective of Thane, and Allana as well, before the latter's death? However, his great-granddaughter's sometimes-contrary nature had been overwhelmed by his words about her sister. He squeezed her shoulders gently, adding,_ Allana loves you very much, baby angel. She wants you to stop blaming yourself._

Merit rubbed at her eyes, looking exhausted, and said softly_, I'll try. . .and please don't quote Master Yoda at me. _Anakin barely held back a grin. . .as if that would happen! Merit frowned, then added,_ And you called me 'baby angel.' Why was that? _Anakin once again ignored the delighted giggle he heard from his daughter. Leia was deriving entirely too much enjoyment out of this entire situation. Then again, she would. She was her father's daughter, after all (Bail, as well as Anakin himself). He had never known Bail Organa had such a wicked sense of humor.

Merit was still waiting, so he explained, _There's actually a story behind that, Merit, and it started. . .well, around the time we're sending you. When I first met her,_ _I called your great-grandmother, 'angel.' Your grandmother is my angel princess, for obvious reasons, and you're my baby angel. Kind of like when your grandfather called you his little duchess, because your great-grandmother was a queen and your grandmother was a princess. _He paused, then added with a wink and a broad smile, _Trust me, I tease him about that unmercifully. Usually after he starts pestering my Master._

As he hoped, the girl took the bait, asking curiou_sly, Why would Grandpa pester Master Kenobi? _Anakin just smiled and Merit's eyes narrowed,_ More to the point, why would you even bring that up? Are you trying to distract me? _Anakin responded with his best 'who, me?' look. However, it didn't seem like she was buying it. . .that was fine, though. Anakin almost couldn't wait to send her back to the past, just so she and the others could start shaking things up.

_Am I succeeding?_ he asked with a mischievous grin. She merely rolled her eyes, and Anakin said more seriously, _I don't want you to fear the journey back. I want you to enjoy what you find, I want you to be happy, I want you to become the woman you should have the chance to be. This isn't just about saving the past, present, and future. It's about saving the four of you as well. _Merit opened her mouth, a disturbingly familiar expression on her face, but Anakin covered her lips with two fingers, and said firmly, _I mean it, Merit Leia. And I know you'll succeed. But just to be on the safe side, I'll have a little grandfather to grandson conversation with Jacen when the timeline is reset, and explain to him exactly what I'll do to him if he kriffs up this second chance._

_You really believe that, don't you? That my father still exists, that Jacen Solo. . . _Merit began, but her voice trailed off. Anakin swallowed hard, hearing the grief in the question. There were so many ways of answering that, but really, those weren't the things she needed to know. Saving her father from himself wasn't her responsibility. They had to stop the cycle from repeating. Fathers mutilating sons and torturing daughters. . .children growing up, thinking that their father didn't love them. This had to stop. There was no other choice. It had to stop. Anakin caressed her dark hair, saying softly_, Darth Cadeus. . .Jacen Solo. . .your father. I know it's hard for you to believe right now, baby angel, but your father loves you very much. Like I said, he's never stopped loving you. He simply has forgotten it. . .has lost track of it. But one day, he'll remember. He better remember, at least._

This was said in an undertone, but Merit wasn't about to let him off that easily. Of course not. Since when had her grandmother (or great-great-grandmother, come to that) let him off so easily? She asked, raising an eyebrow,_ And what will you do to him if he doesn't remember? _The girl was almost smirking at him, and it was such a welcome change from her usual disposition, Anakin could have cheered. Or tickled her, one of the two, but that could wait.

Instead, he slid a companionable arm around her shoulders, giving her a little hug, and said,_ Well, I could do to him what my mother did to me when I joined the others in the Force. _Anakin paused, smiling faintly. Once Luke and Leia were seen to, Anakin turned to Obi-Wan with a hug so tight, he probably would have broken his former Master's ribs if they had bodies of flesh. That was the first thing he did. The second was to hug his mother. He told his great-granddaughter, _She hugged me back. . .and then smacked my butt._ That surprised a giggle out of his companion, and Anakin continued with a broad grin, _I think she must have lectured me for a good thirty minutes for listening to Palpatine at all. Force! I thought Obi-Wan was the only one who could lecture like that!_

Anakin brightened as something occurred to him. That was an idea! He could get Obi-Wan to lecture that idiot grandson of his! On the other hand, that was probably letting him off easily. Again, saving Jacen was not his primary concern. He told Jacen's youngest child,_ Now. I want to tell you how you and the others will make your journey back. I know. Luke told you about the cave on Dagobah, and yes, that is a possible portal. But it isn't the only one. Personally, I don't think you should use that one. . ._

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

There was a curious satisfaction in watching her birth father with her granddaughter. Of course, Anakin and Merit were in a dream world, and it was Leia Organa Skywalker Solo's dearest hope that for once, her beloved grandchild could sleep without dreaming of the end of her childhood. She believed that was why Anakin chose this way to reach her, as he understood too well how dreams could affect things. A soft voice observed, _You know, Leia, I won't be offended if you call him your father._

Leia looked up and smiled at her dad. . .Bail Organa. He smiled, resting his hand on her shoulder, and added, Y_ou don't have to choose between us, there's not an issue of loyalty. I raised you and he helped to create you. We both love you, we're both proud of you, and now that Anakin is no longer Darth Vader, I can share embarrassing stories of when you were a little girl._ Leia actually blushed, knowing that he did just that. Anakin teased her about those stories. . .which led his former Master to share a few embarrassing stories about Anakin in turn. And not the lightsaber-losing incidents, either.

On the morning her physical life came to an end, Leia wished to tell Obi-Wan that she understood. . .understood about raising someone who eventually became a Sith, that she knew he had done his best. Now, here in the Force, she came to know the real Obi-Wan Kenobi, and found that not only did she understand him. . .she liked him very much. He had a wry sense of humor that reminded her very much of her husband and her grandchildren (although far more refined than Han's, obviously). And her birth father obviously adored him. . .just as her brother did.

And then there was her best friend, who was returning from her conversation with Obi-Wan's great-granddaughter. Asajj was here when Leia arrived within the embrace of the Force, but she was mostly alone, aside from the times when she would speak to Obi-Wan or Master Dooku. Leia noticed the quiet young woman, whose eyes held such guilt when she looked at the auburn-haired Jedi Master, and asked Master Dooku who she was. The elder's own eyes darkened with guilt of his own and said softly, _Someone whom I wronged, and someone who has not yet forgiven herself, no matter that others have forgiven her. Her name is Asajj Ventress, your Majesty, and if it pleases you, I think she could use a friend like you._

Leia needed only that small nudge. . .she went over to the young woman and introduced herself. The first words out of Asajj's mouth weren't, _Pleased to meet you_ or any other niceties, but rather,_ Your mother despises me. . .perhaps you should not anger her by trying to be kind to me. _Leia, not exactly happy with her birth mother at the moment anyhow, responded by taking Asajj's hands and saying,_ I am also the daughter of Bail and Breha Organa, and I make my own decisions. I am Leia Organa Skywalker Solo. . . might I have your name?_

_It's. . .it's Asajj. Asajj Ventress, your Majesty. Once a Dark Jedi adept, now simply a woman trying to make amends, _came the reply. That was the beginning, and in the twenty mortal years since that day, their friendship grew and strengthened, not just because of their growing trust in each other, but because of the inclusion of others. . .Han, Luke, Winter, then Allana later , they watched Thane and Merit Solo grow from traumatized orphans into determined Jedi. Once Rilla Kenobi joined them, that vigil extended to Aidan and Amidala Kenobi as well. Surprisingly enough, it was Asajj who wept bitterly in Leia's arms when Allana died while protecting her sister. Leia grieved with Han, until Allana arrived and was reunited with her grandparents.

Leia teased now, _Did you enjoy your time with little Ami?_ Asajj rolled her eyes, smiling at Bail. Leia's adoptive father bowed from his waist, returning Asajj's smile, and Leia continued, _Anakin is with Merit now. . .I think he'll be able to help her with her dreams. I want my granddaughter to sleep well for once._ Besides. Her father's conversation with Merit was long-overdue. Especially since he had spoken with Thane many times before the boy turned thirteen. It was no wonder Merit simply assumed her great-grandfather considered Thane to be more important. Even if the assumption was incorrect, as Leia well knew, it was also understandable.

_Obi-Wan agrees with Anakin,_ Bail said, _about the portal on Dagobah. It's too unstable, for one thing. He hasn't specified which portal they should use instead, but he does want them to use one more secure. _He paused, laughing, and added,_ I forgot how he can be sometimes. He observed to me that the Force might just deposit them in the Hall of A Thousand Fountains, so he'd like their departure to be a little more. . .mundane. At least, as mundane as possible with the Force._

_That reminds me, _Asajj asked_, why can't the Force simply use one of the doorways within the base as a portal into the past? Or does it require a combination of the Force and mortal technology? How, exactly, will this work? Not, how can it, because it has to. But, how do we make it work, how do we help the mortal Jedi go back in time_? It was a good question. . .a good series of questions. In truth, Leia didn't know enough about the Force to answer any of them.

_I'm going to try to convince Thane to use the simulator they've been testing_, Anakin said, rejoining them. He looked over his shoulder to the mortal Jedi, and Leia saw his face soften at the sight of Merit, more relaxed than any of them had ever seen her in sleep. Normally, she slept curled on her side, facing the wall. Asajj questioned that habit. . . shouldn't she face the door, and any threats? Obi-Wan, however, explained that it actually _was_ a protective position. She could sleep with her lightsaber nearby. . .and hidden from the eyes of anyone who would attack her while she slept. As her grandfather had taught her, decades earlier, there were far more ways to protect herself. Merit would use whatever weapon available. . .the Force, her fighting skills, even deception.

Anakin continued, _Let's move away from her. . .she's finally sleeping peacefully, and I don't want to run the risk of ruining that._ Leia nodded, and the group moved toward the Council Chambers. They acquired Obi-Wan along the way, whom Father snagged with an arm around his shoulders. Her father did that a great deal, Leia noticed. He was forever touching his old friend, even hugging him at times. Her birth mother told her that so far as Anakin was concerned, he had twenty-five years to make up to Obi-Wan, whom he had loved very much. In the beginning, Obi-Wan shyly accepted the hugs, but was still unused to the casual affection that was so much a part of Anakin's personality. He was not raised that way, and it took time for him to become accustomed to it once more. And while the Jedi within the Force were far more affectionate than when they walked among the living, Obi-Wan spent twenty years without real contact.

_Well, that will change, this time around_, Leia promised herself grimly. Obi-Wan Kenobi would not be permitted to languish on Tatooine for twenty years, his only contact with a Force-spirit and occasional visits from her twin brother. That wouldn't happen this time. Leia really didn't know what her father planned to do, although she knew that he had asked her grandson to look after Obi-Wan once they reached the past. She thought of what her father had said to Merit. . .he wasn't just trying to save himself, her birth mother, or even just the galaxy. He wanted to save Thane and Merit as well. And that was what gave her hope.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Going back in time. Theoretically, he knew it was possible. **Theoretically**. But there was a huge difference between theory and reality. Theoretically, he knew it was possible for his father to return from the Sith. After all, his great-grandfather did it. . .so why not his father? The reality was, his father reveled in being a Sith. Anakin Skywalker's sins were pale in comparison to Jacen Solo's. In time, his grandmother had forgiven her father. Thane Solo didn't think it was possible for him to ever forgive his own.

Going back in time. Erasing the bloodshed and the evil of the last century. According to his great-grandfather, the Force intended to send them back to about thirty-five years before the Battle of Yavin. Anakin was nine years old when he was discovered on Tatooine and taken to Coruscant. Thane knew his great-grandfather wanted to send them back further. The Force-spirit didn't specify how much further back. . .though Thane received the distinct impression that it was at least thirty years. He wasn't entirely sure what was so special about that time period, but it was nothing Anakin actually said. Which, when all was said and done, par for the course with his family.

Going back in time. He tried to imagine what that would be like. How would they know which things to change and what not to change? Well, yes, all four of them were strong in the Force. . .and that would most likely be the guiding factor. Anakin's instructions were actually a little on the vague side. He wanted them to protect Obi-Wan, to ensure that Anakin didn't break his heart again. And, he also wanted to ensure that goal by placing the nine-year-old Anakin with the man who found him on Tatooine. Thane had thought he knew most of his great-grandfather's story, not just from Uncle Luke, but also from the visits Anakin made to him before the deaths of his grandparents and his mother.

Anakin had always appeared to Thane as a young man, no more than twenty-one or twenty-two standard years old. Thane's assumption was his great-grandfather still saw himself as that very young man. . .that was the persona with which he was most comfortable. It was more than a little odd to speak with Anakin now, at the age of thirty-three standard years. When he was thirteen, Anakin was more like the incredibly wizard older brother than his great-grandfather. And now? Now, he was more like a sad but wise younger brother who had gotten hooked on something stupid and paid a high price. Which, when he thought about it, was pretty much the truth.

Not that Thane needed a younger brother. He had his younger sister, and she was all he really needed. He watched her sleep. . .peacefully, for once. Merit had been Knighted some three years before, but they maintained their bond. After all these years with the training bond, and since there were so few Jedi, it would have been too lonely to lose the warmth and comfort of that bond. Too many times over the years, Thane was awakened from his own sleep by his sister's nightmares. There were times when he almost resented her for it, especially since he had nightmares of his own. . .but they never lasted long.

He ambled into the room, sitting on the bed beside Merit. She mumbled something in her sleep and rolled onto her side, toward him. Thane stroked her hair lightly, and Merit sleepily observed, "You should get some sleep." Thane nearly laughed. . .she was starting to sound like him. However, he didn't say anything for a long time. The times when they had quiet moments were far and few between. . .so those moments they did receive were to be treasured.

"Oh, I think I'll just stay here and guard your sleep. Is that okay?" Thane asked, even as Merit squirmed back on the bed, giving him room to lie down. Once he stretched his legs out and lie back, Merit resumed her previous position, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head against his chest. There was no doubt in Thane's mind that had someone other than Aidan or Ami seen them, they would have thrown all kinds of a fit, because a grown man and his adult sister were cuddling. There was also no doubt in his mind that he didn't care what such individuals thought.

Merit buried her face against his shirt, opining, "You're broadcasting, Thane. Stop thinking so much. I was dreaming about Naboo. Wonder if it's still so pretty." Thane, who knew the answer to that, said nothing. Not when his sister's dreams were finally peaceful, instead of drenched in blood. He only tightened his arms around her, resting his cheek lightly against her hair. Merit snuggled closer, reminding Thane suddenly and quite powerfully of the little girl who refused to sleep without him nearby.

"Will you guard my dreams, then?" Thane teased gently, remembering the promises he made to a half-asleep girl. There was a soft giggle, and then Merit fell silent. It was a similar promise she made to him, usually when he was ill or injured, and fighting sleep for his own reasons. Especially those few weeks after the Tatooine mission. Thane's arms tightened around his sister again. That had been a nightmare. . .both literal and figuratively. Both he and Merit would have died, if not for Aidan and Ami. Then again, as Aidan observed on more than one occasion, their families seemed to be entwined.

Would that still be true, after the four of them went back in time? Would there still be a Kenobi family? Well, yes, from what Aidan said, there was a Kenobi family. . .his grandfather had to come from somewhere, after all. But would there be a Rilla, or an Aidan, or an Amidala? Would there still be a Luke or a Leia. . .would there still be a Jacen, a Jaina, an Anakin? By extension, would there be an Allana, much less a Thane or a Merit? He wasn't sure what he thought about that. Unlike his sister, he remembered when Jacen Solo was a loving father who mock-wrestled his son and danced his younger daughter around the room. He didn't want to lose that. . .he didn't want Jacen Solo dead.

On the other hand, he was getting ahead of himself. Right now, their mission was to go back in time. Anakin Skywalker wanted him to protect Obi-Wan Kenobi, his former Master, and part of that included ensuring that Qui-Gon Jinn didn't die on Naboo. Thane frowned, wondering what else that would change about the past. In the morning, he would do some research. . .see what else that might change. While much of the history of the Jedi Order was lost in the first set of Purges, his great-uncle had been able to find some things. He would start there.

He. . .twitched, as his sister poked him in the side, mumbling, "You're thinking too loudly, Thane. I'm serious. I can hear you without the use of the bond, and I think even Aidan and Ami can hear you." Thane pet his sister's hair as an apology, reinforcing his shields at the same time. She was probably right. . .he noticed his shields fraying and while he trusted Aidan and his daughter, it was just good manners not to broadcast like that. Especially not when someone was trying to sleep. He ran his hand over Merit's hair again, drawing a contented sigh as she relaxed once more.

He had so much work to do when they went back. He knew from Anakin that Master Yan Dooku and Uncle Luke had spoken with Merit. In addition, he knew that the former was the. . .was Anakin's own great-grandmaster. Yes. He had been master to Qui-Gon Jinn, who was master to Obi-Wan Kenobi, who was in turn master to Anakin Skywalker. (Thane had to wonder how Yan Dooku saw them. Since Anakin was their great-grandfather, and Dooku was Anakin's great-grandmaster, did that make Thane and Merit his great-great-great-great grandchildren? Never mind, that was giving him a headache).

According to his great-grandfather, the story went that Yan Dooku's fall to the Sith was due in large part to the death of his former padawan. This was something which Thane still didn't quite understand. . .how, exactly, did one turn to those who killed someone you loved, ally with someone who killed a member of your family, for all intents and purposes? Why would you do such a thing? He had no doubt that his father would have understood, but Thane wasn't about to ask him.

So. In order to spare Obi-Wan Kenobi, Qui-Gon Jinn could not die on Naboo. Further, it seemed to him that if Qui-Gon survived, it would become easier to keep Yan Dooku in the light. Someone else would likely take his place, but it touched Thane's heart, Dooku's visit to Merit. He would find a way to save Master Jinn, and would try to help Master Dooku as well. The question was how. It never occurred to him, to ask his sister what she thought. Not because he didn't treasure her insight or ideas, but because if he asked Merit, she might end up sacrificing herself on Naboo. And that would not be allowed. He had lost everyone in his life. . .his mother, his grandparents, Uncle Luke and Ben, Allana. He would _not_ lose his baby sister.


	5. Mothers, Daughters, Sisters, Lovers

Chapter Four

Mothers, Daughters, Sisters, Lovers

Author's Note: And, I'm back! Originally, this was supposed to be one huge chapter. Except as I went over it and edited it, I began to realize it was too big. So, I did the sensible thing (for once) and divided it. So, as thanks for your patience over the last ten months, you'll get two chapters for the price of one. For anyone who is curious about the arguments between Padme and Rilla Kenobi's mother. . .they haven't told me what the one mentioned in this chapter was about. . .I just know they don't like each other. At all (and as Leia comments in the next chapter, Rilla's mother brings the absolute worst out in Padme). As ever, thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, or favorited. Before we head into the chapter, please wish me luck. . .I have a job interview with the NC DMV on Tuesday. And now. . .forward march!

Seconds before Anakin Skywalker's return from his visit with Merit Solo, Asajj Ventress returned from her conversation with Amidala Kenobi. The little girl obviously gave her a lot to think about, and while some parts of their conversation would no doubt be tucked away in her heart and soul to cherish, the entire group needed to know what she learned for planning purposes. Besides, this was Obi-Wan's great-granddaughter and that alone made her of interest to Anakin Skywalker. It made her of interest to Bail Organa as well, and for much the same reason. This was his friend's family, even if he hadn't known about Rilla until after his death.

They were led to the Council Chambers, where Lisseth Warda Solo made her riveting speech. Bail wasn't able to attend that Council, but he heard all about it from both Luke and Asajj. As expected, the former Dark Lord of the Sith gave his report first. He held nothing back, not even the grief he felt when his great-granddaughter pointed out that he never spoke with her before. Anakin Skywalker was many things, but dishonest was not among them. He acknowledged that he could understand why Merit simply accepted that she was of no interest to him. . .even if the conclusion was incorrect.

Once Anakin concluded, Asajj began her own report, saying, _I've spoken with Amidala. She's still very young, but has the potential to be incredibly powerful. She's quite fierce when it comes to protecting her father and the rest of her family. And Leia, you should know. . .she detests pacifists. The Force may want to consider depositing her far away from Naboo, and Alderaan, especially since an Alderaanian is in part responsible for her mother's death._ Here, she cast an apologetic look at Bail. However, the former prince consort of Alderaan shook his head with a gentle smile, not taking the remark personally.

The former Dark Adept returned the smile gratefully and went on, _Ami is wise enough to understand that at twenty-five standard years, Merit is entirely too young to be her mother. . .yet Merit is her mother-figure. More to the point, she's not just her surrogate mother, but also an older sister or an aunt. Thane is much easier to quantify. He is her uncle and her older brother. And she completely adores her father. _She paused, swallowing hard as she obviously thought of her own parents, and Bail put his hand in the small of her back to comfort her.

_You said that you thought the Force should place them somewhere other than Naboo or Alderaan, Asajj,_ Obi-Wan observed quietly, _what is your recommendation?_ Bail returned his attention to the auburn-haired Jedi Master. It was so good to be with his old friend, here in the Force. He had missed Obi-Wan a great deal in the years following Mustafar and the Jedi Purge, and kept his dear friend alive in his heart and in his mind by telling his daughters about the Jedi. Like Anakin himself, Bail only ever saw Obi-Wan as the young Jedi Master who survived the Purges (at least physically). .

_That, I can't answer, Obi-Wan,_ Asajj replied honestly, returning Bail's attention to the question at hand. She ran a restive hand over her bare scalp, adding, _I just know that Ami would be terribly uncomfortable on Naboo or Alderaan. Naboo, because that was where Palpatine came from and Alderaan for. . .well, for obvious reasons._ Yes, it was obvious, but Bail wished people would stop trying to dance around the subject. He was willing to state the complete truth, even if no one else was. A man of Alderaani descent prevented a woman from defending herself, and that woman, Erszebet Kenobi, died as a result.

Obi-Wan caught his eye and shook his head. Bail understood. He would hold his peace, for now. Anakin said quietly_, It isn't really up to us. . .the Force will place them where It pleases. If we. . . if I. . .had any say in the matter, they would have been sent even further back. And your Highness, none of us blame you or your citizens for Erszebet death. You are no more responsible for one boy's foolishness than Obi-Wan is responsible for mine._ Obi-Wan opened his mouth, but Anakin said firmly_, I have said it before, I will say it again, and will say it as many times as necessary. I made my choices, Master. I chose to listen to Palpatine. And that boy chose to push Erzsebet hand down, preventing her from defending herself. Don't take responsibility upon yourself, Obi-Wan. . .because if you do, those actually responsible will never learn._

_Hear hear, _Asajj murmured,_ we love you, Obi-Wan, but you take responsibility for the wrong things. Yes, you made mistakes with Skywalker, but anyone would have. _Well, there was an alliance one didn't see often. . .Anakin and Asajj willingly joining forces for any reason. They had an uneasy peace, brokered by the tag-team of Leia and Obi-Wan, but it was unlikely that they would ever actually like each other. No one really expected them to do so, however. Simply not arguing nonstop as they did when Asajj first arrived was enough of a blessing. And as Breha was so fond of saying, one took one's blessings wherever they could be found. Especially now, with the galaxy careening out of control.

And as ever, Asajj's words about self-blame made Obi-Wan look uncomfortable. There were times when he really was far too predictable. Shmi Skywalker Lars, who joined them a few minutes into the meeting, observed, _And that applies to me as well, Obi-Wan. I raised him for the first nine years of his life. If you blame yourself for his mistakes, then you must also blame me. I laid the foundation. . . therefore, the blame must be mine as well._ Both Anakin and Obi-Wan looked uncomfortable at this statement. Shmi smiled and added, _I thought as much. Now. That's enough of this self-blame and talk of blame out of both of you. The children need us, and I, for one, have no desire to fail them_.

_None of us do, Grandmother_, Luke said softly, _Thank you, Asajj, for the update. Rilla has asked that you join her in her chambers. She realizes you want to return to her granddaughter and when you do, she has some answers for you._ Ah. No doubt it was regarding Ami's questions about her family. And Bail was somewhat amused to see the former Dark Adept's expression. . .she looked surprised, overjoyed, and just a little scared. Ahh, yes. The Kenobi charm was as potent in little Amidala as it was in her great-grandfather. Luke looked amused as well, but instead of teasing his twin's dear friend, the former Grandmaster said, _We have other work to do for now. . ._

SWSWSWSWSWSW

While this meeting continued, other meetings and other dramas were taking place within the Force. One such drama involved a woman whom Anakin despised. And this was no ordinary woman, either. It would not have been a stretch to say she was the most-despised woman in the Force afterlife. Unlike other non-Force sensitives, **she** was drawn here as a punishment. Oh, some of the others would have said that the Force didn't work that way. And most likely, the _Force_ didn't. . .but Anakin Skywalker _did_. He may have taken the first step toward atonement by saving his son, but that was only the beginning.

Part of his atonement included rebuilding his relationship with his former Master. From what she was told, Skywalker was always extremely protective of Obi-Wan Kenobi, and that protectiveness only increased with his return to the Light. Thus, when he learned of the night her daughter was conceived, Anakin's rage was terrible to behold. . .and even more terrible to experience. Once, as a young man, he literally brought down a ceiling with his voice. As a Force-spirit, he dove into oblivion and ripped her out. That was painful, in the way sudden cold was painful, or stepping outside during a sandstorm.

Once her consciousness was restored to her, she fully expected Anakin Skywalker to do something painful to her. . .something very, very painful. He did not. He simply pulled her out of oblivion, forced her to face her daughter and Obi-Wan, and then told the others that she was under his protection. If anyone wanted to harm her, they would answer to him. There was no doubt in her mind that his initial action was an impulsive gesture, a fierce desire to 'avenge' his former Master. However, all of that knowledge provided no succor. . .and made her no less of an outcast among her new 'neighbors.' Even gentle Shmi Skywalker Lars was polite but distant to her when they encountered each other.

Sharanya Labun liked to pretend that she didn't regret taking advantage of a sick man. . . the only man who treated her with genuine kindness, even after that night which nearly caused his death. . .after all, she had a reputation to maintain, and not even being dead changed that. However, it wasn't entirely true. Nor was it true that she was proud of what she did, even if she did brag about it (that reputation thing again). She regretted hurting him. She regretted that her daughter never had the chance to know her father as she was growing up. But she would _never_ regret having that daughter.

Aside from Obi-Wan himself and the extended Skywalker family, nearly everyone else hated/violently disliked her. Many of them, Ranya could understand. People who either loved Obi-Wan in life or wished they were a better friend to him. But again, they were at least polite to her. The only person she despised, really, was Qui-Gon Jinn. He made a habit of attacking her family because of her sins. If he wanted to go after her, that was fine. But attacking Rilla and Erszebet, wanting to deny assistance to Aidan and little Ami because of Ranya's sins? Oh, no. That was something else entirely!

Then there was the fierce Asajj Ventress and the pacifist queen Padme Amidala. There were few things on which those two agreed. . .very few things. Ranya was among them. Lucky her. But of the two, Ranya would admit, she had far more respect for Asajj. . .she was honest, about her deeds, about her past, about everything. She supposed she could resent Asajj. . .after all, the woman captured and tortured Obi-Wan during the Clone Wars, while Ranya just used him. But. . .as a former prostitute, Ranya respected honesty. And she didn't have much use for politicians. They weren't that different from the men who used her, only they weren't as honest about it. Padme Amidala was one of the most dishonest. And just as bad, she was also mind-bogglingly weak.

Both her dishonesty and her weakness contributed to Ranya's current argument with the Senator. The little lotus flower glared at her now as they stood in Rilla's chambers. Ranya survived abusive owners, years of being used, the Hutts, and seeing the hatred in her daughter's eyes when Rilla learned of her conception. And she should be intimidated by Padme Amidala? Not kriffing likely. Besides, regardless of what the pure little lotus flower thought, Ranya had a stake in this game. Her grandson and great-granddaughter were going back in time with Thane and Merit Solo were. That _made_ it her business.

_Do the two of you think you can have this spitting session somewhere else or another time? Or better yet, grow up and act like the adults you're __**supposed**__ to be?_ Rilla asked, her voice betraying not just exasperation, but exhaustion. Ranya gave her nemesis a contemptuous once-over, before anxiously shifting her attention to her daughter. Rilla looked tired, frustrated, and worried sick. And really, how could Ranya blame her? Yes, sending the children back to the days of the Old Republic was the Right Thing To Do, and yes, they would die if they remained here, and yes, Aidan was a grown man of almost forty-five standard years. But! Aidan was still Rilla's son, and she fretted over him. That was what mothers did, after all. . . Ranya was the first to admit, she wasn't a very good mother, as much as she loved her daughter. But she worried over Rilla, even here in the afterlife. And it seemed that neither she nor her daughter were paying sufficient attention to the little lotus flower, for she made an annoyed little huff.

_I will if she will,_ the queen retorted in answer to Rilla's demand that they grow up. Ranya just smirked. **I will if she will**? And this woman served two terms as the queen of Naboo? Then again, it was also Palpatine's home planet. Either way, it made her grateful she grew up on Tatooine (for once). However, her daughter caught her eye and mouthed, '_don't_.' It was rare that Rilla asked anything of her, and so Ranya backed off. Besides, Rilla had 'that' look in her eyes. While Obi-Wan had a hand only in her conception, there was much of her father in Rilla, especially with her ability to get nearly anyone to see her point of view (emphasis on 'nearly'). . . attributes that were honed by negotiating with prospective clients on her mother's behalf while Ranya was recovering from a particularly nasty beating or an equally nasty hangover.

_You will if she will? My patience is nearly gone, so let me put it in terms you'll understand, your Worshipfulness. Grow. . .up! When I told you to grow a krething backbone, it wasn't an invitation to become more obstinate than you already are,_ Rilla fired back. Ranya raised her eyebrows (never mind that she didn't have a corporeal body). Hmm. Interesting. Not a tactic Ranya expected, but it certainly got the lotus flower's attention. . .especially since Rilla was now using the name that General Solo sometimes used for the lotus flower's own daughter (who was, on the whole, about as pleased with her birth mother as Rilla usually was with Ranya). Rilla glowered at the former queen and continued, _Now. In less than a week of mortal time, the children will go back in time_. _I will do whatever it takes to assist them, and I will not tolerate a simpering twit like you causing trouble. __**You**__ helped to create this mess, __**you**__ have just as much responsibility as anyone. So if you can't help us, at least stay out of the way. . .and stop antagonizing my mother! She may not have wanted me, but she still took care of me to the best of her ability! _

Ranya missed not only Asajj's arrival, but her entry into the conversation, as she was stunned by her daughter's assumption that Ranya hadn't wanted her. But. . .did she ever tell Rilla that learning of her pregnancy was an answer to her prayers? No. She never told her, because it never occurred to her. Suddenly, her daughter's rejection of her so many decades ago took on a whole new complexion. She hadn't just been angry with her mother for taking advantage of a sick man. . .but for robbing Rilla of a loving father.

_Rilla_, Asajj said quietly. Rilla blinked and looked at Asajj, who continued, _You may wish to speak to Shae. I'm afraid she heard some of the argument, and it upset her badly._ Rilla closed her eyes, but nodded. She opened her eyes to shoot one last glare at her antagonist, squeezed Asajj's hand, nodded to Ranya, and then departed in search of her daughter-in-law. The former Dark Adept turned a cool gaze to her best friend's birth mother, but said nothing.

It was left to Ranya to finish this, and she had no problem doing so. Rilla and Asajj would look after Erszebet. . .they were better at it, after all. Ranya stared at the former queen contemptuously and said, _You're a fool, Padme Amidala. Oh, we could do this all day long, argue over which of us is the worst mother, which of us committed the worst sins. But when all was said and done, I lived for my daughter. **You** didn't._

_Ranya_, Asajj said quietly, and the sound of her name from the former Dark Adept startled her. The hairless woman continued, _You may wish to go with Rilla._ Uhm, why? Erszebet wasn't comfortable with her (to be fair, Erszebet wasn't comfortable anyone other than Rilla, though she seemed to like Obi-Wan. There were times when Ranya wanted to hate him for that). However, Asajj didn't explain. . .merely folded her arms over her chest and tapped her foot. Ranya frowned, but hurried after her daughter and granddaughter-in-law with her unexpected companion. However, she didn't get very far. Asajj took her arm and said softly, _Slow down_. Ranya stared at the other woman. . .now what? Asajj explained, _Rilla has everything under control, but you needed to get away from the senator before you strangled her with her own hair. I know she instigated the most recent confrontation, but you don't have to indulge her. There is too much going on right now, Ranya, and we can't afford the drama. I know for a fact that you love Aidan and Ami, as much as you're capable of loving anyone. . ._ Ranya glowered at her, and Asajj merely smirked, adding, _Don't even try that with me, lady. Won't work. Better people than you have tried. . .and failed. Or died._

Well, Ranya couldn't argue with any of that. She said softly_, I can't do anything to help. You know that. But. . .I won't get in the way._ That seemed to be what Asajj wanted, for she gave a quick, satisfied nod and released Ranya's arm. Well, that was a relief. . .she knew Asajj was more than capable of twisting her arm off. The two began walking again, and Ranya remembered something her great-granddaughter asked (the idea of asking her daughter was enough to make her want to return to oblivion). And Asajj might know. She asked, _Do you know why Aidan has Obi-Wan's last name? _

Asajj was silent for several moments, and Ranya was on the point of retracting her question when the former Dark-Adept replied quietly, _That is a long story. However, the short version is, when Rilla was thirty-one, she fell in love with and married Aidan's father. Rilla was eight months pregnant with Aidan when her husband betrayed her. She went into hiding, gave birth to Aidan, and swore he would have the name of a man he could be proud of. . .her father. There is, of course, far more to it, and I believe Rilla would tell you if she wished you to know the specifics. _General translation, don't ask any more questions. . .ask your daughter. Whatever Ranya was expecting, it wasn't that. **My poor baby**, she thought miserably, **of all the things I could have imagined. . .** Asajj smiled at her, a bit humorlessly. There was little to say to that, and the two women continued walking in silence. Asajj was right about one thing. There was a great deal of work to be done, and very little time. . .time that was running out entirely too quickly.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

The ongoing feud between her great-grandmother and Sharanya Labun held no interest for her. And, really, the plotting and planning of her great-grandfather and the others were equally uninteresting. No, Allana Solo had other things to do. . .things she considered much more important. Thanks to their great-grandfather, her younger sister was relaxed in sleep for the first time in ages, and Allana had a few things she needed to tell Merit. She would have liked to speak with her brother as well, but Thane and Aidan were working on the simulator (again). And so, Allana focused on her sister.

Merit was still on Naboo, lying on her back and staring into the sky. She softly called her sister's name, and was somewhat unprepared for Merit's reaction. Her sister rolled to her feet immediately, hand going to the place on her hip where her lightsaber usually hung. Allana's jaw dropped, not just at the swift motion Merit utilized, but the nearly feral expression on her face. _**Note to self**_, she told herself, _**be grateful that you can't wake Merit up in the real world. It would be **__**ver**__**y hazardous to your health.**_

However, she chose not to focus on that particular truism, even as Merit's expression melted into shock. Instead, Allana smiled at her sister weakly and whispered, _Hello, baby sister. I've missed you_. Merit's lips formed her name, but no sound emerged. Allana felt non-existent tears burning as she whispered, _Oh, Merit_. Half a second after that, Merit was in her arms, face buried in Allana's shift. Allana held her sister tightly, stroking her hair tenderly. Her instinct that this was the right thing to do returned. This was a pain her sister had carried for far too long, and Allana now regretted not coming to her sooner. Some big sister she was! She whispered, tenderly kissing the side of her sister's head, _I'm so sorry. . .so very sorry, Merit, I should have come sooner._

_Why are you sorry? I'm the one who got you killed!_ Merit choked out. Allana just hugged her sister again, knowing she had to be careful about what she said. Just telling Merit that she wasn't to blame for Allana becoming one with the Force. . .well, it wouldn't be enough. Her little sister was stubborn, for one thing, and for another, her memories of that day weren't. . .complete. There was so much she didn't know, things that made such a difference.

_No, little sister. . .you didn't. I'm going to let go of you right now, but it's only for a moment_, Allana told her sister. Merit made an unhappy noise in the back of her throat, but released the older girl. The sisters sat down, facing each other in the Naboo grass. Allana reached out for her sister's hand again. There were so many things she wanted to say to her, but. . .right now, what was important was what Merit needed to know. With that in mind, Allana began, _There are things that you don't know, baby sister. . .things I should have told you long ago._ Merit nodded, her expression guarded, and Allana went on, _First, and most importantly, I knew Father meant to kill both you and Thane. _

Merit flinched, ever so slightly, but said nothing. Allana continued, _I know that you know that. What you don't know is that Father planned to capture me and put me in a 'safe' place. He tried to capture me earlier, and during the course of that attempted capture, I told him bluntly that I would rather die than live in captivity. He didn't believe me, so I reminded him that I was a flesh and blood woman, not a collector's doll to be kept behind glass and on display…even if that display case kept me 'safe.'_

Too late, Allana realized that her sister wouldn't understand the reference. Merit never had a collection of any kind. However, she understood well enough. Allana squeezed her hand and continued, _During that confrontation, I was standing between you and Father, remember? You were behind me. I could see things that you couldn't. Merit, Father didn't kill me because I was standing between the two of you. He killed me because he realized I was telling the truth. . .that I would rather die than live in captivity. He killed me because he couldn't control me._

Merit's lips parted, as if she meant to speak, but no words emerged. Allana released one of her sister's hands to cup her cheek and said softly, _You aren't responsible, Merit. It wasn't your fault. You didn't kill me. . .he did. And he would have killed me, whether you were there or not. I chose to save you, because you're my little sister and that's my job. I never wanted you to blame yourself, I never wanted to hurt you. I love you so much, and I want you to be happy. That's why we're all working so hard to make sure this trip into the past goes off without any trouble. I. . ._

'_Lana? Did you sense that?_ Merit asked in a very small voice. Allana frowned. Sense wh. . .? But then, she did feel it, the same sense of dark triumph flooding the Force. The hand holding her sister's tightened around her fingers protectively. The two sisters stared at each other for what seemed like an eternity, but could have been only seconds, then Merit said hoarsely, _He's coming, isn't he? He's coming, and oh, stars end, we're not even close to being ready yet! _Of course, there was no question of which 'he' she meant.

There was only one 'he' who could provoke such a reaction from her sister. Despite her proud words, there was still a part of Merit that was still six years old. Within her sister was still that little girl who saw her father's troops murder her grandparents and her mother, even as her great-uncle and cousin dragged her and her brother from the house where they spent the last few years. Staring at her sister now, oh yes, Allana could see that little girl very easily in Merit's wide eyes and the way she was on the verge of hyperventilating. It shouldn't be possible, since they were both in a dream world, but where the Force was concerned, Allana learned a long time ago that there was no such thing as impossible. Damn that little green troll anyhow! Especially since she knew what she had to do, if her brother and sister were to survive.

Allana wanted to tell her sister that everything would be all right. She wanted to hold onto Merit and never let her go again. She did neither of those things. Instead, she took hold of the younger girl's chin, forcing her to look at her and said sharply, _This is __**not**__ over, Merit Leia! You are a granddaughter of Leia Organa Skywalker Solo, and it is our birthright to never give up!_ The sharp words were, it seemed, exactly what her little sister needed. The façade, which protected Merit in the mortal word, slipped back into place, as her chin jerked up and firmed with determination. Allana hated to see it. . .but it was her family's best chance to survive what was to come. _**I love you, little sister**_, she thought as Merit began to return to wakefulness, _**and I always will. **__**Always**_.


	6. Firing A Shot Across the Bow

Author's note: And here's the second of two! Hopefully, I'll be able to get the next chapter out quickly, since I'm no longer fighting with the characters and can focus on getting the team into the past. I hope.

Chapter Five

Firing A Shot Across the Bow

All in all, she was pleased with the way things were going. Her son was hard at work on a new project while discussing the Force-ghost visitation with Aidan Kenobi, and her daughter was getting a peaceful night's sleep, aided by her great-grandfather and older sister. Within the Force. . .well, there was some fall-out from the vote to assist their Jedi descendents. And more than a few people understood why Obi-Wan Kenobi stayed out of the vote. His 'neutrality' allowed people from both sides to talk to him. Others, however, weren't happy with him for staying out of the debate. She was trying to avoid those individuals. . .if they were unhappy with him for staying out of the debate, they would be even less happy with her part in it. And speaking of one such individual. . .

_I'm quite sure you're extremely proud of yourself. But what do you think you've won? _the newcomer demanded. It was her intent to ignore the man who was glaring at her with such heat. There was too much to do. . .like watching her daughter's reunion with her older sister. She inhaled sharply. When Anakin finished with his meetings, she would thank him for giving her little girl some semblance of peace. However, she was distracted as the Jedi Master continued, _You've achieved nothing, Lisseth Warda Solo. You've signed your daughter's death warrant, just as you've signed your son's. What kind of a mother are you?_

Now he was seriously annoying her, and Lisseth turned to face the man, stating blandly, _One who died fighting to protect her children. Now be a good little Jedi Master, run along, and let me worry over my children in peace._ Qui-Gon Jinn glared at the woman, not at all pleased with her response or her condescending tone, but Lisseth lived with the entire Solo family entirely too long to be affected. He was nothing compared to her father-in-law, especially. Han constantly bested him in glares and debates. He had a lifetime of experience with it, after all. He began his career as a smuggler, and never really lost his taste for the seedier side of the universe. It came in handy.

Besides, after all the times he patronized her since her arrival twenty mortal years earlier, he had it coming. She continued, _I've given my children a choice at a better life, Master Jinn. My daughter is twenty-five standard years old, but she behaves like a woman twice her years. By going into the past, she has a chance to be the woman she was always meant to be. _He started to speak, but she raised her hand, silencing him (which somewhat surprised her. . .she hadn't expected him to pay attention to her gesture for silence), and went on, _You say one moment that I'm a bad mother by choosing to support the time travel into the past. Next you will tell me that the Force is not to be used so lightly by a mother seeking to protect her children._ _Or something along those lines. _His expression proved her correct, and Lisseth nodded, murmuring, _I do not expect you to understand. You are not a parent. _He opened his mouth yet again, but Lisseth wasn't yet prepared to let him have his say. She stated, _Having a padawan is not the same thing as having a child. As I said. . .I died protecting my children. You abandoned your padawans. And you can decide for yourself if I mean Xanatos and Obi-Wan. . .or Obi-Wan and Anakin. Either way, your opinion is worthless to me._

If she was interested in such things, she would have been pleased by the anger she saw in his eyes. . .if she was interested. However, she wasn't interested and quite frankly didn't care if she angered him or not. When she first arrived here, he tried to turn her against Xanatos, who showed her nothing but kindness. She could have forgiven that. She knew her friend hurt him deeply when he turned against Master Jinn and against the Jedi. . .she, of all people, understood. But what she couldn't forgive was his attempt to use her. If his intention was a misguided desire to protect her, there would have been nothing to forgive. But he tried to use her to hurt Xan, and for that, she would never forgive him.

_I would quit while I'm ahead, Master Jinn, even though you aren't. . .it doesn't matter what you say, Mistress Solo will outflank you and outmaneuver you. . .to say nothing of outgunning_, a quiet voice stated. Lisseth looked toward the owner of the voice. . .namely Asajj Ventress, the strange woman who spoke up so fiercely for Lisseth's children. She was flanked by Rilla Kenobi and her daughter-in-law Erszebet, as well as a third, surprising woman: Sharanya Labun. Curious. However, Lisseth wasn't given much time to wonder about the significance of her presence, or the lack of her customary smirk.

_Not that this takes much effort. Will this vendetta of yours never end, Master Jinn? It's been what, close to seventy years since Anakin Skywalker became one with the Force and you still hold your grudge against him?_ Rilla Kenobi questioned. Lisseth wanted to thank the woman for stating what she thought so many times, but didn't want to interrupt. Rilla shook her head in disgust, adding, _At times such as these, I cannot understand why Father revered you. Was it because you died in a supposedly heroic fashion? Or was it simply that he was too young to realize what a selfish bastard you really are? _Ouch. As Thane would have said when he was a young teenager, that would leave a mark. And Master Jinn, right now, was reminding her unnervingly of her husband.

_You dare_? Jinn growled, his hand clenching and unclenching. Without a word, the other women stepped closer to Rilla. It probably wasn't necessary. . .Jinn knew what would happen if he even attempted to harm Rilla. Her father, because he never knew of her existence during his life, was venomously protective of her now. Lisseth could remember two occasions when Obi-Wan Kenobi put himself between his daughter and former Master, and there may have been others. Rilla, however, did not need her father's protection this time. . .and she did not back down. Her eyes never left his, her face as set and as determined as her father's when necessary.

_I have a child among the mortal Jedi, Master Jinn, therefore, you would be surprised at what I dare. However, what surprises me is what you dare. You dare to judge Lisseth for doing whatever she may to protect her son and her daughter? You dare to judge us for trying to protect those we love most, you who have done nothing except advance your grudge against my uncle!_ Rilla spat.

_I am fulfilling the will of the Force, something your father once believed in doing_! Jinn fired back. Lisseth winced, hearing Rilla growl. Oh yes. She had forgotten that Rilla was quite protective of her father. Fancy forgetting _that_. On the other hand, there was Rilla's current adversary. . .who evidently _had_ forgotten. Assuming he ever knew. Jinn continued, making a concerted effort to calm down, _You aren't a Jedi, I can't expect you to understand, but your father has an obligation to follow the will of the Force. . .not his former padawan and not his daughter._

_My father has spent his life, serving the Force and others! Just as he's doing now! The difference is, he has grown and changed, and you don't like that! You want him to go back to being your . .but that's it, isn't it? _Rilla said, stopping in mid-sentence. Wh. . .? The auburn-haired woman nodded, a faint smile appearing as she continued,_ It isn't just Father who has changed. . .it's everyone! Everyone here in the great blue glowy-beyond, as General Solo calls it, they've changed. . .relaxed. They're free to be themselves. . .but you? You've become stagnant. You became complacent, and because of that, you stagnated. That's why Yoda shakes his head, wondering what happened to you. You became stagnant. The maverick Jedi Master no longer exists. . .if, indeed, he ever did._

She would have said more, but it was then that Merit and Allana. . .along with everyone within the Force. . .felt a flood of dark triumph that wasn't their own. Lisseth wasn't a Jedi. . .she wasn't even a Force-sensitive. But she recognized it for what it was, and whispered, _Oh no. _Rilla looked over at her, looking confused and just a bit ill, and Lisseth said a bit weakly, _Asajj, you have to find Anakin and Master Kenobi. Tell them that we have to move up our timetable for the children if we want any of them to survive._

Asajj didn't even ask why. . .she nodded once, then simply vanished. Lisseth shook her head. She would never get used to seeing that. Rilla asked quietly,_ Mistress Solo, I sensed what you did. . .but what does it mean? What has happened? _Lisseth wasn't sure why the other woman didn't recognize what she did, but she wasn't about to question her companion. Besides, it wasn't necessary.

_What has happened is what's needed to happen, _Qui-Gon Jinn said flatly. The very flatness of his voice made his words all the more horrifying. Lisseth's mouth went dry as the implications struck her, even as her daughter's scream turned the Force cold. The Jedi Master continued_, I told you. I serve the Force. No matter what it demands._

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

This was her favorite place to think. While nearly everyone was pleased with the plans to assist the younger Jedi go into the past, discussions of that past ripped open many wounds. During the debate that decided the fate of her grandchildren, Leia Organa Skywalker Solo had yet another argument with her birth mother. Almost all of their arguments centered around Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker's death. . .more to the point, the fact that she simply lost the will to live. How was that possible? The woman who once led her planet's fight for freedom, married a Jedi Knight in secret, and would have led the fight against Palpatine after he became Emperor, gave birth to twins, helpless babies, and she simply. . .gave up. She heard so many explanations (so many excuses) for her mother's death, but in the end, it all came back to one thing. She gave up. In truth, Leia wasn't sure how much of her outrage with Padme was genuine anger and how much of it was a hurt little girl who was angry because her mother didn't think she and Luke were reason enough to live. There was a part of her which feared finding out the answer to that question.

When Luke told her about their shared parentage, she never would have imagined that once she was reunited with both birth parents, she would argue with her birth mother constantly, and find peace with her birth father. Their most recent argument began after Padme made yet another cutting remark about Sharanya Labun and her daughter Rilla. Leia's uncle quietly remonstrated with her and Leia intervened quickly, warning her mother that sometimes, discretion was the better part of valor. Privately, she wondered what it was about Ranya and Rilla that brought out the absolute worst in her mother.

Padme quickly apologized, but Leia was in no mood to accept it. She really didn't like Ranya. However, regardless of what she felt about Ranya, Padme's attitude toward Rilla was beyond the pale. Leia wouldn't let anyone denigrate an innocent woman whose only 'crime' was an accident of birth. . .much less a woman who didn't think her two infants were worth living for. Her grandmother often counseled her to forgive her birth mother, and Leia was trying. In a way, though, it was harder than forgiving Anakin. . .because while Anakin was honest about what he had done, Leia spent much of her life believing that her mother was a wonderful person who nobly sacrificed her life.

_What are we watching, Leia?_

Leia glanced at her sister Winter, the owner of the voice. Winter was retrieved at the same time as their adoptive parents. Yet another gift from the man who sired her and her twin brother, with some assistance from her friend Asajj and his friend Obi-Wan. Then again, she noticed since becoming one with the Force, Anakin Skywalker had done just about everything in his power to make sure she was comfortable and happy. . .willing to give her space if that was what she wanted, willing to give her all the time she needed. And she couldn't bring herself to tell him 'no' when he wanted to do things for her. It was, she confided in Luke, like kicking a Gungan youngling.

She knew it was his way of making amends to her, but she came to realize that she appreciated both the subtle gestures (staying out of her arguments with her birth mother, when she knew he was aching to defend his former wife) and the more obvious gestures, like the impulsive hugs he gave her when she was worrying over her grandchildren. Something she did often, especially recently. Worry for her grandchildren and wonder what else she could have done to keep her son from following her birth father down the same road. Anakin swore up and down that it wasn't her fault, that her son had made his own choices, but. . .she couldn't help but wonder.

And she hadn't answered her sister's question yet. She observed softly,_ Despite his masterly words, Thane is no better at resting than his sister. After he and Aidan finished with the simulator, he started doing research on the years before the fall of the Old Republic. He's been at it since he woke up this morning. _Winter allowed herself a low whistle and Leia smiled at her sister affectionately, before continuing, _Thane believes that if he knows some basic information before they go back, he'll have a better idea what he should be doing. You know Thane. He's never been one to rely solely on the Force. And Merit is actually still asleep. For now, at least. Ami may not let her stay asleep._

_Sounds like a typical younger sibling to me, _Winter observed dryly,_ and what is young Amidala doing? I know Asajj feels a connection to her, but I don't think they're communicating. _Leia never answered. . .she had frozen as a now-too-familiar feeling of gloating filled the Force. She knew that Force signature. A second wave washed over her, this time an equally familiar cry. She had heard that too many times in the months before her death. Winter, who evidently didn't sense anything odd, murmured,_ She's having a nightmare. I had hoped she would finally make it through __**one**__ sleep cycle. . .Leia, why are you shaking your head?_

There was no time to answer. . .and no need. Seconds after Merit's scream echoed through the compound and the Force, Leia could hear her husband bellowing. Most likely, so could everyone within the Force and most likely part of the mortal world as well. This didn't bode well. She and Winter exchanged a look, then, as one, the pair joined the confrontation currently in progress.

_This. . .doesn't look promising, _Winter observed in an undertone. Leia could only nod. That was something of an understatement, really. Her husband and Qui-Gon Jinn were engaged in a shouting match (at least, Han was shouting), with a tense-looking Ranya Labun, a furious Asajj, and the very anxious Rilla Kenobi and Lisseth looking on. And Han. . .Han was beyond furious. Furious, terrified and desperate. Leia looked from her husband to her granddaughter, whose screams of terror brought everyone in that part of the base racing to her quarters. With an effort, she returned her attention to her husband. Thane would take care of Merit. Right now, Han needed her. Obi-Wan, Anakin, and Kit Fisto were trying to separate Obi-Wan's former Master and her husband. They couldn't kill each other (she hoped), but given the way her father's eyes were blazing, Leia thought it likely that the Jedi in the mortal world would pay the price for this particular confrontation, in one form or another. And that was something none of them wanted.

_Leggo, dammit! Chewie! _Han growled as the Wookie grabbed him by the waist. Chewie didn't look especially happy, either. Definitely not a good thing. Obi-Wan had a hold of Anakin's arm. . .as if he was restraining him. And Anakin was quiet. This was very bad. Obi-Wan looked up as Leia, Winter, and Asajj approached and inclined his head. Han hadn't yet noticed them, repeating,_ Leggo, Chewie! I wanna teach this Old Republic relic what happens when you mess with my family! _

_Old Republic relic?_ Winter questioned, blinking in astonishment.

_Messing with my family?_ Leia asked, looking from her husband to her birth father to her uncle, and then finally at Chewie. A horrible possibility occurred to her and she returned her attention to Han, asking, _Did Master Jinn do something to cause Merit's nightmare? _Oh, please no. . .not after all the work Anakin and Allana did to make sure she could sleep through the night! Leia was ashamed of herself for even thinking such a thing, but why did it have to be Merit or Thane? Why couldn't it have been Aidan or Ami? She didn't wish anything bad to happen to either of them, truly she didn't, but why couldn't her family have some peace. . .just for a time?

_Oh, you could say that, sweetheart. . .in fact, I think you could safely say he has everything to do with our grandbaby waking up like that,_ Han retorted, glowering at the obstinate Jedi. Jinn, for his own part was simply staring at Han, head held high in what Winter called his 'I'm a Jedi Master and I don't answer to the likes of you' posture. But before he could continue, and explain what he meant, Jinn decided it was time to educate the rest of them about the reason for the argument.

_I have always served the Force. These things that have happened to your family, terrible as they are, are the will of the Force. This galaxy's time is at an end. All things must come to an end, and Jacen Solo is doing the will of the Force in this matter_, he said quietly. Well, that was a bit cryptic. And Han looked even angrier, lunging at him with a snarl. Chewie tightened his grip, growling himself. But before Leia had a chance to question what, exactly, he meant by that, reinforcements arrived. She just wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

_That is more than enough out of both of you. Qui-Gon, you had your chance to speak at the Council. I'm sorry you don't like the outcome, but you were the one who argued for more Jedi having a say in the decision-making process. General Solo, I appreciate your desire to protect your granddaughter. . .I appreciate that more than you know. But he is deliberately baiting you, and you would serve all of your grandchildren better by not taking that bait,_ Mace Windu ordered.

_This has nothing to do with liking or not liking the outcome of the Council, Mace, but with following the Force. Anakin Skywalker has tricked everyone into thinking that the Force wishes the remaining Jedi go back in time, but that's a lie. That is not the will of the Force, it is the will of Anakin Skywalker! It is the natural order of things, all must pass into the Force. That includes the Jedi, that includes the galaxy. All things must die. To try to subvert the will of the Force is the ultimate selfishness. It. . ._ He got no further, because Leia slapped him.

_How dare you,_ she hissed icily, _how dare you push your vision on the Force? We are in the Force and surrounded by it! We all felt that Vision, and we all know that it was not Anakin Skywalker who sent it to my granddaughter, but the Force itself! This darkness is not the will of the Force, this implosion is not natural! How many planets have been destroyed by that beast wearing my son's face? How many more planets must perish? Where do we draw the line? _

_Alderaan. Corellia. Tatooine. Naboo. Mon Calamari. Chandrila. Rattarak. The list continues of planets, of entire systems that no longer exist. . .or can no longer support life. Every day, the darkness grows. I don't expect you to care, Master Jinn, but I do. If this venture will prevent Alderaan's destruction, then I will back it completely. Alderaan was a peaceful world. . .but that didn't protect it from the Empire. Indeed, it made it an attractive target. Of a certainty, Alderaan's destruction turned many against the Empire, but that was of little comfort to those who died at the hands of the Death Star, _Bail Organa said from Leia's other side.

_I. . .I understand your position, Senator. But you must see mine. I have followed the will of the Force, and Jacen Solo is doing its will,_ Jinn responded. That was the second time he said that. What was he talking about? Leia heard her birth father growl. . .that was abruptly cut off. Worried, the princess turned to face Anakin Skywalker, who was in turn staring at his former mentor with shock and horror. He knew. He figured out what Jinn meant. And one thing she knew. . .he wouldn't keep it to himself.

_You. . .do you have any idea what you've done, you heartless bastard? Stars end, do you have any idea what you've done?_ Anakin choked out. Leia exchanged a look first with Bail, then with Obi-Wan Kenobi. Her adoptive father only shook his head in obvious confusion, while her uncle. . . Obi-Wan knew what was happening, or, at least, he had an idea. He was staring at his former Master with that same combination of shock and horror. Her birth father shook his head and explained, _He went to Jacen and told him about the plan to go back in time! Even now, my moron of a grandson. . .I'm sorry, Leia…is finalizing his plans to come down on this place like an entire clan of Hutts! You've killed my great-grandchildren, damn you!_

Leia felt sick. Jacen _would_ kill them. . .he blamed Merit for Allana's death, and he would try to kill her. But Thane would stand in his way, and he would die as well. The older Master was a little pale, but lifted his chin defiantly and retorted,_ He called for aid, he called for guidance! I was the only one who went to him, and I answered his questions! Had the other Jedi behaved as they should have, it would have never been necessary! Too many times, he has called for aid, and no one has __**ever**__ answered that call!_

_You are misinformed, Master, _Obi-Wan answered quietly,_ Jaina has answered the call multiple times, but her twin would not hear her words. Anakin Solo, too, has attempted to help his brother, but Jacen had no wish for the kind of help that Anakin could provide. He tricked you, Master, and now my grandson and great-granddaughter will pay the price. None of the portals are ready. . .Anakin, is there a way we can save the children from this? Can we facilitate their escape into the past?_

_I. . .we'll find a way, Master. Xanatos. . .I know some of your allies conducted experiments that focused on the scientific aspect of the Force. Don't look away, it may help us now. Is there a way the Jedi within the Force can create a portal into the past for the children? Our timetable has been moved up by several weeks, and we need to do this __**now**__,_ Anakin asked Jinn's first padawan. The dark-haired man rubbed his jaw, glancing around the base for inspiration before his eyes settled on the simulator that caused the children such trouble. After a moment, he raised his eyes to meet Anakin's and nodded.

_We can. When you suggested using the simulator as a portal, rather than going to Dagobah, it got me to thinking. We'll need as many Jedi as possible acting as a conduit for the Force. In fact, the more Jedi we can get, the better. . .not just to guide the children, but to bring them all into the simulator room. I would suggest that someone here summon the children, while the rest of us focus on turning the simulator into a portal. The Force can work through us, but we have to move quickly, _Xan replied.

_Do it,_ Anakin all but ordered. He looked at Leia, asking, _Can you get the children? They're all in Merit's room. _Leia nodded, hope stirring within her soul. There was still a chance to save the children. Anakin glowered at his grandmaster. To his credit, he looked as ill as Leia felt, obviously realizing he'd been played like a game of sabaac. However, her father wasn't in the mood to cut him slack as he added icily, _Someone needs to stay here and make sure that waste of space doesn't cause any more trouble. Everyone else, get ready to complete your mission. _It was a measure of what things were like in the Force that there was no argument, everyone simply moved to do what was needed. The formidable Mace Windu was the first to move, squeezing Leia's shoulder in a reassuring manner. The former princess of Alderaan appreciated the gesture, and showed her appreciation with a wan smile for the dark Korun Master. Mace winked at her, nearly surprising a laugh out of her. That man was full of surprises.

_We can do that, Ani. You just make sure you get the children out safely. Padme, Breha, Winter, will you assist me? _Leia's grandmother requested. When the three women nodded, Shmi Skywalker Lars continued,_ Very good. Leia, darling, the children will be fine. They are Skywalkers, after all, and Skywalkers are, by their very nature, survivors. Remember that. _Leia noticed her uncle look away, his expression filled with guilt, and her grandmother added, sounding both affectionate and exasperated,_ And I thought we agreed that you were done with the foolish guilt, young man?_

_Mom, I don't think he knows __**how**__ to give that up, _Anakin sighed, casting an equally exasperated and affectionate look at his former master,_ but we're still working on it. Leia, Mom's right. We're survivors, every one of us. But right now, we need to make sure that your grandkids have enough Skywalker in them to survive. My bet is, they're both too much like you not to be. _That made Leia smile, as it was meant to. Anakin smiled back and said_, Now go, angel princess. We have a lot of work to do._

SWSWSWSWSWSW

_Master Qui-Gon wasn't lying_, Obi-Wan Kenobi told his former padawan as they prepared themselves for their task. Anakin Skywalker didn't answer immediately, though he sensed his friend wasn't simply making excuses for his former Master. Obi-Wan continued, _Have you not felt it, the sense that we were moving too slowly_? Anakin stopped and stared at the other man. Now that he mentioned it. . .he had the sense of urgency, as if the Force wanted him to move quickly. Obi-Wan nodded and said quietly, _I think the Force allowed Master Qui-Gon to think the rest of us were ignoring Jacen. . . in order to push us into acting_.

_Great. So using me as a tool wasn't enough, now the Force is using my great-grandchildren. Thanks ever so much, Daddy!_ Anakin growled. Well, that wasn't what his former Master meant, he knew. The Force was using Master Jinn, rather than Thane and Merit, but it was the principle of the thing. Obi-Wan didn't answer, and Anakin continued after a moment, _So, the Force wanted to make us move faster. Any idea why it didn't tell us so itself, rather than taking the long way around? _Obi-Wan merely smiled and raised his brows questioningly. Anakin rolled his eyes. Yes, he knew he was the Chosen One and could hear the Force more easily, but. . .

_I really don't think that matters. Your eldest grandson created the trap, and unbeknownst to him, Master Jinn sprung it_, Obi-Wan answered. Anakin smirked, remembering their policy during the Clone Wars. Obi-Wan returned the smile and continued, _Jacen will be expecting to catch the children unawares. What concerns me, Anakin, is who exactly allowed your great-granddaughter to sense what her father was doing. Someone channeled Jacen's reaction to Merit. It wasn't Asajj, my daughter, or Ranya. Nor was it Leia. I don't believe it was Shmi or Lisseth, either. So who else would have the power. . . and the desire. . .to do that?_

_Oh, I think that's fairly obvious, Master. . .it was actually two people. Jaina and Mara,_ Anakin replied confidently. His best friend arched a brow, and Anakin explained, _As Jacen's twin, Jaina would have been watching him closely. . .and by helping Jaina to direct that, Mara got back at Jacen for everything he did to her family. It wasn't just about him killing her. . .he also killed her husband and her little boy. Trust me. That's not something she'll be forgiving any time soon. _He didn't like his daughter-in-law very much, even now, but he couldn't deny her fierce devotion to Ben. And she had never held Allana, Thane, or Merit responsible for Jacen's sins.

_I'll bow to your greater wisdom of your family, Anakin,_ Obi-Wan replied. He smiled as his daughter joined him. Rilla and her mother were among the few who hadn't been given a task in the wake of Jinn's announcement. There really wasn't much Ranya could do, but at least she wasn't causing trouble. . .well, more than usual. One of Ranya's favorite games was Padme-baiting. . .and right after that was sowing discord between Padme and Leia. His daughter was already angry enough with his former wife. . .she didn't need further assistance from Sharanya Labun.

_Father, I think I know what's happened to Master Jinn. . .why he's become so different than how everyone remembers him_, the auburn-haired woman said quietly. Oh? Not that Anakin really cared, one way or the other. Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn could fade into oblivion, for all he cared. Even before the old bastard pulled this latest stunt, Anakin had lost all respect for the man who took him off Tatooine. His mother used to caution him against remembering things too fondly, because, as she said, 'time pours honey on the memory.' That wasn't a problem during the twenty-plus years he spent as Darth Vader. . .but it was when he was younger.

Even so, he felt he owed it to the memory of that nine-year-old boy to listen to Rilla Kenobi. . .and he owed it to her as well. The young woman explained, _He's stagnated. Everyone else here has grown and changed beyond what they were when we were mortal. You, Uncle Anakin, Master Windu, Leia and Luke, me. . .even Mother. But he hasn't. He still thinks he's the maverick Jedi Master, guiding his padawan. Except he isn't. He's grown complacent, thinking he knows everything about the Force because he was the first Jedi Master in thousands of years to complete the Order of the Whills._

_It wouldn't surprise me if you're right, Rilla_, Anakin said after thinking about that for a few seconds. And it made sense. However, that really wasn't his concern right now. He had to take care of his family, and if Qui-Gon Jinn got in the way. . . Well. Anakin was known for making the impossible look merely difficult during the Clone Wars. Maybe it was time to find out if the same was true as a Force-spirit. With that in mind, he smirked at his best friend and honorary niece, saying, _Here's where the fun begins_!

Obi-Wan simply rolled his eyes.


	7. Never Enough Time

Author's Note: I know, only a week since the last update. What can I tell you? Qui-Gon demanded his time as well. Plus, North Carolina got hit with a nasty winter storm. A few quick notes: the original plan created by Kit Fisto and Lisseth Solo is something I came across while reading Caesar's _Gallic Wars_. . . which also provided the last name of a character in this chapter. Also, if anyone is curious, and hasn't been able to check out my website, here is a brief list of who 'plays' which original character. _Merit Solo_: Rachael Leigh Cook; _Thane Solo_: Ted King (Andy in _Charmed_); _Aidan Kenobi_: Sean Bean; _Amidala Kenobi_: Abigail Stone; _Lisseth Warda Solo_: Bridget Regan (Kahlan in _Legend of the Seeker_); _Rilla Kenobi_: Megan Follows; _Sharanya Labun_: Jessica Steen; _Ral Treveri_: Sam Rockwell; _Andriu/Darth Heinous_: Eric Close. By the same token, I've been imagining Jason Carter as Xanatos. And on with the chapter!

Chapter Six

Never Enough Time

What had he done? Oh dear Force. . .what had he done?

The words kept repeating in Qui-Gon Jinn's mind as he stared after his former padawans. What had he done? He couldn't regret his attempt to help Jacen Solo. . .that was who and what he was. But Rilla Kenobi's words about him growing stagnant and complacent hit home. In short, he had become everything he accused the Jedi Council of being during his mortal life. It was indeed a bitter pill to swallow.

He raised his eyes to look at his three 'guards,' each of them staring at him coldly. . .even Shmi Skywalker Lars. Perhaps _even _especially Shmi. He looked away again, wondering if Rilla Kenobi was right. Had he stagnated since the arrival of the others? Was he expecting Obi-Wan to be the same twenty-five year old boy he remembered from his mortal life, despite watching over him from the Force for so many years? He knew that boy no longer existed. . .not even casting off his burdens in the Force could bring his child back to him completely.

Then a new form shimmered into being and without a word, the three women backed away. The new arrival was neither male nor female, though it took a humanoid form. That didn't matter. . .they all knew what this entity was. Qui-Gon stated flatly, _You used me._ The being, who had no face, smiled nonetheless and the Jedi repeated, _You used me. You wanted the others to move more quickly, so you used me to alert Jacen Solo to what was happening. You used me._

_I use nearly everyone, Qui-Gon Jinn. . .you, of all people, should know that_, the entity responded in a voice that was neither male nor female, and yet was both. It became his former Master, and adopted Yan Dooku's voice as it continued, _I used my own child to bring balance, and I used you to find him in the first place. Really, what makes you think you're so special? _ The Force again morphed, this time into the form of his former padawan at the time Yan Dooku encountered his grandpadawan on Geonosis. It smiled, making Qui-Gon shudder. That smile didn't belong on his Obi-Wan's face. The Force dropped the smile from Obi-Wan's face and stated, _He has always been my Obi-Wan, not yours! I merely loaned him to you. Not that you showed much gratitude for that gift._

It didn't seem especially prudent to observe that Anakin obviously inherited his tendency toward possessiveness from his non-human parent. However, Qui-Gon couldn't help but notice that this was, indeed, the case. At least he hadn't passed that tendency along to his children, though it was looking more and more as if that skipped a generation to his grandson. Not that Qui-Gon wanted to think about Jacen right now. The idea that he had been so terribly wrong about the being currently known as Darth Cadeus terrified him beyond imagination. And he knew he would receive no assistance from the four women who volunteered to guard him.

_Ladies. . .I think our host has things well in hand. Let's go see if the others need any help_, Breha Organa suggested, confirming Qui-Gon's guess. This met with the approval of her companions. Each of the women made a slight bow to the personification of the Force, who maintained its form as Obi-Wan. And, keeping up the appearance of Obi-Wan Kenobi, the personification returned the bow, before returning its attention to Qui-Gon. The two sets of women, one set Organa and the other Skywalker, swept away, leaving the Jedi and the Force alone. The former queen of Naboo offered him a slight smirk before following her mother-in-law and her daughter's other mother.

Qui-Gon had just enough time to ponder the oddity of two former queens, a former princess, and a former slave acting as a cohesive unit, before his attention was drawn back to the Force-personification. . .who, regrettably, maintained its appearance as Obi-Wan. The entity said, _Of course I will keep this form for now. It appeals to me. And as to your assertion that I passed the trait of possessiveness along to my child, that is not true and you know it. Anakin has always been possessive because of how he grew up. I am possessive because the beings here are actually mine._

Well, that was certainly true. The entity wearing his final padawan's face continued, _Now. We were discussing your complaint that I used you. And as **I** said, I use nearly everyone. Yes. I used you. Not simply because I wished for the Jedi committed to assisting the younglings to work faster, but because I wished to give Jacen Solo one last chance to turn back from his path. . .and make the journey into the past unnecessary. Instead, he is speeding toward his children's compound to murder them both. I think you will agree. . .that part of the Skywalker legacy must end._

_But. . .you also told me that it was time this galaxy ended!_ Qui-Gon protested. That loathsome smirk reappeared, and Jinn closed his eyes, understanding. He murmured, _You meant to change the galaxy, one way or another. . .whether by stopping Jacen Solo with the love Anakin swears he still holds for his children, or by sending them into the past and hopefully out of his reach. And thus, end the galaxy as it currently exists._

_Indeed. You interpreted that to mean that I wished for Jacen Solo to destroy the galaxy and himself at the same time. . .to wipe out what remained of his family. You interpreted it according to your grudge against my child. And why are you holding a grudge against Anakin Skywalker? Because he failed to be the little boy you remembered_, the false Obi-Wan stated. Qui-Gon started to protest, but the Force-entity would have none of his argument. Jinn found himself literally unable to speak.

Satisfied that it would not be further interrupted, the Force-entity continued, _Once he arrived in the Force, his focus was on repairing his relationship with his former Master. . . and helping him to see, once and for all, that it was not Obi-Wan's fault that he fell. That, however, is an ongoing project._ There was more than a touch of exasperation, and Qui-Gon couldn't help but smile. Yes, that was his padawan. The Force-entity continued, _Now. . .there is an opportunity for you to assist the others. . .if you're willing to take it. _ Jinn hesitated. . .and then he nodded.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

She was still struggling for breath when her brother's familiar, welcome arms encircled her protectively. Through the roaring in her ears, she heard Thane whispering, "Shh, you're all right, I'm here, I've got you, you're safe, Merit, shhhh." She clung to him, trembling, his fingers moving through her hair in a familiar, comforting manner. . .in the same way he had always comforted her after a particular horrific nightmare. And there were plenty of those. It made her so angry. . .she was twenty-five standard years old, a Jedi, and her father's approach still had this effect on her. As if she was still a little girl, torn between hiding her face in Uncle Luke's robes and watching in horror as her father's troops cut down half of her family. She hated it. She wasn't supposed to hate anything or anyone, but for her father and these stupid krething emotions, she would make an exception. Gone was any notion of entertaining the possibility that Anakin was right, that her father did still love her and would eventually remember it. As he himself said, he wasn't her father.

At last, however, the rushing sound ended and she could hear Thane's heart beat under her ear. As ever, the rhythm helped her to center and focus, and within seconds, her breathing was in time with his. Inhale, beat, beat, beat; exhale, beat, beat, beat. Once she could draw breath, Merit whispered, "He's coming, Thane. Somehow, Cadeus found out what we're planning, and he's coming for us." Her brother's arms tightened, and she could sense his heart rate jump as well. Bizarrely, she found it comforting that her brother was as unnerved by this as she was.

_Yes. . .he's on his way, so there's little time_, came a much beloved and desperately missed voice. Merit and Thane both froze, though the sister couldn't have said why she was so surprised. Over the last six hours, she had spoken with her late sister, great-grandfather, great-uncle, and the great-grandmaster of her great-grandfather, and trying to figure out that particular relationship would give her a headache. Instead, she carefully pulled out of her brother's arms, just enough to see the newcomer.

Merit gave a soft little cry, seeing not the aging woman who had died twenty years earlier, but the beautiful young girl whose holographic image had drawn her twin brother back into their birthright. Leia Organa Skywalker Solo smiled at her grandchildren and continued, _Even now, the Jedi of ages past are preparing your transport_. _It's best not to keep them waiting, my younglings. _

"Gran?" Thane asked brokenly. Again, Leia smiled at them, her brown eyes filled with love and joy. For a moment, Thane tightened his embrace, then released Merit and stepped away from her. But he wouldn't relinquish contact with her, not completely. When he held out his hand to her, she took it. . . and still held onto it, even after the ground was firm beneath her feet. In a somewhat steadier voice, Thane asked, "What do we need to do, Gran? I know Anakin had something else in mind, other than going to Dagobah. . .and that's out now, too."

_You will use the simulator you four have been testing as a portal_, their grandmother answered. Wh. . .? Merit could have sworn her grandmother just said they would use the simulator. The same simulator Merit herself more or less broke earlier that evening? That simulator? As if she could hear Merit's thoughts (which was entirely possible), the former princess of Alderaan said with exaggerated patience, _We know what we're doing, children. Even now, Jedi are congregating around the simulator, acting as conduits for the Force. It is my task. . .oh. Master Dooku._

Merit blinked, both at the second blue-outlined form that appeared beside her grandmother, and at the obvious surprise in her grandmother's voice. The tall, aristocratic Jedi bowed first to her grandmother, then the stunned Jedi standing in Merit's room (and for the first time, she also realized Aidan and Ami were in her quarters. It was a good thing they weren't on a mission. . .or her lack of attention would have gotten her killed). The Jedi/Sith/Jedi said quietly, _Your birth father and my grandpadawan have things under control, I thought I might assist you._

_Of course, Master Dooku. I was just explaining the plan to the children. Was there something you wished to add_? Leia responded. Merit raised her eyebrows at her grandmother's tone of voice. It wasn't servile at all. . .but far more respectful than Merit had ever heard it. For the second time in less than five minutes, she was startled. . .this time when she felt a pair of arms wind around her waist and soft hair against her arm. Looking in that direction, she found Ami tucking herself against her side, looking up at Merit with apprehensive bright blue eyes. Merit smiled, understanding. Ami had taken advantage of the Force-spirits' distraction to seek comfort.

_Only a last minute addition that Master Fisto suggested. . .although I believe your daughter-in-law might have given him the idea, after a discussion they had about battle tactics. There are fighter pilots on this compound. . .not Force-sensitives, and certainly not as gifted as your birth father, but more than adequate to the job. Master Fisto and Lisseth have suggested a false evacuation, to lead your son's troops away from the compound. Perhaps Aidan Kenobi should arrange that?_ Master Dooku suggested.

Merit blinked in astonishment. Her mother came up with that idea? She never knew her mother learned any battle tactics. _Then again_, she thought sadly, _there's a lot I never learned about my mother until long after she was dead_. And, she noticed, Aidan was taking the suggestion under careful consideration. After a moment, he observed, "That's an excellent idea. We don't have a large number of fighter pilots, but I don't think we need a lot. If we can get them to fly escort for the _Raven_, that will lend credibility to the concept that we're running. Especially since even Cadeus knows Merit doesn't let just anyone pilot the_ Raven_."

Merit was tempted to stick her tongue out at her friend, but under the circumstances, it didn't seem appropriate. . .even if he was smirking at her. Still, she couldn't deny the truth of Aidan's words. She was somewhat possessive of their little ship, which she named in honor of her grandfather's ship, the _Millennium Falcon_. It would never be the _Falcon_, of course, but it helped her to keep her grandfather's memory alive. And if it also kept alive the memory of being three years and sitting in her father's lap as he flew his own ship. . .well, there was no reason for anyone to know that.

"Then I'll give the word to begin the evacuation. Aidan, you know most of the pilots by name, I think they'll listen more readily to you. . .they're wary of me, and Merit scares the poodoo out of them," Thane observed. Merit didn't bother scowling at her brother, since he was right. She did scare them. . .she had an unfortunate tendency to have one of her Force-visions while she was around them. . .if the damn things scared her, when she was used to them, she could only imagine their effect on the poor pilots!

"And what about me?" Ami asked. Actually, it was more along the lines of, demanded to know. The eleven year old was still tucked against Merit's side, arms wrapped tightly around her waist and head resting against Merit's ribcage. She couldn't have been especially comfortable, but the Knight had a sneaking suspicion that nothing short of an explosion or a durasteel wedge would pry her loose. Those two, or a word from her father. The aforementioned father smiled at her.

"You, my dearest, will be helping with the 'evacuation.' Thane, just to make sure, you might want to set the _Raven_ on autopilot. . .in case the charming Darth Cadeus takes it into his head to blow it out of the sky. That way, we lose a ship, but none of the compound's personnel lose their lives," Aidan suggested. Merit bit back a second scowl. She didn't like the idea of a computer flying her ship, either, but Aidan was right. Cadeus was somewhat unpredictable and she wasn't sure she wanted to entrust the lives of other people to the possibility that he would want to gloat. Thane cast a questioning glance at her and she nodded reluctantly.

"I'll take care of that. Gran. . .do you really think all of this is going to work?" Merit asked, turning to the young girl outlined in blue. Though her words were directed at her grandmother, the appeal was to Leia's companion as well. And it was that companion who responded, with a smile that could have been easily described as 'evil' by anyone who saw it. As it was, it left Merit thanking the Force they were on the same side.

_We haven't told you the second part of the plan, youngling. You see, there will be a second wave of fighter pilots coming behind the **Raven**. Once the **Raven** and the squadron lead your father a safe distance from the compound, the fighters will break off the escort duty and veer off to engage his troops. Your father will be fighting the Resistance both in front of him and behind him_, Master Dooku explained. Merit needed only a moment to think that through.

"So, they'll have the element of surprise, plus catch him in a pincher maneuver? At the very least, it'll buy us time," she observed, "but what about the pilots out there?" She had to admit, it was a decent plan. The last thing the Sith Lord would be expecting was for the fleeing Resistance to turn and fight him. Assuming whatever nerf-herder who had told him about their plan to head into the past didn't go running to him and blabbering that this was a trap.

"I'll give the pilots the order to break off the attack and scatter once. . .uh-oh. That can't be a good sign," Aidan interrupted himself. Merit froze as the lights began to flicker, then the first explosion rocked the compound. He was here, now. It was too late. _It's too bad_, she thought distantly, _it sounds like it would have been a good plan_. Her hand slipped into her brother's and she tightened her free arm around Ami's shoulders. A look of pure determination crossed her grandmother's lovely face.

_Then there's no time to lose. Come, children! Jacen will be landing in a matter of moments, pack only what you can carry, and meet us in the room with the simulator. This isn't over yet!_ Leia Organa Skywalker Solo said fiercely. It was, Merit realized, the exact same thing her sister had said to her in her dreams. It had the same effect as her conversation with Allana. Her shoulders straightened and her chin lifted. She was still a Jedi. . .and she wasn't going down without a fight!

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

He really shouldn't have been surprised to hear Anakin swearing when the attack on the compound began. And he wasn't. Really. He wasn't. It wasn't simply that they were running out of time, although that was a large part of it. No, more than anything, Anakin was furious and sick that it was all happening again. And Anakin wanted to shake sense into his grandson. However, Obi-Wan Kenobi had a sneaking sense that Anakin wouldn't stop at shaking. Not that he objected, as such (since Jacen's actions were also harming Obi-Wan's own descendents), but he knew what family meant to Anakin.

No matter what the circumstances, if Anakin's actions resulted in Jacen's death, it would take his former padawan a long time to forgive himself. He simply would not be able to forgive himself for hurting Leia in such a way. And so, Anakin turned the full force of his rage on opening the portal into the past. Obi-Wan had his hands full, between restraining Anakin's raw power (they risked overcharging, which would kill the children as they entered) and keeping an eye on the developing situation.

Only five mortal minutes after the bombardment began, all four Travelers ran into the room, each carrying a pack. The two girls both wore their hair pulled back from their respective faces. Obi-Wan's grandson called as he dropped his pack onto the floor, "I'm and giving the order to evacuate the base! Ami, stay close, we don't know how that thing will react once a group of Jedi within the Force start charging it!" _Yes_, Obi-Wan thought, _do keep your distance until we're ready for you to leave. The last thing any of us want is for our efforts to kill you when we're trying to save you._

The base was rocked by another explosion just as Aidan reached the console. He and Thane Solo both fell to their knees, while Merit Solo grabbed Obi-Wan's great-granddaughter and held her fast. Ami clung to the dark-haired girl, looking terrified. Obi-Wan didn't blame her. While he never would have said so, he was terrified as well. He was frightened for his grandson and great-granddaughter, he was afraid for the galaxy, and just as importantly, he was worried for Anakin. His former padawan was quite capable of tearing the fabric of reality itself if anything happened to his only mortal great-grandchildren. And Obi-Wan didn't want to think about what he would do to Master Qui-Gon if his warning to Jacen cost Thane or Merit their lives. In a very real sense, Anakin saw Thane and Merit as his second chance with Luke and Leia.

They really looked nothing like the twins. But they were Leia's grandchildren, and all that remained of the Skywalker line. Ben was never given the opportunity to marry and have children, just as Jaina and young Anakin were not. In his former padawan's mind, if he was able to save Thane and Merit from their deranged father, he could finally let go the last of his own guilt. They had been over this countless times during the last seven mortal decades, but just as Obi-Wan still struggled to forgive himself for failing Anakin, Anakin was struggling to forgive himself for failing his children. Even though Luke had reached out to him ages ago, even though Leia had forgiven him and grew to love him. . . he had yet to forgive himself. And nothing either twin could say would change that.

Not that Obi-Wan had room to talk. He could still remember how cold he felt when he learned that he had a child on Tatooine. It was bad enough that he fathered a child for whom he hadn't taken responsibility. . .but to not even remember the night she was conceived? He did many things, of which he was ashamed later, but not remembering his daughter's conception, not knowing about his child was at the top of that list. Siri and Bant both believed he was too delirious with the fever to comprehend anything that was happening around him, much less to him. They, along with his daughter, believed that if he was even slightly aware of what was happening, he believed it was part of a fever dream, a dream in which Siri was still alive.

That was entirely likely, but he couldn't remember. He couldn't remember his child's conception, and he wasn't there for her. Obi-Wan never bothered to say the words aloud. It wasn't really necessary. . .but he failed his daughter, just as he had failed his padawan. He was utterly determined not to fail his grandson and great-granddaughter. He focused his energy, his fear, his love, his banked rage into making the simulator a portal for the mortal Jedi, even as explosion after explosion rocked the compound. It seemed Darth Cadeus was taking no chances. Obi-Wan sensed the Sith would land soon and take a squad into the compound to subdue, if not kill, whatever Resistance members remained.

Aidan had given the order for everyone to evacuate, and those who could evacuate made their way to the pods deep under the ground, where they could blast into space. Go down to go up. It actually worked quite well most of the time, so long as all of the pods were working properly. Kit Fisto whispered, _He'll be here soon, we don't have much time. Is there any way we can draw more energy from others within the Force?_ Obi-Wan didn't answer immediately. Leia and Master Dooku joined them, along with the children, and they were adding their own strength to the effort. But what if it wasn't enough?

Obi-Wan wouldn't think like that. To his relief, Merit lowered herself and Ami to the ground, near the console where they would somewhat protected from falling debris. A few moments later, their respective brother and father joined them, waiting while the portal grew. Satisfied that his descendants had some protection, he focused on doing, not worrying (well, as much as he could, at least. To be Obi-Wan Kenobi _was_ to worry). He poured all that he was and ever had been into his efforts. In his mind, led by the Force itself, he visualized himself changing and shifting until he was no longer human or even humanoid, until he himself was the portal through which his grandson and great-granddaughter would walk through and into the past. So focused on this was he that he never heard the whispers around him. He only sensed that the portal was growing larger. Encouraged, he focused more of his energy into his task.

_Stand down, padawan_, a familiar voice whispered, _before you lose yourself_. Obi-Wan resisted. . .he had to make this portal large enough, he couldn't fail his grandson and great-granddaughter the way he failed his padawan, his daughter, and the entire Jedi Order. His former Master said, _Even after all these years, you still believe that you failed Anakin and the Order, that you failed your daughter. None of that is true, Obi-Wan. Do not sacrifice your power for a failure that is not yours. And this responsibility, too, is not solely yours. . .it is the responsibility of everyone who chose to help our descendents. Stand down, padawan, and let others take the load as well._

_You don't have to carry this alone, Master. . .this was **our** choice, _Anakin told him on the other side. Didn't they understand? This wasn't just about guilt! He finally had a chance to be a father, a grandfather, a great-grandfather. . .he would take that chance, and he would be the father and grandfather that Rilla and Aidan could be proud of. He would lose his own identity in the Force if that was what it took to give his grandson and great-granddaughter the life they deserved. Anakin repeated, now sounding worried,_ But Master, it isn't necessary to sacrifice yourself! _

A third voice entered the conversation, as Master Dooku murmured_, Come back to us, youngling. . .you're frightening little Amidala. _For the first time, Obi-Wan's concentration was broken and he looked at the mortals gathered. His great-granddaughter was quietly weeping into the tunic of the young woman holding her, Merit Solo herself staring in silent horror at the portal. . .at them. Obi-Wan blinked a little, trying to understand the reaction of the two girls, and Master Dooku said gently_, You were dissolving before their eyes, youngling. It frightened them both._

_And it's time for the children to go, _Mace Windu stated_, _as an all too familiar darkness overshadowed the portal created by the Force-users_, Darth Cadeus has landed. _He had indeed, and the last of time was slipping away from them. They had done all they could. Now it was up to the children, and Obi-Wan found the faith he needed to trust they would do what was necessary.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Amidala Kenobi thought many times in the past that she knew what fear was. The first time was six years earlier, when she and her father were trapped on Hoth. Their ship had crashed, the engines were beyond repair, and the life support was failing as well. She was tucked against her father's chest in the warmest part of the ship, his fingers moving through her then-short blonde hair. Ami wasn't afraid for herself that day. . .she was afraid for her father. She knew her father would take care of her, but who would take care of him? She was just a little girl, even if she was strong in the Force, and while she could do some things to take care of him. . .well, she certainly couldn't pick him up and carry him to safety, as he could do for her!

But then they had heard the knocking on the side of the ship. . .Thane and Merit had come for them, and everything would be all right. Ami couldn't remember exactly who held the lightsaber cutting through the ruins of their ship. . .only that Merit, then a nineteen year old padawan, carried her to safety, while Thane supported her father. She remembered clearly burying her face against Merit's coat as the girl protected her from the extreme cold of the planet. That was the first time she could remember feeling fear.

The next time was when Thane and the recently knighted Merit were captured by the Hutts on Tatooine. That was one of the most horrifying missions her father had ever undertaken. Ami, at that time eight standard years of age, had been forced to stay on the ship at the controls, in the event her father's rescue mission went terribly wrong. They had taken Ral Treveri with them, a key member of the Resistance (who had something of a crush on Merit, even if Ami was the only one who noticed).

Ral had carried an unconscious, barely alive Merit on board, while in a twist of fate, her father half-dragged, half-carried an equally injured Thane onto their ship. As soon as the injured siblings were secured, her father yelled for Ami to take off. She later learned that someone had told the Hutts that Merit was the granddaughter of the woman who killed Jabba the Hutt. Ami's bet was that horrid Andriu, Darth Cadeus' most recent apprentice. He called himself 'Darth Heinous,' and it was Merit's considered opinion that the 'heinous' referred to his fighting ability. Even as a nineteen-year-old padawan, she wiped the floor with him during each encounter.

If it was Andriu, it would make sense. Merit had been badly beaten and tortured, her connection to the Force cut off. . .and for a Jedi, for any Force-sensitive, that was torture by itself. Thane was in bad shape as well, but somehow, his injuries weren't as personal as Merit. Those were the words Ami's father used as he worked to stabilize each Solo. Whoever had hurt Merit. . .it was personal. Ami wasn't allowed to see Thane or Merit in those first days. . . her father told her that she would help them more by meditating and supporting Ral when he was flying.

It was only after both Thane and Merit regained consciousness that Ami learned more about the rescue, for it was then that her father told them about the unexpected help they received from the Tusken Raiders. According to one of the unlikely rescuers, the palace where Merit and Thane were held was once the site of a Tusken camp. It was destroyed nearly a century earlier after that particular tribe captured and tortured the wife of a moisture farmer. The Tusken Raiders were drawn to the site by the spirit of that woman, who had been known in life as Shmi Skywalker Lars. Ami had shuddered as she held Merit's hand tightly. Somehow, Shmi returned to the site of her murder to save her great-great-grandchildren.

And now, for the first time, she was afraid for her own life. Always in the past, she feared for the lives of those she loved. Only now was she starting to understand there might be no one left to protect her. Merit was doing her best, holding Ami close as they huddled under the console. A few feet away, long-dead Jedi, including her own great-grandfather, were turning the simulator into a portal. She had recognized him, had recognized Obi-Wan Kenobi. . . until he seemed to dissolve into the Force. Only the two old men, Force-spirits like her progenitor, kept him from dissolving completely.

The bombardment seemed to stop and Thane said breathlessly, "Let's go. . .that lull means our father has landed. We don't have much time. Ral, what are you still doing here?" Ami peered around Merit's protective embrace to see their friend in the doorway, his face set with determination. She wasn't sure how she knew, but Ami was absolutely certain Ral wouldn't live to see another day. He intended to sacrifice himself to buy them time. . .and he wasn't just doing it for Merit.

Before he had a chance to respond (though Ami was sure they all knew what he would say), a dark voice boomed through the mostly-empty base, "This is Emperor Cadeus. You will put down your weapons and surrender. Anyone who proves themselves loyal by turning Thane and Merit Solo over to me will be spared."

"Well, that was predictable. Ral, Thane's right. . .you have to go, now. There should be at least one or two remaining pods, but you have to get to safety," Merit told their friend. Ral shook his head once again. Merit released Ami completely now, giving the child a slight nudge toward her father. Ami took the remaining steps needed, and her father wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Merit, in the meantime, approached Ral, repeating, "Ral, you have to go! There's nothing more you can do!" She now stood directly in front of him, close enough to touch him if she wanted.

But it was Ral who touched her. He rested his hand alongside her cheek, murmuring, "I can buy time, Merit." A gentle smile touched his lips and he shook his head, adding, "Meeting you and your brother on Hoth was the best thing that ever happened to me. Be safe, Miri." He leaned forward and brushed his lips against her forehead, then her lips, and stepped away. Ral addressed his next words to the rest of the group, saying, "Do whatever you have to do, to make things right. And Thane. . .take care of your sister. You always do, but take care of her for me, too."

Thane, who started the self-destruct sequence, said, "You know I will. Merit, c'mon." He left his position at the console and took his sister's shoulder, guiding the stunned brunette away from Ral and toward the knapsack she would carry into the past. He had to actually pick up the knapsack and drape it over her free shoulder. Ami pulled away from her father and ran to Ral. He winked at her, and Ami threw her arms around his waist. There was only a slight hesitation, and then Ral returned the embrace.

"Be good, kiddo, and keep an eye on your old man," Ral murmured. Ami tightened her arms around his waist, trying not to giggle as he added, "You Kenobi types are a lot of trouble. . .but that's okay, because the Skywalkers are worse." That drew a snort from Thane, but even his obvious amusement couldn't cover his anxiety. Something Ral also sensed, as he kissed the top of Ami's head before releasing her, and said, "Get out of here. I'll buy you as much time as possible. Thane, what's the auto-destruct set for?

"Ten minutes. Cadeus and his little pet rancor will be here in fifteen," Thane answered, still holding Merit's shoulder. She actually looked like she was in shock, her eyes never leaving Ral's face. Thane looked somewhat surprised by Ral's decision, but at this point, there was no point in arguing. Thane went on, "Aidan, get Ami out of here. Merit and I will bring up the rear." Ami looked up at her father, who was looking from Ral to Merit, and back again. So her father hadn't realized either how much Ral cared for Merit. Ami would have rolled her eyes, but she really didn't feel like it.

Ami's father nodded, nudging her toward the center of the room, where she had dropped her knapsack. He paused in front of Thane and Merit, saying quietly, "I suppose this is good-bye, then. At least for now. He offered his hand which Thane shook, then to Merit. She also accepted the gesture, still in shock. Ami watched in silence as her father paused there in front of Merit, as if there was something more he wanted to say. There was.

"I wish we had more time," her father said simply, "I wish we could have had more of everything." Merit blinked back tears and nodded. As Ral had done, Ami's father touched her cheek, grazing her skin with his knuckles.

Ami took advantage of the moment by throwing her arms first around Thane, then around Merit. She wished she had time to tell them both how very much she loved them. She wished she had time to say a proper good-bye. But there was never enough time. Her father put her hand on her shoulder and steered her toward the former simulator. Once more, he gave her a little nudge and she stepped through. . .

To whatever waited.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

They had ten minutes, at most, before Darth Cadeus and his shadow appeared. Ami and Aidan were safely into the portal. . .at least, they were beyond any harm that Cadeus and Heinous could do to them. That just left Thane and his sister. Ral had left only seconds after Aidan and Ami's departure, to buy time. After he ran off to engage their father's troops, Merit shook herself out of her shock and joined Thane at the console. There was a good chance that their father would shut off the auto-destruct. . .if that happened, they had to make sure he only got his hands on the ruins, rather than the information and the equipment. That was what Merit was doing. . .systematically erasing all the information from the databases, then destroying each database.

A sidelong glance told him that his sister was working mechanically. It was to be expected. He and Merit had both known about Aidan's attraction to her. . . it was quite mutual. On the other hand, she had no idea that Ral was also attracted to her. . .no one knew about that. But either way, it didn't matter, much as he hated to admit it. They were in the middle of a war, whether people realized it or not, and both feared the consequences of allowing their attraction to flourish. It was, Thane realized with a start, yet another reason he hated his father. Like his sister, he saw no contradiction in both loving and hating their father. There was simply too much he had taken from them.

There was a woman once, who might have held Thane's heart. His hands stilled as he thought of her for the first time in more than a decade. Like the poor, nameless boy whose idealism led to Erszebet Kenobi's death, she was of Alderaanian descent, and her name was Lucina. He met her on Naboo shortly after Darth Cadeus ordered an attack that poisoned the lakes, streams, rivers, and oceans on the planet. Uncle Luke dispatched him to his mother's home planet as part of his Trials. Strange, that love could begin to blossom in the last days of Naboo, as they struggled to get as many humans and Gungans off the planet. But Lucina died on the planet, with the planet, another casualty of his father's drive to 'protect' his oldest daughter. . .the same daughter he killed because he couldn't control her.

This was, of course, long before Allana was murdered, before Merit was knighted, before Thane himself was knighted. How old was he when he met Lucina? Uncle Luke and Ben were alive, so Merit was no more than thirteen or fourteen, which would have made him at most twenty-one. And he was thirty-three now. Twelve years since Lucina died, and Naboo died with her. For the first time since he learned of the Force-Jedi's plan to send them back in time, he thought about what it might mean for Naboo, for Lucina. Over the last few hours, ever since he woke up, he focused on learning what he could about the Old Republic. . .but if they were successful, could they save Naboo? Or was Naboo doomed no matter what they did?

As Merit finished the destruction of the databases, a whisper from the Force and Ral's arrival alerted them. . .time was up. Thane bent down and scooped up his own knapsack, slinging it over one shoulder. There was no time to say good-bye, for as he propelled them both toward the portal, a blaster bolt took Ral in the gut, slamming him back into the door. Merit cried out, but Treveri howled, "Thane, Merit. . .go! GO!" Thane didn't argue. He put his hand in the small of his sister's back and pushed. Not daring to look behind him, Thane dove into the portal after her. . .but he still heard Ral's gurgling laughter and his father's enraged roar. And then, there was only the Force.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Considering he was told countless times as he grew up that he would never amount to anything, this really wasn't a bad way to die. His gut was on fire, but his friends were safe. . .all of them. If he had any regret as Thane and Merit Solo disappeared into the strange blue light, it was that he hadn't told Merit earlier how he really felt about her. Oh, he could lead a strike against Darth Daddy's troops, but risk his heart by telling Merit that he could have loved her? Not a chance. It wasn't just that Merit and Aidan were strongly attracted to each other, but never acted on that attraction.

No, it was also the knowledge of whom her father was. Everyone knew the story about Jacen Solo's parents. . .how a street rat from Corellia became a smuggler, and eventually the husband of Darth Vader's only daughter. But there were two large differences. . .in the first place, Han Solo hadn't known that Leia Organa was Anakin Skywalker's daughter, and most likely, it would have made no difference to him. And in the second. . .and in the second, Ral Treveri wasn't Han Solo. He didn't have the strength and the courage of Merit's grandfather.

But it didn't matter. Ral didn't have the Force, but he didn't need to. Once Thane and Merit disappeared from view, the blue lining the simulator disappeared, becoming instead individual Jedi. Ral smiled weakly, seeing not only the great Anakin Skywalker, who was staring at him with such sorrow, but Skywalker's former Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and many other heroes.

Footsteps drew his attention away from the Jedi and he looked up to see Darth Cadeus looming over him, face twisted with rage. Ral couldn't help himself. He began laughing, ignoring the agony in his midsection. That, it seemed was the final straw for Darth Daddy, whose roar of pure fury most likely could have been heard on the other side of the galaxy. Ral didn't lose his smile. . .not when invisible fingers tightened around his throat. Not when that invisible hand lifted him from the ground and raised him high into the air. Oh, Darth Daddy could kill him quicker, but that was fine. In the back of his mind, he heard a soft voice tell him, _Close your eyes, youngling_. He did so. . .and the pain ended. There was only peace.

As Ral Treveri died, his physical body disappeared from mid-air. Darth Cadeus growled and turned toward the simulator where his children disappeared moments earlier. . .only to stop in his tracks. His grandfather stood there with his former Master, Grandmaster, and Great-Grandmaster. His grandfather was cradling the limp body of Ral Treveri in his arms, and said, _This boy sacrificed his life to save the children you should have died to protect. . .that makes him mine._

That was all he said. . .that was all he needed to say. With that message delivered, Anakin Skywalker disappeared into the Force, still hold Ral's body. Obi-Wan Kenobi was the next to leave, staring at Jacen with pained compassion, and then Yan Dooku followed him. Until the only Old Republic Jedi remaining was Qui-Gon Jinn who said quietly_, Who is the greater fool? The fool? Or the fool who follows him? My padawan asked that question of your father once. The question still has to be answered. Perhaps your children will be the ones to answer that finally. Who is the greater fool? You, for seeking to destroy your daughter for the crime you committed? Your apprentice, for being a fawning little acolyte? One thing is certain. . .the Force's will has been carried out. This galaxy, as it exists, will be no more. _And then he disappeared as well, leaving the Sith Lord alone.

His children had gone into the past. . .to change this present, to prevent it from happening. Darth Cadeus slammed his fist onto the console. They only thought they had won. He wasn't finished yet!


	8. Into the Past

Author's Note: Another chapter, although, as usual, I'm not entirely happy with it. I don't really like the direction it took in the final block, but when I tried to argue, the muses made it clear that if I didn't write it this way, they'd stop speaking to me altogether. And we don't want that. In this chapter, Thane and Merit make a rather memorable entrance into the Jedi Temple. . .and meet the Council. With regards to their encounter with Bant, I've seen both Hall of Thousand Fountains and Room of Thousand Fountains. I tend to prefer the former. By the same token, Merit's greeting may seem a bit corny, but given the amount of angst will pop up over the course of the story, I think a bit of humor might be welcome. I'm already at work on chapter eight, and I'd like to tell you I'll have that up in a short time, but as ever, I'm working on several stories. . .and I'd really like to get more of _Pieces of the Truth_ done.

Onward and upward!

Chapter Seven

Into the Past

_I wish we had more of everything. _

Those had been the last words he said to her before going through the portal. Perhaps they would even be the last words he would ever say to her, but they summed up everything she felt. _I wish we could have found where 'us' would lead. I wish I could have allowed myself to love you. I wish I had the courage to let my defenses drop._ Since the deaths of her family, the only person she really allowed herself to love was her brother. . .and Ami, but how could she help but love Ami?

Worse still, she was still reeling from the revelation about Ral Treveri's true feelings for her, and that made her incapable of responding to Aidan's admittance. She could have loved either of them, she could have loved them both, but she was too much of a kriffing coward. Too afraid of having her heart broken, too afraid of what her father would do to either of them, to both of them, if he realized just how much they meant to her.

And now they were both gone, Aidan through the portal with his daughter and Ral was dying of a wound which one of her father's goons inflicted on him. Merit Solo knew a moment of rage as she watched her friend slide down the doorway, clutching his midsection. Even as he was roaring at them to go and never look back (even if those weren't spoken aloud), even as her brother was hurrying her toward the portal, that rage briefly threatened to take over. Rage which was controlled, banked, for so long. . .was never given the opportunity to emerge, because as Ral was dying, she found herself in front of the portal, and her brother pushed her into it.

In the first few minutes/seconds/eternity after her brother shoved her through the portal, Merit was too shocked to do much of anything, too shocked to think clearly. The rage died and her mind shifted gears, still struggling to process everything that happened over the last few minutes. Ral's declaration of. . . feelings for her; Aidan's wish that they had more time, that they could have had more together; Ral's death. The Force touched her and soothed her tumultuous emotions. . .it made her feel as if she was a little girl again and her mother was stroking her hair after yet another nightmare about her father. It was only once she could focus on her surroundings that she noticed her companions.

It seemed as if every Jedi who ever lived was reaching out to touch her, whispering, '_we honor you, daughter_.' There was the venerable Master Yoda, recognizable from Uncle Luke's description; their great-grandfather, smiling and reaching out to touch her face; Master Dooku, smiling at the Travelers in quiet approval; the strange, gray-haired man she saw dying in her visions, now staring at them with sorrow; Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, looking so terribly young, despite the gray at his temples; and too many other Jedi she could have never named. But she could sense their approval, and in many cases, strangely enough, their love as well.

There was a bald, dark-skinned Human male; Merit's grandparents Han and Leia, and her Uncle Anakin, who beamed at her proudly; a giant Wookie, who could only be the legendary Chewbacca of her grandfather's stories, roaring his approval; Aunt Jaina, mouthing '_I love you_,' standing side by side with a flame-haired woman who could only be Uncle Luke's wife Mara; her cousin Ben, lost to her for so many years; a slim, hairless young woman with bright blue eyes, whose expression was best described as awed. She reached out to Merit as the Jedi passed her, and Merit reached back. Their fingers grazed, something that shouldn't have been possible. But it happened.

And it was because of that strange young woman that Merit's perception changed. For a moment, she saw the Force in all its vast, incredible, beautiful entirety. She saw the Jedi of the past and knew some of their names. She saw Revan in the distant past, and she saw what might have happened had her Aunt Jaina actually killed her father during their duel. She saw what could have been, what might have been, what still could be. She saw herself heavy with child, reclining in the arms of an unfamiliar young man as they stared out over Coruscant. . .a sight which made her heart leap. A child? Could it be that she would become a mother? It was not something she ever considered, but as the idea crossed her mind, she realized she would like that very much. She had no idea if she would be a good mother, or if she would completely mess up any child, but…

A gentle voice, filled with love and amusement, told her, _You'll remember none of this when you reach your destination, child_. She was tempted to sulk (briefly), but the voice added, sounding even more amused, _That would be cheating, little one, and the things you saw might never come to pass_. Merit sighed and agreed. She took one last, longing look at her surroundings. _If nothing else_, she consoled herself, _you have something to look forward to in the past._

But after that, she focused on the journey itself. There was absolutely nothing in the galaxy, or even the universe, to prepare you for traveling back through time, courtesy of the Force. Years later, she would be asked what it felt like, and there was simply no way. . .there was nothing to which she could compare it. Nothing she ever experienced up to that point came close. The best she could do was extreme vertigo. . .multiplied by a few million times. Although, in truth, not even that was right. She would have to satisfy herself with the bare, basic facts of her journey. One moment, her brother's hand in the small of her back was propelling her forward. . .the moment after that, she was hurtling back through time. . .the breath after that, she plunged under. . .water? Yes, water. . .as she realized when she tried to breathe without a rebreather or gills.

Merit came up, sputtering. She was vaguely aware of Thane beside her, trying to help her up, and she clawed her way to her feet, using her brother as a support. She cringed, water gushing through her fingers as she grasped Thane's sleeve. A quick glance around told her that they were standing in a pool of some kind. And what appeared to be a lady fish (Mon Calamari? Mon Calamarian? Yet another species her father wiped out) was gaping at them both in total shock. Merit raised the hand that wasn't clinging to her brother, smiling a bit warily, and offered in Basic, "Uhm. . .we come in peace?"

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

The children had made it. Already, Anakin was noticing changes in the present. Within fifteen minutes of their departure into the past, three of Jacen's men ceased to exist. They hadn't been injured. . .they just no longer existed. Or, if they existed, their situations had changed. Either way, they no longer served his grandson. The rest of the Resistance had escaped with their lives, and his great-grandchildren successfully destroyed the databases that could have made their father's dominion of the galaxy much easier. All in all, not a bad day's work for those on the side of the Light.

There had only been one casualty for the Resistance. . .the young man who was looking back and forth between Anakin and the mortal world. Anakin grinned a little, seeing the obvious confusion in Ral Treveri's expression. Once again, Obi-Wan rolled his eyes and told the young man, _Welcome to the Force, Commander Treveri. I'm Obi-Wan Kenobi and that is Anakin Skywalker, the man responsible for you maintaining knowledge of your identity here._

_Thane and Merit's great-grandfather? Why would you save me? More to the point, did you save me_? the young man asked, looking from one to the other. Obi-Wan folded his arms over his chest, smirking a little at Anakin. The Chosen One glared at his former Master, but could hardly argue with Obi-Wan's position. It had been Anakin who, once again, intervened when someone returned to the Force. . .therefore, it was his responsibility to answer Ral's questions.

_Yes, I'm Thane and Merit's great-grandfather. . .also Allana's great-grandfather. Did I save you? In a. . .from a certain point of view, I did_, Anakin replied. Once again, Obi-Wan rolled his eyes, but couldn't quite control the twitching of his lips in amusement. Anakin grinned back impishly, and then continued, _As to the why? That's simple. You sacrificed your life to save my great-grandchildren. That makes you mine, so I asked the Force to draw you into our world. It agreed, because of your sacrifice._ He debated about bringing up the second point, then went with instinct, adding, _Besides. You made another sacrifice when you didn't tell my great-granddaughter how you felt about her._

The young man started to protest (most likely to tell him that he never told Merit how he felt because he was afraid), but Anakin overrode him, adding, _You may say you were too much of a coward to tell her how you felt, but was it cowardice. . .or the understanding that she wasn't meant for you? Does it take more courage to keep silent or to burden another with your feelings when they can't return them for whatever reason?_ Ral closed his mouth with a snap, staring at Anakin as if that was something that never occurred to him. It probably didn't. As a nineteen year old, it would have never occurred to Anakin himself to make such a sacrifice.

Obi-Wan, not especially comfortable with discussing his feelings (except during moments of great stress), added gently, _You did the right thing, Commander. You did the only thing under the circumstances. Had you acknowledged your attraction to Knight Solo, you would have become a target. Not just for Darth Cadeus, but also because of Darth Heinous. My great-granddaughter was correct. . .it was the Sith apprentice who told the Hutts about the disastrous Tatooine mission. And it was he who caused Knight Solo's injuries._ Anakin was only a little surprised when Ral's eyes blazed with fury.

_He should be grateful he's beyond my reach! I carried her onto the __**Raven **__after we rescued her and Thane. . .she almost died in my arms before we even reached the ship! And why? Because his tender ego couldn't bear being beaten by a girl?_ Ral seethed. Anakin winced a little. Oooh, he was glad his great-granddaughter couldn't hear her friend now! However, he couldn't argue when Ral continued, _Andriu isn't a man. . .he's a posturing little brat who couldn't win a fight against someone like me! She should have killed that pile of bantha poodoo when she had the chance!_

_You'll get no argument from anyone here. The point I'm trying to make, Ral, is that you would have been a target for my grandson because he could hurt his daughter that way and because no man's good enough for her. You would have been a target for Heinous because he wants Merit for himself. Not because he desires her, but because he desires to dominate her, to control her, to break her. You would have been a target because you would have been in the way. . .and your death would have been another wound to my great-granddaughter's soul,_ Anakin told the young man. He paused, put his hand on Ral's shoulder and looked him in the eye, adding, _You did the right thing. For yourself and for Merit. Now, it's time for you to rest. . .and to watch what a Skywalker can really do. Already, my great-grandchildren are changing things._

Ral was silent for such a long time, Anakin was starting to worry that he had overwhelmed the youngster. At last, he said, _Huh. I guess Ami was wrong about you, after all._ Wrong about. . .? Oh. To his chagrin, Anakin found himself flushing as he remembered the comment Ral meant. During her conversation with Asajj, the eleven year old observed something to the effect of, _I don't know what's scarier. . .what a dolt Anakin Skywalker was or finding out what a dish my great-grandfather was_. Judging from Obi-Wan's blush, it didn't really matter, as both observations thoroughly embarrassed his poor Master. The second part of the observation embarrassed him as he simply didn't see himself that way. The first part of the observation. . .well, it went without saying that it went back to that damnable guilt complex of his.

_Not really_, Anakin said at last, _because I **was** something of a dolt when I was younger. I made some truly stupid mistakes, and hurt the people I loved most. Unfortunately, my great-granddaughter has it right when she says that I only grew up as I was dying_. Anakin couldn't resist teasing his former Master, adding, _And believe me, Ami is not the first female to find Obi-Wan appealing. I think even my mother finds him attractive. _To his amusement and delight, Obi-Wan turned bright red. Anakin controlled the desire to further embarrass his best friend, just to see if his face would end up matching his hair.

However, as much fun as that would be, Obi-Wan would pay him back, with interest, and Anakin had been on the receiving end of his friend's payback a few times during the last few decades. Who would have thought that Master Obi-Wan, Mace Windu, and Count Dooku could come up with such simple, yet elegant, pranks? Anakin had forgotten that his master had any kind of mischievous streak. Nope. Best not to tempt fate. . .or Master Obi-Wan. Instead, he continued, _Like I said, Ami was right, even if she doesn't have the full story. _He couldn't wait to see what kind of trouble that little girl caused in the past!

_Interesting. So. What exactly do you guys do around here? I mean, I never really thought about an afterlife, much less what I would be doing_, Ral observed thoughtfully. Anakin just grinned impishly, and Ral continued after a moment, _That's another thing. I know the stories about you. You killed the Emperor when he tried to kill your son Luke, who was twenty-three or so._ Anakin cringed. The twenty-plus years of servitude to the Emperor wasn't something he wanted to remember. But that wasn't what Ral was asking. The young man asked, _You were at least forty-five when you died. . .so why do you look like you're the same age as Merit?_

_Actually, this is what I looked like just before I turned to the Dark Side. . .only the scar is gone, and so is my artificial hand_, Anakin explained, focusing on that question for the moment. _At that time, I was twenty-two. . .three years younger than Merit is now. And I was forty-six when I died, but as I said a moment ago, Merit was right when she said I only grew up at the end of my life. This is the way I see myself, so this is how I appear to others who are meeting me for the first time. Obi-Wan really doesn't care how others see him, so newcomers see him in whatever way their companions do. To me, he's still the Jedi Master he was when he left to confront Grievous, so that's how you see him. The same man whose life I saved ten times._

_Nine. As I keep telling you, Anakin_, Obi-Wan sighed. He turned his attention to the rookie, explaining_, As to what we do. . .we do the same things we did in life. We talk and spar and watch over those who are dear to us. Time really has no meaning for us here. Thus, we can see what happens in the past as well as the present. . .if we choose to do so_. Anakin all but pouted at his Master. Obi-Wan merely raised an eyebrow, as if to say, _**yes and your point is? **_Only he would never say something so. . .uncivilized_**.**_

_If you choose to? So, you're sending them into the past, and you're not watching what happens? That seems kinda counterproductive to me_, Ral pointed out. Anakin exchanged a look with Obi-Wan. Neither spoke. . .Obi-Wan for his own reasons, and Anakin because he wanted to hear what Ral had to say. The former commander went on, sounding somewhat nervous, _I mean, you went through all this trouble to send them into the past, some place where you can look, and you don't? That makes no sense to me. You've sent them back in time, to when they can change things. . .so why not keep an eye on them? If nothing else, the entertainment value would be out of this world. Okay. . .bad way of putting it._

_And some of us will watch over them in the past, Ral_, Anakin said gently, _but we also have to trust them to do what needs to be done. If we watch too much, we might try to intervene again. . .and cause further problems. You have no idea how many times I've wanted to intervene. How many times I've wanted to do something to help my children or my grandchildren, more than I already did. It took Master Obi-Wan, Master Fisto, and Master Dooku to keep me here when the Hutts captured Thane and Merit. I watched my great-grandchildren being beaten and tortured. It almost destroyed me. When I was in the mortal world, I could never let go. Now? I don't have a choice. I have to trust them. And I do. Now, you have to learn the same lesson._

He could tell from the young man's expression that he didn't like it. Anakin didn't blame him, not at all. But it was necessary. Obi-Wan said softly, _The only time one of us has actually intervened in the recent past was during that time Anakin mentioned, and Shmi led the Tusken Raiders to the Hutt palace. It is hard, to stay distant. We all know that. But Anakin is right. We are observers now, nothing more._ Anakin resisted the urge to hug his former Master, hearing the sadness in Obi-Wan's voice. Only now did he understand so much. Only now.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

The Hall of Thousand Fountains was a beloved spot within the Jedi Temple for teaching, meditation or even simply relaxation. It was beautiful and peaceful, and while it didn't exactly remind her of her home planet, it was still a place dear to Bant Eerin's heart. However, it was destined to remain peaceful for only a short time longer on this particular day. The previous day, Bant's dear friend Obi-Wan Kenobi had left with his Master, Qui-Gon Jinn, to negotiate with the Trade Federation, who had blockaded the small, peaceful planet of Naboo. Bant had no way of knowing this, of course, but by the end of the week, her world would be upended.

And it began in the very room where she was currently sitting. She would later note that the days that changed an individual's life had a habit of starting out no differently than any other day. One moment, Bant was kneeling in her favorite spot, slipping into mediation, and then. . .the best way to describe what happened next was a disturbance in the Force. Then two figures appeared in midair, and they plummeted into a nearby pool.

Bant was on her feet immediately and racing to the pool in question, to investigate and to assist if it was necessary. One figure was already standing, more or less stable, and recognizable as a male. He reached down for the second figure. Who, Bant realized as she approached, was a female. Both of the strangers were human, and the girl clawed her way to her feet, clinging to the man for support. Then she looked at Bant directly first, offering a wet and wary smile. She blinked the water out of her eyes, saying in perfect Basic, "Uhm, we come in peace?"

As greetings went, it was rather strange. . .but then, so was their arrival. She helped both of the newcomers out of the pool, first the girl (who seemed to be the same age as Bant herself, and the rest of their little circle), then the man, and once they were on solid ground, Bant told them, "I should contact the Council. Your arrival will likely be noted by others." Even now, a crowd was gathering, curious onlookers and alarmed masters with their padawans.

"That would be greatly appreciated. Our story is not meant for just anyone, and I think we should start with the Council. However, I do thank you for your assistance. I am Jedi Master Thane Solo, and this is my younger sister, Jedi Knight Merit Solo." Brother and sister? Bant was no expert on human aging, but the man didn't look young enough to be the girl's twin. And yet, how often were siblings raised together in the Temple, knowing of each other's existence?"

"It was my pleasure, Master Solo. I am Padawan Bant Eerin. I will contact Master Windu," Bant replied with a slight bow to the two new Jedi. As she turned away to speak into the com link, she noted that the brother and sister were both shivering, though Master Solo had wrapped a protective (comforting?) arm around his sister. Even more surprising, not only did Knight Solo not pull away from her brother's touch, but she actively tucked herself against him. Strange. Very strange.

And, of course, that was only the beginning.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

There were times when he really, really hated his midichlorian count. This was one of them. Of course, Merit would tell him that their landing was proof that the Force had a sense of humor. As if he needed that proof? He already knew the Force had a sense of humor, and it was a warped one! Its sense of humor was as warped as the Force itself! Still, he had to admit that where they currently were was much better than where they came from. Thane tightened his arms around Merit. He didn't think it really hit her yet, the events of the last few minutes in their own time.

For that matter, he was having a hard time processing it as well. Thane would have had to be blind, Force-blind, and deaf not to notice that Merit and Aidan were attracted to each other. Everyone in the krething base noticed that. But for Ral to sacrifice himself to buy them time, and to learn that he was also attracted to Merit? That completely blind-sided him. Sure, he knew his little sister was a pretty girl, but she was his little sister, for Force's sake! That wasn't taking into account the other factors. . .Ral's death, Cadeus' attack on the base, finding out they could go into the past to fix it. . .it was a lot to take in.

That was before the Force literally deposited them into the Jedi Temple. Which brought up another point, while they were waiting for this Master Windu. Thane cleared his throat, drawing the attention of their temporary hostess, and asked, "If I may ask. . .what is happening in the galaxy right now?" He didn't dare ask the date. . .while he was born nearly seventy years after the Battle of Yavin, this was decades before Yavin would occur (might occur). If he had an idea of what was going on in the galaxy, he would be in a better position to begin making plans.

With better composure than anyone really had a right to have, the lady fish replied, "Well, Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi have left to negotiate with the Trade Federation. They've blockaded Naboo, the home world of Senator Palpatine." Thane didn't allow himself to react to the mention of that evil man. He knew enough about the past to realize this is more or less where Anakin wanted them to be sent. Padawan Eerin continued, "Finis Valorum is our current chancellor."

"You seem t. . .to b. . .be reacting w. . .with r. . .remarkable ease to our q. . .questions," Merit observed through her teeth chattering. Thane frowned, at least until he recalled she had been more sensitive to the cold ever since their capture on Tatooine. Padawan Eerin smiled a little, though her eyes continued to shift back and forth between them. It took Thane a moment to place her expression. She was checking them over for injuries. He wondered if she was a Healer in training, or if that was simply the way she was.

"Knight Solo, you and your brother literally appeared out of thin air and plummeted into one of our pools. After getting past that bit of supposed impossibility, I'm finding it harder and harder to be shocked by anything you ask," she replied. Merit giggled a little, which made Padawan Eerin smile more. However, Thane knew the giggle was a sign of approaching hysteria. He squeezed her again, making a face as water squirted out between his fingers. A pool. Of all things, they were deposited into a pool? Seriously?

He needed to meet with this Master Windu and get himself and Merit into warm, dry clothes before she became ill and he caught whatever she had. He tried to remember what Anakin had told him about Master Windu. Truly, it wasn't much. Instead, Anakin had directed his attention to this time period, what was happening in the years before the beginning of the Clone Wars. His first order of business, after he and Merit told the Council their story, was to seek out Master Yan Dooku. If he could keep Dooku in the Light, and away from Sidious, that would be one less victory for the Sith. And he really didn't want to talk to the Council or the Jedi Master while he was soaking wet. It really didn't do much for his dignity.

And then a tall, dark-skinned Human male was approaching. Thane did a double take, recognizing him immediately as one of the Jedi who acted as a conduit for the Force at the portal. He had seen him inside the portal as well as they tumbled through space and time. The man stopped in front of Thane and Merit, a raised eyebrow the only indication of his thoughts, and said, "Padawan Eerin. . .I see you have a great deal to tell me. I am Master Mace Windu. . .I understand you wished to speak with the Jedi High Council?"

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

In some ways, the comm call from Padawan Eerin couldn't have come at a better time for Master Mace Windu, one of the senior members of the High Council. His concern for his old friend Yan Dooku was growing daily, and while Mace could release his fear into the Force, unease remained. Not just because of Master Dooku's growing disenchantment with the Jedi Order and with the Republic, but Mace had a sinking feeling that his childhood friend Qui-Gon Jinn had gotten himself into trouble yet again. The future was growing more and more cloudy on a daily basis.

So when Bant Eerin informed him that there was a situation requiring his immediate attention in the Hall of a Thousand Fountains (after he felt a rather odd ripple in the Force), Mace lost no time in investigating the aforementioned situation. And at first, as he approached, he didn't understand why Bant reacted so strongly. . .a pair of Knights had fallen into one of the pools. Embarrassing, certainly, but hardly a reason for concern. Until he drew closer and realized he had never seen either of them. While there were many Jedi in the Temple, Mace knew nearly all of them by face, if not by name. Such things happened when you grew up together.

But he had never seen either of these people before. They were both Human. . .the male looked to be in his middle thirties, perhaps thirty-five or thirty-six standard years of age at most, black-haired with bright blue eyes. The female was around the same age as Padawan Eerin and Qui-Gon's Padawan, Obi-Wan Kenobi. Her hair was long and dark, with equally dark eyes. She was shivering, even tucked against the man's side. His arm wrapped protectively around her in a manner that Mace found jarring. It was too comfortable, too familiar.

The man responded to his greeting first, tightening his arms around the young woman and making a somewhat awkward bow at the same time, "Greetings to you, Master Windu, and you have my gratitude for your response. I am Master Thane Solo and this is my younger sister, Knight Merit Solo. Thank you for coming so quickly. We're here on a matter of grave importance to the Jedi."

"But first, c-c-can we g-g-get ch-ch-changed into w-w-warm cl-cl-clothing?" Merit Solo asked, her teeth chattering. He looked at her a little closer. The pools weren't that cold, but she was turning blue. That was strange enough, but the man had introduced them as brother and sister. Most Jedi didn't know their families. . .and yet, here was a brother-sister team, who not only knew each other, but were openly affectionate with each other.

As if sensing his thoughts (or perhaps he was broadcasting in the Force), Master Solo again tightened his grasp on his sister and promised, "We'll explain everything, including how we came to be here." _Oh, yes, you will, young man_, Mace thought, but maintained a stoic facade.

Padawan Eerin explained quietly, "They appeared out of thin air, Master Windu. Surely you sensed the disturbance in the Force?"

Disturbance in the Force? If these two appeared in midair, then Mace thought that was far more than a disturbance. His gift with shatterpoints warned him that the two newcomers were far more important than their current appearance would lead one to believe. Master Solo promised answers, and Mace intended to hold him to that promise. But answers could wait. He bowed to the brother and sister Jedi team, saying, "I look forward to the explanations. . . but those can wait until you are both warm and dry. If you will follow me?"

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Two standard hours after Mace Windu led the newcomers from the Hall of a Thousand Fountains, those same strangers were standing before the Jedi High Council. It didn't escape the attention of Master Yoda that the younglings stood side by side, hand in hand, like a pair of frightened children. But they weren't frightened. Wary, most assuredly, and perhaps even anxious, but not frightened. He had the sense that it was very hard indeed to frighten these two. They were introduced as Master Thane Solo and his former padawan and younger sister, Knight Merit Solo.

Master Solo bowed, looking uncomfortable, and stated, "Honored Masters. What we must tell you will be shocking at best, and seemingly impossible. However, it is not only possible, it is true." Knight Solo squeezed her brother's hand reassuringly and the tall Human smiled at his sister gratefully before turning his attention back to the Council and stating bluntly, "Merit and I are from the future. We are two of the final Jedi in the galaxy after two Jedi Purges and several wars." Not surprising, that bit of news caused an upheaval even among serene, seasoned Jedi Master. Even Yoda himself was struggling to maintain his composure. From the future? How was that possible?

However, the pair wasn't finished. Knight Solo observed, "We come from almost a hundred years into the future, and we are here to prevent the fall of the Republic and the destruction of the Jedi. I know it is hard to believe, but search your feelings, ask the Force. It will tell you that we speak the truth." Unbelievably, impossibly, when Yoda reached out to the Force, it did, indeed, tell him that the strange younglings spoke the truth. They weren't lying and they weren't insane. They _were_ from the future.

A future where they were among the only Jedi remaining. The Force whispered that they came from a dark future, darker than he could imagine. Thane, the young Master, spoke of _two_ Jedi Purges. That young Human went on, picking up where his sister left off, "We understand that we are asking a great deal of you, and for this reason, my sister has offered to share her memories of the time from which we both come. I will need to support her during this. . .I believe you call it a mind-scan? What she will do is very exhausting, but we both believe this will make it easier for you to accept."

"Why would you do this? Why not simply tell us that you come from a different galaxy, where the Jedi don't have a rule against attachment?" Mace asked. The siblings exchanged a glance, looking almost amused by the question. The senior Councilor continued, "You are offering to bare your mind, your very soul to us. If you do this full disclosure, everything you are will be open to us."

"And that is exactly why it must be done. So no one in this room can doubt our veracity. So when my brother or I tell you something, you will believe us with question. And that, Master Windu, is also why we didn't bother trying to lie to you. In the first place, Padawan Eerin saw us appear literally out of thin air in that lovely room. I don't think anyone would believe us if we tried to tell you that we simply cruised on in from a nearby galaxy full of Corellian Jedi. Only by offering this full disclosure can we win your trust," the younger sister explained.

Yoda's ears flattened as he spoke for the first time, "Speaks the truth, this Knight does. Hard to trust a deceiver, it is. Accepted, your offer is, Knight Solo. Stand in the middle of the chambers, you will." Another Look passed between the brother and sister, and then they started forward. . .but Knight Solo stopped abruptly. Yoda heard her brother whisper, "Merit? Miri, what is it? Are you having another Vision?" At that question, Yoda looked over at Mace, whose expression was a mixture of concern and curiosity.

Just as suddenly, the girl relaxed and an alien expression crossed her face. She smiled, but the expression looked wrong on her face. The smile was far too old for such a young face. She said in a voice entirely different than the one in which she spoke earlier, "Do not be afraid, Thane Solo. Your sister remains. I merely wished to borrow her for a few moments, as I sense some hesitance among the honored masters." Master Solo froze, and now he did seem afraid. The presence within Knight Solo said again, "Do not be afraid. I will allow no harm to come to her. I merely require a more direct path to my wayward children. Likely something I should have done years ago."

With Master Solo looking worried, but not interfering, the dark-haired Jedi turned back to face the twelve Masters. She studied each face intently before stating, "As Master Yoda has surmised, I am the Force incarnate. I have chosen this vessel to address you directly. You will listen to what my child says. . .now and as the years pass. There are those among you who doubt her words. She cannot tell you of the immediate future, although her brother could likely tell you what you wish to hear. However, I can. And I will."

She began to pace about the Chamber, hands linked behind her back, and stated, "In a matter of days, Master Qui-Gon Jinn and his padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi will return to Coruscant with the young queen of Naboo, Queen Amidala. Also with them will be a young slave child named 'Anakin Skywalker,' a child with uncanny ability in the Force. After they make their report to you, Master Jinn will request that you test the boy, because he believes young Anakin is the Chosen One of Jedi and Sith lore. During this time, Amidala will make her case to the Senate. The boy will be tested and you will make the decision not to train him because of his age and his anger. At which point, Jinn will declare his intention to take Anakin as his padawan."

The entire Council heard the gasp from behind Knight Solo, but Yoda alone could see the stricken expression on the Master's face. The Force within Merit Solo went on, "He will, as an afterthought, recommend his current padawan for his final Trials. Not wanting to show his true feelings, Obi-Wan will agree that he's ready, but it will create a rift between the Master and padawan. The pair will return to Naboo with the child-queen and Anakin Skywalker."

No one in the Council seemed able to speak. The Force within the Knight continued, "These events _will_ take place. However, if you wish to. . .embellish what I have told you, then do so, by all means. In a matter of seconds, I will return control of Merit Solo's body to her. After that time, and after she has shared her memories of her future, of her time, you are to ask no questions of her or her brother about the future and about the source of the danger to the Jedi and to the Republic. I sent them back to save you, yes, but you must also save yourselves. Will you do so? Only you can answer that question." The dark head lowered, as if in a bow, and then Knight Solo collapsed with a low cry. Her brother was there immediately to catch her.

The Council was stunned silent, so everyone gathered in the Chamber heard the young Knight moan, "Oooh, I don't feel so good. Thane, what happened?" Yoda vaguely heard Master Solo gently soothing his sister as he eased her to the ground. . .just as vaguely, he heard Mace give the siblings a twenty minute break while Knight Solo regained her strength. Based on what they heard earlier, she would likely need those twenty minutes, if she still intended to show them her future.

However, Master Depa Billaba, Mace's former padawan, spoke up. She said, "I see no reason for Knight Solo to return in twenty minutes, when the Force itself has told us what it wishes of us. My brothers and sisters on the Council, never before has the Force manifested itself within a mortal vessel! While I confess to no small amount of curiosity about the future, the Force and the siblings have told us what we need to know. The Force suggested that we embellish what it told us of future events. I say, we should start with this test conducted on the child Anakin Skywalker. We have our work, Masters. We should allow Master and Knight Solo more time to rest."

"Agree with Master Billaba, I do," Yoda stated, rousing himself from his contemplations of the strange events. In truth, he was numb from the constant attacks on everything he thought he knew. He wanted to deny it, wanted to call it a trick of the Dark Side. . .but he could not. The Force had taken control of a young woman's body and spoken through her, directly to them. It had told them what it wanted done. It had sent the Solo brother and sister back in time to save them. . .but they would have to take steps to save themselves. And here was where they would start.

"Wait. I. . .I have to prove to them that we're telling the truth. Oooh," Knight Solo protested. Her brother was supporting her with an arm around her waist, and she pushed at his chest somewhat ineffectually, adding, "I have to. . .Thane, they can't believe us so quickly! We have to prove to them that we're telling the truth. What happened to me? I feel like I flew with Aidan through the Alderaanian asteroid field with my shields dropped." _Alderaanian asteroid field?_

"The Force has already proven it to them, baby sister. It told them what would happen. Besides, do you really think anyone would believe a more mundane explanation, after the entrance we made? Now come on. . .you need to rest. This was worse than one of your normal Force Visions. Remind me to have a little talk with Anakin if his blue-glowy self shows up," Master Solo replied. He smoothed his fingers over his sister's hair and her body went limp. He scooped her up against his chest and made an awkward bow to the Jedi High Council, adding, "With your permission, Masters, I will take my sister to our assigned quarters. These sleep suggestions usually last a few hours, even without a Force Vision. She's likely to sleep at least eight hours now."

"Our permission, you have, young Master Solo. But answer more questions later, you must, hmm?" Yoda responded. The young man nodded respectfully and bowed his head again, before leaving the room with his unconscious sister in his arms. Once the doors closed behind the pair, Yoda turned his attention back to the other Councilors and said, "Wish to speak with Padawan Eerin and her Master, I do. Further information I require." He believed the strange travelers, and the Force, but some of his Councilors would be harder to convince. They would still believe the young Travelers were deceivers or insane, even with the Force-visitation. To convince them, it might still be necessary for young Knight Solo to show her memories during a mind-scan.

But that was something he wished to avoid. There was something else that troubled him about this entire situation. That was the Force's statement about what would happen to young Obi-Wan when he and his Master returned. Yoda didn't want to believe what he was told. But there was only one way to be sure. After all, it was his duty to follow the will of the Force.

****Author's Note II: In case you're wondering why the Force used Merit as a conduit, rather than Thane, there are two reasons. One, of the two, she's more sensitive to Visions, though she generally utilizes the Living Force more than the Unifying Force. The other reason is sheer practicality. Thane had to carry Merit from the chambers after the Force released her. While she was certainly capable of carrying her brother, the Force considered this the better option.


	9. The Illusion of Safety

Author's Note: Just a quick note before I upload this, then go to bed. . .after this chapter, there will be no more flashforwards. Jacen/Cadeus won't be appearing again until we reach the reset version of _Revenge of the Sith_. . .but that isn't to say he won't be trying to influence the past. There will be one more flash into the Force-afterlife before Jacen's next appearance. I wanted to include more observations about the change from the perspective of the Force spirits, but realized I would only give myself a migraine. And I get enough of those at my job. So, for your reading enjoyment, here's Chapter Eight!

Chapter Eight

The Illusion of Safety

If the arrival of the Solo siblings into the past was wet, then the arrival of the Kenobi father and daughter was painful. The voyage through the Force wasn't the issue, the landing was. They slammed hard into the unforgiving ground of an unfamiliar planet. Aidan hit first, and Amidala dropped onto her father, driving soft grunt of pain from him. She quickly rolled off, apologizing, but Aidan waved her off. It was hardly her fault. He rolled over and sat up, looking around. _Well_, he thought, _the good news is, we aren't on Alderaan or Naboo. I don't think Ami would have taken kindly to either planet. The bad news is, I have no blasted idea where we __**are**__. Or, for that matter, __**when**__ we are._

"Papa!" the child cried out, warning Aidan at the same time the Force did. Aidan was on his feet immediately, drawing his daughter behind him protectively as he glanced around warily for the threat. And then he saw it. Not behind him, but above them. Two figures with lightsabers, warding off blaster bolts. Ami grasped his hand, exclaiming, "We have to help them, Papa!" Aidan nodded, oddly grateful that things were happening so fast, too fast to think about the leave-taking with the only family he had known for the last several years. Pulling his only child into his arms, Aidan Force-leaped from boulder to boulder, up to the assistance to the two Jedi. They were Master and Padawan, Aidan discovered as he stepped up to assist the Master, a man a little younger than himself.

_Ami! Help the girl!_ Aidan instructed his daughter over their bond, even as he released her. Ami nodded and bounded over to assist the Padawan, a girl a little older than herself. The two Padawans drove back their assailants as the two older Jedi did the same. Aidan glanced over briefly a few times during the battle, pleased to see Ami using Force-pushes as well as her lightsaber. She was fighting just as he and the others had taught her, defending her companion's back and flanks. The years of living and fighting alongside the Solo team had taught Ami to adapt her style of fighting to whomever she fought beside. Like her great-grandfather before her, she favored the Soresu fighting style. It was best suited to her age and circumstances.

Finally, the last of the attackers had been driven off, and the older Jedi turned to face Aidan with a smile. He was a tall man, like Thane Solo, but unlike Aidan's friend, he was big and muscular. Aidan returned the smile as the other man said, "I've not seen one of my Jedi brothers in some time! I told you, Asajj, they would come for us eventually! I'm Knight Ky Narec, and this is my apprentice, Asajj Ventress."

The girl approached, smiling shyly. Aidan stared in shock. This was Asajj Ventress, the feared assassin who had captured and tortured his grandfather during the Clone Wars? This shy young girl became the bane of the Republic? Ami gasped, but Aidan put his hand on her shoulder. He knew the adult Asajj had approached his daughter before they went back in time, but now was not the time. Instead, he said with a gentle smile, "It's a pleasure to meet you, Knight Narec, Padawan Ventress. I'm Jedi Master Aidan Kenobi, and this is my daughter and padawan, Amidala." Narec frowned thoughtfully, obviously confused by Aidan's Coruscanti accent, his last name, and the fact that he had a daughter. Aidan continued, "It's a long story, but suffice to say, I'm not from Corellia, I am a widower, and my daughter is no relation to the young queen of Naboo."

"There's something odd about them, Master," the padawan said, tilting her head to one side in consideration, "they don't. . .they don't feel like you. Or me, for that matter. He feels sad, and she. . .she looks younger than me, but feels older." Aidan blinked at the girl, who flushed and looked down at her feet. Narec grinned and put his hand on her shoulder, though he looked confused as well. Aidan looked at his daughter, who hesitated, then nodded slightly.

"There is more to our story, and your padawan is quite correct. Do you have a shelter where we can converse without interruption?" Aidan asked. The Knight stared at him, then nodded sharply. He led the way to a cavern, and Aidan reflected a bit ruefully that his situation hadn't changed much. He was allying himself, however briefly, with another set of Jedi. His mind was working quickly, trying to remember what he knew of Asajj Ventress and her past. According to journals that belonged to his grandfather, journals his mother found on Tattoine, Ky Narec was killed by a warlord on the planet of Rattarak, where he had crash-landed years earlier. So, they were on Rattarak. It was his death which sent his apprentice spiraling toward the Dark Side. _So. Save Ky Narec_, Aidan thought, _or at least change his fate, and we save Asajj as well._

Once the Jedi were seated, Ami happily began munching away on rations the pair had on hand. You would have thought she hadn't eaten in days. Aidan eyed his daughter affectionately, then began, "The first thing you need to understand. . .is that my daughter and I are from the future. About a hundred years, give or take a half-decade. We. . .my daughter, our two friends, and I. . .were the only remaining Jedi in the galaxy." Asajj went very pale with horror, and only now was it starting to hit Aidan. They escaped into the past, but their own time was left vulnerable to Darth Cadeus. What had they done?

Ami laid her hand over his and in a hushed voice, explained to their new friends, "Our friends, Thane and Merit Solo. . .their father is Darth Cadeus, the architect of the Second Jedi Purge. He's a Sith who has taken over most of the galaxy. Last night, while we were testing out a flight simulator, Merit had a Force Vision, which told her the way to put the present to rights was by fixing the past. We actually planned on using a portal on the planet of Dagobah, but our time-table was moved up when Darth Cadeus learned of our intentions and attacked our base."

"Then your plan was blessed by the Force itself," Knight Narec observed, "and you shouldn't fault yourself, Master Kenobi, for doing its will." Aidan looked at the knight in surprise, and the other man smiled wryly, "I could see the guilt in your eyes. You blame yourself for following the will of the Force, and leaving your galaxy to perish. But did you ever think that perhaps you have already made things better?" Honestly? No. The thought never crossed Aidan's mind. . .until he looked again at his daughter. Ami had returned her attention to her food and was quietly talking with Asajj Ventress. Perhaps Ky Narec was right. . .and maybe Aidan could take steps right now toward saving the future, by helping to save both Ky Narec and Asajj Ventress.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Across the galaxy, on Coruscant, talk of the future was also the subject of discussion within the Jedi Temple. However, Thane Solo wasn't focusing on the Jedi Council. Rather, after he rested and while his sister slept, he did some fact-finding. As Padawan Eerin told him when first they met in the Hall of a Thousand Fountains (a very appropriate name, in his ever so humble opinion), Finis Valorum was the current Chancellor of the Republic. Master Dooku was one of the most respected Jedi in the Order, as was his former padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn, though the latter was considered something of a Gray Jedi. Thane hadn't quite figured out what that meant, though the name implied someone who walked the line between the Light Side and the Dark Side.

Perhaps it was the years he spent on the run after the deaths of his granduncle and cousin, trying to finish his sister's training and keep them both alive at the same time, but Thane wasn't inclined to trust a so-called Gray Jedi. And the Force's little revelation about what to expect when the Council 'refused' to train Anakin didn't exactly endear him to Thane, either. And he received the shock of his life (this made what, five or six now?) when he encountered another familiar face in the Archives: a much younger man than the one he remembered seeing during their trip into the past, but he was identified as Xanatos Verras, a fallen Jedi, and the padawan of Qui-Gon Jinn.

However, none of that was important now. Forty-five minutes earlier, his sister finally awakened and though she had a terrible headache, she was already recovering. When her headache didn't disappear, Thane disappeared into the 'fresher and returned with a cold cloth, which he gently placed over Merit's forehead. She smiled sleepily up at him, rubbing at her eyes like an overtired youngling. Thane couldn't help but smile back. That eight-hour sleep session he mentioned to the Council members ended up being twenty-four standard hours. He slept for ten hours, and began his fact-finding once he awoke. Evidently, Master Yoda was anticipating that.

Padawan Eerin and her Master, Kit Fisto, were designated as Thane's escorts, he learned as he left their quarters. Thane supposed he could have resented it, but it would have been foolish. The Jedi didn't know him, and as yet, had no reason to trust him. Even if the Force, acting through his sister, told them to do so. . .one simply couldn't force trust. (No pun intended) In addition, he would rather earn their trust. Besides, he liked his two escorts. Padawan Eerin. . .Bant. . .was a gentle, cheerful individual who reminded him somewhat of his late mother before his father's second and final fall. Thane could easily imagine her liking Bant, and the feeling being mutual.

He soon learned that Kit was actually Bant's second Master. . .her first Master, Tahl, had been killed a few years earlier. Thane didn't comment on the sadness in her silver eyes when she spoke of her original Master. Instead, he gently redirected the conversation toward the topics of interest to him. Namely, Qui-Gon Jinn, Obi-Wan Kenobi, and Yan Dooku. Bant reminded him that the former two Jedi were on a mission to Naboo, but Master Dooku was here in the Temple. Sensing that Thane was greatly interested in meeting the revered Jedi Master, Kit offered to speak with the man on Thane's behalf.

Thane wondered aloud why Kit would do such a thing. The Nautolan laughed aloud and replied, "You appeared out of nowhere, quite literally. The Council spent an hour after you carried your sister from the Chambers, questioning my padawan. So the two of you are important somehow. You both shine in the Force, so I know you aren't Dark Jedi. I simply would like to help a brother-Jedi, who seems to be quite lost." Satisfied with Kit's answer, Thane acknowledged he would very much appreciate that. Kit grinned again (the Nautolan did smile a great deal. He wondered if it was common to his species) and escorted him next to lunch. . .apparently, a favorite among certain Jedi, Dex's Diner.

Dex, as it turned out, was a Besalisk, and a Besalisk with an interesting past. Thane, the grandson of a former smuggler, quickly felt at home. The phrase 'sensory overload' seemed perfect for the Jedi Temple in particular and Coruscant in general. It was just so blasted busy! Not simply in terms of its pace, but its skyline. There was too much!

But in Dex's Diner, he felt at home. He wouldn't tell Merit about that just yet. Instead, as Merit finished waking up, he told her about his upcoming meeting with Master Dooku, which had been arranged for two hours from now. She listened in silence, then said when he finished, "Based on what you've said, part of what drove Dooku mad was the loss of his former padawan on Naboo, and what he feared was happening to the Republic. He really didn't say much of that to me. Only that he truly regretted his part in what happened and wanted to redeem himself."

"Anakin told me a little, likely while Master Dooku and Uncle Luke were with you. He had a lot to say about Dooku, actually, not all of it complimentary. Evidently, Count Dooku made repeated attempts to recruit Master Kenobi and our great-grandfather didn't take kindly to that. He is. . .was. . .is. . .quite protective of Master Kenobi. I think he's actually more protective now than when they were alive," Thane said. He caught his sister's lips twitching as she fought valiantly against a smile and growled, "Oh, hush! I know, we're in the past when they actually were alive. . .are alive. . .MERIT!"

His sister's response, whatever that might have been, dissolved into helpless giggles. Thane glowered down at her, which made her laugh even harder. He couldn't keep up his scowl forever, not when it had been such a long time since he heard her laugh like that. In fact. . .he allowed the scowl to dissipate, but his wicked grin was the only warning she received before his wiggling fingers attacked. Merit shrieked and squirmed away from the tickling. Unfortunately, as she always did, she found his own weak spots and Thane yelped in surprise. Merit giggled again, sounding like a little girl once again.

"I've missed you," he blurted out as he managed to pin her wrists before she could start tickling him in earnest. Merit frowned up at him, looking more than a little confused by his statement. He could hear her thoughts over their bond, '_missed me? But I haven't gone anywhere_!' Thane released her wrists, and backed away before she took it into her head to start up their tickle-battle again. However, he sat on the edge of her bed, saying, "No, you haven't gone anywhere. . .well, aside from into the past, but I'm here, too. . .but it's been a long time since I heard you laugh. It's been even longer still since I heard you giggling like a little girl."

"Haven't had much reason to laugh," Merit said simply as she sat up and wrapped her arms around her knees. Thane just hugged her fiercely, wishing he could have done more to prevent that, but his little sister murmured, "Don't think like that, Thane. You were just a kid yourself when Uncle Luke and Ben were killed. You did the best you could, and it wasn't your fault. Don't ever blame yourself, not when you were the best big brother I could have ever wanted, anyone could have wanted." Thane once more tightened his arms around her. There had been one moment, when he encountered one of the Council members (whose name he couldn't remember, even though Kit told him twice) while Kit and Bant were giving him the tour.

He knew from talking to Anakin and Uncle Luke both that the Jedi of now had a rule against attachment. It was one of the things that was to be changed, not just for Anakin but for the Jedi themselves. . .or rather, redefine what 'attachment' meant. Love was good. . .obsession, on the other hand, was very bad, as both Thane and his sister had reason to know. But apparently, the Jedi of now didn't understand the difference between the attachment between a brother and sister, and someone who wouldn't take no for an answer, as the Master chastened him for his obvious protectiveness toward Merit. Thane had been too shocked at the time to respond. . .and, of course, five minutes later, thought of a perfect response. Five minutes later and five minutes too late.

But Merit was his little sister. . .she was all he had left. Of course he was protective of her! Weren't most Masters protective of their Padawans? There were times when he really didn't understand this time. Or these Jedi. Was the time in which he and Merit (along with Aidan) raised, so very different? Well, yes, there was the matter of their father and the war, but had Uncle Luke changed so many things? Of course he had. Once Thane considered what his grand-uncle had done. . .effectively re-created the Jedi Order and started from scratch. . .he began to understand. Not just the differences between the times, but also what he needed to do to save the future.

Perhaps it was the Force whispering to him, or perhaps simply fate. . .but a chime at the door alerted the siblings that someone wanted to speak with them. Thane released his sister, and together, the pair made their way to the front door of their temporary quarters, to find most of the Jedi High Council standing there. Thane's blood ran cold, even before Yoda said, sounding almost apologetic, "Come to take up your offer, we have, Knight Solo." Thane wanted to protest, wanted to tell them that she had been awake for only a little while and she was still gaining back her strength.

But before he could say a word, Merit replied, "Of course, Master Yoda. Please, come in. I'm guessing that since you've come to us, you don't mind if we can conduct this mind scan here, instead of in the Council Chambers?" Master Yoda inclined his head as the entire group marched into the common room. Thane ground his teeth. He didn't like this. He didn't like this one bit. But he recognized the determined light in his sister's eyes. Merit would do this, with his support or without it. So he bit his tongue and sat beside her on the davenport, taking her hand protectively, as the Council found seats.

"Wish you to be as comfortable as possible, we do. Most unpleasant, this will be," the little green troll advised her. Merit merely nodded and closed her eyes. Most unpleasant for her, yes. . .but what Yoda and the others failed to realize was how unpleasant it would be for them as well. They wouldn't just be seeing her memories, but what she sensed and 'saw' through her bond with Thane. Oh, no. It wouldn't be pleasant at all!

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

_Okay, that's odd._

Xanatos Verras looked up from his intense study of what was happening in the past, to find the newest member of their group (and the source of that comment), Ral Treveri, eyeing Darth Cadeus and his troops. Xan didn't bother asking him what was so odd, as he actually had a pretty good idea. Ever since they successfully got the children into the past, Cadeus had lost more and more of his men. He entered the compound with fifty men. He now had twenty. No one was sure if they had been erased entirely from existence or if difference choices had left to different lives for them.

And then there was the whole matter of Jedi Knight Ky Narec showing up in the Force no more than fifteen mortal minutes after the children reached their respective destinations in the past. Asajj Ventress had taken one look at the brown-haired, muscular Knight, and threw herself into his arms, weeping and begging his forgiveness for failing him as a student. To date, no one knew exactly what the Kenobi father-daughter team had done (or were doing) on Rattarak that allowed Narec to join them in the Force.

Really, Xan didn't care either. . .he was actually still somewhat unnerved by what the Force had shown Merit Solo when her fingers grazed Asajj's. He could understand Anakin's reaction. The man was viciously protective of people he considered family. However, Xan seeing himself hold a heavily pregnant Merit Solo as they stared out over Coruscant only resulted in a conversation along the lines of, '_don't even think about letting your past self know about that. I don't want your hands anywhere my great-granddaughter, unless it's in the form of assistance_.'

Xan had no intention of arguing with him. While Anakin couldn't kill him, he could make life (or rather, the afterlife) very miserable for Xan. And that wasn't taking into account his formidable son-in-law or his downright terrifying daughter. Add Merit Solo's _very_ protective mother into the mix and even Darth Sidious would think twice about his obsession with the Skywalker clan. Besides, Merit was an appealing child, but she was also sixteen years younger than he was in that timeline. And even thirteen years before the dark curtain descended over the galaxy, Xan was still a mess, trying to work out his problems. He wouldn't wish that hopelessly confused idiot on anyone, much less on a girl who had daddy issues of her own.

So he tried to forget what he saw (good luck there), and instead, concentrated on the fallout among the Jedi within the Force. If he was still the boy he was when his father died, he would have gloated over the way most of the Jedi avoided his former Master. However, he wasn't that boy anymore, and hadn't been for quite some time. He was simply tired of the entire mess. And sad. He really didn't have much to do with his old Master, though they had a war of words after Qui-Gon tried to turn Lisseth against him. What a turnabout that was. Unlike the others in the Force, Xan really didn't care why Qui-Gon turned into a bitter, selfish old bastard within the last few mortal decades. He just didn't want him hurting anyone else. They both hurt people, between the two of them, and it had to end somewhere.

Wanting to distract himself from that whole mess, Xan turned his attention back to Ral Treveri. The Resistance commander was watching in fascination as Jacen Solo tried repeatedly to get even a slight kernel of information from the destroyed databases. Quite frankly, Xan thought that was a nice touch. No point in making Darth Moron's job easier. And while it was perhaps cruel to say, it was also true. . .the four Jedi were doing far more good _for_ their time in the past than they could possibly do _in_ their time. Too many in the time of the Four expected others, like the Jedi, to do for them. . .and weren't willing to take on responsibility for themselves. This would force them (no pun intended) to finally do something.

While he didn't know about Aidan Kenobi's guilt over 'abandoning' their own time, it wouldn't have surprised Xan. While Aidan had been known to tell opponents expecting Obi-Wan Kenobi himself, "My grandfather was called the Negotiator. . .I'm **not** my grandfather," he _had_ inherited the elder Kenobi's guilt complex. It seemed to have skipped a generation, as his mother Cyrilla didn't seem to suffer from it. Then again, given the way she grew up, perhaps it wasn't so surprising.

With luck, it would skip another generation before dying out entirely. _Or maybe_, he mused, thinking of Cyrilla Kenobi and her granddaughter, _it's only passed along the males in the line_. He hoped that was the case. The last thing he wanted for Amidala Kenobi was a misplaced sense of guilt for her mother's death. He knew there were some men who couldn't deal with the loss of their beloved, and so took it out on their innocent children. Aidan Kenobi wasn't among them, of course, but sometimes, children still blamed themselves for things they couldn't control. He hoped Ami wouldn't fall into that trap. There was already enough pain in the galaxy. . .there was no reason why she should take on pain that didn't belong to her.

Hmm. Enough of that. He turned his attention once more to his brothers and sisters within the Force. Unlike his former Master, he never studied the Order of the Whills. And yet, here he was. Not because of Anakin Skywalker (unlike the Organas or Ranya Labun). There were many individuals from the waning days of the Old Republic here, individuals whom Anakin hadn't even liked, who were utterly unfamiliar with the Order of Whills. He was here, Asajj Ventress was here, Mace Windu was here. He was always under the impression that it was his former Master's study of The Order of the Whills that allowed him to maintain his consciousness within the Force. And yet, he was the only one from the Old Republic, aside from Yoda and Obi-Wan, who did so.

_You think too much_, someone said, drawing Xan's attention. At first, he thought his new companion was Obi-Wan, until he realized that the being in front of him resembled Obi-Wan at the start of the Clone Wars, instead of the end of the Republic. Ah. Interesting choice. He wondered briefly if his former Master had seen this. The selfish little boy within him hoped so. It was twisted and warped, but where his former Master was concerned, it was also typical of Xanatos, even now. The personification of the Force continued, _Why can you not simply accept this is my wish? If you simply slipped into oblivion, you would never learn. It is more than the study that grants you the gift of keeping your consciousness. But even here, after the death of your mortal body, you still learn. . . or you stagnate. And that is good for no one._

_Which doesn't answer my other question, _Xan observed, though he did appreciate what the Force-personification had just told him. The Force looked at him expectantly, and Xan continued_, Why Obi-Wan? Not that I'm complaining, mind you. . . I'd rather see him when I'm talking to you than my former Master, but why? _The Force merely smiled. Again, it wasn't Obi-Wan's smile. It was more than a little odd, seeing that un-Obi-Wan smile on Obi-Wan's face.

_Because I want to_, the Force said simply. Well, he couldn't argue with that. Nor would he try. He rather liked having his consciousness, thank you very much. And what the Force had given to him, the Force could also take away. After a moment, the Force continued, _Obi-Wan's refusal to take part in this past Council is why most of the Jedi here feel as if they can go to him. He seems not to take sides, even though he actually does. He is the closest individual who can be classified as a neutral party during most disputes that crop up. _Interesting point. . .one Xan hadn't considered, but it made sense_. _

_Just out of curiosity_, Xan asked, since they were having such an open conversation anyhow, _what form do you use when you're talking to the Skywalkers, since you created Anakin Skywalker_? It really wasn't any of his business, but he was curious. How exactly the Master/Mistress of them all appear to the Chosen One, to its son and his children? Did it appear as Anakin's mother, as his Master, as his former wife? Or did it take its normal form, that vaguely humanoid form of pure energy?

_I choose the form of whoever Anakin needs at that moment. . .even if he needs me to be Palpatine_, the Force replied. Xan suppressed a shudder. Uhm, ew? The Force actually laughed, before saying more seriously, _All of my servants are Chosen for something, Xanatos of Telos, even if they do not carry the name, 'Chosen One.' That is a silly affectation, which means nothing. The Jedi created the name, just as the Sith created the term 'Sith'ari.' _

There was something hidden behind the words of the Force-personification, but Xan was missing it. If that was true, then why was Anakin Skywalker even created? Why did all this happen? The Force-personification again smiled, this time almost sadly, and said in answer to Xan's unasked question_, Sentient beings have free will. This is the result of that free will. It cannot be revoked. The Kenobi and Solo families were sent back in time to provide more information for those choices._

They could get into a whole new debate over how much free will was involved when the consequences of those choices was introduced into the conversation. However, Xan knew that sometimes a choice was as simple as whether or not to believe a warning. He hoped the Jedi of his own time were wise enough to heed the warning they were being given. He wondered briefly if his own younger self would heed whatever warnings he was given. He hoped (though he wouldn't bet any credits on it). Oh, how he hoped!

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Her father and Knight Narec were talking. By rights, she and Asajj Ventress were supposed to be sleeping. . .after eating their rations, the two girls practiced against each other. However, Amidala Kenobi couldn't sleep. Too much had happened today. . .Ral's death (she hadn't seen him die, but she knew he was gone), her father finally admitting how much he cared for Merit, saying good-bye to the Solo siblings, meeting her great-grandfather, going into the past. Yes. . .it had been a very eventful day, and trying to quiet her mind was proving to be more difficult than usual. She was starting to understand why Merit sometimes meditated before sleeping. Sometimes, it seemed, that was the only way you could quiet your mind enough to sleep.

Ami looked at her companion, who was as wide-awake as she was. Asajj Ventress. . .a teenaged, innocent version of the Force-spirit she had met earlier that day. . .who would grow up to be an assassin and the woman who tortured Ami's great-grandfather, the woman whom he had forgiven and wished he could have saved. Maybe, though, saving Asajj, and her Master, would fall not to Obi-Wan himself, but to his grandson and his great-granddaughter. The girl in question looked back at her and asked softly, "You can't sleep, either?" Ami shook her head, and Asajj murmured, "You and your father have given Master and I so much to consider."

"If it helps at all, I think my father and I are still sorting it out ourselves," Ami answered in an equally soft voice. Twice now, she caught herself looking around for Merit and Thane, only to remember that not only were they not on a mission with their long-time friends, but they weren't even in their own time any more. Going back to the past was no longer a wizard possibility, but a rather painful truth (Ami wasn't sure about her father, but her ribs still hurt from their impact. . .and if Ami hurt from her landing, she could only imagine how much pain his landing and her landing on him caused her father).

Returning her attention to the subject of Thane and Merit, Ami and her father had no idea where or when their friends were. There was a possibility they weren't even sent to the same time. She whispered, "I never realized how much I would miss them. . .Thane and Merit, I mean. I never really thought about what going into the past might mean. I suppose I figured that the four of us would still be together. We've been a team, the four of us, ever since I can remember."

"You love them very much," Asajj observed and Ami nodded. Perhaps the older girl was stating the obvious, but the two girls had just met today. So maybe it was Ami who was being obvious. . .not that it really mattered to her, in the past, where it couldn't hurt anyone. The Solo siblings were as much her family as her father was. Thane was a combination of a big brother and an uncle (more of an uncle, since her father was only about ten years older than Thane), while Merit was a combination of big sister, mother, aunt, and whatever female relation you could think of. She supposed it was because Merit was the only member of her own gender in Ami's life.

"I do. Did you know your mother?" Ami asked. Asajj nodded, though her bright blue eyes reflected a still-fresh grief. Ami wasn't entirely sure about Asajj's past, but she supposed they were only a few years removed from the deaths of her new friend's parents. Ami's mother, on the other hand, had been dead eleven years. . .but there were times when the grief was as fresh as the first time her father had told her about her brave mother and her wholly unnecessary death.

The younger girl continued, "I didn't. . .My mother died when I was born. My father tells me sometimes that I look like her. Her name was Erszebet, and she was killed by an Alderaanian descendent and a bounty hunter." She winced at the bitterness she heard in her voice. So much for Jedi serenity. But remembering her father's expression as he told her about the day her mother died. . .seeing the anguish and the guilt he still felt. . .Ami really couldn't help herself.

"But Alderaan is a peaceful planet. . .they're as pacifist as the Naboo, from what Master tells me," Asajj protested softly. Ami snorted. Yeah, that was the trouble! She had no trouble with pacifists who wouldn't defend themselves. . .if they wanted to get themselves killed, that was on their head. However, she didn't like pacifists who prevented others from self-defense. Pacifists like the little brat who had gotten her mother killed.

"In about twenty or thirty years, depending on when we are, because our system of dating is completely different from yourself, and is based on something that hasn't happened yet . . .in any event, in about twenty or thirty years, Alderaan will be destroyed by a super weapon called the Death Star. The only survivors were those who were off-planet at the time, including Thane and Merit's grandmother. Another was the ancestor of the boy who my parents were looking after in the months before I was born," Ami explained. Asajj's eyes narrowed when she mentioned the destruction of Alderaan.

Her eyes narrowed further as Ami explained what led to Erszebet Kenobi's death eleven years earlier . . .and how Shae chose her daughter's life over her own. Asajj didn't say anything . . .but her slim fingers reached out and covered Ami's hand as the younger girl explained. At last, Ami said softly, "That's why I don't like Naboo or Alderaan or pacifists. I don't care if they don't think their own lives are worth saving . . .but when they prevent someone else from a successful self-defense? That's another thing entirely. So far as I'm concerned, pacifists are a waste of space."

She kept her voice low, knowing that her father would chastise her, but at the same time, she didn't really care. Not enough to keep from saying it. She thoroughly despised pacifists, whom she considered worse than the Sith. Asajj asked softly, "Is it all Alderaanians and Naboo you hate, or just the one who is responsible for your mother's death? Because if your friends' grandmother is Alderaanian, too. . ." Funny. She knew from her conversation with the future Asajj that the former Sith witch had become close friends with Leia Skywalker in the Force-afterlife. . .and here, the teenaged padawan was defending someone who hadn't even been born yet.

"The individual. Leia Organa Skywalker Solo would have defended my mother. I don't know much else about her, but I do know that. Besides, just because a given planet is largely pacifist, doesn't mean anything. One of the nastiest Sith in the last few centuries came from Naboo. . .the planet which has no defenses to speak of," Ami answered readily. She couldn't believe it when Thane told her that this morning, before Merit's screams signaled the end of the time in their own present. Naboo, at the time of the Trade Federation Blockade, had very little defense. They were practically inviting some nasty sort to invade their planet!

"That reminds me. . .you share your name with the current queen of Naboo," Asajj pointed out. Ami was only just able to keep herself from baring her teeth, choosing instead to focus on the clue Asajj just gave her. So, Padme Amidala was the current queen of Naboo. That narrowed things down. As for her name. . .that was something she didn't particularly enjoy or appreciate. She would never say so, of course, but she had no interest in being named for a woman who told her advisors that she wouldn't condone an action which led to war. . .even if war had already been declared against her planet! Oh, she wished she had never read the memoirs of one of the handmaidens who had been there that day! But she had been eight and curious. She tried to forget what Thane sometimes told her, when he was in a particularly gloomy mood. . .curiosity killed the nexu. Unfortunately, he seemed to be right a lot of the time.

"My mother was from Naboo. My father had never really explained why I was given this name, just that she thought it was pretty," Ami admitted. In a way, she envied Thane, who was named after his granduncle Luke and his grandfather Han. Merit was only partially named after someone else. . .her second name came from her grandmother. Even so, she envied them both, as she would rather share a name with Leia Organa Skywalker Solo than Leia's mother.

Asajj was silent, and Ami allowed herself once more to think about her friends. Were they all right? Did they arrive in the past safely? If they were in the past, they were safe from their father and Andriu. . .if they made it into the past. The girl glanced back at Asajj, who had fallen asleep. Ami smiled and closed her own eyes. In the past or in her own time, Force-spirit or flesh and blood Jedi Padawan, maybe it was fate that she and Asajj would become friends, if only for a time.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

For a long time, he stared at the simulator. In the last fifteen minutes, since his remaining children passed through the portal created by the Jedi of the past, he had lost more than half of his troops. Darth Cadeus had no idea what his children had done. . .had no idea if they had done anything. He only could see the results. Just as he had seen the results when his first-born daughter lay dying in her sister's arms. He ignored the voice in the back of his head, which sounded like Allana, reminding him that he had wielded the lightsaber that took her life. It didn't matter. Allana wouldn't have died if it weren't for her sister. Why did she never understand that?

_Because you never pay attention when I tell you the truth. You never pay attention to me, why should I pay attention to you?_ Darth Cadeus. . .Jacen Solo. . .turned to face the owner of the voice. Allana stood beside the portal that drew her brother and sister into the past. Her arms were folded over her chest, and her red hair was drawn back from her face. Allana continued, _I told you once, Father. You cannot control me. You cannot make me be what you want to be. And when you finally accepted that particular truth, you killed me. Not Merit. __**You**__._

"I was trying to save you!" Cadeus exclaimed, taking a step toward his willful daughter. As soon as he did, he realized it was foolish of him. It wouldn't have done any good. He couldn't touch her. . .couldn't shake sense into her. She was a Force-spirit. Allana smirked, but there was no humor in her eyes. There was no hatred in her eyes, either, though. . .only sadness.

_Let me see. . .my little sister was already injured from her fight with your idiot apprentice at the time. . .a fight she won, I should point out. She was incapable of defending herself, and you had a lightsaber ready to run through her. And I was simply supposed to stand aside and let you kill her? Please! Would you have simply stood aside and let anyone kill Uncle Anakin if you had a chance to save him? Of course not! So why would you expect me to do the same? Just because you said so_? Allana asked incredulously. She shook her head in disgust, adding, _And need I remind you that I stood in front of Merit for several moments, warning you that I wouldn't move. You want someone to blame for my death, Father? Look in the mirror!_

She shook her head one last time, and then said_, You claim to have more pure motives for turning to the Dark Side than Anakin Skywalker did. And yet, when all was said and done, he turned back because of his son. You? You would kill all three of us, because you can't admit your own wrongdoing. Now, I don't know what Thane and Merit are doing in the past, or Aidan and Amidala Kenobi. But this I can tell you. They'll finally be happy. You took Lucina away from Thane, before he could find out whether he could have genuinely loved her. . .and you prevented Merit from even getting as far as Thane, with Commander Treveri and Master Kenobi. They'll finally be happy, and free from you. I can't ask for anything more for either of them._

With those words, she began to fade. Darth Cadeus tried to call out to his daughter, tried to beg her to come back. Why, he didn't know. . .to argue more? It would do no good. While he was in another part of the galaxy, thought to be dead after his duel with Jaina, his daughter was being raised by his parents and called 'Amelia' to protect her. His mother had raised her. . .just as she had raised Thane and Merit after he regained his memories. Allana was lost to him, had been for some time.

"Sir? What are your orders?" one of his troopers asked. Darth Cadeus continued to stare at the simulator that his two remaining children had used to thwart him. He remembered what Allana had said about Thane's might-have-been lover Lucina, who had died with his grandmother's planet Naboo. He remembered her assertion that her brother and sister would be safe from him in the past, that they would be happy. Jacen Solo. . .Darth Cadeus. . .was alone now. His parents had turned against him, as had his twin sister, both of his wives, and his children. He would never be happy. . .so why should his children be permitted to be happy?

"Send Darth Heinous to me, once he lands. I have a new project for him," Cadeus replied at last. His eyes never left the simulator. The Jedi of times past had used the Force, and the simulator, to send his children and the Kenobi family back in time. He would find his own way into the past. One thing was certain, though. . .so long as he lived, neither Thane nor Merit would ever be permitted to draw a breath without fear.


	10. Truth From a Certain Point of View

Author's Note: Just in case someone was wondering, the title comes from the song, _We Don't Need Another Hero _by Tina Turner, from _Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome_. Also I know, I said no more flashforwards, but there was one more I wanted to do (besides, this character has been very patient with me). So, this chapter does feature the last flashforward for a few chapters, and then after the resolution _of The Phantom Menace_ storyline, there won't be any more flashforwards for a while. On the other hand, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Qui-Gon, and Padme will make their appearance in the next chapter. And it may take me a while longer to get that out, as I really do want to make some progress on my LOTR project and on _Pieces of the Truth_. That said, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Chapter Nine

Truth. . .From A Certain Point of View

Master Solo warned them, as he sat beside his sister and took her hand, that what they would see during the memory scan would be unpleasant at best. He was wrong. 'Unpleasant' described the sounds coming from the 'fresher as Knight Solo retched and sobbed brokenly. What they had just seen in the young woman's memory was utterly horrifying. Even Mace Windu was badly shaken by what they had seen, and if he had any doubts even after the Force spoke to them directly, they were gone now.

Great stars, what a terrible time the Travelers had come from! He heard from Kit Fisto about the confrontation between Master Solo and the self-styled Dark Woman. While at the time he disapproved of the Dark Woman's manner with the visitor, he sympathized with her perspective. But after seeing what the pair endured together, even Mace Windu could not argue with Thane Solo's desire to protect his younger sister. He also had no illusion about the Knight's equal desire to protect her older brother.

A glance at his fellow Councilors told him that he was far from the only one who saw things in this manner. . .at least, those Councilors who were currently gathered here. His former padawan Depa had gone into the 'fresher a few minutes earlier to check on the siblings. And into this silence, Master Yoda said gravely, "Doubt, we no longer can. Spoken to us, the Force has. And allowed access to her memories, the Knight did. Doubt, we cannot. Doubt, we _must_ not."

Ki-Adi Mundi stated numbly, "The Travelers were telling the truth. They do come from a future, where they are the only Jedi remaining, along with the descendants of Padawan Kenobi." Another silence fell over the gathered members as they recalled what they had seen in Knight Solo's memory of her conversation with Padawan Kenobi's grandson, the conversation explaining how the straight-laced padawan came to have a child, much less a grandson and a great-granddaughter.

Mace finally said, sounding (at least to his ears) just as numb as Knight Mundi did, "We have to make sure that never comes to pass. Any of it. We must not allow any of this to happen again." The others nodded, and Mace continued, "We are agreed, then, of what to do when Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi return with Queen Amidala and the boy Anakin Skywalker?"

"We are," Master Yaddle said firmly. There had been some discussion of this during the last two days, while the Travelers rested. . .rather spirited discussion at that. It surprised nearly all when gentle Master Yaddle fiercely argued that they must allow things to play out as the Force described for them, through Knight Solo. There had been dissent. They knew things now that they hadn't before, why should they not act on that information? Because, Master Yaddle had reminded them, they were following the will of the Force. And the Force, for its own purposes, wanted them to keep this part of the timeline the same. After that, there was no more discussion.

"I'm glad to hear that. I would hate to think that we went through all that for nothing," Master Solo said from the 'fresher entrance. His sister leaned against him heavily, while Depa kept a supportive hand under her elbow as they entered the common room. The two Masters eased the Knight to the seat she occupied during the course of the memory scan, and Mace eyed her. While her eyes were red and swollen with tears, her face was ashen, and she was shivering. Her brother wrapped one of the blankets around her shoulders as he sat down beside her.

"It was not for nothing," Depa assured her, "though I wish it wasn't found to be necessary." That won her a weak smile, though Mace noted that Master Solo still looked displeased. Under any other circumstances, he would have considered each to be the other's partisan. However, they were brother and sister, they were from the future. . .and they were bound by the Force to save the Jedi of the present. For the first time, Mace began to consider how the siblings would affect the Order. Not just in terms of the decisions made by the Council, but the way they interacted with each other.

"What do you need us to do?" Knight Solo asked hoarsely. Her brother cast an anxious look at her, but she said softly, wiping at her eyes, "We were sent back to change things. We've told the Jedi High Council what we know, Thane, but there has to be more to it than this." How she came to that conclusion, Mace didn't know. The girl looked back at them, adding, "I was told by our great-grandfather that it was my job to save the younglings and the babies in the crèche. Can I take a tour, and see how we could evacuate the children if things went bad again?"

"In time, yes. But we should focus our attention on the present situation. If there is a way we can assist Naboo, I think that should be your course of action. This blockade was the beginning of the end, you say?" Depa asked. The siblings nodded, and Depa continued, "Then that is where we should begin as well. Yet, as Jedi, we must be careful. The Trade Federation has powerful friends in the Senate, and we must tread with caution. If they believe we are supporting Naboo, we run the risk of making things worse."

"Not if we're the ones doing the footwork," Master Solo replied. A glance passed between him and his sister, and a slight smile touched the corners of the Knight's mouth. Master Solo smiled back and turned his attention back to the Council, adding, "I have an appointment with Master Dooku in a half hour. Merit, why don't you rest, while the Council sets up an appointment with Chancellor Valorum?" Chancellor Valorum? The Master smiled slightly and added, "I have an idea."

"I think I'm worried," his sister teased, adding, "I'll be fine, Thane. Go ahead and make your meeting. I would ask you to give Master Dooku my greetings, but he doesn't know me yet." Her brother ruffled her hair as he rose to his feet, successfully fending off her hands trying to bat his away. He bowed to the Council and left the apartment with a quick, concerned look at his sister. The Knight waved reassuringly, but the smile disappeared once the door slid closed behind him.

She turned her full attention to the Council and said quietly, "Before I talk to Chancellor Valorum, I need information." Mace nodded, indicating her to continue, and she explained, "Like I said, my great-grandfather charged me with the protection of the younglings and the infants in the crèche. I cannot meet with Chancellor Valorum with at least some idea of how to do that part of my task. I _cannot_."

"Wait, your meeting with Chancellor can. Answer your questions, we will," Master Yaddle said. The Knight smiled at her gratefully, and Yaddle added, "But rest now. Need your strength, you do." The diminutive Councilor left her seat and made her way over to the Knight, patting her knee with a clawed hand. Yes, this traveler from the future would rest. . .and the Jedi High Council would begin to act to save the present.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSW

He was nervous. He was VERY nervous. But as Thane waited in front of Master Dooku's quarters, he did his best to focus his attention on what had to be done, rather than his fear and frustration that his sister subjected herself to that damn memory scan. They lived through it once. . .was it really necessary for them to live through it again? Evidently, the Jedi High Council thought so. His companion, Kit Fisto (again), put his hand on Thane's shoulder and the human Master forced a smile.

It was good timing, too. . .the door slid open, revealing a very tall, distinguished-looking man in his seventies. Master Yan Dooku, former Master to Qui-Gon Jinn, Grandmaster to Obi-Wan Kenobi. That was his current identity. He would become Darth Tyranus, leader of the Separatists. . .if something wasn't done. Kit said cheerfully, "Good afternoon, Master Dooku. . .this is Master Thane Solo, a newcomer to the Temple. He has a very interesting story to tell. Thane. . . comm me when you're ready to return to your quarters." He clapped Thane on the back, and then headed in the opposite direction.

_Oh, thank you so much, Kit,_ Thane thought with more than a hint of sarcasm, _you're as helpful as my sister was the one time I had a hangover._ He valiantly ignored the aforementioned sister's merry laughter over their bond. Insufferable brat. She always got like this in a new place. He firmly told Merit to mind her feelings, while he got to work. Her reaction was quite predictable.

Thane inhaled slowly and looked back at the older man, who gestured him inside. Master Dooku said slowly, "I understand you wanted to meet with me, Master Solo. . .and I confess, I'm both intrigued by Master Fisto's introduction and somewhat at a loss what I can do to help you." Thane took another deep breath, wondering where exactly he should start. _At the beginning_, was his sister's saucy response over their bond. That wasn't exactly the best place to start, because he wasn't entirely sure where the beginning was. To this man, the beginning hadn't yet begun. Or. . .had it?

"I'm here, Master Dooku, because I know of your growing disillusion with the Jedi Order, and with the Republic. I know that day by day, your path becomes darker and you don't yet see it," Thane replied. The other man's eyes grew hard, but Thane continued, "I know this, because you told me. My name is Thane Luke Solo, and I come from approximately a hundred years in the future when the Jedi have been wiped out twice, as has the Republic. The first time, with the aid of my great-grandfather. . .the second time, by my father himself. A Sith."

Yan Dooku's expression changed rapidly, until he finally asked in a choked voice, "What do you know of the Sith?" Thane could have reminded him what he just said. . .however, he knew exactly what the man was asking. It wasn't just what he knew of the Sith, in terms of facts. He also wanted to know about Thane's encounters with the Sith who was their father, and his acolytes, disciples, whatever one wanted to call them. There was a wariness in the older man's eyes as well. Thane didn't blame him. Why in the galaxy should this man trust him, trust a word he said?

"My father Fell twice. The particulars don't matter, but the second time. . .the second time, he sent his troops to my grandparents' home. I was thirteen, my sister was six. Just before the troops arrived, my grandmother sent a Force-call to her twin brother. He and our cousin were able to get us out in time. . .but our mother and our grandparents were all killed. That was our first true glimpse of the evil of the Sith," Thane replied. He flinched as he remembered finding Allana dead in the arms of their nearly catatonic sister; the torture both he and Merit suffered on Tatooine; Lucina dying before his very eyes.

"Great stars," Dooku breathed. He seemed incapable of saying much of anything else at the moment, but Thane wanted to give him time to think this through. It didn't take all that long, either. After a moment, Master Dooku asked, "What other things do you know, young Master Solo? What other things have you learned in the future?" Not as much as he would have liked to know, certainly. However, what he did know about this time was important, and that was what Dooku needed to know as well.

"Like I said, I know you're growing disillusioned with the Republic and with the Order. Right now, I can't do much about the Republic, but the Order is already starting to change. I know that in a few days time, maybe as soon as tomorrow, your former padawan will be back from the Naboo negotiations, along with your grandpadawan, the young queen of Naboo, and a young former slave named 'Anakin Skywalker.' I know during the original timeline, your former padawan's death pushed you over the edge. And I know you made repeated efforts to recruit your grandpadawan," Thane replied.

"All beings die, youngling. . .it's the way of things," Dooku observed. But there was a strange light in the man's dark eyes. The elder Master continued after a moment, "But tell me about these changes that will be taking place in the Order. This fascinates me." Thane found himself wrong-footed by the entire conversation, as nothing was happening the way he anticipating. Maybe he should have allowed Merit this conversation, but she was still recovering from the memory scan.

"I suppose it really began a few days ago, during the Council meeting. The Force chose to speak through my sister. Told the Council that if they wanted the Order to survive, they would have to change. Somehow, my sister and I are involved in that. Though I think the Council will truly believe what the Force tells them if things play out the way they did the first time around," Thane answered. He preferred not to think about the Force's revelations in the Council Chambers . . .and hoped against hope that Dooku wouldn't ask about those revelations.

He did. . .but not in a way Thane was anticipating. Instead, the elder Master asked, "The Force spoke through your sister? Why? Aside from being the children of a Sith Lord, and Jedi yourselves, what makes the two of you so very special that the Force would choose your sister as an avatar?" Thane smiled without much humor. Special. Well, that was something of a misnomer. His grandmother sometimes thought the Skywalker-Solo family was cursed. There were times when he thought she was right.

"What you see as a blessing, has been a curse to my family for the last century. Merit and I are descendants of the fabled Chosen One," Thane replied. He smiled bitterly and continued, "That's why we were sent back. The Chosen One has been found on Tatooine and will be here before the end of the week. Your former padawan will bring him before the Council, and when it seems that the Council will refuse to have the boy trained, your former padawan will take him as his own padawan."

Master Dooku huffed a disbelieving laugh, responding, "Impossible. Masters are not permitted to have more than one padawan at a time! There are many things about the Jedi Order that I would change, but that is not among them." Thane's lips twisted, but he said nothing as Dooku continued, rising to his feet to pace around his apartment, "Why, the only way Qui-Gon would be able to take this boy as a padawan would be if he cast aside young Obi-Wan and Yoda would never permit him to do that, not after everything Yoda did to keep the child in the Order."

"Says who?" Thane asked hollowly. Dooku stopped pacing and stared at him in shock. Thane went on, "Oh, he'll pass it off as 'recommending' Obi-Wan for the trials, and Obi-Wan will pretend that everything's fine, but of course it isn't. It couldn't be, not when the man who has been your father in every way that mattered for the last krething decade. . .decides to throw you over for the Next Best Thing!" He was trembling as he spat the last three words out. The rage which began building ever since the Force made that revelation during the Council meeting finally had an outlet.

Anakin hadn't told him about that, for reasons known only to his great-grandfather. Yan Dooku walked toward him and Thane whispered, "See, my sister and I, we know all about being cast aside. Our father chose to destroy everything and everyone who once mattered to him, because he had a vision of our sister Allana dying. And the greatest irony? It was our father who killed Allana, because she was protecting Merit. She was doing the job that our father should have been doing."

"Were you my former padawan, I would have to chastise you for allowing your emotions to rule you," Dooku said quietly, "but. . .I am sorry that your father hurt you and your sister so terribly, youngling." Thane closed his eyes. His patience was being sorely tested. He anticipated not being believed, but this was something else. First, that woman chastised him for his protectiveness of his sister and now someone was telling him he shouldn't be bitter toward his father.

"I'm not your padawan, I'm not your former padawan, and I come from a time entirely different from this one, so spare me the disappointed master routine. You haven't the right, any more than that high-and-mighty woman had the right to chastise me because I take care of my sister. Merit is all I have left in the world, and if you and yours don't like it, then you can just burn for all I care," Thane growled, rising to his feet.

"Please. . .sit," Dooku stated. It was phrased as a request, but there was no question in Thane's mind that it was an order. He didn't sit down, but he also didn't move. It seemed this was a reasonable compromise, for the elder Master continued, "You must understand. . .you came here with this rather wild story, and you simply expect me to believe that my former padawan would simply throw away thirteen years of work in favor of a slave child, simply because he _may_ be the Chosen One?"

"No. I don't expect anything from you. I didn't come here because of expectations, I came here because I thought I _might _be able to keep you in the Light by ensuring that your former padawan doesn't die on Naboo," Thane fired back. Dooku frowned, and Thane continued, "See, Anakin. . .my great-grandfather. . . gave me a very specific mission. He wanted me to make sure that he didn't break Obi-Wan Kenobi's heart a second time. More than that, he wanted the man who was his Master in the original timeline to have time to be a Knight, to be happy."

"Then sit, youngling, and we will discuss this matter of yours," Dooku replied. Thane sighed and nearly collapsed into a chair, running his hand over his hair. The sleep he had gotten wasn't nearly enough, as exhaustion threatened to overwhelm him. But he had a job to do, and he intended to carry that job out, to the best of his ability.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

And so, Thane Solo told Yan Dooku what the future held. Perhaps sensing that in order to believe him, he would need to know the whole story. . .and that was what Thane gave him. Master Dooku learned everything that Thane knew or was told. The initial interview, which Thane anticipated taking perhaps an hour, ran for nearly five hours. As Thane was being escorted back to the quarters he shared with his sister, another meeting was being arranged by the Jedi High Council and the staff of a highly-placed politician. The individual at 500 Republica was aware only that someone would be arriving from the Jedi Temple with information he needed to hear. . .he was told nothing else. Still, it was rare that Master Yoda asked something of him personally, and when he did. . .

Thus, Chancellor Finis Valorum wasn't quite certain what to make of the slight, dark-haired young woman who was led into his office. Even so, years in politics permitted him to make a number of observations, without the girl saying a word. First. . .she was still very young, perhaps twenty-four or twenty-five standard years of age. That led to his second observation. While she was very young in terms of the years since her birth, her eyes told another story: very old and very tired, as if she had seen entirely too much in her short life, an observation which made the Chancellor's heart ache with compassion for her. And finally: she was a Jedi. He smiled at her and observed, "Welcome, young Jedi. Might I have the honor of your name?"

She smiled back, a little reluctantly, but responded, "I am Knight Merit Solo, your Grace. I come to you as a friend...and someone who doesn't wish to see the young queen Amidala make a mistake that will likely end in sorrow for us all." Valorum raised his eyebrows. No doubt, this had to do with the Naboo situation. Although, what he had to do with a mistake that Queen Amidala would make, when he requested the Jedi dispatch negotiators on behalf of the beleaguered planet. . .well, he would have to listen to what this girl had to say.

He gestured for Knight Solo to continue. She did so, explaining, "Please do not ask me how I know this, for I doubt you will like the answer. But this I can tell you. Queen Amidala will arrive on Coruscant within the week with her handmaidens and the Jedi you dispatched to Naboo as negotiators. She will approach the Senate for help. When she does, the representative of the Trade Federation will protest that their blockade and invasion of Naboo is perfectly legal. They will then suggest a commission to investigate the matter, tying up the Senate and causing still more misery to the people of Naboo."

Finis grimaced. Unfortunately, that sounded entirely too likely, especially given what he knew of the Trade Federation. He could see it playing out in his mind. As if sensing this, the young Jedi continued, "When this suggestion is agreed to, the darkness will begin to truly descend. Alone, desperate, and frightened, the young queen will take an action that will have lasting repercussions. She will call for a vote of no-confidence in your leadership, and Senator Palpatine of Naboo will take your place." She seemed on the point of saying more, but for reasons of her own, held her tongue.

And it was just as well. Once she finished her story, Finis wanted to tell the girl she was wrong. It was foolish! Yet, there was no emotion when she spoke. She was relating what she knew, and despite her warning earlier, he had to know more. He asked quietly, "And how do you know this, Knight Merit Solo? I am not Force-sensitive, but I know you speak the truth. How do you know this will happen?" There was a flash of anguish in the eyes of his visitor, and it was that which convinced him. He stepped forward, and asked again, "How do you know? I heard your warning, child, but I must know more."

She sighed deeply, rubbing the back of her neck. Finis felt. . .uncomfortable. . .with this obvious vulnerability from a Jedi, but he stood firm. At last, the girl replied, "As I told you, my name is Merit Solo. What didn't tell you was that. . .oh, stars, how do I tell you this? I'm from the future, Chancellor Valorum. . .about a hundred years into the future, when the Jedi have been all but wiped out, and the Republic has fallen twice. I don't know if what we discuss here today will change that, but I have to try. If only to protect a fourteen year old girl from making a mistake that may end up killing her."

From the future. Finis wanted to laugh at her, wanted to dismiss what he had just been told. He wanted to, but he didn't. He couldn't. Instead, he asked quietly, "And why do you care so much about protecting that particular child?" He had the sense the answer to this question would be important, indeed. Again, she sighed, and to the chancellor's horror, she looked even more tired. The Republic was failing. He knew that. How could he not know that? Instead of pressing the girl for an answer, Finis chose another tack, saying in a gentle voice, "It really matters little. Do you think the Trade Federation would hesitate to call for a vote of no-confidence?"

"They probably will, your Grace, especially since it's a point of law. But I'm really not interested in protecting them. They're bullies, and cowards. Sir, no matter what you do, more than likely, your political career will end with this crisis. I can't tell you otherwise. The question becomes, how will you choose to end it? By pandering to bullies and cowards, or by trying to protect a planet incapable of protecting itself?" Knight Solo asked in an equally soft voice. The words were, no doubt, carefully chosen. But they still found a place in his heart. Finis Valorum looked away from the dark-haired girl. She asked him a question. . .a question that deserved an answer.

How would he end his career? To answer that question, he had to ask another. Why had he gone into politics? Not why did he stay in, but why did he choose this path? At the very beginning, when he was idealistic, it was to serve others. Like many of his colleagues in politics, he wanted to serve others. . . but came dangerously close to crossing the line to serving himself. She was right. As she spoke, he could see the end result of pandering to the Trade Federation. By the same token, he could easily see the end result of opposing the same. The girl was right. His political career was over. And with that knowledge, with that understanding, Finis Valorum was free. He smiled at Merit Solo, saying, "Well, then, my dear. I may not be a Jedi. . .but I can choose to fight. Let the battle be joined. . .and let the guilt of this choice pass from a fourteen year old queen fighting to save her people to those who engineered this entire crisis."

The tension eased from the girl's body and she smiled back, saying, "I can't make you any promises, sir. I know my brother is trying to find a way to keep a particular Jedi Master in the light. But I will do anything I can to keep you safe, sir. Even if this is the end of your political career, that might not be enough for the Enemy." Now that, Finis could not permit. He shook his head and dared to put his hands on the slim shoulders. This would be one burden she would not carry.

"You have others to protect, my dear. One thing I've learned during my years in politics, if someone is determined enough, nothing can stop them. Not my bodyguards, not even a Jedi. I do promise to take every precaution available to me. However, if you will do one thing for me. . ." Finis began. Merit Solo raised her own eyebrows questioningly, and Finis asked, "Why are you so determined to protect Queen Amidala? I doubt very much if it's simply a desire to protect an innocent girl trying to save her people. I sense there is far more to it than that."

"You. . .yes. Yes, there is. Padme Amidala. . .she. She's my great-grandmother," she answered quietly. Valorum rocked back on his heels, releasing her and staring at her in shock. But at the same time, it wasn't so shocking. Now that he knew, there was a definite resemblance between young Amidala and his companion. She had similar coloring, though her features were different. Evidently, that was courtesy of her great-grandfather. . .whoever that was.

"Well," he finally managed to say faintly, "that would explain a great deal." That earned him a wry smile, and Valorum noticed again the weariness in her eyes. He wanted to ask her about that, but was none of his concern. He wanted to ask about the future, but chose not to do so. Instead, he once again put his hands on her shoulders and said softly, "Then, young Merit Solo, you have successfully protected your great-grandmother. Now, you look quite weary. Go back to the Jedi Temple. I have work of my own to do." She nodded with a weary smile, and was escorted from the room. As he said, he had a great deal of work to do.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

It was done. Merit rubbed at her forehead as she returned to the speeder where Bant Eerin waited. When she woke up, three hours earlier, she found the padawan waiting in the common room with a tray of food. Merit paused just long enough to greet Bant and thank her before tearing into the food. It had been three days since she had a proper meal, and she was starving. Something she explained to her amused companion, along with an apology for her lack of decorum. But Bant merely waved her off, and talked while Merit ate.

But she didn't just talk. . .no, she provided Merit with information on her mission. She told Merit what she needed to know about the evacuation routes out of the Temple. Merit listened intently, her mind sifting through the information provided to date. There was a good chance that these were routes all padawans and younglings were taught. . .and that wasn't good enough. If Anakin Fell again, and they would do their best to make sure that didn't happen, but if he did. . .they would need to have a secondary evacuation plan in place. One that Masters or select Knights knew about.

The next order of business, once Bant finished briefing her and once Merit was finished with eating, was to speak with the Chancellor. When she woke up the first time, after the Force decided to use her as an avatar in the Council Chambers, her conversation with Thane informed her about what would happen over the next few days. Apparently, that was when he came up with the idea of warning the Chancellor about the plans of the Trade Federation. Which was fine. She just wished he said something about it sooner, so she had more time to plan. On the other hand, they really didn't have much time between the time she woke up and the time he left for his interview with Master Dooku.

Well, now the Chancellor was warned. Merit had the uneasy sense that he wouldn't survive long past this week. She had offered her protection, but he turned her down, stating that there were others who needed her more. Which was true enough, but she still worried for him. He certainly seemed to be a nice man, and that most rare of creatures, an honest politician. Maybe the two were mutually exclusive. . .Thane certainly thought so. He called politicians 'blood-sucking parasites.' Not that Merit was inclined to argue.

Bant smiled as she approached and said, "Ready to go back?" Merit nodded emphatically, wincing as the pain in her temples increased. Fortunately, Bant was driving (or flying, or whatever you wanted to call it), so she could just rest. It seemed Bant noticed her pallor for she helped Merit into the speeder without a word and took her place at the steering column. Merit closed her eyes and leaned her head back. Bant said softly, "Just rest. . .I'll take care of everything." Merit opened her eyes long enough to smile at Bant gratefully, then relaxed back against the seat.

All right. So, she had the beginnings of, if not a plan, then some ideas of how to save the younglings. She had warned the Chancellor of the imminent collapse. Hopefully, by the time she returned to the Temple, Thane would be finished with Master Dooku, and they could figure out what came next. As if hearing what Merit was thinking, Bant said softly, "I was told before we left that Master Jinn and Padawan Kenobi will be arriving tomorrow. It will be good to see Obi again."

Tomorrow. Merit's heart skipped a beat. Tomorrow, she would see her great-grandfather and great-grandmother. And then she realized how her companion spoke of Aidan's grandfather. She asked curiously, "You know Padawan Kenobi well?" Bant favored her with a wide smile, and Merit just smiled back. Bant's reaction was response enough. . .not only did she know him, it seemed likely that they were great friends. She thought of the boy she saw in her initial Vision, weeping over his late Master's cooling body. Well, at least she would know him by sight. More or less.

"He's been one of my best friends since we were in the crèche together. I don't know how I would have gotten through Master Tahl's death if it wasn't for him, and Master Kit," Bant replied. Some of this sounded familiar, but Merit was still sorting through all of the information she learned since their arrival. For the second time, it seemed as if Bant heard what she was thinking, for she added gently, "You've been through much since you arrived, Knight Solo. No one expects you to remember everything."

"Please. . .call me 'Merit.' The only people who have ever called me 'Knight Solo' are my erstwhile father and his lapdog apprentice," Merit requested with a shudder. _And Aidan, when we first met him_, she added silently, unwilling to think about Darth Heinous. Andriu. But Darth Heinous was a good name for him. While she didn't remember much about her captivity on Tatooine, aside from pain, pain and still more pain, just thinking about the Sith apprentice was enough to make her feel dirty.

"Then 'Merit' it is. Is it a family name?" Bant asked curiously. Merit shrugged. She honestly didn't know. Ben used to say that naming her 'Merit' was Jacen Solo's attempt to redeem himself for murdering Ben's mother, Mara. And she had to admit, the two names were similar. . .but that assumed that Jacen remembered killing Mara Skywalker and regretted it. It was also possible it was something Ben told himself to deal with the burden of caring for his former Master's children. Bant added, "I only ask because you know your brother, so perhaps you know the rest of your family."

"I'm really not sure. I do know that my second name, 'Leia,' was my grandmother's name," Merit admitted. As the conversation, she began to relax, and the pain in her forehead began to dissipate. The trip back to the Temple was a relatively short one, but during the ride, Merit told Bant what she could remember of her family. As a very little girl, she had adored her grandparents. . .Grandpa Han for making her feel safe and teaching her to fight and Grandma Leia...well, just because she was Grandma Leia.

"If I remember correctly, that's a name that is used on several planets. . .and has different meanings. My favorite meaning has always been 'loyal,' though," Bant admitted. Merit grinned at her new friend. Yes, 'loyal' described her grandmother. Although, according to her grandfather, so did 'stubborn' and 'bossy.' Among other words, as Uncle Luke always used tell them. However, Bant was right, 'loyal' was one meaning for 'Leia.' Her grandmother used to tell her that 'Merit' meant 'worthy,' and that Merit lived up to her name every day of her life. The Jedi wished she could be so sure of that.

However, she said none of this to Bant, instead observing, "That was always the meaning my grandmother preferred. She grew up on Alderaan. . ." For the first time, it occurred to her. Alderaan still existed, and would continue to exists for another thirty-five years, give or take. Was it possible. . .would it be possible for her and Thane to visit the planet? The idea had a great deal of appeal. And maybe, just maybe, they could prevent it from being destroyed this time? _Don't get ahead of yourself_, she warned herself, _worry about the events of the next few days._ Instead, she told Bant, "My grandmother grew up on Alderaan, and my grandfather was from Corellia."

"Well, that certainly fits," Bant replied as she eased the speeder onto the Temple landing pad. Merit frowned, and Bant explained, "Corellian Jedi don't exactly follow the same rules as we do here on Coruscant. They're more. . .flexible, I suppose you could say." Which was something Merit never heard before, but Uncle Luke gave her and Thane more or less the same training he received from Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda before their respective deaths. Ben filled in the blanks where he could, but since the deaths of their cousin and great-uncle, Thane and Merit learned about being a Jedi by trial and error. At least until they met Aidan Kenobi. Aidan. She hoped he and Ami were all right. As Bant led her back into the complex, Merit forced thoughts of her missing friends out of her mind. She had to focus on the present, and trust them to do what had to be done wherever they were. . ._when_ever they were.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

_They're just fine, little duchess_, General Han Solo told his granddaughter, keeping one eye on Merit and Thane on Coruscant, and the other eye on Aidan and Amidala Kenobi on Rattarak. He smiled faintly. . .while Aidan and Ky Narec fixed the latter's starfighter, Ami and the young Asajj were sparring. Except at this point, they weren't even sparring any more, but playing, giggling like girls their age were supposed to do. At this moment in time, the Kenobi father-daughter team had been on the planet for close to six months, and during that time, they hadn't just helped Narec to fix his starfighter, but helped their new friends train the inhabitants to fight on their own. Once Narec and Asajj left the planet to rejoin their Jedi brethren, the current inhabitants would be able to defend themselves. And once that happened. . .well, the Narec who was in the Force with them said that Aidan and Ami simply disappeared. Evidently, they had other work elsewhere.

Satisfied that the four had things under control, Han returned his attention to his grandchildren in the mortal world. Thane was returning to their quarters, looking exhausted after his interview with Yan Dooku. Han couldn't blame him. Five hours was a long time, and Thane was still recovering from the last few days. Unfortunately, Han knew things weren't about to slow down. As Bant Eerin had told his granddaughter, the queen's entourage would arrive the following day, and things would really pick up then.

The queen. Han frowned, allowing his focus on his grandchildren to lapse and instead glanced at his mother-in-law. It was hard for him to wrap his mind around the truth of her death. _Heh_, he thought, _if it's hard for me to accept, how much harder much it be for Leia and Luke?_ Han was convinced that was at least one reason why Leia argued so much with her birth mother. That, and the fact that although his wife looked like her mother, she was more her father's daughter. What was especially weird for Han was that he was completely okay with that. Or maybe not so weird. He loved Leia, regardless of whom her father was.

Strangely enough, despite the teasing, taunting, and mockery on both sides, Han had become friends with Anakin Skywalker. True, Anakin still threatened him with carbonite (which would have been a neat trick), but that was usually after Han had been pestering Anakin's former Master. And speaking of neat tricks. . .when he and Leia first arrived, along with their daughter-in-law, Han saw Obi-Wan Kenobi as the old fossil whom he and Chewie met on Tatooine. But as the years passed, his perception changed. . .and now, Han saw him as his former padawan saw him, as Han's mother-in-law saw him.

Much to the chagrin of his brother-in-law (among others), Han often treated Obi-Wan as a younger brother as a result of that perception. However, it amused the Jedi Master in question. . .along with most of the Jedi. Except that jackass, Qui-Gon Jinn. Han scowled. Yeah, yeah, yeah, he'd been real cooperative lately, especially after he found out that Jacen lied to him about no one else helping him (surprise, surprise). But he was still a jackass. Probably always would be.

Funny thing was, Anakin told him that during their mortal life, Mace Windu (whom Han liked very much) was a jackass, and Qui-Gon Jinn was more like Mace was now. Obi-Wan added that with the cares and responsibilities of mortal life removed from him, Mace was able to be himself again. And that meant a mischievous streak a mile wide. Han often happily took part in the pranks that Mace and Yan Dooku played. . .with no small assistance from Chewie. Han could remember one particularly enjoyable prank, in which Chewie literally picked up Obi-Wan, threw him over his shoulder, and carried him away so Han, Mace, and Yan could plot in peace. Anakin laughed for days over that.

On the other hand, no one in the Force-afterlife was laughing a few mortal days earlier, when the Force spoke through Han's grandbaby, alerting them what was to come. Han cringed a little, remember the looks on the faces of his wife, her twin, his mother-in-law, and his sister-in-law when the Force revealed what would happen when it seemed the Council would refuse to train Anakin. The former queen went so far as to punch her former husband's shoulder, scolding, _**Ani! Why didn't you tell me about that?**_

_**Most likely, because he didn't realize it was important, **_Obi-Wan had tried to soothe her, but Padme Amidala rounded on him, her eyes flashing with fury. She probably would have chewed him out as well, but Mara decided to throw her two cents in. Han almost winced. . .most of the time, the former Emperor's Hand steered clear of their shared mother-in-law, and when the two were in the same vicinity, Mara tended to pat Padme on the head and talk down to her, as if Padme was a not-particularly bright toddler.

_**He was nine years old, so of course he wouldn't realize its importance. You shouldn't be angry with him**_, _**your Worshipfulness**_, Mara had said, and Han glared at her for adopting his affectionate nickname for Leia for a less than affectionate dig at her birth mother. However, Mara being Mara, she ignored that and continued, _**Besides, it does no good to be angry, because it's no longer our fight. It's up to the children, and I refuse to entertain the possibility that they won't succeed. They'll succeed, and make sure Sidious never has the chance to turn any innocent children, whether it's Anakin Skywalker or the younglings who became his Hands.**_

That was Han's hope. It was everyone's hope, really. Although, he really wished that his little duchess allowed herself more time to rest, bringing him full circle. In the days ahead (because things in the past were very quickly coming to a head), neither Thane nor Merit would have much time to rest at all. That worried him, because you made the most dangerous mistakes when you were exhausted. And as much as he had missed both Thane and Merit since he and Leia became one with the Force, he had no desire to be reunited with either of them just yet.

But as his father-in-law was so fond of telling him, one way or another, the Force's will would be done. Maybe not in the easiest way, but it would be done. And if it was the will of the Force that it was time for Thane or Merit to come home. . .well, Han Solo would be right there to welcome them home.


	11. Changes

Author's Note: Surprisingly enough, here's chapter ten. I toyed with finishing out this section with Merit and Thane's viewpoint of the last scene, but decided this was sufficient for now. I was laid off from my job last Thursday, so I may have more time to write. No guarantees, though, since I'm job-hunting now, and that will take up time and energy. However, I've made a good start. While I enjoy the free time, this has caused. . .complications. In any event, I hope you enjoy the new chapter!

Chapter Ten

Changes

Merit found her older brother in their shared quarters, looking just as exhausted as she felt. He offered her a weary smile as she waved good-bye to Bant, set the lock sequence, then padded over to join him. His arm slid around her shoulders and Merit leaned her head against his arm. In perfect unison, brother and sister sighed, and Thane murmured, "That must be the most stubborn man I've ever met." Merit snorted and giggled, and her brother continued, sounding more than a little aggrieved, "I'm serious, Merit!"

"I know. But when I think about all the stubborn men we've known. . ." Merit replied, allowing her voice to trail off. Thane groaned aloud as he obviously followed her train of thought. Merit continued after a moment, "In comparison, Chancellor Valorum was alarmingly reasonable. Oh, he wanted to laugh off what I told him, but every time he tried, his brain engaged and he actually thought things through." She paused, and then whispered, "I just wish we could protect him."

"You think Palpatine will go after him, regardless of what happens in the Senate?" Thane asked and Merit nodded somberly. Palpatine had been planning his Empire for far longer than the thirteen years he spent as the Chancellor. It would be foolish to think he would leave Finis Valorum alone after the current Chancellor put a glitch in his plans. Not for the first time, Merit felt dizzy with the knowledge of what they were doing. For every life they were saving in the past, another was being taken. And she was scared. Thane's arm tightened around her, and he said quietly, "You can't think like that, Merit. This was the will of the Force." At her startled look, he favored her with a half-smile and said, "It seems I passed my habit of broadcasting my thoughts along to you."

Merit blanched and started to apologize, but Thane pressed a gentle finger to her lips, adding, "No. Don't apologize, not for that and not for giggling. There's one thing I truly enjoy about arriving in a new place. . .you act your age, instead of behaving like an old woman in a young girl's body. It's times like these that I really understand what Uncle Luke meant." Merit frowned. What did he mean by that? Thane hesitated, then explained, "The first time you woke up from a nightmare about the day Mom, Grandpa and Grandma died, Uncle Luke said that more than anything else, he hated our father for what he did to us. Not for killing his twin sister, his best friend and his wife, but for what he did to his children. That was what Uncle Luke found unforgivable. I've come to understand what he meant."

Merit remembered the nightmare in question. It had been about three months after those deaths. Like the days and weeks immediately after their father's second Fall, she'd been largely catatonic. It wasn't until after she started emerging from her shock that the nightmares began. She remembered her awakening rather clearly. . .hearing a woman's voice trying to soothe her, even as she began to scream, and Ben's arms scooping her up from the bed. She could remember the sound of her cousin's heartbeat as her head rested against his chest, and his fingers moving through her hair. It was just the two of them in the room at the time. . .the only individuals breathing, at least.

She asked Ben about it years later, about the woman's voice she heard as she woke up and as she began to drift off to sleep again, still held securely in his arms, but he claimed not to know anything about it. She half-suspected it was either her Aunt Jaina, or Ben's mother, her great-aunt Mara. One of the two. It wouldn't have been her mother or her grandmother, as they had only been dead a few months. (On the other hand, Uncle Luke always told her that in the moments after Obi-Wan Kenobi released his hold on life aboard the original Death Star, he heard his mentor's voice inside his mind, urging him to run. So maybe it _was_ her grandmother).

And maybe it really wasn't important, whose voice it was. She thought about what her brother said, and decided it made sense. Maybe they could avoid that this time. She asked, deciding to focus on their mission, "So, what's the next step? Bant told me that Master Jinn and the others should be back tomorrow, including both of our great-grandparents. Do you know what comes next?" She noticed how his face tightened when she mentioned Master Jinn, but knew better than to ask. Merit had asked about that earlier, and Thane flat-out refused to tell her. She supposed he had his reasons. She just wished he would share them with her.

"Next step is to get some sleep. Master Windu has promised to wake us when we're needed. We should be able to get ten to twelve hours of sleep. I figure we'll need that. It's going to be an interesting few days," Thane replied. He kissed the top of her head, adding softly, "This is going to be the most interesting mission of our lives, Miri. Maybe the most dangerous." Merit almost snorted. She knew that. The memory of Ral sliding down the wall was still fresh in her mind.

"Life is dangerous, big brother. Or, as Ben always used to tell us, 'no one gets out of life alive.' I always used to wonder if he got that from Uncle Luke," she replied. Merit thought about what Ben had told her about his father. . .what he had been like before her great-aunt Mara was murdered. She also thought about what Anakin told her about what Uncle Luke was like on the second Death Star. The difference between that young man and the tired, beaten old man she knew at the end of his life was breathtaking.

"I think Ben must have inherited his sense of humor from his mother, because that's not something Uncle Luke would say," Thane replied, drawing Merit's attention back to the present (past. Whatever). She was surprised to see a faint grin hovering at the corners of her brother's mouth as he added, "Or, he might have gotten it from Grandpa Han. That _does_ sound like something he would say."

Merit couldn't help laughing out loud. Not just because her brother was right. . .but because it really had been too long since she saw her brother's smile, or heard him laugh. She had missed it. Thane's smile broadened and he leaned sideways until he could kiss the top of her head. Merit snuggled against him, perfectly content where she was. She would have to move, sooner or later, but for now, she was completely happy to remain here, tucked under her brother's arm, safe and protected.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

He sat alone in his quarters, after the boy left. Five hours they talked. Five hours of hearing horror after horror after horror. Thane Solo hadn't opened up his mind to him directly ("I'm not my sister, you know." Obviously not!), but he had answered all of Yan's questions. . .no matter how painful the answers were. By the end of the first hours, the elder Master knew about the last years of the New Jedi Order, which culminated in the departure of the four Jedi into the past. He knew about the capture of the siblings on Tatooine and the torture that nearly killed them both. He knew about the death of their friend Ral Treveri when their father, Darth Cadeus, attacked their compound. He knew about the death of the planet Naboo in the future, and most of all, he knew about the murders of Darth Cadeus/Jacen Solo's wife and parents at the hands of his troopers.

That was the first hour. In the second, he learned about the New Republic formed by Darth Cadeus' parents, aunt, and uncle; about Darth Cadeus' initial fall, and his presumed death at the hands of his twin sister, Jaina, but survived with amnesia; about his oldest daughter, Allana, who was raised by his parents under an assumed name. He learned how, even after Darth Cadeus was assumed to be out of the picture, things continued to deteriorate. . .and then, Jacen Solo regained his memories and Fell once again, setting in motion the events which led to the Second Jedi Purge (there was a first Jedi Purge?).

In the third hour, Thane related what he knew of the Empire, which, he admitted, wasn't much. Yan quickly learned there was a very good reason for that. By the time he and his sister were in the care of their granduncle Luke, who had helped to bring down the Empire, the man really didn't want to talk about the Empire. He had only been part of the Rebellion for three or four years, as opposed to his twin sister, who grew up in the Rebellion. . .the twin sister who died at the hands of her son. Luke hadn't wanted to talk about those years, and listening quietly, Yan couldn't blame him.

There was a quick break before Thane got started on the Clone Wars, which was when Yan himself entered the picture (or re-entered). . .as a Sith Lord (a Sith Lord? What in the name of the Force happened to him????) and headed up the Separatists (not their proper title, evidently), waging war against the Republic. . .and the Jedi.

By the beginning of the fifth hour, Yan was ready to do whatever the boy asked, just so the awful recitation would end. But he wanted to hear everything, and he would do just that. Besides, after what the boy had lived through, Yan could certainly endure hearing what led up to a hundred years of bloodshed, tyranny, and destruction. Perhaps that was true of the galaxy (indeed, the universe) itself, but it seemed to him that Thane Solo's family was caught up in the worst of it.

At last, the exhausted young Master collapsed back against the cushions of the chair, leaving Yan to mull over what he had learned. He would turn to the Dark Side, if Qui-Gon died. And thinking it through, Yan could only conclude that would be the trigger. He was already frustrated with the Order and the Republic, bruised by his failure with Komari Vosa and the debacle that was Galidraan. Yan rubbed at his face, an uncharacteristic display of weakness, which he indulged only because Thane Solo wasn't paying attention. And he would release his emotions into the Force, if he could make sense of them. Right now, that wasn't a possibility.

But there was work to do, and he asked heavily, "What is it that you want from me, young Master Solo?" The young man seated opposite him opened his eyes wearily, and Yan continued, "You obviously told me for a reason, and not just keep me in the Light. What is it that you want from me?" Master Solo rubbed his hand over his eyes, looking more than a little exhausted, and leaned forward, his elbows resting on his knees, and his face cupped in his hands.

"If I can prevent your former padawan's death on Naboo, will you do everything in your power to defeat the Sith?" he asked bluntly. Well, _that_ was certainly to the point. On the other hand, Yan supposed the young man wanted there to be no misunderstanding or miscommunication between them. While it lacked elegance, he came from a time lacking in civilization, much less elegance. _Besides_, he thought with a slight quirk of his lips, _Qui-Gon can be described as many things, but 'elegant' usually is not among them. _And the young man was awaiting his response.

"If you can save my former padawan from this Sith, Master Solo, then I will end the Sith threat before it can destroy the galaxy," Yan replied. And because he was curious, he added, "Just what do you intend to do, to save Qui-Gon?" Another thought occurred to him, and he questioned, "Did you say that my grandpadawan killed the Sith in the original timeline? A _padawan_ killed a Sith, when the Sith haven't been seen in thousands of years?" His voice rose ever so slightly at the end. How had the boy _done_ it?

"In answer to your second question, yes, he did. It was the impetus for his knighting," Master Solo replied. Indeed, that was a _most_ impressive feat! The young man continued, "As to your first question, I'm still working on that. I do want to warn you, Master Dooku. If it becomes a choice between your former padawan's life and the life of my sister, I will choose my sister." Yan started to protest but the young Master said fiercely, "You have _no_ idea how far I would go to protect what's mine! Merit is all I have left, and between your former padawan and my sister, there is no choice to be made!"

Yan briefly considered pointing out to the young man that he had an attachment to his sister, but discarded that thought. Given the boy's reaction the first time he chastised him, Master Solo would probably react badly. Besides. In exchange for saving Qui-Gon, he was agreeing to bring down the Sith before they got too much of a foothold on the galaxy. That was an attachment, wasn't it? Yes, he rather thought it was. So, instead, he said softly, "Then I will ask the Force that you will not find it necessary to make that choice. My grandpadawan. . .what will become of him?"

"If you mean, will I allow him to die? The answer is a resounding 'no.' One of the reasons we were asked by our great-grandfather to come back was to save Obi-Wan Kenobi, and give him at least a few years of happiness as a solo Knight, before he found it necessary to become a Master. Something I believe I mentioned. Or are you speaking of something else, Master Dooku?" the young man inquired.

"I fear I asked you the incorrect question," Yan admitted, carefully hiding his chagrin at choosing the wrong words, "what I meant to ask you was, in the original timeline, why did I never reach out to my grandpadawan, to help him? As you say, he is only twenty-five standard years old. . .he had just lost his Master, whose dying words were for him to train the so-called Chosen One. Why did I never attempt to help him? He was all I had left of Qui-Gon, who, despite his dying words, loved him very much."

"I don't know the answer to that, Master Dooku. When you and others approached my sister and myself as Force-spirits, that wasn't mentioned. I don't know if you were too devastated to even ask to help him, if you asked and were denied, or if he simply wouldn't accept any help. I just don't know. I wish I did, it would make our mission a lot easier," Master Solo replied.

Somehow, Yan seriously doubted that his grandpadawan rejected offers of assistance. However, he supposed it truly wasn't important. Not now. Not any more. They talked little after that. Instead, Master Solo eventually left. . .to rest, he said, and await his sister's return. For reasons that he didn't fully understand himself, Yan didn't ask the other man where his sister had gone. It was quite possible that he didn't want to know the answer. It might make things more complicated than they needed to be.

Instead, after the boy left, Yan sat here in his quarters alone. He had so much to consider. Even with the little which Thane Solo told him. . . Well, he wasn't entirely sure what to think about the notion of being a Sith Lord. On the face of it, it was ridiculous. He loathed everything about the Sith. There were a great many things about the Jedi which he wanted to change. . .but to wipe them all out, even the babies in the crèche? But how

could he dismiss what he was told, when he could still hear Thane Solo's voice in his mind. . .when the Force itself almost sang with the veracity of the younger Master's words? He couldn't. And less than an hour after Master Solo returned to his own quarters, the doors to Yan's slid open.

"Sensed your turmoil, I did," his former mentor said quietly, entering the quarters in his hoverchair. Yan wished he had the energy to coolly remind Master Yoda that there was such a thing as 'knocking' or even 'chiming,' but right now, he felt every one of his seventy years. Besides. . .this was Yoda. The Grandmaster sighed, "Fallen, you have not, young one. And fall, you will not. A Sith, you never will be now. See the traps, you can. . .and so, the traps, you will avoid."

"I fell to the Dark Side, because Qui-Gon was killed by a Sith," Yan answered numbly, "I raised my 'saber and injured my grandpadawan, after ordering the deaths of countless Jedi. I have differences with the Order, you know that. . .but to kill Jedi, my brothers and sisters? Did either of those children tell you about the sins I committed, Master? About the lives I took, about the wounds I inflicted? How does the death of one man, as cherished as he might be, validate that?"

Master Yoda's ears flatted against his tiny head as he grunted softly, but replied, "Happen this time, it will not. See that you were vulnerable last time, we did not. So blind this time, we are not. Fall, you will not." And he sounded so sure, Yan had to believe his former mentor. Yoda gave his odd little laugh and said, "Much to discuss, we have. Even more work to do. But save the Jedi Order, Qui-Gon, the Republic, and you, we will." And it seemed, that would be the last word on the subject. At least for now.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

While Mace Windu was initially concerned with how the rest of the Temple would take their unexpected guests, his fears turned out to have no basis in reality. Well, aside from the Dark Woman, who was not at all pleased with their arrival or that the Council was listening to what they were saying. However, as both Mace and Yoda told her on more than one occasion, they weren't listening to the siblings, so much, as listening to the Force. Even so, Mace had a bad feeling they would end up having a problem with her.

That wasn't to say that other Jedi weren't curious about the pair. They were, especially the initiates and younglings. There were some padawans who were curious, according to Padawan Eerin, who was cornered by a number of junior padawans when it was learned that she was there when the siblings arrived. According to Kit Fisto, the junior padawans became very curious indeed when they witnessed the master putting his arm around the knight's shoulders during one of the few times the Solos were out of their quarters.

And the Nautolan Master himself was the subject of quite a lot of questioning. Though his padawan was the source of the first contact, he spent nearly as much time with the newcomers, and he wasn't nearly as frightening as Mace. At least, that was what Kit told him, and while Mace wanted to object that he wasn't frightening, he couldn't bring himself to do that. Honesty was important, after all. Initiates had been known to burst into tears when he gave them a particular Look.

For their own part, the brother and sister spent most of their time within their quarters, sleeping and talking. They were either unwilling to venture outside or needed a great deal of rest, maybe both. Padawan Eerin had passed along Knight Solo's concerns about the evacuation routes, and Yoda spent an hour with the girl, reassuring her that there were other evacuation routes that weren't as well known. Apparently, the Knight took her responsibility to the younglings and the infants in the crèche quite seriously. And despite his lingering worries, Mace began to respect the young Knight because of that commitment. It was a credit not just to her, but to her brother and Master.

As for Master Solo, his focus was on taking care of his sister. While Mace was learning to respect the knight because of her commitment to protect the younglings (to say nothing of her successful meeting with Chancellor Valorum), he was learning to trust and respect the Master because of his accomplishments. During conversations with both siblings, he learned about the fate of Naboo, about the death of their sister Allana at the hands of their father, and how Thane Solo stayed true to his commitment to his younger sister and to what remained of the Jedi Order. Perhaps he saw them as one and the same, perhaps not.

Meanwhile, Yoda was working with Yan Dooku about. . .something. It was unclear if Master Solo was involved in this situation as well, though it was entirely possible. Mace shook his head. He had a sense that he didn't really want to know what they were creating, aside from more havoc. Both Masters had a hand in Mace Windu becoming whom and what he was. Neither were his official Master, but they still helped to train him, they both taught him in their own ways. Which didn't lessen his worry at all. He reflected a bit ruefully that he had that in common with Padawan Kenobi.

However. . . Mace knew that Yan was growing disenchanted with the Order and with the Republic. He and Yoda had been disagreeing quite often during the last few years. So, for those two to be putting their heads together. . .oh, no. Mace had the sense that Thane Solo alone could cause mischief. . .add Yoda and Yan to that, and things could get. . .interesting. He resolutely told himself to focus on the current situation. . .any problems in the future would be dealt with at that time (but he had to at least think ahead).

The siblings were in their quarters when Qui-Gon Jinn and Padawan Kenobi arrived with the queen of Naboo and her entourage, and Anakin Skywalker. Mace was there to greet the group and he wondered if that was a change from the original timeline. A dangerous thought, Yoda would have told him, and he would have been right. But with what they knew, Mace believed it was a perfectly valid question. As soon as the two Jedi and the former slave child stepped off the ramp, one thing was apparent.

Thane and Merit Solo were not exaggerating young Anakin's strength in the Force. Even now, Mace could see why Qui-Gon was so sure this was the Chosen One. . .and why the Council was so reluctant to train the boy. Clouds swirled about him, but Mace found himself looking at Anakin Skywalker through the eyes of Master Thane Solo, who didn't see a dangerous and powerful unknown quantity, but a frightened little boy. Oh, he knew Thane saw Anakin Skywalker that way because of his own past, but he couldn't argue with the younger Master. Not about this.

In short order, the young queen and her entourage were entrusted into the care of Senator Palpatine (although he did notice that Anakin glanced anxiously up at one of the handmaidens, and she nodded with a reassuring smile). After the Naboo contingent departed, Mace turned his attention to the trio standing before him. He was particularly cautious to make sure he didn't look too long at the little boy standing between Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan. This child had been a slave, and supposedly staggeringly powerful. Definitely not the best of combinations. But they would try to alter the outcome.

He greeted the two Jedi, welcoming them back and fell into step beside them. This wasn't about receiving a report from two returning Jedi, but about Mace making sure his old friend and both boys were all right. They were both fine, though the Councilor noticed more than a hint of worry in Obi-Wan's eyes. He wished he could reassure the Senior Padawan that everything would be fine. . .instead, he pushed aside his own discomfort with both the situation and the gesture, reached over and squeezed Obi-Wan's shoulder reassuringly.

The gesture proved to be successful. . .and unsuccessful. The young man was obviously grateful for the attempt, but it also made him uneasy. Rather than brushing off his concerns, it told him that he was right to worry. The worst part was, he had every right to worry. Much to Mace's consternation, events over the next few days played out exactly as the siblings and the Force predicted they would. After the debriefing in the Council Chambers, Qui-Gon did, indeed, request the youngster to be tested, stating that he believed young Anakin was the Chosen One.

Mace kept his face impassive, but cringed at Obi-Wan's expression when he glanced toward the padawan. The young man didn't look hurt (yet, Mace thought darkly). . .just resigned. It was at that moment that Mace finally accepted, in his heart as well as his head, that it was the Force speaking through Merit Solo. However, he agreed with the other Masters that the child would be tested and Qui-Gon left the Council Chambers with the air of someone sure that he would get his way.

By the time Anakin was tested, Mace had decided that being surprised by the accuracy of the predictions was pure foolishness. It was, after all, the Force that told them that these things would happen. However, that was different from no longer being surprised. It was for that reason he was glad the Solo pair would be in Council Chambers when the 'results' of the test would be announced. Mace could understand the new Jedi's reluctance to get involved with what he considered a 'family' situation. . .but there were very specific reasons for their request.

Those reasons would be apparent at the time of the results. . .both the false and true results. Mace would not speak further of that, not until the time was right. . .no matter how much he was pestered. . .by other Masters on the Council, not the Solos. Which brought his attention right back to the siblings and their information. Things kept circling back to that, and the Force taking over the Knight to provide that information. Mace had no idea what would come during the meeting to discuss Anakin Skywalker's future, but he had a few ideas about what would serve the child. . .and the Jedi Order. . .best.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Nine-year-old Anakin Skywalker was cold, and scared, and he missed his mother. At first, it seemed like a wonderful adventure. . .he was no longer a slave, he was going into space to see at least some of the stars (but he still wanted to see all of them), and he would become a Jedi. When he was big enough and strong enough, he would go back to Tatooine and free them all. But space was cold, the Jedi didn't seem to want him, and he was growing more and more worried about his mother.

The testing was easy, even if the Jedi Masters scared him. Especially the really big one with dark skin and eyes that made it seem as if he was looking straight through Anakin. But even scarier was the little green. . .whatever he was, who asked in that really weird way of talking, how he felt. And when Anakin admitted that he was cold, afraid, and worried for his mother, that he missed her, demanding to know what his fear for his mother had to do with anything. . .

That was when he began to understand that he might not become a Jedi, no matter what Master Qui-Gon said. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, hate leads to death. . .and the Dark Side. But the Council would decide Anakin's fate, and Master Qui-Gon seemed sure that they would choose to make him a Jedi. After all, hadn't Master Qui-Gon said he was awfully strong in this Force-thingy and had a lot of those midi-whatevers? Why wouldn't they train him? How could he be too old to train when he was only nine?

And yet. . .he was. The little boy stood staring at the Council members in shock, feeling Master Qui-Gon's hands on his shoulders as he argued with them on Anakin's behalf. Then, Master Qui-Gon said something that made several members of the Council gasp with shock and. . .outrage? "I take Anakin Skywalker as my padawan learner." The reason for their shock was explained a moment later, when the scary dark Master reminded Master Qui-Gon that he already had a padawan, the quiet young man whom Anakin first met on the ship, and he couldn't have two at a time. Master Qui-Gon simply said Obi-Wan was ready for the trials, and he had nothing left to teach him. The young man said he was ready. . .but Anakin sensed he wasn't being entirely truthful.

It was then that things became really, really weird. A look passed around the members of the Council, and the little green Master (Yoda, now Anakin remembered his name) said in a strangely gentle voice, "Doubt you, we do not, youngling." Anakin wasn't sure if he meant Anakin himself or Obi-Wan. . .or maybe both. He continued, looking past them all to one of the few areas where the sunlight didn't penetrate, "Come out now, you may."

Anakin blinked in amazement as two figures emerged from the shadows. One was a man, almost as tall as Master Qui-Gon, and the other was a girl. They were both Jedi, with the lightsabers hanging at their respective hips. They stood side by side, and Anakin had the sense that they were a single unit, a team. Master Yoda said, "New Jedi, these are. Master Thane Solo and his sister, Knight Merit Solo. Arrived, they have, after a long journey."

The pair stopped right beside Anakin, Master Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan, so that the four Jedi formed a semi-circle. Miss Merit, Anakin decided, was pretty. Not like Padme. . .no one was like Padme, but she was still _really_ pretty. One moment, she reminded him of Padme with her dark hair and kind dark eyes. . .and in the next, she reminded him of Mom. He saw the same sadness in Miss Merit's eyes that he sometimes saw in his mother's. Master Thane said, "We're a special envoy sent to warn the Jedi of the return of the Sith. They've taken over our galaxy and have set their sights on yours."

Miss Merit muttered under her breath, "Talk about truth from a certain point of view!" Anakin frowned. What did that mean? She smiled at him sheepishly and said, still in that very soft voice, "I apologize. It's just something my uncle used to say when I was a little girl when I accused him of lying about this, that, or the other thing. It just means that you might not see it as true, but the person in question believes it." That sounded confusing, and he told the girl as much, who laughed softly, "I said that at the time as well, but it makes more sense the older you get."

Anakin smiled up at her and took her hand without really thinking about why. It was just. . .he really missed Mom, and Miss Merit made it hurt a little less. She squeezed his hand, as Master Qui-Gon demanded to know what they knew of the Sith. Master Thane answered this time, sounding bitter and angry and sad, "More than either of us want to. Our father was taken by the Sith." Anakin had a feeling there was more to the situation than that. A lot more. Anakin wondered if he could ask the two Jedi if all Sith were like the one that attacked them as they were leaving Tatooine.

"About them, this was not. Conducted, two tests were today. . .one for the boy," Master Yoda said. Anakin bristled. He wasn't 'the boy,' he had a name! But Miss Merit put a gentle hand on his shoulder, and Anakin calmed down. Master Yoda continued, "For you, Qui-Gon Jinn, the second test was. Failed it, you did." Anakin frowned. Master Qui-Gon was being tested, too? It wasn't just Anakin? But how did Master Qui-Gon fail the test? He didn't understand. However, his confusion would soon be relieved.

"Less than a week ago, we were informed that you and Padawan Kenobi would return from Naboo with Anakin Skywalker, whom you would announce to be the Chosen One," the dark, scary Master stated. Anakin's awe grew. They knew about him before he came? Wizard! The Master continued, "We were also informed that when we announced our 'decision' not to train the youngling, you would take Anakin as your own padawan learner, stating that there was nothing more you could teach Padawan Kenobi. We were also informed that Kenobi, wishing not to show his shock and hurt, agreed that he was ready to take the Trials for Knighthood."

Anakin's jaw dropped, as his mind went over the events of the last few minutes. All of that happened! And it also explained why he felt that Obi-Wan wasn't being very truthful when he agreed that he was ready. He looked at both Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan, and both were as pale as. . .were very pale. Anakin shuddered, and Miss Merit put both arms around him, as if to warm him up. . .or protect him. At last, Master Qui-Gon managed to say, "So you. . .had already made your decision. You wished to see if I would truly. . . Who _told_ you these things?"

"The Force itself," stated one of the other Masters. There was a long silence after that. The Master who had spoken went on after a moment, "We decided after speaking with our guests that it would be in the best interests of the Jedi Order and the Republic as a whole to train Anakin Skywalker. However, with your willingness to cast off your current padawan, you have proven you should not be the boy's mentor. Instead, if he is willing, despite his unusual circumstances, we would like Master Thane Solo to teach this youngling." For the third time in the last few minutes, Anakin was stunned.

"You would ask a Master you don't even know. . .you would trust the training of the Chosen One to a Jedi you don't even know? The boy said it himself. . .his father is a Sith! And you would trust him with the training of the Chosen One?" Master Qui-Gon demanded. Anakin frowned, staring up at the man he thought was his savior. He kept referring to Anakin as the Chosen One, and Anakin wasn't sure he liked it.

"We would trust a Master who trained a padawan without support of any kind as a war raged. We would trust a Master who focused his entire attention on the training and safety of that child, regardless of the distractions. We would trust a Master who remains devoted to that former padawan, even after she was knighted, over a Master who discards one padawan for another, and who didn't think of the possible consequences of removing that child from his mother!" retorted the dark, scary Master. Anakin winced. The man took a deep breath, saying, "For that reason, Anakin Skywalker will accompany you to Naboo, along with Master and Knight Solo."

"Don't say it, Merit," Anakin heard the master named 'Thane' say, "I know you were ready to charge out of our hiding place when Jinn put aside Kenobi in favor of Anakin, but now is not the time. I know you were angry, little sister, but it wasn't time then, and it isn't now." Unexpectedly, the dark Master smiled. . .and even winked! Maybe he wasn't so scary after all, even though the wink wasn't meant for Anakin!

"Indeed. You should prepare for your mission. . .and may the Force be with you all," one of the other Masters said. Even Anakin recognized that as the dismissal it was, and he bowed the way the others did. As they shuffled from the chamber, he heard Miss Merit tell her brother, "Well, that's a surprise!" And while Anakin had hoped to have Master Qui-Gon as his teacher, maybe it wouldn't be so bad, having Master Thane instead. After all, his sister was nice. Maybe this wouldn't be so bad.


	12. Letting the Dust Settle

Author's Note: I know, only a week since I last updated! I can't promise this rate will be maintained, but I'll do my best to update at least regularly. I had some trouble with this chapter, so to my Gwethil siblings who read the troublesome section. . .THANK YOU! I also owe Almyra a huge thank you for her input. I know I say it somewhat frequently, siblings, but y'all are a huge blessing to me. I hope everyone enjoys the chapter!

Chapter Eleven

Letting the Dust Settle

To say that he was shocked by the Council's request was something of an understatement. Worse still was the amusement that fairly radiated from his sister. She ambled along behind him, Anakin Skywalker still clinging to her hand. Thane supposed he really couldn't blame the poor kid, any more than he could really blame Merit for her reaction to the events in the Council Chambers. He forgot that she was 'unconscious' while the Force used her as Its avatar during the initial meeting with the Jedi High Council.

Fortunately, he already had his arm around her waist as she leaned into him. . .otherwise, she might well have gone charging to confront Jinn. Things already had the potential to get ugly. . .the last thing he needed was for his overly-protective little sister to make matters even worse. That wouldn't have been her intention, of course, but it would have happened. He had tightened his arm around her waist and hissed, "Wait. . .just wait, little sister." And she did as he asked, though she didn't relax. And she wasn't relaxed now. While Thane could sense her amusement over their bond, he could also sense her tension, frustration, and utter fury. Right now, his sister's thoughts on Qui-Gon Jinn were along the lines of 'he's no better than our father!' Thane thought that was a little harsh, considering Jinn hadn't killed his current padawan or the child he intended to take as a padawan (a least, not yet), but he could understand why Miri thought such a thing.

However, their sharing was interrupted as Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi dropped back and bowed to Merit, asking softly, "Knight Solo, I am Padawan Kenobi. I would be honored to learn more of your galaxy." There was a moment of surprise across their bond, and then Merit smiled. Thane was a bit suspicious, as he had seen Jinn say something to the young man, but he would hold his peace for the moment. Especially since he had just seen his sister's smile. . .her real one, not her diplomatic smile.

Perhaps sensing that his Master's instructions might not be welcomed by the newcomer, Padawan Kenobi glanced past Merit to Thane, who nodded reassuringly. Whatever his issues were with Jinn, they were with that man, not the boy now standing on the other side of his sister. The young man asked, "What can you tell me of your galaxy. . . how is it different from ours? And what do you know of the Sith?"

"I have seen very little of your galaxy so far," she replied honestly, "but from what I have seen, they are very similar. I've never been on a planet like Coruscant. . .at least not while it's inhabited." Obi-Wan frowned, and Merit explained, "About ten years ago, the closest parallel we had to Coruscant was bombed. Most everyone was killed. Those who weren't killed had to be evacuated. I was on the team that helped with the evacuation."

"I'm so sorry," Obi-Wan murmured, though Thane wasn't certain if he was sorry for the loss of their Coruscant or because the fifteen-year-old Merit was assisting with the evacuation. Merit smiled at him again, and the young man continued, "Have you at least received a tour of the Temple?" Merit glanced at Thane, who just smiled at her. If the kid was offering a tour, by all means, she should take it, especially if it got her out of their quarters and meeting other Jedi!

"I would like that very much. I have been in your Hall of a Thousand Fountains or Room of a Thousand Fountains, however it's called, but little else," Merit replied. Thane received a quick query. He needed only a second to think it over. . .it was a good plan. . . and sent his agreement back to his sister. She continued, "When our ship arrived in this galaxy, it was on the point of destruction. We chose the safest coordinates, and teleported there. It happened to be the aforementioned Hall."

Good girl. . .she was thinking on her feet. She, they, would have to tell the truth to other Jedi at some point, but now was not the time. Neither of them liked lying, even under circumstances like these; however, that was the other request the Council made: that they make the decision on which Jedi were ready to hear the truth at which time. Speaking of the Council, though, on the other hand. . .if Thane heard one more word about this kriffin' Code, he'd shove it up that person's hindquarters!

His attention was drawn back to the three youngsters behind him, and he rolled his eyes as he listened. Merit was telling this young Obi-Wan Kenobi about their rather embarrassing arrival, drawing a giggle from little Anakin. The little boy waited until a pause in the conversation, and asked, "Miss Merit, is it okay if I don't go with you?" Merit looked at Thane, who nodded ever so slightly, and responded over their bond. A small smile appeared on her face and she knelt in front of Anakin.

"It certainly is. . .in fact, Thane was just telling me over our bond that he was thinking you and he could get to know each other. It's been a while since he had a padawan, and he wants to make sure he hasn't forgotten anything," Merit told the child with a confiding smile. _MERIT_, he all but shouted at his sister over their bond, _don't tell him that_! His sister winced a little, but continued, "He also wasn't expecting to become a Master today, so he hopes that's okay with you." When he got his hands on her, he would. . .

"SURE! That would be wizard! Uhm, I will see you later, won't I, Miss Merit?" Anakin asked anxiously. Again, that warm smile he had missed so much appeared on her face as she nodded, and for the second time, Anakin blurted, "Wizard! Bye, Obi-Wan!" With that, he hugged Merit and bounded over to Thane's side, sliding his hand into Thane's much larger hand, looking up at him with bright, expectant blue eyes.

Thane remembered his thoughts when the adult, redeemed Anakin came to him before their journey back in time. . .how Anakin had become more like a sad, wiser younger brother who had kicked a stim addiction. Merit said from where she stood, "You'll be my brother's padawan, Anakin. You'll be part of our family. You can always come to me, because that's what family does." _Yes_, Thane thought as the two young Jedi headed off to start their tour, _that's exactly what family does_.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

It had been a long time since Merit had talked to someone her own age. . .well, aside from Bant and Ral. But her conversations with them had been different. Those were for the purposes of information, and this. . . This was mostly pleasantries. Although, it was still mind-boggling that she was walking through the corridors of the Jedi Temple with the legendary Obi-Wan Kenobi. Even if the young man at her side seemed anything but legendary, with his clean-shaven face, close-cropped auburn hair (and what, exactly, was the reason for that thin braid?). Obi-Wan was quiet while listening to her, polite when he questioned her about aspects of her own galaxy, and well-mannered the rest of the time.

It actually scared her a bit. . .not his manner toward her, but the conversation itself. She wasn't used to having conversations for the sake of having conversations, and wasn't entirely sure how to react. She could hear how stilted her answers were, and winced every time she opened her mouth. Merit wasn't fooling herself. She knew her current companion was on a fact-finding mission. She could also sense that despite his rather impressive shields, he was also deeply hurt by what happened in the Council Chambers. So she wasn't really surprised when he asked quietly, "You, too, believe that Anakin should be trained?" She simply shrugged. It wasn't her call to make and the young man continued, almost to himself, "Then I am the only one who senses that he is dangerous."

"On the contrary. . ._everyone_ senses that he's dangerous, except perhaps for your Master. But that's precisely why he should be trained, Obi-Wan," Merit corrected. Her companion stopped and stared at her in shock. She explained, "He's young, Obi-Wan, terribly young, and he has no idea how to control his power. Right now, growing up as he did on Tatooine, he uses his power on an instinctual level. He needs to learn to control his power. . .more to the point, he needs to learn how to channel it. And yes, his anger with it. That's why I think it's a great idea, to have my brother train him. Our galaxy isn't like yours, Obi-Wan, and we've grown up in a different way." Actually, so far as Merit was concerned, having Thane as Anakin's mentor was a stroke of brilliance.

"So I see," he replied quietly. They walked for a short time, then he observed, "I see what you mean, but I'm still. . .uneasy." Yes, she was certain he was. And she didn't blame him. There was a long silence as each tried to come up with something to say, and at last, Obi-Wan asked, "Will you tell me more of your galaxy? You've really said little about it, and I've told you about the Temple." Merit had to think about that, but he was right. . .she answered questions, rather than telling him about her time.

"What would you like to know? It's a hard place. . .not even a veneer of civilization. We, the few Jedi remaining, take care of ourselves and those whom we love, and when we can, we protect people who can't protect themselves. Not people who won't protect themselves, but can't. Big difference. You're shocked by this, I see, and I don't blame you. But that's the reality in my galaxy. There are only four Jedi remaining; two Masters, a Knight, and an eleven-year-old Padawan," Merit said softly. She took no pleasure in seeing the color drain from her companion's face. Instead, she smiled sadly and continued, "We help those we can, and have nightmares about those we can't."

"I am sorry," Obi-Wan said again, and she merely smiled at him. It surprised her. She truly thought he would verbally attack her for that statement, demanding to know how she dared to call herself a Jedi if she didn't at least _try_ to help everyone. On the other hand, that was more like something her father would do. He asked somewhat hesitantly, as if unsure he would be out of line, "If I may be so bold, Knight Solo. . .how old are padawans when they're knighted in your galaxy? You mentioned a moment ago that one of the few remaining Jedi in your galaxy is an eleven year old padawan. . .most Initiates in our galaxy are twelve or so when they're chosen as a padawan."

"There really isn't a time-frame. Most formalities no longer exist. Ami has been a padawan for almost her entire life, certainly as long as I've known her. One of the last things Uncle Luke did before he died was Knight Thane, and Thane was. . .well, I was fifteen or so, which made Thane twenty-two. I was twenty-three when I was Knighted. I can't even say it depends on when we're ready, because that's not true either," Merit explained as they began walking again.

"You were twenty-three? How. . .forgive me, that's not my business," Obi-Wan began, then shook his head. Merit smiled a little. They walked for a little ways, and he said softly, "I'm glad you've seen the Hall of a Thousand Fountains. It is a beautiful room." Merit's smile widened as she thought about her initial introduction to the Jedi Temple. A few days later, she could see the humor in the situation. And poor Bant! To see two people literally materialize and fall into one of the fountains for which the room was named. . .that must have been unexpected. She would have talk to Bant about that after she returned to her quarters, apologize for frightening her, if that was the case.

"It is a beautiful room, so peaceful. And please, my name is 'Merit.' I was knighted two years ago. . .and whenever someone says 'Knight' Solo, I still look around for my brother. I can't imagine how it must be for him. He's only seven years older than I am, and he's. . .well, he's my older brother, my Master. We're just about everything to each other," Merit admitted.

_Careful, little sister,_ Thane warned over their bond, _he may just start quoting the Code at you. If he does, you have my permission to thwack him. _Merit ignored him, at least for the moment, especially since he was the one who taught her not to try to have two conversations at once. Seriously. He taught her better than that! She had the definite sense that he was mentally sticking his tongue out at her. Overgrown kid!

"When you said not even a veneer of civilization. . .you meant it, didn't you? Nor formalities. So you don't operate by the Jedi Code, without attachments?" Obi-Wan questioned. _Well, that wasn't too bad_, Merit mentally responded to her brother, _he's asking questions, rather than throwing a fit. How are things going with Anakin?_ This time, she almost winced at the response she got, though there was no anger directed toward the child. Rather, it was directed at Qui-Gon Jinn. Surprise, surprise. After a moment of allowing her brother to cool down, she added, _Well, just be careful. We don't want Anakin thinking that you're angry with him. _There was a muted agreement from her brother, as if he was trying to do just that.

To Obi-Wan, she replied, "No. The only Code is to stay alive and keep as many of your charges alive as possible. I'm not sure what you mean about attachment. I mean, attachment saved my life and my brother's lives when we were captured by Darth Heinous, Darth Cadeus' apprentice. Two of our friends, actually three, came for us and saved us both. We couldn't have escaped. . .not in Force-suppressing collars and not after being beaten and tortured.

"On the other hand, Uncle Luke and our cousin Ben _did_ stress the importance of being able to let go. My father's inability to let go was what caused him to fall to the Dark Side. He had visions of my sister's death. . .and the irony is, it was he who killed her. He ran her through with his lightsaber because she wouldn't step aside." And for the first time since Allana's death, Merit accepted that truth. Their father had killed Allana. . .not her. _'Bout krething time_, her brother snarked at her. As she often did when he got snarky, Merit simply ignored him.

Obi-Wan had no ready answer for that. Merit continued after a moment, "But no. No, we have nothing like that in our galaxy. The emphasis is on survival, even if that means dirty tricks. . .because if you try to fight fairly, the other side will kill you. Fair play, that means nothing to them. So, I don't let it matter to me. There are some weapons I won't use, like Sith lightning, but a kick to the nether regions? I have no problem at all with using those weapons."

"Why not Sith lightning? What exactly is that?" Obi-Wan asked curiously. Merit shuddered. It wasn't just Uncle Luke and Ben who suffered from Sith lightning attacks, but Darth Heinous enjoyed using it as well. She was fortunate (from a certain point of view, at least) that the initial attack knocked her unconscious when they were first captured, but Thane was the recipient of many such attacks during the time they were held captive. The only things she remembered clearly were the beatings.

"Sith lightning, or lightning attacks, in addition to causing incredible pain, disrupt a Jedi's connection to the Force. It also has the effect of causing nerve damage and calcifying bones, making them more brittle. Really not very pleasant, and that's being polite about it," Merit replied. Thane responded with a few phrases that would have forced Uncle Luke or Ben to wash his mouth out. She reminded him of this, and when she returned her attention to Obi-Wan, noticed him staring at her in polite confusion. She smiled somewhat sheepishly and said, "Sorry. Needed to talk to Thane over our bond."

His bright eyes widened with surprise and he asked, "You still have your bond? Even as a Knight?" She nodded. It was far too lonely to consider severing their bond. And, being the intelligent young man he was, Obi-Wan guessed, "Because there are only four of you left?" She inclined her head, smiling slightly at him. In a way, Merit envied the Jedi of now. . .growing up with so many others like themselves. Obi-Wan asked next, "You prefer not talking about your galaxy, because it's so like ours in some ways, and so very different in others?"

"That's. . .probably the best way to put it, really," Merit acknowledged as they started walking again, "In some ways, our galaxies are so very much alike. There are similar planets, some of our ways are very similar. And in others, they are so different. I think your galaxy is better. Before we left, an. . .older member of the family mentioned that they wanted us to come here, not just to warn you, but for us to be happy. I'm starting to understand what he meant when he said that. We will most likely drive your Order insane, but I think we can be happy here."

Another silence fell between them, but this one was more comfortable. The longer they talked, the easier it was for Merit to interact with him. . .the easier it became to simply see her as a young man her own age, rather than the legendary High General and Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi. And then, giving her a hint of that man whom he would become, he asked slowly, "There's a lot you aren't telling us, isn't there? Not because you're trying to deceive us. . .no. No, there's another reason."

"Yes. And maybe one day, I'll be able to tell you everything. I hope so," Merit said softly. He smiled at her then, and she smiled back. As the pair started walking again, Merit dared to hope that along with Bant, she had made a friend in this time. Or, at least, laid the groundwork for making friends. She was further along that path with Bant, and hoped Obi-Wan would be able to forgive her when he learned just what she was keeping from him. If he didn't. . .

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Just what did you think you were doing?"

The question was asked in an icy voice, but it had no impact on the individual being questioned. He merely raised an eyebrow at his companion before turning his attention back to making dinner. As he adjusted the controls, he replied, "You should be a little more specific, Qui-Gon. I've had a very busy day. You know how it is as a Council member, always coming up with new rules to make the lives of Jedi harder." The temperature in the room dropped a little more, but Mace Windu really wasn't impressed.

"More specific? You set me up today! You planned all along to train Anakin," Qui-Gon Jinn replied angrily. Mace turned to face him after checking on dinner one last time. He thought briefly about letting Qui-Gon see his Council member face, but decided against it. No. No, what he had to say would be far more devastating coming from the man he had grown up with and known for decades. Even then, Mace had his doubts about whether or not his words would make a difference.

"You are always talking about following the will of the Force, Qui-Gon. Well, that's what we did. The Force spoke to us directly, and that is the only reason the meeting played out as it did. None of us wanted to believe that you would cast Obi-Wan aside the way you did. None of us wanted to see him humiliated like that. The boy has come far since his Initiate days, and he did _not_ deserve to be treated that way," Mace fired back.

"That is the second time you have said that, Mace. I did nothing to Obi-Wan, I did not cast him aside, as you keep saying, and I did nothing to earn this!" Qui-Gon retorted. Mace could only stare at the other man in utter shock. He believed it. He really believed what he was saying. Of course he did. He was Qui-Gon Jinn, and the only person who ever listened to the Force. Mace sighed, rubbing at his forehead. He had planned to start dinner earlier, wanting to think through today's events. However, a quick comm call from Thane Solo interrupted those plans, warning him that Qui-Gon was on the warpath. Mace had only said, 'let him come,' then let Thane get back to his work.

So now Qui-Gon was in his quarters, demanding to know what he had done wrong. The Councilor answered, allowing his fury to shine through, "And that is why you will not train Anakin Skywalker. You trained and raised Obi-Wan for thirteen years. . .yet when this child comes along, you dismiss that boy as if he is nothing to you. Then again, you never wanted Obi-Wan. You're getting what you want, only thirteen years later. If this boy is really the Chosen One, he should have a Master who will remain committed to him no matter what happens. That Master is Thane Solo."

"Dammit, Mace. . .Obi-Wan is a grown man! Anakin is a little boy, whose future I was trying to secure!" Qui-Gon growled. Mace allowed a tight smile to cross his face. Maybe after this confrontation was over, he would comm Thane Solo and see if he or his sister would like to join him for dinner. He would need to speak with mature adults. If both couldn't come, due to taking care of Anakin, the other would be more than welcome. Actually, for that matter, even young Anakin would be welcome.

"Your responsibility is _still_ to Obi-Wan, but you can't see that. You only look at Anakin and see the Chosen One, see your potential legacy to the galaxy as the master of the Chosen One! You already _have_ a legacy, and it's a great one!" Mace fired back. He opted not to tell that he had seen shatterpoints around Anakin, Obi-Wan, and both Solo siblings. Instead he shook his head, adding, "Every word you speak, every time you try to justify your behavior, you convince me further that you would not be a good master for Anakin. At this point, I would place that boy in Obi-Wan's care more readily, and Obi-Wan hasn't even been knighted yet!"

"At this point, I would let you!" Qui-Gon retorted. Mace didn't even have time to raise his eyebrows. . .let them? Qui-Gon barreled along, "As it is, you've placed the Chosen One with an unknown Master, the son of a Sith who has evidently torn apart their galaxy!" Mace had no idea how he figured that out, but right now, that was the least of his worries. And he would deal with that later, when he had more leisure time. The last thing he wanted to do right now was to listen to a Qui-Gon Jinn rant.

"_Let_ us? You might want to rethink that, _Master Jinn_," Mace snapped, moving them back into the territory they should have been all along. He could tell from his crèche mate's expression that he noticed the change in address. Good. He continued, releasing his irritation into the Force, "Now, you've realized that the Solo siblings' father is a Sith. Yes, he is. And that is another factor in why we chose Thane Solo as Anakin's Master. He has seen the disease that is the Sith, and he would be better able than anyone to guide the child. Further, given his rather unorthodox upbringing and training, he is also far more qualified to teach a powerful youngling who was born into slavery."

That silenced Qui-Gon, if only for a few minutes. That was all Mace needed. . .it was his turn now. He continued, carefully drawing that much-needed serenity around him "Now, as we mentioned in the Council meeting, before you returned with Queen Amidala, Obi-Wan, and the child, we received a visit from the Force, using an avatar. Yes. The Force spoke directly to us, Qui-Gon, in the Council Chambers, and if it makes you feel any better, told us much the same thing you have been telling us for years. Much the same. . . although, it would seem that you didn't go quite far enough."

That. . .conversation was the wrong word for it, as was discussion. It was more of a lecture than anything else, but it was still quite enlightening. Enlightening in the sense that they were all padawans who made a serious error in judgment, an error that threatened the lives of all, and the Force was a Master schooling them all. Which was, when he stopped and thought about it, the correct way to look at it. The Force was Master and Mistress to them all.

After a moment, Mace went on, "In any event, you have what you wanted: Anakin will be trained, and if Obi-Wan performs on the Naboo mission as well as the Force indicated to us, he'll soon be knighted. . .and you'll be rid of him, just as you wanted." Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed, but Mace didn't care. This was his task, as set forth for him by the Force itself. It had told him what he was to do if Qui-Gon Jinn's pride was stronger than his desire to do Its will.

"I do not wish to be rid of Obi-Wan! I believed. . ." Qui-Gon began, but stopped. Mace would have smiled. He knew that expression. He'd seen it on the faces of the other Councilors after the scolding they all received from the Force. At last, he said in a controlled voice, "I regret that my actions caused pain to Obi-Wan, but I will not be ashamed of the actions I took. As I told you. . .Obi-Wan is a grown man, but Anakin is a little boy." Mace sighed under his breath. He still didn't understand, then. Well, it was not for Mace to teach him.

"Then I hope you can accept the consequences of those actions, old friend," Mace said simply. Qui-Gon frowned, and Mace continued, "For now, I have a dinner to cook. I'm sure by now, Obi-Wan has finished giving Knight Solo a tour of the Temple. He may even have some of the answers you seek." The Force hadn't told him about that, but Thane Solo had. Still, he took the smallest pleasure in seeing Qui-Gon flush. Good. Maybe next time, he would think about the possible consequences of his actions. . .

But Mace wouldn't count on it.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

His conversation with the strange new knight ended up serving two purposes. . .first and foremost, he gained the information that was requested. Secondly, though no less important, it gave him time to push his turbulent emotions behind a wall, to be dealt with at a later date. Senior Padawan Obi-Wan Kenobi further sensed that this situation was as strange for Knight Solo as it was for him. Perhaps even awkward, although they each had their own particular reasons for feeling that way.

She did seem rather uncomfortable with him. . .almost shy at times. However, as he thought through their conversation, he did understand her point about training Anakin. At this point, it would be far more dangerous not to train him. Even so, that really didn't calm his unease. In truth, while she seemed like a very pleasant young woman, Obi-Wan was relieved when the tour ended, and he could safely retreat to his quarters and start sorting through his feelings to release them into the Force.

Obi-Wan accompanied Knight Solo back to the quarters she shared with her brother (and, apparently, Anakin as well), and then returned to the quarters he had shared with Master Qui-Gon for the last thirteen years. Both Knight Solo and her older brother invited him to eat with them, but in truth, Obi-Wan was not very hungry (besides, even as he declined their offer, Master Windu commed the quarters, inviting them to eat with him). He. . .had much to consider. Knight Solo seemed to understand this, for she smiled gently and told him that the invitation would always be open to him. For that, he was grateful.

Master Qui-Gon wasn't in their quarters (a fact for which the young man was deeply grateful), so Obi-Wan quietly padded into his own room. He lowered himself to his knees, sliding into meditation. It was his hope that the meditation would make it easier for him to release his emotions into the Force. However, that was not to be, not today. The Force seemed as chaotic as his emotions.

Struggling to contain his frustration and anxiety, Obi-Wan decided to make the attempt to be productive. Rather than focus on events of the last few hours, he instead chose to focus his attention on reviewing what they had learned during this mission, particularly about the Gungans. He once more rose to his feet and went into the common area, retrieving a data pad along the way. Jar Jar Binks had trailed along with Queen Amidala and her entourage, which was only fitting since they were both from Naboo. He was working on his notes for his formal report when Master Qui-Gon returned.

Without looking up from his task, Obi-Wan said, "If you like, Master Qui-Gon, I will begin our dinner after our briefing about my conversation with Knight Solo." He wasn't entirely sure how to address his long-time mentor, not any more. The meeting with the Council had thrown everything he thought he knew into disarray, and he was trying to ascertain how the pieces fit back together. As he finished his updates, he turned to face the older man.

Master Qui-Gon looked as discomfited as Obi-Wan felt, saying, "That won't be necessary, Padawan." Obi-Wan didn't say anything, though he privately wondered if he was, indeed, still Qui-Gon Jinn's padawan. His mentor looked away briefly, then looked back, saying, "It was never my intention to. . .to demean you, Padawan, or to cause you pain. I only wanted to. . ." His voice trailed off and Obi-Wan rose to his feet, inclining his head ever so slightly.

"Of course. You have always done what you must, what the Force requires of all of us. Do you have any preference for dinner?" Obi-Wan inquired, padding toward the kitchen. Since it seemed Master Qui-Gon didn't want his report on his meeting with Knight Solo immediately, it would be a good idea to start dinner. He briefly regretted not taking up the mysterious knight on her dinner invitation, as nothing seemed appropriate for tonight. He observed, "Perhaps I could go to Dex's and bring dinner back?"

"Dex is fine, Padawan. What did the girl tell you?" Master Qui-Gon finally asked. Obi-Wan inclined his head and folded his hands in front of him, explaining what Knight Solo had told him about their galaxy, including their rejection of any code but staying alive and keeping their charges alive. For reasons he didn't fully understand, the Force urged him to keep the last part of their conversation, when Knight Solo admitted there was something she and her brother weren't telling them, to himself. Obi-Wan listened. And it seemed his mentor was processing the information he had provided. At last, he said, "I don't trust either of them. Keep your eyes open when you're around either of them, Padawan, and your shields up."

Obi-Wan almost smiled at that, but kept his face straight. He bowed and retrieved his cloak, then departed from their quarters. So, Master Qui-Gon didn't trust them. Obi-Wan wasn't certain if he trusted them, either, but he simply didn't know either of them. As he was leaving, his troubled thoughts were interrupted by a very welcome face. . .his fellow Padawan and long-time friend, Bant Eerin. Bant was walking in the direction with her Master, when her eyes lit up. Master Fisto gave her a little nudge, advising, "I'll catch up with you later, Padawan. . .good to see you home, Obi-Wan."

"Thank you, Master Fisto. I'm heading over to Dex's to get dinner, Bant. . .would you care to accompany me to the speeder lot?" Obi-Wan asked, smiling for the first time since their return to Coruscant. Bant agreed with a broad smile of her own, and the two former crèche mates walked in that direction together, catching each other up on everything that had been going on. To his surprise, Bant was the first in the Temple to have met Master Solo and his sister.

She barely bit back a giggle as she explained the circumstances of that meeting, when the two literally appeared out of nowhere and landed in one of the pools. Listening to Bant, Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh as well, especially when she told him about Knight Solo's first words to her, "Uhm, we come in peace?" Obi-Wan could just picture the scene. . .the brother and sister standing in the pool, dripping wet. Since she was the first person they met, too, Bant often was chosen to assist the newcomers.

Once he could speak without chuckling, Obi-Wan had to ask his old friend, "What do you think of them, Bant? You've spent time with them, after all." He didn't mention the fact that Master Qui-Gon distrusted the pair. . .much less what he believed was the reason for that distrust. Nor did he mention that he was no longer sure of what his status was, much less what happened in the Council Chambers. Right now, that was simply not something he could contemplate.

"I like them both. I've actually spent more time with Merit than I have with Thane, but I like them both. I took Merit over to talk to Chancellor Valorum, and often brought food to them both. She. . .something Thane said made me think that she wasn't like this before. He said that she tends to become more like herself when they reach a new place," Bant explained. More like herself? Bant continued, "Based on what Thane said, because they're always having to hide from their father, Merit develops this protective shield around herself. . .she acts much older than she is. But when they reach a new place, she relaxes and acts more like herself. I don't know how much of their past you've learned, Obi, but they come from a very dark place."

"So I gathered when I talked to Knight Solo," Obi-Wan answered quietly as they reached the speeder lot. So Bant liked the pair. She didn't say whether she trusted them or not, but she did like them. That was a point in their favor. He smiled at his dear friend, saying, "Well, I thank you for your company and your insight. Hopefully, I'll see you again before we leave for Naboo." The two friends exchanged a brief hug, then Obi-Wan eased into the speeder he normally used.

One other thing Bant had told him. . .while she spent most of her time with Merit Solo, her Master spent about the same amount of time with Thane Solo. When Obi-Wan had the opportunity, before they left for Naboo, he would speak to the Nautolan, and see what his thoughts of the new Master were. The Force was telling him right now that regardless of what happened with Master Qui-Gon, these new Jedi would be very important in the coming weeks.


	13. The Choices We Make

Author's Note: I'm so sorry this took so long! In addition to my job search, new fascination with _Sherlock Holmes_, and family worries, I had a problem with a few of the sections. However, I've been in a writing frenzy during the last few days. With the temperature in the triple digits, going outside is at the bottom of my to-do list. So, here we have chapter twelve, and the Solo siblings continue to turn the GFFA upside down. One more apology. . .my fight scenes generally tend to be lousy, and so I more or less skip over that part. Even with that, I hope everyone enjoys the new chapter!

Chapter Twelve

The Choices We Make

Once Merit returned to the quarters she shared with her brother (and Anakin), she found the pair sitting in the common room, talking earnestly. No attempt had been made for dinner. That was actually fine. Thane was less than useful in the kitchen. Merit wasn't very good, either, but she was better than Thane, who once boiled water out of the tea kettle while trying to make caf. He always forgot to use the caf machine, for some reason. Regardless, it took weeks for the stench to leave their quarters, and Merit several months to stop teasing her brother. She was a little sister. . .that was part of her job.

Anakin may not have been able to cook, but he was so eager to help, she put him to work by setting the table after she retrieved the plates from the appropriate cabinet. After all the times Ami broke plates and such accidentally by taking too many at one time, Merit decided it was best to give anyone under the age of fifteen the exact number of plates. Thane could have set the table, but she was afraid he would juggle the plates to amuse Anakin. It wasn't that she was worried he would drop the plates, not with their outstanding reflexes. However, there was always the possibility, when dealing with more than one Force-sensitive juggling, that the plates would bump each other. If they did that, the youngsters often collapsed in helpless laughter. . .along with the plates.

The same thing was true of washing dishes. Thus, she was more than a little relieved when Thane poked his head into the kitchen to inform her that they (all three of them) were invited to Master Windu's quarters for dinner. She accepted quickly, turning off all appliances. Anakin practically bounced out of the kitchen ahead of her (yes, bounced), even though she could tell he was more than a little nervous about encountering Master Windu again. She thought briefly about reassuring him, but decided it would be best if she kept silent. Some things had to be proven. This was likely one of them.

For some reason, despite his name, it was hard to think of this cute little boy as Anakin Skywalker, her great-grandfather. He held her hand as they walked toward Master Windu's quarters, and Merit had a sudden memory of being not quite three, holding each of her parents' hands and being swung at various times, giggling hysterically. She grimaced, shoving that memory behind durasteel doors, locking those doors, and then throwing away the key. Anakin's hand tightened around hers and he asked softly, "Does it hurt, thinking about your dad?"

She nodded. It hurt to think about Jacen Solo. She could believe that he loved his family. What wasn't so easy to believe was that Jacen Solo remained within Darth Cadeus, as Anakin Skywalker remained within Darth Vader. As a little girl, she thought it wrong of Obi-Wan Kenobi to separate Darth Vader and Anakin Skywalker, since they were the same person. As an adult, as someone whose own life was torn apart by her father repeatedly, she understood. It wasn't about lying. . .it was about keeping your sanity. _It will not happen again_, she promised herself fiercely, _we won't let it_.

Knowing that Anakin was waiting patiently (for him, at least), Merit explained, "I was very little when my father was taken by the Sith. . .and just a few years later, his troops killed my mother and grandparents. . .his parents." And she still had nightmares about those deaths, about hearing her grandfather scream his wife's name as she died. One by one, they fell. Her hand convulsed in Anakin's as she pushed those memories behind that durasteel door as well.

"Your dad killed your mom and your parents? That's awful! I could never do that to someone I loved!" Anakin blurted out. Merit just smiled sadly, knowing enough from her conversations with Uncle Luke and others how untrue that ended up being. But that hadn't happened yet, and Anakin was still a little boy. If they could prevent him from becoming obsessed with being powerful enough to prevent death, and understand that death was a natural part of life. . .maybe it never _would_ happen.

Besides, they had reached Master Windu's apartment/quarters/whatever they were called, and they were quickly welcomed inside. Merit inhaled deeply and appreciatively. Oh, good. They were coming to the home of someone who could actually cook! _Watch it, little sister_, Thane growled over their bond as Master Windu insisted they take a seat, _or I'll let you deal with Anakin while I go a few rounds with Master Jinn._ Merit simply raised her brows at her brother. . .was that intended as a threat? Oh, let's see. . .a few hours with a curious, active little boy, as opposed to any time at all with the Jedi Master who reminded her the most of her father. . .no, there was no competition whatsoever.

She was quickly distracted from this train of thought with the beginning of dinner. Away from the Council, Master Windu proved to be a very enjoyable companion with a dry sense of humor. He even made the effort to include Anakin, who migrated to Merit's lap between dinner and dessert. Once he told all three of them what he could of the Temple and the Republic, conversation next turned to Merit and Thane and their time, without making it obvious that the siblings weren't entirely whom they seemed to be.

Anakin was almost asleep when the door chime rang. Frowning thoughtfully, Master Windu rose to his feet. Merit craned her head, trying to see or hear whoever was at the door, but Master Windu was speaking too fast or too quietly. After several moments, he returned, looking much older. The Korun Master said softly, "We just received word from the Senate. The Naboo question came before them today. Chancellor Valorum ignored the legal precedent and protocol and refused to set up a commission to investigate the claims of the Naboo contingent. The Trade Federation responded by calling for a vote of no-confidence in Valorum's leadership. The measure has passed."

"Sithspit. I hoped that wouldn't happen," Thane observed bitterly. Merit blinked back tears, praying that their enemy would be content with destroying the man's career. . .but she didn't have much hope of that. Thane reached across the table and took her hand, saying quietly, "You gave him the information available, Miri. He made his own decisions, you can't blame yourself." Merit nodded numbly, though she had her own thoughts on the blame. Thane squeezed her hand again, asking, "So what happens now?"

"While the Senate is tied up with the no-confidence question, nothing will be done about Naboo. Knight Solo, your brother is right. . .regardless of who called for the vote of no-confidence, the same thing would have happened. You four. . .excuse me, Anakin, you five. . .will return to Naboo with the queen as soon as it can be arranged. We can't be sure if the Sith was after the queen or us. And honestly, I'm not happy about sending Anakin with you, but the Force is saying he has a part to play," Master Windu explained.

Oh yes. Merit wasn't about to mention what he did in the original timeline. It wouldn't serve any purpose. For now, it was enough that she and Thane were being taken seriously, and Anakin would be trained. Without, it seemed, all the drama of the first time. She had a great deal of hope for Anakin under her brother's tutelage. . .and yet, wondered what would become of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Had they made his life worse by their intervention? She hoped not. He seemed like a very nice young man. Whatever else happened on Naboo, she hoped he would be all right.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

After the interruption, sensing that their new friend needed time to think, Thane excused himself, his sister, and his new ward, thanking Mace for the outstanding dinner and conversation. He had enjoyed dinner. . .and seeing his little sister scoop Anakin up into her arms, his head resting lightly on her shoulder. She glowered at him as she carried Anakin from Mace's quarters, but Thane was as immune to her glares as she was to his. It was a side effect of maintaining their bond and staying close to each other. Come to think of it, that was probably why she wasn't intimidated by Mace in general.

It was Thane's opinion that was why Mace liked Thane and his sister. They earned his trust with Merit's willingness to subject herself to the memory scan. . . or, at least, the beginnings of his trust. They were in the process of earning his respect. But quite apart from that, Mace actually liked them both, and Thane believed it was because they weren't intimidated by the other man. Where the Order as a whole saw him as Master Windu, Councilor and the likely next Grandmaster, the Solo children saw him simply as Master Windu, one of the first people they met in the past.

He turned his attention from their new friend, glancing quickly ahead of them, before returning his gaze to his sister. In the first moments after they departed, Merit and Thane bantered (quietly, so as not to awaken Anakin). But now, as they drew closer to their quarters, she had fallen silent. Thane recognized this sort of silence. She was not, as he feared, blaming herself for Chancellor Valorum's downfall. She was, however, worrying about the next part of the plan. Master Windu was right. Regardless of what happened with the vote of no confidence, the people of Naboo would find no help from the Senate.

Could four Jedi and a very powerful little boy fight a war on their behalf? They did it in the original timeline with only two Jedi, getting help from the Gungans. What Thane wondered was, _should _they? In their own time, the four remaining Jedi chose to help those who couldn't protect themselves. . .as opposed to those who would not. The galaxy was a nasty place, and if Naboo didn't care enough to have defenses in place, should he and his sister try to save them? They would, because Amidala was their great-grandmother, but should they? Or should they let the Trade Federation. . .?

"You heard what Aidan said. . .Naboo had the Civil Defense Corps in place. Or rather, has. So it isn't as if they're defenseless," Merit observed softly. Thane smiled humorlessly as they reached their quarters and slipped inside. For that matter, Alderaan had _their_ Civil Defense Corps. . .but that didn't stop the Death Star from blowing it to smithereens, now did it? Merit added, "In defense of Alderaan, not much could have prevented that monstrosity from turning it into so much space dust. I don't think the Rebel Alliance had anything in its arsenal that came close."

Thane chose not to reply. . .he ran the risk of waking Anakin. Assuming, of course, that the little boy wasn't already awake and pretending to still be asleep. . .however, a quick check through their fledgling bond reassured him. Merit looked up at him, her brown eyes reflecting only compassion. No doubt, she believed his reluctance to save Naboo had to do with Lucina's death, and perhaps that played into it. But it wasn't the only reason. Just like his sister, Thane rarely did things for just one reason.

However, he would let the matter rest for now. He asked his sister softly, "Should I take him into his room?" It was actually Thane's room. . .he would sleep in Thane's big bed, while Thane took the floor. Merit considered that for a moment, then shook her head. Thane pressed, "Are you sure? I know he's heavy." He had a brief memory of carrying a nine year old Merit to her room, in exactly the same way, only weeks before their father found the Skywalker base. Of course, he was sixteen as opposed to twenty-five, but he was also taller and wider at the time than Merit was now.

"I'm fine. You forget, the Force is my ally, and a mighty ally it is, too," Merit replied, echoing Uncle Luke's words (which, most likely, were originally spoken by Master Yoda, because as much as he loved Uncle Luke, ninety percent of what he said about the Force came from other people). Merit added as she slid into Thane's room, "Besides, we're almost there. . .and I don't want to run the risk of Anakin waking up if we swap him in mid-step. You know that's a possibility."

Yes, he certainly couldn't argue with that. He eyed his sister with a half smile, and Merit just blushed as she gently placed Anakin on the bed. She was one of the worst when it came to waking up at inopportune moments. . .usually after being moved. That was why Uncle Luke and Ben stopped moving her to her bed after she fell asleep in their respective laps. Thane told her, "I can do the rest. He's my responsibility now, baby sister, not yours. Go. Find Bant, have fun. . .be a twenty-five year old girl, instead of a serious Jedi Knight. We'll be leaving for Naboo before much longer, after all," His sister cocked her head to one side, eyeing him thoughtfully. No doubt, trying to figure out why he would say such a thing, what he got out of that particular arrangement. The bond was silent, as Merit was slowly withdrawing to make room for Anakin.

Withdrawing to make room for Anakin. For the first time, Thane realized what his new role meant for his relationship with his sister. He would no longer have that same bond with his sister, and a lump formed in his throat. He would still have his sister, of course, but it wouldn't be the same. As Merit began to leave his room, she turned to glance over her shoulder at him, with a half smile he could still read. _Nothing ever stays the same, big brother._ That was true. The words she spoke aloud, however, were merely, "I shouldn't be gone too long, I would imagine. Bant may be with her friends. Call me through the bond if you need me." He thought briefly about telling her. . .well, he supposed it didn't matter. Instead, he ruffled her hair, drawing an irritated glared. However, she said nothing. . .only offered him an eye-roll, and then quietly slipped out the door. That worried him, and he missed the bond anew. His sister was troubled. . .that was easy to see. What wasn't so easy to tell was why, exactly, she was troubled.

And as she said, his current responsibility was Anakin. With a quiet sigh, Thane went into the room where the boy was sleeping. . .only to find him sitting up, looking around in puzzlement. His puzzlement gave way to relief when he saw Thane, and the little boy asked around a jaw-cracking yawn, "Hi Master Thane, sir. . .where's Miss Merit? When did we get back here?"

Thane sat down on the bed beside the youngling, putting a hand on the small shoulder, and answered, "In reverse order. . .we've been back about fifteen minutes. Master Windu received word from the Senate that disturbed him, so we left him to work things out and came back to our quarters. And Merit has gone for a walk. . .she needed to clear her head. Hopefully, she'll find Bant. . .a new friend of hers. . .I think she needs to talk to someone who isn't me."

"Why not? It always helped when I talked to my mom about things. . .even if she couldn't do anything, or I couldn't do anything, I felt better after talking to her. Why can't Miss Merit talk to you. . .why does she have to ask someone else?" the little boy asked. Thane sighed and rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand. How exactly did he explain this? It was confusing under the best of circumstances, and this was hardly the best of circumstances. Anakin added softly, almost sadly, "You don't have to answer, Master Thane, sir. . .I know I ask too many questions."

"No, Anakin, that's not it at all. Merit. . .you know that we come from a bad place. Merit can't talk to me about what troubles her, because I already know. Sometimes, when you're trying to deal with an issue, you need to go to someone who doesn't know the situation, so they can provide a clearer picture. That's why she's hoping to talk to Bant," Thane explained. Anakin was silent, so Thane continued, "Now, I hear you like pod races. As it happens, there's one on now. . .why don't we watch it until Merit comes back?" Anakin's bright eyes widened and he nodded so vehemently, it made Thane's neck ache. However, the unofficial new Master said, "Then get changed into sleep pants. . .new clothes arrived while we were at dinner. . .and I'll get that set up for you."

"Yes! Oh, you're gonna be such a wizard Master!" Anakin crowed happily, throwing his arms around Thane. The somewhat-bewildered Master returned the hug, and Anakin scrambled off the bed. Maybe they had a chance of making this work. While Merit would no doubt be busy with missions, Thane knew he could count on his younger sister to help. Yes. . .if this was the will of the Force, they would find a way to make this work.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

By this time, everyone in the Jedi Temple knew about the mysterious newcomers. That made it no less irritating when Bant was trying to carry on a conversation with her dearly-missed friend Obi-Wan, and younglings kept asking her about the newcomers. It was already known that Master Solo would be the Master of the new youngling, rumored to be the Chosen One (poor child. . .the last thing he needed was _that_ millstone about his neck). The initiates were wondering if Knight Solo was interested in taking a padawan.

Not surprisingly, these questions caused a melancholy expression to appear in Obi-Wan's bright eyes. He finally shared with her what happened in the Council Chambers. . .although he had to be prodded into it by Master Windu, who stopped to talk to Obi-Wan on his way to a Council meeting. Bant wasn't sure if she wanted to beat Qui-Gon Jinn over the head, thank the Force for leading her to Master Kit, or hug Obi-Wan until he was breathless. She chose the third option, after thanking the Force for her own Master. The first did no good, and she didn't want to shame Master Kit.

Besides, she had to inform the initiates that she wasn't sure if Knight Solo had any intention of taking a padawan, as she was still adjusting to her new surroundings. And speaking of which. . .there she was now, walking along the corridors of the Temple, hands clasped behind her back. She smiled faintly when she saw the younglings gathered around Bant and Obi, a smile that grew warmer as she watched the children. Warm and wistful, that was the best way to describe her smile for the younglings.

Merit's eyes flickered to Bant, then away, and Bant realized the Knight had wanted to talk to her. However, she merely smiled and kept walking. In fact. . . she seemed to be headed to the training salles. Disappointed by the news, the younglings hurried to catch up with the head of their clan. Bant watched her, and then said, "Obi? Why don't we join her?" The Force whispered its approval to her, and encouraged, Bant continued, "I'm sure we'll both be seeing a lot more of her, and if she's to fight by our sides, shouldn't we know how she fights?"

"Perhaps she wishes to be left alone?" Obi-Wan suggested, though Bant could tell that he was as curious about the new Knight's fighting skills as she was. . .maybe even more so. After all, Bant spent a goodly amount of time with Merit before Obi and his Master returned with the Queen's entourage. Bant's long-time friend looked back at her, clearly torn. Bant didn't understand where the conflict. Merit wanted to talk, but didn't want to interrupt her reunion with Obi-Wan. Bant was more than willing to meet her halfway by approaching her in the training salles. . .but she wouldn't attract Merit's attention until after she was finished. Bant liked all of her parts exactly where they were, thank you!

She said as much, explaining, "She wanted to talk to someone, aside from her older brother. She's going into the training salles because she knows that I haven't seen you and didn't want to interrupt our reunion." Obi nodded his understanding, but Bant wasn't finished. She added thoughtfully, "Besides. There's a good chance that at least one of us will end up fighting at her side. I'd like to see her style of fighting. . .it'll also give me a better idea of how often she'll end up in the Healer's Ward."

Obi-Wan made a face at the mention of the Healer's Ward, but that didn't stop him from joining her as she entered the training salle. Merit had stripped off her outer tunic, boots, stockings, and obi, leaving only her inner tunic and trousers. She stood in the center of the mat, eyes closed, lightsaber held loosely out to her side. The first bolt sizzled toward her, and the lightsaber was ignited, deflecting the bolt away from her. Over the next several moments, she deflected each bolt, dancing across the mat. Bant watched closely, trying to decide on her style. . .it seemed like an amalgamation of styles, really.

Obi-Wan noted this as well, murmuring, "She doesn't utilize a particular style, I see elements of them all. But she draws more from the Living Force than from the Unifying. Her footwork could use some polishing, but based on what she told me earlier, it seems likely that she was more worried about staying alive than anything else." Bant nodded grimly. Yes, that was the impression she received from her conversations with Merit as well. Silence fell in the salles and the new Knight extinguished her lightsaber before falling to her knees in an almost-meditative pose.

"You could have come all the way in, you know," she said, eyes still closed, "I would have changed the safety setting for you. Bant, can you throw me one of the towels?" Bant removed the nearest towel and lobbed it at the kneeling Human. Merit snapped it out of mid-air and began wiping the sweat from her face, never opening her eyes, and murmured, "I'm sorry if I interrupted your reunion, I know the two of you haven't seen each other in some time."

"We came in here because we knew that, Merit. Well, that, and wanting to see how you fought. When you were a padawan, did you learn any styles or were you just fighting to survive?" Bant asked, foregoing a gentler line of questioning, as she knew Merit wouldn't appreciate anything less than honest questions. For the first time, the Knight smiled, though it was a tired, sad smile. She gave her face one last wipe, and then rose to her feet. Bant approached her, looking to see if any of the bolts got past her defenses. She looked fine. . .tired, but fine.

"I fight in the same style as my brother, and in the same style that was taught to him by Uncle Luke. Fighting simply to survive. We didn't have time to learn the various forms, though. I'm hoping to get that straightened out. I'm an adequate saberist, but a very good pilot. . .even had my own shuttle. I called it 'The Raven.' Had to leave it in our galaxy, though. I'll miss my baby," Merit answered. Bant smiled at her and Merit smiled back, now with actual warmth in her expression.

"You draw upon the Living Force," Obi commented and Merit nodded, her smile taking on a wry twist. Now why was that? However, before Bant could question her new friend, Obi had other things he wanted to ask about, and queried, "And why do you strip down to your inner tunic and trousers while you're sparring? Isn't it more dangerous?" The wry smile turned mischievous, and Bant bit back a grin. She had cause to know that Merit had a dry sense of humor, not unlike Obi's, actually.

"Actually, it's safer without so many clothes. In the event that a bolt gets through, having less clothing means less of a chance of infection. Now, during an actual fight, I wouldn't have time to strip, but it really is safer. It also means I work harder to avoid getting hit. And yes, I do call upon the Living Force, although I'm more inclined toward the Unifying Force. Living the way we did, we had to live in the moment. . .we couldn't plan ahead, unfortunately," Merit replied.

"So you. . .prefer the Unifying Force?" Obi questioned and Merit nodded. Interesting. Very interesting. She had been pushed into using the Living Force, not by her Master or by her uncle, but by circumstances. Obi eyed her for a few minutes, and then surprised both Bant and Merit by asking, "Might I interest you in a spar, Knight Solo?" Merit blinked in surprise, then actually laughed aloud with delight, her dark eyes reflecting only joy as she inclined her head. Bant removed herself from the mat, and leaned against the wall. Obi had spent much of the match studying the Knight's moves, and Merit hadn't had that advantage. On the other hand, Merit had been Knighted for the last few years. So both her old friend and her new friend had an equal chance in the coming match.

For the next several moments, they moved from finding each other's weaknesses to dancing back and forth across the mat, lightsabers clashing. In the end, Obi was slightly better, taking advantage of her less-than-stellar footwork. Merit ended up on the ground, lightsaber knocked out of her hand, with Obi's own saber knocked out of her grasp. That didn't stop Merit from laughing again, eyes bright with pleasure as Obi held his own 'saber under her chin. He smiled back and extinguished the saber, before holding out his hand to help her up. She took his hand and allowed him to draw her to her feet.

"Thank you, Padawan Kenobi. . .that was most enjoyable," Merit breathed, shaking her hair back from her eyes. Obi was grinning too, the first time she had truly seen his smile since his return from the Council Chambers. The pair shook each other's hands, beaming at each other, and Bant was very glad she had pushed Obi into coming in here. It seemed he needed this spar as much as Merit did. But even she was surprised when Merit asked, "Another round? Best two out of three?"

Obi's eyes narrowed, but then he smiled, answering, "As you wish, my lady. Bant, you'll stay and watch?" As if she would go anywhere else! Obi bowed slightly and said, "Then come, Knight Solo, show me what you can do." That was quite a challenge Obi was throwing at her new friend's feet, but Merit's almost feral grin told Bant that the dark-haired woman was more than willing to take up that challenge. And oddly, she didn't fear losing Obi to Merit. . . rather, she knew that she and Obi were drawing Merit into their circle of friends.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

There was something about her statement that intrigued him, once he gave into what both the Force and Bant was telling him, and accompanied Bant into the training salles where Knight Solo was sparring against the droids. She was drawn more to the Unifying Force, but utilized the Living Force, because she could only live in the moment. He heard not only what she said, but also what she didn't say. Knight Solo and her fellow Jedi had no idea what the next day, next moment brought, and so, they took each day as it came.

Perhaps it was because of all the talk surrounding the Chosen One during the last day (had it only been a day?), but to Obi-Wan Kenobi, it seemed to him that a Knight who could draw on the Living Force with the same ease as the Unifying Force was already balanced. She used the Living Force because she had to, but he surmised that like Obi-Wan himself, she was given to premonitions. Perhaps even visions, though he hoped not, for her sake. It wasn't just the visions themselves, but trying to figure out what they meant. Even harder was not trying to figure it out at all. After all, Master Yoda always said, 'always in motion, the future is.'

Even so, it wasn't because of her curious statements regarding the Living and Unifying Force that led him to ask her to spar with him. It was simple restlessness, and recognizing that she felt just as restless. Yes, she had a session with the droids, but that wasn't the same thing as sparring with another being. The droids were more or less predictable. . .sentient beings less so. And so, he challenged her. While her footwork had him wincing, Obi-Wan didn't dare underestimate her. She was a Knight for a reason, after all, and had already admitted that she and her fellow Jedi did what they had to do to stay alive. In other words, fighting dirty was expected.

He noticed early on that she kept her midsection protected at all times. There was a reason for that, Obi-Wan sensed, but he would not push it, not today. Nor would he attempt to add to the scars on her arms. There would be time enough to learn later. Instead, he probed her other weaknesses, and was pleased to find that her main weakness was her lack of footwork. That was easily corrected, though he would never presume to instruct her. If it became necessary, he would say something to Master Windu or perhaps Master Yoda, both of whom he sensed would be quite pleased to instruct her. This sparring was to cure his restlessness, her restlessness, and. . .to have fun.

And they did have fun. Even after he beat her for the second time, Knight Solo was grinning broadly halfway through the third bout. He couldn't help but return her smile, even after he once more had her on the ground and disarmed. She was still grinning up at him, breathing heavily. His smile faded a bit when her undershirt rode up her ribcage and a scar could be seen just above her navel. . .a scar that could have been left only by a lightsaber. However, he didn't allow the shock of what he had just seen to reflect on his face. Instead, he extinguished his lightsaber and reached down to offer Knight Solo his hand. She accepted and allowed him to pull her upright.

She knew what he had seen. He could see it in her eyes, saw the confusion, then the resignation and the acceptance. However, for the second time, he chose not to comment on it, instead saying, "Thank you for the opportunity to spar with you, Knight Solo. If I might be so bold, you might speak with Master Yoda or Master Windu about tutoring you in our various styles." She gave him a sidelong glance, as if trying to decide if he was mocking her. When she read only sincerity in his desire for her to improve, she smiled at him once again. . .gratitude for his offer and for his silence.

"I thank you for that suggestion. Perhaps after we return from Naboo, I will make that request of them. I suspect that Master Yoda is among the most dangerous in the Order with a lightsaber. . .but either Master would be welcome to help me hone my skills. As I said, we fought to live, and to protect those in our care. To tell you how ugly things have become in my. . .galaxy, I have fought with my father's primary student three times, the first time as a nineteen year old padawan. Each time, we've fought only each other, with no interference, I've beaten him," she observed. Her dark eyes flickered with a remembered hurt, and Obi-Wan wondered if the hurt was of a physical nature (remembering that awful scar) or of an emotional one. How, exactly, did one handle having a father who was a Sith, and bent on one's complete destruction? He shuddered. He hoped to never find out the answer to that question.

Even so, that didn't tell him how ugly things were in her galaxy (and yes, he had noticed that pause before she used that word, making him wonder what she actually meant). . .it told him far more than that. However, he didn't press her. She had told him during their first conversation that there was a great deal he didn't know, a great deal which she couldn't tell him for a variety of reasons. Obi-Wan put that particular fact in that category. He replied, "We are all what our environment makes of us. My Master often says that our focus determines our reality."

Bant was shooing them to the side of the training salle, insisting that they both take a break. Obi-Wan didn't argue with her. . .having learned the hard way that wasn't a particularly wise thing to do. He noted that Knight Solo made no arguments either, meekly following Bant as she ushered the human Knight off the mat. Instead, she leaned against the wall, running her fingers through her sweat-soaked hair as she considered this statement about reality.

"Hmm. Interesting idea, but I rather disagree. Just because my focus is on being on my ship, doesn't mean my reality is the same. In fact, I make my focus fit my reality. If my wrists are tied above my head and I'm being tortured, my focus will be divided. First, on freeing myself, thus ending the torture, and second, on making a successful attempt. Saying that our focus determines our reality is something of a. . .well, it makes the assumption that there are not outside forces which might prevent that, including a Force-suppressing collar," she replied.

Put in that way, he certainly couldn't argue. Especially if his instincts were correct in saying that torture was the source of her scar. The Force was unusually silent, as if It was wanting him to figure this out on his own. Knight Solo accepted some water from Bant, smiling at her gratefully, and added, "At least, that's how my brother and I see things. People need to take responsibility for their own actions, we must agree to that. . .but by the same token, they shouldn't take responsibility for something they couldn't control. We Jedi have extraordinary gifts, no doubt, and with great power comes great responsibility. However. . .we are not omnipotent."

"Hear, hear," Bant said firmly, glowering at Obi-Wan. He just smiled at her innocently and continued to sip at the water she had provided to him as well. After all, he never claimed to be omnipotent. That really would have been arrogant. Bant rolled her eyes and returned her attention to Knight Solo, asking, "Since you were one of so few Jedi in your galaxy, I'm guessing that you and your brother, as well as the other two Jedi you mentioned, all have some degree of training as a medic or as a healer?" Their companion nodded, taking another sip of the water. She adjusted her position against the wall, wincing a little at a pain in her shoulder or back. A quick glance at Bant confirmed that his friend also noticed the grimace of pain, as well as the likely source of the pain. Obi-Wan had the feeling that if he were to turn his back, Bant would find a way to check out Knight Solo's back and shoulder, even if she had to physically turn the Knight around. But, he didn't turn away. For some reason, he just didn't think it was a good idea. Besides, she was now answering the question.

"Yes, that's correct. Of course, our actual medic was killed before we left our. . .galaxy, during the evacuation from the base. I'm not sure, but I think it was my father who shot him in the abdomen. It was Ral who saved Thane and I after we were captured on. . .when we were captured and tortured. Not just rescued, but he and the other adult in our group were the ones who saved our lives. Ral. . .he was a medic, as well as a commander in the Resistance," the Knight replied. Her eyes reflected anguish as she added, "I didn't find out until the end, but he had feelings for me."

Obi-Wan's throat went dry as he thought about Siri Tachi, and the choice they had made so many years earlier. Based on what he had heard about their galaxy, there would have been no need for them to make the choice. . .at most, they would have needed to put the decision off a few years. On the other hand, a fallen Jedi became a Sith and destroyed his family in that same galaxy. Was it worth it? That question was taken out of his hands, when Knight Solo shook herself, murmuring, "Shall we finish up our set, Padawan Kenobi? Even though I'm quite sure you'll beat me again!"

"Whenever you're ready, m'lady," Obi-Wan replied. Knight Solo smirked, then back flipped to land on the mat, lightsaber out and ready to be ignited. He bit back a laugh, stepped onto the mat, before springing into the air, executing a flip over her head to land on her other side, his own lightsaber out and ready to start the final match of their set. She grinned at him. . .a conspiratorial smile, rather than a predatory one, and he matched her smile with one of his own. Let the games begin, indeed!

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

And so, the deed was done. Finis Valorum realized that he was relieved it was over. As he and that young Jedi suspected, his refusal to bow to the Trade Federation ended his political career, but he couldn't be too sorry about it. . .or about the rules he himself had broken. Perhaps he should have been. Perhaps he should have allowed things to play out and condemn the people of Naboo to sit and wait and die, the way they had in the original timeline. Perhaps he should have condemned young Amidala to call for a no-confidence vote in his leadership.

But that was the problem. . .what kind of leader would he have been, had he meekly allowed things to continue? Yes, the Senate was important, but he was the Chancellor, and it was his job to make such decisions. He would not. . .he _could not_ regret his choice, regardless of the consequences to himself. Yes, Amidala would be forced to act on her own, without the support of the Senate as a whole. But at least this would be taken from her shoulders. He still thought the people of Naboo were foolish to elect a child as their monarch, but that was on their heads.

He thought next about the young girl who had come to visit him, Knight Merit Solo. There was no doubt in Valorum's mind that he would meet with an unfortunate accident, especially since he hadn't nicely followed along with the architect's plans. There was also no doubt that the young Jedi would blame herself for his death, but it wouldn't be her fault. She presented the information to him. The choice was his. Even after he agreed to her request, he could have changed her mind. . .certainly, it was the sort of thing a politician was expected to do. But he had followed through with his promise. His choice, not hers. He hoped she would accept that.

So now, all he had to do was wait. He had told his wife about what he had done. She was shocked, but promised to support him. He didn't have the heart to tell her that he might not come home alive. Even so, it meant the galaxy to him that she would stand by him. She understood, in a way only a politician's wife or a soldier's wife ever could: the legacy each person left wasn't just the defeats and the victories, but also the choices that each person made.

Even if his life ended tonight, he decided, he could live with that.


	14. Journey to Naboo

Author's Note: Thanks to all for your patience! I knew it's been several weeks since I updated, and I do apologize for that. Things have been interesting in RL, as usual, but I'll not bore you with the details. Quick note, because this question keeps coming up: I do _not_ hate Qui-Gon Jinn. Nor do I dislike him. Honestly, I'm indifferent to him. He behaves like a jackwagon, yes. . .but I don't hate him. This chapter was a bit of a pain to write, as Obi-Wan is proving to be hard to write at this point in his life. I thought briefly about including the encounter with the Gungans, but decided it would be best to have the entire 'saving Naboo and its aftermath' in the next chapter. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. . .I'm hoping to have the next one out relatively soon!

Chapter Thirteen

The Journey to Naboo

She lost their third and final sparring session, not surprisingly, but Merit wasn't upset. In the first place, she had grown more adept at reading her opponent; in the second place, it showed her where she needed improvement; in the third place, she knew all too well that she was fortunate to be sparring with Obi-Wan Kenobi, rather than Master Windu. There was no doubt in her mind that the latter would have wiped the floor with her. And in the fourth place, she hadn't had this much fun in years. While they were serious during the sparring sessions (what was the point in sparring if you didn't take it seriously, after all?), Merit _really_ enjoyed herself. She liked to think that Obi-Wan did as well. She hoped so.

Merit dried the sweat from her face and the back of her neck, before she could get too chilled, picked up her loose clothing, and walked barefoot alongside Obi-Wan and Bant as they left the training salles. Bant observed, "You might want to take a shower when you get back to your quarters. . .both of you." Obi-Wan nodded his agreement, not even breathing heavily, and as for Merit's part? Oh, yes. . .that would be the first thing Merit planned to do when she reached the quarters she shared with her brother and his new padawan. She hoped that Anakin was awake when she returned, not just because she didn't want to tip-toe around their quarters. . .but also because she wanted to be able to sleep in the morning. An overly excited Anakin Skywalker was not conducive to sleeping past dawn, but an overly excited Anakin Skywalker on a sucra high? Forget the Dark Side or the Sith, _that_ was truly frightening!

"So, when do you leave for Naboo?" Bant asked softly as the trio walked through the corridors. Merit frowned thoughtfully, trying to remember if Master Windu even mentioned it. She didn't think he had, but the three sparring sessions wrong-footed her. More to the point, she was surprised by Obi-Wan's reaction when he saw the lightsaber burn scar on her midriff. . .or rather, by his lack of reaction. He had seen it, had observed it, but said nothing. However, the current question was their departure for Naboo. There was something else that they wanted to do before leaving Coruscant again. Honestly, she would have liked to stay a few weeks before going to Naboo, but the people of that planet needed help . . .the sooner the better, and she was quite sure that her great-grandmother wanted to get back to her home planet immediately.

"Either tomorrow or the day after tomorrow, especially after the mess in the Senate, most likely, Bantling. I don't think the queen. . .or the people of Naboo, for that matter. . .can afford to wait much longer," Obi-Wan replied. Merit watched in amusement as Bant glared at the young man, no doubt displeased by the use of the nickname in mixed company. She stopped walking, long enough for her female companion to shove Obi-Wan, and then quickly caught up to them both, laughing softly. It was Obi-Wan's turn to glare, promising, "You _will_ regret that, Bant! You both will, don't think I didn't see you step back, Knight Solo!" Merit almost collapsed against Bant, laughing helplessly.

Bant steadied her, laughing, "Obi, if you're feeling comfortable enough with her to issue a mock threat, you should at least call her by her given name! I've already been given leave to call her 'Merit,' you should at least ask if you could do the same." Good point. The more time she spent with Bant, the more she liked her. And as for Obi-Wan. . . Merit tried to compose herself, but another glance at Obi-Wan's face set her to laughing again, and Bant sighed, "All right, maybe you should wait until she can stop laughing. And it's really not that funny, Merit. . .or is it?"

The Knight waved her hand as she gasped for breath, finally wheezing, "I'm sorry. I can't remember the last time I laughed that hard. And yes, please, call me 'Merit.' Every time someone calls me 'Knight Solo,' I look around for my brother, even though he's now a Master. Yes, please do call me 'Merit,' I really wish you would. We're the same age, and I have a feeling that if I had grown up in this galaxy, I'd still be a padawan." She stopped, blushing, as she realized that she was rambling. . .and even worse, repeating herself. Thane would be absolutely mortified if he could hear her now. That was not how he taught her to respond to questions! However, Obi-Wan just raised his eyebrows, a small smile playing about his lips.

"Good, that's settled, then. Now, Obi, do you mind telling me what prompted you to challenge Merit to a spar?" Bant asked, linking arms with Merit, who felt a little dizzy. Was it possible that she had found a friend. . .two, even? To her other side, Obi-Wan just smiled faintly, though there was more than a hint of mischief to that smile. Actually, Merit was wondering the same thing. Why had he challenged her to a spar after their brief conversation about which part of the Force she utilized? And while she was on the subject, why hadn't he mentioned the scar he had seen to Bant? Unless he thought she already knew about it?

"I. . .had been feeling somewhat restless, and it seemed to me that you wanted to spar against a real sentient being. It worked out for us both," he finally replied. Merit stared at him for several seconds, before smiling at him. He shrugged a little, before observing, "Since you've never been to Naboo, would you like some background information?" While Merit had received a lot of that from her brother over the years, most of that information was secondhand. . .Thane heard from Lucina what her planet _used_ to be like. Thus, she nodded with no small amount of excitement. He smiled back at her, saying, "I think working with you will prove quite. . .interesting, Merit Solo."

"I think so, too," she responded. Bant hugged her arm, her happiness that her two friends were getting along obvious to anyone who was paying attention. Anakin's words to her before their departure once more returned to her mind. '_I think it could be good for you, I think you could be happy in that time_.' While Merit was wary to admit it (no sense in tempting Fate or the Force), the young Knight was starting to think that her great-grandfather was right. She had her brother. . .she had Anakin, as he was as a child. . .she had Bant's friendship, and it looked like she and Obi-Wan would become friends. She had everything she would need to be happy. She just had to make sure that her own choices benefited the galaxy as a whole. The future depended on it.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

It ended up being not the next day, but the following day, when they boarded the ship bound for Naboo. Thane was fighting a headache. . .the previous night, someone had the bright idea of giving his padawan sucra. And now, Anakin resembled a small, blond-haired ball bouncing around the ship. He knew for a fact that it wasn't his sister, as she had spent most of the day being checked over for a pre-mission examination, followed by a few hours of sparring with Master Windu and Padawan Kenobi. He supposed it really didn't matter. . .at least, not until he found out the identity of the guilty party.

Thane finally got Anakin to settle down by promising to take him to the cockpit. The handmaidens and queen seemed distracted. Anakin was disappointed, but mentioned that Padme had told him things might change when they reached Coruscant. Even so, she cared for him, and that wouldn't change. During their conversation in Thane's own time, Anakin had told him that he was obsessed with Padme for years, that he never stopped thinking about her. Thane observed dryly that it must have driven his poor Master insane, and Anakin admitted it did. He knew that Anakin had a hard time letting anyone or anything go, whether the 'anyone' was his mother, the girl who eventually became his wife, or Obi-Wan himself.

To that, Thane had observed, "Sooner or later, you have to let go. . .bad things happen when you don't." Anakin snorted and responded in a very dry voice that he learned that particular lesson the hard way, just as his former Master had issues with taking too much responsibility. Thane made a mental note to himself to speak to his sister at some point before they landed about Obi-Wan's habit of blaming himself for everything in the galaxy. . .since Anakin had asked both he and his sister to save Obi-Wan, he would make this part of her assignment. He knew that she had planted the first seeds of a friendship with the Senior Padawan.

The aforementioned Senior Padawan was sitting across from Merit as Thane and Anakin returned from the cockpit, reading over his datapad, and evidently making notes to himself regarding Naboo. And poor Merit. . .that odd creature named 'Jar Jar Binks' was talking her ear off. . .if you could call those blathering 'talking,' which Thane wasn't so sure of. Anakin, Force bless the child, rescued her almost immediately, saying, "Jar Jar, this is Miss Merit, she's my new Master's sister. It kinda makes her both my aunt and my sister, too, 'cause he was her Master as well. Miss Merit, this is Jar Jar Binks from Naboo, he's a Gungan." Even from his position, Thane could see his sister's plainly confused expression as she mouthed, '_Gungan_.'

Not for the first time (and surely not for the last), Padawan Kenobi came to Merit's assistance, sliding over to sit with her as he said, "Jar Jar is, as Anakin said, a Gungan, the other dominant sentient on Naboo. We encountered him when we first reached the planet, Knight Solo, and he acted as our guide through the core of the planet." Thane had a feeling the young man was being far kinder than the actual story warranted, but chose not to call him on it. There was no point, and Thane was having a hard time trying to understand the excitable being. . .and he wasn't the only one, he could tell.

"I seem to have forgotten that part of the briefing, Padawan Kenobi, I do hope you can forgive me," Merit said, breaking into Jar Jar Binks' prattle. The young man just smiled at her, a rather reserved smile to be sure, but a smile nonetheless. Hmm. Maybe Thane should leave Padawan Kenobi and Merit with the queen's party. . .erm, no. For the sake of his own sanity, that wouldn't be wise. Thane's baby sister continued, inclining her head to the Gungan, "And I ask your forgiveness as well, this is the first time I've encountered. . .a Gungan, was it? Yes, this is the first time I've encountered a Gungan. If there was a being similar to. . .to a planet similar to Naboo in our galaxy, then that unfortunate died out many years ago."

Poor girl. . .this matter of hiding the full truth was wearing on her. Neither of them were practiced liars, and even 'truth from a certain point of view' was hard for all of them. And the Gungan was starting to irritate her right now. . .leading Obi-Wan Kenobi to once more rescue Merit by offering to go over the information on Naboo again, as there were things he had forgotten. He was assisted in this by Anakin, who drew Jar Jar's attention away from Merit. Thane caught the eye of his padawan and winked slowly. Anakin beamed at him. . .while he clearly considered Jar Jar a friend, it was also clear that he understood how taxing the Gungan could be to an individual's patience.

So the queen and her handmaidens were. . .doing whatever queens did with their handmaidens. Thane cringed as he could clearly hear Aidan Kenobi's theories in the back of his mind. Unfortunately, so could Merit. . .she raised her head from her conversation with their friend's grandfather and leveled a Look at him that he swore she learned from their grandmother. He raised his hands and smiled apologetically at her. She just glared at him, then returned her attention to Obi-Wan. . .even so, he did see her lips twitch, ever so slightly.

Now. Anakin was distracting Jar Jar, the handmaidens and the queen were doing whatever they were doing, Obi-Wan was going over the pertinent information about Naboo (which more or less covered the entire planet) with Merit. . .and Master Qui-Gon Jinn was staring at the aforementioned young lady quite balefully. No doubt, he was angry with her for 'stealing' his padawan's attention, the damn fool. Thane wouldn't make another attempt to smooth his ruffled feelings. The last attempt, when they first boarded the ship, failed spectacularly. Oh, Thane knew exactly why the other Master was so angry. . .he was angry with himself, and blaming Merit for it. Thane's little sister was no angel (of any kind), and knew that she was coolly polite at best toward the Master ever since he accused the siblings of being Sithspawn. But there was a difference between being coolly polite and pleasant, a significant difference at that.

Besides, even if the Great and Mighty Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn never admitted to it, Thane knew the truth. The old man was jealous of Thane's sister, and the amount of time his soon-to-be former padawan was spending with her. Oh, there wasn't even a hint of impropriety or romantic involvement. Merit was still too unsure of herself in this time and place, and young Obi-Wan was the consummate padawan. They were simply behaving like what they were. . .two young people who were coming to know each other. But that wasn't the only reason for Jinn's jealousy. There was also the matter of the trust Mace Windu and Master Yoda demonstrated to both siblings. And Thane asked, more than once before they left, if they could tell Master Jinn the complete truth.

Yoda's ears flattened against his skull and sadly he observed, "Only make matters worse, that will. Wish to distrust you, Master Jinn does. Very careful, we must be." Thane's blood ran cold with that pronouncement. Wonderful. He and his sister were supposed to be putting things to rights, not making matters worse! Evidently, his distress was clear in the Force, for Yoda added almost gently, "Not your fault, this is. A grown man and a Jedi Master, Qui-Gon Jinn should be. Blame yourself, you must not."

Mace had agreed, saying, "Qui-Gon has always said that he listens to and obeys the will of the Force. I don't think that's the case this time, unless the Force is telling him something entirely different from what it's telling us." It occurred to Thane that this was likely the case, but he kept that concept firmly locked away from the two Masters. At least, he hoped he succeeded in that particular venture. Regardless, he knew Jinn would never trust Thane or Merit. Thane really didn't care. However, if the older Master tried to make their job in this time harder, then he would take out Jinn personally. . .his promise to Master Dooku notwithstanding.

While he was deep in thought, Jar Jar got himself into trouble, and both Jinn and Obi-Wan went to extricate him. Seriously. How could any sentient being find so much trouble in a place with so few temptations? Anakin once migrated to Merit's lap, which seemed to be his favorite place to be. Obi-Wan was still wary of the boy, but not in the way you were wary of a bomb about to explode. . .more like he wasn't sure exactly how to interact with the child. Something which Merit was explaining to him now, as Anakin was somewhat hurt by Obi-Wan's distance, despite their repeated attempts to explain it to him. Thane hoped his sister came up with something new.

Evidently, she did. Thane moved a little closer, in time to hear his sister say softly, "It's like this. Imagine, Anakin: one day, without warning, your mother brings home a child who requires a great deal of care. Imagine that she all but ignores you in favor of this child. You realize that the little one might bring the wrath of your owners upon you. . . the child's presence may even get you or your mother killed. And now, imagine your mother dismissing your fears, as if you knew nothing. That, youngling, is why Obi-Wan is so distant."

"He's sad," Anakin realized, "and hurt." _Excellent work, little sister_, Thane thought, nodding with approval, _put it into terms he'll understand_. Merit nodded, looking sad herself, and Anakin asks, "Why are you sad? I know why I'm sad, and I know why Obi-Wan's sad, but why are you sad?" _Oooh, loaded question!_ _There are a hundred reasons_, Thane observed silently, _pick one of 'em, kiddo_. However, even he was surprised by what his sister actually said.

"Because, little one, your words about your mother have reminded me of my own," Merit answered, evidently remembering their conversation with Anakin the previous night. The little boy had a lot to say about his mother, as the pint-sized Thane Solo once had a great deal to say about Lisseth Warda Solo. But Merit never really talked about their mother, for her own reasons. She smiled sadly, adding, "And it made me realize I never appreciated how truly brave she was." Thane swallowed hard, especially when he saw Anakin wrap his small arms around Merit and hug her tightly. She returned the hug with equal ferocity, pressing her cheek against his dark blond hair.

She seemed to feel his eyes on her, for she looked over at him. But her eyes strayed past him, and Thane turned to follow her line of sight. . .to see Obi-Wan Kenobi staring at her with a thoughtful expression. His face became blank when he noticed Thane watching him, but it didn't matter. Thane didn't know him well enough to understand what that thoughtful expression meant. And so, he let it pass. . .for now.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

"Do you think this will work?"

Yoda, Grandmaster of the Jedi Order and teacher of thousands of younglings over the course of his very long life, said nothing at first as he and Mace Windu watched the transport carrying four Jedi and one Jedi-to-be away from Coruscant and toward Naboo, toward whatever might be their destiny. Not for the first time, the ancient little Jedi thought about what he had seen in the mind of the young Knight, Merit Solo. It was a terrible thing to realize that your own blindness and foolishness led to the destruction of all you knew and loved.

It was even more terrible to realize that for now, they could do nothing overt to change things. The two Jedi from the future couldn't tell them about the identity of the Sith Lord pulling the strings. . .not _would_ not, but _could_ not. The Force would not permit them to provide that information. It would provide some assistance, but the Jedi had to take a role in saving themselves. . .they could not rely solely on the youngsters from the future. It wasn't fair or right or just to put even more responsibility on their shoulders.

"Clouded, the future is. . .but streaks of light, I can see," Yoda answered at last. He heard a snort of laughter from Mace, barely disguised. He had noticed a change in his young second-in-command over the last few days. . .or rather, a return to himself. Ever since his appointment to the Council at the age of twenty-four, Mace had been growing more and more dour, all of the laughter gone from his soul. However, his growing friendship with Thane Solo returned to the forefront some of that mischievous youngster whom Yoda remembered with such fondness.

"We still have much work to do," a third voice intoned. Yoda turned in his hoverchair to look at the Jedi Master whose training he finished. Yan Dooku was watching the transport, as they all were, but rather than the curiosity and hope which marked Mace Windu's presence in the Force, Yan was frightened. He was frightened for his former padawan, for his grandpadawan, and for the two children on whom Yoda's thoughts lingered. And yet, there was hope as well. . .for he was no longer alone. They talked long into the night, he and Yan, after Yan finished his conversation with Thane.

"Your part in this can wait until after we hear from Naboo," Mace observed gently. Like Yoda, Yan had been an instrumental teacher for the younger Councilor. When Yan only smiled at him, Mace continued, "You need all the time you can spare, old friend. What has been proposed. . .it's never been completed without a heavy price." Yoda nodded soberly, but Yan just smiled a bit sourly. He wasn't angry with Mace, of course. . .he wasn't even really angry.

"I can stay until we know if young Master Solo was successful in preventing Qui-Gon's death. It will not change my commitment to this course of action, but it is something I must know," Yan replied. Yoda bowed his head. He could respect that. What went unspoken was the truth that if for some reason Thane Solo could not save Yan's first padawan, Yan's acting skills would not be tested as greatly. The tall Human was silent for several minutes before asking quietly, "Why did we allow it to come to this?"

"We didn't want to see," Mace said, surprising both of the older Jedi, "or didn't know how to see. I suppose it isn't that important, the why and the how. . . the important thing is that we have the opportunity now to change things, to make things right. To ensure that the future shown to us by the Solo Knights never comes to be. The Jedi Order does not have to fall. . .nor does the Republic. We have the opportunity now to get everything right. . .or, if not everything, then most things right. The Force has given us this opportunity, and I, for one, don't intend to fail It, especially not by trying to undo a thousand years of losing our way. We can't change the past. But the future? We still have a chance at that."

"Odd. I don't remember him being this wise when I was trying to guide him, years ago when he was a boy," Yan observed, his lips twitching with amusement. Yoda nearly laughed, not just at Yan's sally, but also at the clear exasperation in Mace's expression. The younger Councilor was muttering something to the effect that he should have gone with the others to Naboo. It was something they discussed, but Thane believed this was something that he and his sister should do themselves. No doubt it had to do with their main mission in the past, rather than to prevent the complete annihilation of the Jedi Order. The youngling Merit Solo said something about saving a particular Jedi.

"A reason for making him Councilor at twenty-four, there was. Forgotten it, you must have," Yoda informed his former protégé with no small amount of amusement. The Grandmaster didn't miss the sudden gleam of mischief in Mace's dark eyes. . .and knowing how these two could get when they were in a mood to verbally spar, decided to put an end to that match before it began, saying, "Children, you are not! Behave like Jedi Masters, you will!" And waved his cane at them warningly just for good measure. He had the distinct pleasure of seeing both former protégés gulp just a little. They had felt the sting of that cane more than once while growing up. . .and still regarded it more than a little warily. Humph. So much the better.

"Tell me, old friend, have you ever received the impression that so far as Yoda is concerned, we're children who have never really grown up?" Mace asked Yan almost conversationally. Yan's expression said oh so clearly, '_when don't I_?' Yoda tittered quietly to himself, too quietly for his two companions to hear him. With greater access to the Force, it seemed that even Councilors had a greater sense of humor to match. . . including Yoda. He was approaching nine hundred standard years old, nearly ten times the age of the elder of his two companions. To him, nearly everyone was a child, whether they had grown up or not. And in some cases, the emphasis was on 'not.'

"There's one other matter which requires our attention, while we're discussing our guests from the future. . .namely, Knight Ky Narec. He has been missing for some time. Yet, both of the Solo Knights knew of him. That indicates he will be far more important than any of us can guess," Yan observed. Yoda inclined his head. Yes, he thought so as well. However, Yan wasn't finished. He continued, "During my initial conversation with Thane Solo, he didn't mention our missing Knight. On the contrary, the only things we discussed were my former padawan and my current grandpadawan. However, during our conversation last night, Knight Narec's name was mentioned."

"Both Thane and Merit Solo were granted access to our archives after the testing of Anakin Skywalker. I'm surprised Master Nu didn't mention it to you," Mace observed. Yan permitted himself an eye roll, and Yoda tittered softly once more. It really was most entertaining, watching these two. Mace, however, was being quite serious, as he added, "During my later conversations with Merit, she explained that a Dark Jedi adept, who was trained by a lost Jedi, spoke with the youngest member of their unit. . .Padawan Amidala Kenobi. It seems likely to me that the siblings are trying to find Narec, and by extension, his young, unofficial padawan." Yoda nodded slowly.

"However, we have no idea where to look for Ky or this young person. According to our communications specialists, his last known radio transmission came from a planet called 'Rattarak.' It's not a part of the Republic. . .in fact, I would say it's one of the most dangerous places in the galaxy," Yan observed. Even so, that sounded like an excellent place to start, and they would begin their search once the Naboo mission was completed.

In the meantime, they had other work to do. Before she left, Knight Merit Solo stated that she was deeply concerned about Chancellor Valorum. There had been a vote of no-confidence, and it was unlikely he would remain chancellor for much longer. However, like the young Knight, Yoda recognized the man was still in danger. At the very least, Yoda would assign a Jedi to watch over the man. . .even if he didn't want the protection.

After all. . .that was the least they could do.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

He had heard the conversation between Merit and Anakin, even as he and Master discussed what came next. It was the queen's plan to ask the Gungans for helping in taking back their planet, which was a relief to Master Qui-Gon. As he had told the queen, their mission was to protect her. . .not to fight a war on behalf of Naboo. As ever since the rather disastrous meeting in Council Chambers, Obi-Wan kept his feelings and thoughts to himself.

Instead, once he returned to his seat and engaged Knight Solo. . .Merit. . .in conversation once more, he thought about what she had told the little boy from Tatooine. It wasn't his intention to be distant toward the child. . .the way events had played out over the last few days certainly wasn't his fault. The truth was, Knight Solo. . ._Merit, must remember to call her by her given name_. . .had given him a great deal to think about, between their conversations over the last few days and their sparring sessions. He had meditated upon those conversations and just what they meant.

The Force had whispered to him that it was perfectly acceptable for him to like the mysterious Knight and Master from another galaxy. He knew Master Qui-Gon believed that they were Sith, just like their father. . .an observation which caused the Force to swirl in agitation. It was truly strange. . .he had never known the Force to react in such a way, except to warn him about a coming danger. He had never known it to be so agitated when trying to reassure or calm him. When he went to Master Yoda, the Grandmaster said only, '_trust yourself, you must_.' And what did his own instincts say? He closed his eyes and focused on that. . .and then whispered, "I can trust them."

After that, there was no more conversation about the newcomers or Master Qui-Gon's distrust of them. Obi-Wan felt enormously relieved. It was a terrible thing, going into a potentially explosive situation and not knowing whom to trust (and perhaps saying 'potentially explosive' in this situation was something of an understatement). However, things had changed so much over the last few days. . .not just his relationship with Master Qui-Gon, but that was a lot of it. No, it seemed as if the Temple itself had changed, as if a fog he hadn't realized existed was lifting. How could that not be a good thing?

There was something else that seemed clearer in recent days. His connection with the Force had grown stronger in recent days, Obi-Wan had noticed, since their return from Tatooine. And Master Windu's mood had seemed lighter than it had in years, seeming almost cheerful at times. He admitted the previous night as the sucra-high Anakin Skywalker bounced around the training salles that, "if Knight Solo has told you that there's more to their story than has been mentioned, she's quite correct. But the time has not yet come, Padawan, for you to know that truth. Just understand. . .she has kept silent not out of a desire to deceive you, but because we asked it of her."

It was such a strange conversation. . .not the least of which because he was having it with Master Windu, for Force's sake! Master Windu, one of the most respected (and most intimidating) Masters in the Order, was telling him that a young Knight-who might become Obi-Wan's friend over the coming weeks and months-wasn't telling him everything, but not out of a desire to deceive him, but because she was obeying the wishes of the Council. And while Obi-Wan was flattered by Master Windu's regard for him, trusting him enough to tell him that. . .he was also concerned by what it all meant. Why him? What made him so special that Master Windu would tell him this, but wouldn't explain this to Master Qui-Gon? None of this made sense, and quite frankly, it was more than a little worrying to him.

"Tell me something, Padawan Kenobi. Do you feel as if your entire world has flown apart, and you're just now putting the pieces back together?" Knight Solo asked dryly, her voice very quiet. He looked back at her with a faint smile. By now, he was becoming used to her saying what he was thinking, even with his shields fiercely reinforced. Knight Solo smiled back and added a bit sheepishly, "I'm not reading your mind. . .truly I'm not. . .and you're not broadcasting. That's just how I feel right now, have been feeling for the last week or so. Your world has been upended, even if you're still where you grew up, so I don't imagine you're feeling much different."

She spoke in low tones, obviously to keep from waking the little boy sleeping in her arms. Anakin had curled up on her lap, his head resting trustingly against her shoulder, and in an equally low voice, Obi-Wan replied, "Forgive me. This must be very difficult for you." A strange expression crossed her face, as her arms tightened around Anakin almost protectively. He wasn't quite certain what caused her to react so, and he thought about what he had just said, but before he could apologize for whatever he had said, Knight Solo relaxed and smiled.

"Nothing to forgive. It is only. . .I see so many parallels between this galaxy and my own. The Sith have destroyed everything that is good and beautiful in my own galaxy. More than once, I've wondered if we were right to come here, leaving my galaxy utterly defenseless. There was nothing else to do, though. There were four of us, and so very many worlds. We worked better as a team, than as separate, and just one Jedi per planet wasn't nearly enough. Even if people were willing to defend themselves. . . " Knight Solo answered quietly. Her voice trailed off, and she shook her head, looking down at the floor. Obi-Wan refrained from speaking, understanding that she was working her way through whatever troubled her.

After a moment, she looked up from her study of her boots and back at him. Though her presence within the Force was troubled and sad, her eyes were bright and clear when she said softly, "Thane and I have been through this. He was just telling me that we did everything within our power. That doesn't stop. . .I wish there was more we could have done, but we assisted the Resistance cells when and where we could. In the end, the Force told us that there was nothing more we could do, that our galaxy was lost, but we still had a chance to save this galaxy. I just. . ."

"Wish you could have done more. I understand. I do. Better than you know," Obi-Wan answered quietly. And he did. But where Obi-Wan had the Temple, the Code, and Master Qui-Gon for those days when those feelings overwhelmed him, his dark-haired companion had only her brother and their two companions. Not for the first time, he thought about her assertion that she would likely still be a padawan, had she been raised in this galaxy. And she was right. . .assuming she had even been chosen as a padawan. Obi-Wan pushed that thought away. He smiled faintly as Anakin squirmed in her arms, his young face reflecting disquiet even in his sleep. The child pushed closer to Knight Solo, whose arms once more tightened around him. He was already growing fond of her, Obi-Wan noticed. . .just as he noticed that a bond was already forming between the little boy and his unofficial Master. He was a very affectionate child.

Knight Solo said after a moment, "My uncle's name was Anakin. He was. . .oh, I think he was nineteen when he died, maybe twenty. Dark-haired. But he was Anakin, and it broke my grandmother's heart when she lost him in that battle. We're in another galaxy, but my brother and I want to make sure that this Anakin doesn't share the first Anakin's fate." Strangely, Obi-Wan had the feeling that though her uncle's first name was Anakin, she didn't mean him when she referred to 'the first Anakin.' Knight Solo pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Anakin's head.

Obi-Wan looked away, not entirely how to respond to her statement or her actions. What could he say? That he would do his best to help her? Too presumptuous. That he hoped she succeeded? Too patronizing. And so, he maintained his silence. . .choosing instead to simply watch. He was fascinated by the way Anakin curled into Knight Solo's embrace, by the way he soaked up the affection she so effortlessly gave. . .without any thought or concern. She was the same way with the younglings and initiates in the Temple. The Crèche Masters would ask her to help them settle a new youngling, and she eagerly accepted.

"You know what's really funny?" Knight Solo asked softly and Obi-Wan returned his attention to her. Knight Solo was staring down at the boy in her lap, but raised her eyes to his as she said softly, "Until I arrived here, I really didn't have much to do with children. I. . .in my galaxy, of course, there was the one padawan, and the children of those whom were protecting were generally kept in massive bunkers, far away from us. But. . .since we came here, I've spent a lot of time with children. In my galaxy, when the Jedi were wiped out, the children were among the first to die. I want to make sure that doesn't happen again. I want to make sure that even if the Sith take over, even if we fail to stop them, the children will have a way to evacuate. . .can be safe."

"In order to do that, the children must know. . .and trust. . .you," Obi-Wan observed. Knight Solo nodded and Obi-Wan continued, "I think you've made a good start." That statement made her smile. . .a wide, brilliant, happy smile. Obi-Wan could only smile back. He had never seen anyone smile like that before, and it took him a moment before he could say, "I don't know if there's anything I can do. But for what it's worth, I'll help you in any way I can."

"Thank you," she said simply, her eyes still smiling at him. Nothing more was said, both settled back against the cushions of the seats, and Anakin relaxed against Knight Solo. He thought about what Bant had said days earlier, just after his sparring session with the strange new Knight. If you're comfortable enough to mock-threaten her, you should call her by her given name. Obi-Wan wasn't to that point. . .but he was seeing that such a point was possible. He was growing to like Knight Solo, and given a little more time, he believed they could become good friends.

In the meantime, there was the matter of Naboo. Everything else could wait.


	15. The Battle is Joined

Author's Notes: After being distracted by _House MD_ (in general) and Robert Sean Leonard (in specific) over the last few weeks, I've finally completed another segment in _Out of the Ruins_. Oh joy, just what I need, another fandom (rolls eyes). Regardless, this chapter never would have been completed, if not for YouTube. I didn't go into a great deal of detail, with regards to the Duel of the Fates, because, let's face it, we've all seen it. Even so, I like to be as accurate as possible when it comes to the details. At the very least, make sure I get things in the right order. This chapter also features a hint as to why Qui-Gon has been behaving as he has. Thanks to all for their patience. . .I've had a seriously bad case of writer's block over the last few months, which has affected all of my stories, not just this one. I'm going to be evil and conclude this on something of a cliffhanger. Hope y'all enjoy this offering (though I'll tell you right now, my battles scenes are probably one of my weakest points as a writer).

Chapter Fourteen

The Battle is Joined

He was behaving like a youngling. . .no, like a crècheling. . .and even worse, he knew it. He hadn't needed Yoda, Mace, or even worse, Master Dooku to tell him that. . .which, of course, didn't stop any of them from doing just that. He couldn't regret his attempts to secure Anakin's future in the Order, but he could regret the hurt he caused to other people in those attempts. . .especially Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon Jinn had remonstrated with both Mace and Yoda, for the farce of their refusal to train Anakin, but Mace fired back that they were following the will of the Force, and because they never thought he would actually set Obi-Wan aside. And Mace's statement, that they were following the will of the Force, rather than the Code, wrong-footed him badly.

As had Master Dooku's assertion that he was jealous of the mysterious newcomers from another galaxy. It was true, of course. . .he had spent his entire adult life, listening to the Force, and trying to get the Council to do the same. . .and these two upstarts, these children of a Sith, did in a week what he had failed to do in forty years? And that wasn't taking into account the tentative friendship that was springing up between his padawan and the younger sister, Knight Solo. . .or, for that matter, her success in explaining to Obi-Wan why Anakin had to be trained, and to Anakin why Obi-Wan was so distant.

Obi-Wan wasn't just distant to Anakin, though he was more relaxed now with the child than he was. . .however, his shielding remained too strong for Qui-Gon to breach. The boy wasn't pouting or sulking. . .instead, he was behaving like the perfect Padawan. But his heart wasn't in it. . .nor did his smile reach his eyes. Qui-Gon hurt his padawan deeply. . .and now he had no idea how to make things right. Obi-Wan was refusing to acknowledge there was a problem or how deeply Qui-Gon's actions in Council wounded him. However, Qui-Gon couldn't blame him for that, either. Much as he hated to admit it, Knight Solo's explanation to Anakin was painfully accurate. Why would Obi-Wan let down his guard, after his legitimate concerns were dismissed the first time?

And his concerns _were_ legitimate. Anakin had a great deal of baggage as a former slave. Qui-Gon still didn't believe that Anakin was dangerous, but he also couldn't deny that Obi-Wan had every right to worry. It was as the brother said. . .given that, it was little wonder that Obi-Wan enjoyed the young Knight's company. And that brought Qui-Gon to Master Thane Solo, who continued to eye him warily. It was Qui-Gon's own fault, of course…the younger Master tried to smooth things over, for Obi-Wan and Anakin's sakes, if nothing else, but at that time, Qui-Gon could only see the man who took the training of the Chosen One away from him.

And that was unworthy of him as well. He should be pleased that Anakin was being trained, and he was. . .but why did it have to be the son of a Sith? Oh, he made the mistake of mentioning that to Master Dooku. . .and his former Master quite rightly reprimanded him, reminding him that those children of the Sith suffered greatly at their father's hands. Further, Thane Solo was better able to guide Anakin than anyone else. . . he was, if memory served, a little older than Anakin at the time of his father's second Fall. Thus, he knew what to look for (but so did Qui-Gon). And, as the Council pointed out, he already raised one padawan during a war that tore apart their galaxy. Thane Solo was a sensible choice for Anakin. . .he was also twenty-five standard years younger than Qui-Gon and thus, better able to keep up with an energetic nine-year-old boy.

It was hurt pride, and nothing else. . .he was supposed to be above such things. And Tahl especially would have been furious with the way he had been acting over the last standard week. He knew this, and tried to release his irritation and anger into the Force. However, the peace he sought was eluding him. The Master remembered the beginning of this mission, when the diplomatic talks ended before they began, and Obi-Wan had a bad feeling. He was starting to understand that bad feeling, especially as they neared Naboo. Something would happen there. Something important. . .and not just the revelation that young handmaiden Padme was actually Queen Amidala.

The conversation between his padawan and the young Knight was slowing, and a glance over his shoulder told him Knight Solo was on the verge of falling asleep. Her brother pushed off the wall and picked up the sleeping Anakin from her lap. Carefully balancing the child on his hip, he said softly, "Take her shoulders and ease her down, Padawan Kenobi. I'm more surprised that it's taken this long than the fact that she did fall asleep. The week before we left our. . .galaxy, she received very little sleep. We all did. There. Can you cov. . .oh, thank you. I appreciate that, and I know she will too."

Obi-Wan straightened from covering the now-asleep Knight and smiled faintly as he turned to face the strange Master. His Obi-Wan was, as ever, thorough. . .not only easing the Knight onto the bench, but moving her legs so that she was lying completely supine. Thane Solo said softly, "She'll be fine for now. We don't have to worry about nightmares for about an hour, and I can wake her up before things get that far." He reached down and stroked a lock of hair back behind her ear. Qui-Gon almost shuddered, remembering what Senator Palpatine told him. . .things often were not what they seemed.

Obi-Wan looked away, his expression more than a bit uncomfortable, but he only asked, "She's prone to nightmares, then?" Solo straightened up, carefully adjusting Anakin in his arms once more, and nodded soberly. Obi-Wan murmured, "I am sorry to hear that. Would you like to put Anakin to bed for you? You look tired as well." This time, Solo shook his head, but he was smiling at Qui-Gon's padawan almost affectionately. Not for the first time, Qui-Gon's instincts warned him that there was more to this boy than met the eye, and he wondered if the Council was aware of that 'something more.'

"No, thank you, Padawan Kenobi, but I do appreciate your consideration. And yes, Merit is prone to nightmares. Our entire family is prone to nightmares and to visions. The visions, especially the Force-visions, tend to be stronger in Merit. Our great-grandfather was one of the most powerful Force-users in the known galaxy. He was given to Visions and nightmares, too. . .and that's something Merit has inherited from him, along with her abilities as a pilot. On the other hand, she may have inherited that from our grandfather, who was a damn good pilot in his own right, even without the Force," Solo replied.

"Do your sister's Visions often come true?" Obi-Wan questioned, even as Qui-Gon winced. He didn't put much stock in Visions or premonitions of the future. . .they had a tendency to fall into the 'self-fulfilling prophecy' category. It was why he warned his padawan to focus on the present, rather than the possibilities of the future. One took care of the future by taking care of the present. However, it seemed this other galaxy differed from their own yet again, which was really no surprise.

"That was how we knew to come here. Merit had a vision of the Sith's emergence here, and then it was just a matter of finding transportation. I know Merit has told you that she's more comfortable with the Unifying Force, but has had to use the Living Force, due to our situation. But she receives those Force-visions for a reason, and more often than not, we prevent a bad situation from becoming even worse because of her Visions. Even so, I hate the toll it takes on her. But now I'm complaining, and I do apologize for that. Come along, Padawan Kenobi, while I put Anakin to bed, and I'll tell you what I can of our galaxy," Solo replied. Obi-Wan assented and followed Solo from the cabin, leaving Qui-Gon to ponder what he learned in the last few minutes.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Across the galaxy, a young man (really, forty-one wasn't old at all) sat in a bar off the main thoroughfare. It wasn't the usual sort of place where he enjoyed spending time, especially not after the last twenty-three years. However, this was necessary, not only to his business, but to the continuation of the galaxy. Twenty-three years had passed since his departure from the Jedi, but Xanatos Verras' strength in the Force hadn't diminished at all. Indeed, there were times when he swore he was stronger now than when he was at the Temple where he spent much of his early life.

He, like many Force-sensitives outside Coruscant, sensed the immense disturbance in the Force nearly a standard week earlier, the second one within the last six months. His contacts within the Temple told him more recently that two strange young Jedi literally dropped out of mid-air and landed in one of the pools in the Hall of a Thousand Fountains. They were a brother and sister, Master and Knight, supposedly from another galaxy, but two beings appearing out of thin air, supposedly from a ship that was breaking up, did not cause such a stir in the Force. Did he think they were Sith (who were supposedly extinct) or even Dark Jedi? No. The disturbance in the Force didn't feel that way. Did he want to know whom they were and what it meant? Absolutely.

His companion sat down across from him, murmuring, "I apologize for my tardiness. I needed to settle my padawan. She's somewhat. . .overly-excited. Has been ever since we left her home planet." Xanatos allowed himself a small smile. . .yes, he could understand that. . .and then the man continued, "You wanted to know what I knew about the recent. . .anomalies. . .within the Force. Before I answer your question, I have one of my own. How did you know to contact me? My most recent home away from home was hardly on the beaten track, and yet as soon as we arrived here, you contacted me. Why? What did you know?" That was actually more than one, but Xanatos wouldn't call him on it.

"I have my share of contacts on your padawan's home world, and it was they who told me. Just as they told me that your current padawan is a little older than the Council believes is wise. Besides, I haven't felt anything like that in some time," Xanatos replied smoothly. He added a bit wryly, more than a little surprised, "And you still haven't asked me why I'm not dead, much less why I'm here. Nearly everyone else thinks I died several years ago in an acid pool. As if I would ever take my own life." This time, he rolled his eyes. Evidently, Jinn didn't know him nearly as well as he thought he did.

"Would you believe me if I said someone told me that you were still alive?" the Jedi Knight asked ruefully. Xanatos thought about that for a minute, then slowly shook his head. The Knight continued, "Well, it was worth a try. It's true, though, and it's why we're here today. I can't tell you how they knew. . .but this is our story. About six months ago, my padawan and I were under attack on her home planet, when we received some very unexpected assistance from a Jedi Master and his young padawan. . .an eleven year old girl who is also his daughter. The Master's name is Aidan Kenobi, and his daughter is Amidala Kenobi. . . the grandson and great-granddaughter of Obi-Wan Kenobi. Master Kenobi and Padawan Amidala are from the future."

Ah. The future part didn't faze him, but the names of those Jedi from the future did. Obi-Wan Kenobi. . .his grandson and great-daughter had traveled back in time, and saved this Knight and his unofficial padawan. He chose not to ask yet how they came to be. Ky Narec continued, "They were two out of four Jedi sent from the future, approximately seven or eight decades in the future. Neither Aidan nor Ami are entirely sure exactly how far, as the Jedi Purges. . .yes, plural. . .have made time-keeping very hard. The other two Jedi were Jedi Master Thane Solo and his former padawan and sister, Knight Merit Solo. Merit Solo is twenty-five standard years old, and her brother is. . .seven or eight years older than she is. They were the last four Jedi in their time period."

Xanatos released a breath. The last four Jedi in the galaxy of this future were the grandson and great-granddaughter of a young man whom he tormented because Qui-Gon Jinn chose (somewhat against his will) to take him as padawan, along with two other individuals. This was getting more and more intriguing by the moment. Ky Narec continued, "There were two Jedi Purges. The first one, from what Aidan and Ami told me, will be in about fifteen years, unless those four can change things. My padawan, Asajj, thinks that while they are the catalyst for the change, the rest of us are. . .we have to save ourselves, rather than relying on two Masters, a Knight, and a Padawan."

"Quite," Xanatos agreed, and hoped he would have the chance to meet young Asajj Ventress before they left the planet. He found Rattarak a fascinating planet, and the opportunity to speak to someone from that world was one he would take. He was a businessman, after all. However, that could wait. He asked instead, "Tell me more, Master Narec. I'm curious to know what they were like. . .yes, yes, I know they're from the future, and they wish to stop the falls of the Jedi and the Republic, but what are they like? Do they understand the concept of enjoying themselves?" That could go either way. After all, Aidan Kenobi was a father.

"Oh yes. . .Asajj and Ami found several ways to amuse themselves and each other, over and above their sparring matches. They are not like us," the Jedi observed. Xanatos didn't smile, tempted as he was. The truth was, he wasn't much like the Jedi, especially not the soon-to-be-knighted Obi-Wan Kenobi. He had more in common with Narec's padawan than anyone in the Order. That didn't mean he would stand aside and allow them to perish. He was distracted from this point when Narec asked, "Why are you so curious about them? Oh, I understand that you like to know what's happening in the galaxy, for the sake of Telos and your business, but there's more to your questions."

Xanatos grimaced. Unfortunately, the Jedi was quite right. On the night of the singularity, when the Force seemed to explode and implode at the same time, he had a painfully real dream. That was frightening enough, because he never remembered his dreams. But it was the content that really frightened him. He saw a pretty, dark-haired young woman standing near a window, overlooking the Coruscant skyline. She was perhaps fifteen standard years younger than himself and heavy with child. . .soon to deliver. He saw himself, around the same age he was now, wrap his arms around the young woman, drawing her to rest against his chest. She wasn't any of his paramours, and that was probably what scared him most of all.

He replied at last, "I think I saw the young woman who traveled with Aidan Kenobi and his daughter into our time, in a dream I had on the same night we all felt the disturbance in the Force." Narec nodded thoughtfully. Xanatos thought briefly about telling his companion that Little Xanatos was _very_ happy with that dream, but he wasn't sure how the other man would take the revelation that pregnant women were incredibly. . .appealing. Xanatos wasn't sure if he was ready for that. It was hard enough for a man to admit. . .much less try to explain it to a man who had no hope of understanding.

"Ami was kind enough to share a holopic of the Solo brother and sister before she and her father departed, and Asajj sketched her. Is this the young lady you saw in your dream?" Ky Narec asked, withdrawing a flimsiplast and handing it to Xanatos. The Telosian accepted the item and his breath caught in his throat. Until that moment, he hadn't really believed that he was seeing anything other than a very pregnant, very appealing young woman who found her way into his subconscious. But there, drawn with what was likely a piece of coal, was the young girl he saw in his dream. Xanatos closed his eyes. Now, the question became, what did he do with this knowledge?

To make that decision, he needed still more information. After a moment, he opened his eyes and said quietly but firmly, "Tell me everything." Ky Narec studied him for a few moments, his dark eyes intent on unraveling the enigma that was Xanatos, and not for the first time, Xanatos found himself respecting this quiet, dark-haired knight. He trusted him enough to agree to a meeting with a dead man, but not enough to simply answer that question. Xanatos added softly, "Please. If I wanted to take down the Jedi Order, I would have done it a long time ago, and in a much more elegant manner than that sloppy attempt when Kenobi was still a teenager. I'm no longer a Jedi, but I have no desire to see them wiped out. Please. Tell me everything that you know."

And he did.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

Well. Wasn't _this_ interesting?

Thane and Merit Solo stood back a good distance from the other members of their party, out of the line of sight of the Gungans. They just met their first Gungan on the way to Naboo, there was no way Thane or his sister would kneel to them. They had enough of that poodoo in their own time. He would bow his head, to indicate respect, but he would be submissive to no one and nothing, save the Force itself. Besides, this was between the Naboo and the Gungans. . .had nothing to do with Thane or his sister. And he wanted to go over the queen's plan in his mind again.

Like the rest of the Jedi, Thane was thoroughly _not_ surprised when Padme revealed herself to be the queen. . .on the other hand, he did have an advantage that they didn't have, coming from the future as he did. He knew Anakin was among the few surprised by the revelation, and the child was just a little bit hurt. Once more, Thane's sister came to the rescue, settling her hands on Anakin's shoulders and gently squeezing. It was both a warning and a comfort. If what Thane felt over his bond with Anakin was any indication, it worked both ways as well.

Right now, Anakin sat at Thane's feet, while Merit leaned against a tree, looking around with interest. Thane wouldn't swear to anything, but he had a sense that Anakin wasn't looking around because of sheer sensory overload. It fit. . .the child spent his entire life on a desert planet, and the last week or so he spent on Coruscant didn't really count. How else would a child raised on a desert planet react to a world like Naboo, with its green fields and waterfalls, and sheer over-abundance of greenery? He at least saw Naboo when some of its beauty remained, even if it was dying. Neither Anakin nor Merit had ever seen the planet before, though Merit lived most of her life on planets with oceans. Unfortunately, thanks to the ever-present looming threat of their father, she spent most of her time underground when they weren't on missions.

"It really is pretty," Merit observed now, "Naboo, I mean." Thane simply nodded and his sister looked up at him, asking softly, "Is everything all right? You've been very quiet ever since the handmaiden revealed herself as the queen. . .something we guessed." Something they _knew_, but he silently thanked his sister for not telling Anakin. He had a sneaking suspicion that his new padawan wouldn't take kindly to someone knowing such a secret and not telling him. Anakin was a very curious little boy, even more so than most nine year olds. More than that, he already was _extremely_ infatuated with Padme.

"I'm just thinking through all the scenarios. Nute Gunray won't go quietly. You know this," Thane observed and Merit inclined her head in agreement. Their father had scores of minions just like Gunray. And when Thane was being truly honest with himself, he acknowledged he commanded people just like Gunray in the past. Wasn't Andriu just a human version of Nute Gunray, even before Cadeus got his claws into him? He shuddered as an image of Merit's limp, battered body passed through his mind. He glanced at his sister, needing the reassurance that she was safe. . .well, as safe as any of them could be. Some of his worry must have leaked over the bond, subdued as it was, for Merit smiled reassuringly, but the knot in his chest didn't ease.

He smiled anyhow, wanting her to stay focused on the mission, rather than on taking care of him. When she turned her attention back to Anakin, Thane closed his eyes. Did he ever tell Ral 'thank you' for the Tatooine rescue? He never told the Tusken Raiders. . .he was unconscious when they left the planet, and Cadeus wiped out that tribe shortly after the rescue. History had a way of repeating itself, especially in the Skywalker family. Although, to be fair, Anakin Skywalker wiped out a tribe of Tusken Raiders because they captured and tortured his mother, causing her death. Jacen Solo wiped out a tribe of Tusken Raiders because they helped to free Solo's children. There was a lesson in there somewhere, but damned if Thane could figure out what it was.

_Focus, Thane_. Even without his eyes open, he knew that his sister was watching him with concern. Evidently, the bond wasn't muted enough. . .there was a trace of irritation, but far stronger was the concern, and the wish to comfort. She wasn't entirely sure what was troubling him so deeply, but it was enough for her that he was troubled. This time, he did open his eyes, to see her smiling at him almost sadly. Maybe she saw more than he thought. Then Anakin challenged her to show him something that he would be taught as her brother's padawan. Merit responded with one of her most conniving grins (_uh-oh_), and reached for one of the tree branches. She neatly swung herself up onto the branch and grinned down at Anakin.

He didn't disappoint, practically squealing, "Oh, that's wizard, Merit! And you'll teach me to do that?" She dove from the branch, head first, tucked her body into a tight ball, and went into a neat forward roll. Thane rolled his eyes. _Showoff_! However, Merit just grinned and nodded at Anakin as he plopped himself in her lap once more. Neither sibling, however, were prepared for Anakin's next question as he asked almost worriedly, nodding to her tunic, "How did you get that scar, Merit?" Thane saw his sister tighten her arms around Anakin almost convulsively and her face pale. To her credit, she didn't ask which scar or otherwise stall him.

Instead, she replied in a remarkably steady voice, "A few years ago, Thane and I were on a mission to a desert planet, thanks to faulty intelligence." Well, that was one way to put it! However, Thane kept that to himself, especially after Merit flashed him an especially irritated glance. He held up his hands in the classic 'surrender' gesture, and she continued, "We were captured and held in the remains of a fortress. We were both tortured and beaten. . .and that's how I got that scar. One of our captors used a lightsaber on me during that session, trying to force Thane to talk." Anakin looked wildly from Merit to Thane and back again. Then he turned in Merit's embrace, throwing both arms around her neck and burying his face against her dark hair.

"They shouldn't have done that! And when I get big enough, no one will ever be able to hurt you, or Master Thane, or my mom again!" the little boy practically snarled. Thane's blood ran cold at the declaration. Is this how it would start this time? Were they just causing more problems? However, it seemed the Force was guiding his sister today, because she adjusted her own hold on Anakin, so that his face rested against her neck instead of in her hair.

"Oh, Anakin. . .listen to me, sweeting. You won't always be a little boy. You're right about that. But there will be times when you can't protect me, or Thane, or your mom. There will be times when it'll be hard for you to protect yourself. That's just a fact of the universe. The important thing is, Thane and I are here now, and we're more or less whole. It was scary for a while. . .our friends weren't sure either of us would survive, but we did. We survived and we healed, and we went back into the fight. It speaks well of you that you want to protect others, but even when you're a grown man, you won't always be able to protect those you love. The hardest lesson for anyone to learn is that one, but when you're a Jedi, it's even harder," Merit replied.

Anakin pulled back to look at her, and Merit wiped away his tears with her thumbs, explaining, "We're Jedi, and we have immense power. Not everyone is as powerful as you, Anakin, but we still have more power than people like our grandfather, who wasn't Force-sensitive. And something that my grandparents always taught us was, with great power comes great responsibility. Probably the biggest cliché there is, but that doesn't make it any less true. We have the responsibility to use our power wisely. But with great power also comes the potential for hubris, the danger of thinking we're better than we are. My grandfather, as I said, wasn't Force-sensitive. . . but he could be just as formidable and just as dangerous as my grandmother and her twin brother."

"Kinda like how you're better at flying than Obi-Wan, but he's better at fighting than you are?" Anakin questioned and Merit turned to Thane, raising a brow questioningly. This child version of their great-grandfather explained, "I heard Miss Bant talking about ways to improve your. . .footwork? And how that would help the next time you sparred or got into a lightsaber duel. And I heard Master Mace saying that Merit can out-fly most Jedi, with the craziest stunts, without terrifying or making her passengers feel sick. Are you a really good pilot, Merit?"

"She's one of the best I've ever seen, Ani, and that includes our grandfather. He taught her to fly, even without the assistance of the Force. Our exercises with that only lasted about an hour or so, because it involved having the Force blocked from us. . .and that's extremely painful," Thane replied. He was on the verge of saying more, but it was then that the war council broke up. The young Jedi Master made eye contact with Captain Panaka, who agreed to speak with them and inform them of the plan. Thane released a deep breath, and then glanced at his new padawan and his younger sister as the head of Naboo's security approached. He was responsible for their lives. While Thane drew breath, no one would ever hurt them again.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

After that, things happened very quickly. The battle to retake Naboo began less than an hour later, with a small force infiltrating Theed. . .a force consisting of the young queen, her handmaidens and security force, and the Jedi. Relations between Obi-Wan Kenobi and his master remained distant. . .the senior padawan continued to behave as a padawan should, but both master and padawan were afraid to use the bond. It was clear that Master Qui-Gon disapproved of his padawan's growing friendship with the unusual young Knight accompanying him, further straining their already tense relationship. They both knew that they would have to deal with this sooner or later, but right now, the mission was the most important thing. Perhaps after the Naboo had their planet back, they could sort through their issues.

Obi-Wan found it more than a little strange when Thane Solo actually instructed his unofficial padawan to find a place in one of the ships and stay there. He could understand a safe place, but why be so specific? And why a ship, of all things? That made no sense. However, it wasn't his place to question the decision. . .even if the Master's younger sister rolled her eyes in sympathy. It seemed Knight Solo was as confused by this as he was, going so far as to drop back to walk with him after Anakin scrambled into one of the ships within the hangar.

She murmured as they left the hangar behind, trailing at the back of the entourage, "Mind if I stay with you? I have a feeling the Jedi'll be separating within the next few minutes." Separating? Why? Knight Solo must have read that question in his eyes, for she said with a faint shrug, "Thane was asking Captain Panaka about the layout of the palace. He has a plan, but he hasn't shared it with me. . .something that worries me to no end." Oh? She added, "The last time we went into a mission without him telling me the plan, we both almost died. For obvious reasons, I'd just as soon not repeat that experience." Ahh. _That_, he understood.

"I see. And of course you may remain here. You know I'm growing to enjoy our conversations. . .to say nothing of our sparring," Obi-Wan replied. She blushed and ducked her head. The young Knight admitted early on that she knew her footwork left a great deal to be desired. . .and watching Obi-Wan spar with other padawans of their age group left her terribly embarrassed by her own lack. He added gently, "You have already made great improvement, just in the few days since our first spar. You learn very quickly, Knight Solo."

"People who don't learn, change, and adapt in our. . .galaxy. . .end up dying, Obi-Wan. We learned that the hard way, at a very young age. And what have I told you about calling me 'Knight Solo.' My name is 'Merit,' remember?" she reminded him. He looked away briefly, and the young woman added, "I'm a few standard months younger than you are, it's absolutely ridiculous for you to call me 'Knight Solo,' when we're this close in age! I've given you permission. . . more than once. . .to call me 'Merit,' so please do it!" He inclined his head, though he made no promises. He was well aware that she was uncomfortable with the use of her rank, but this was how he was raised. She sighed, evidently realizing this, and explained, "Like I said, we've had to learn quickly. Darth Cadeus wasn't real interested in letting us grow up at a normal rate."

There was the slightest touch of bitterness in her voice, but Obi-Wan chose not to call her on it. Master Windu explained that things in the Solos' galaxy was so overwhelmingly different, including the no attachment rule. . .something at which Obi-Wan guessed, but he was continuously surprised when he received a reminder of just how different things were for the brother and sister team. However, he couldn't resist asking the question, "What is normal, or what passes for normal in your galaxy, Knight Solo?" She gifted him with a rueful smile as they approached a set of blast doors, Captain Panaka and the queen striding purposefully at the front of the group.

"That is the question for the ages, isn't it? Before Darth Cadeus made his reappearance, most people were allowed to be children until they were about seventeen or eighteen. Unless, of course, they were Jedi. . .or children of Jedi. My cousin Ben had to grow up fast after his mother was murdered. He was fourteen at the time. . .and it was my father who murdered her," the knight said softly. Obi-Wan winced. . .but before he could respond, the blast doors in front of them slid open, a hooded figure awaiting them on the other side. Obi-Wan stiffened, recognizing the sensation in the Force immediately: this was the being who attacked Master Qui-Gon and Anakin on Tatooine.

Through what seemed like a long tunnel, he heard Master Qui-Gon informing the queen's entourage that the Jedi would handle this, and the young queen responding that they would take another route. His own words at the beginning of this mission came back to him, _'I have a bad feeling about this_.' The summation of that bad feeling now stood in front of him. All of his focus was on the Zabrak in front of him, and the hate flowing from him in waves. But Thane Solo's words broke through clearly, "We'll meet you there." They'll meet us where? But he never had the opportunity to ask. Merit Solo touched his arm briefly, and then followed her brother away from the fight.

He and Master Qui-Gon dropped their respective cloaks, knowing from painful experience that they would only get in the way. The Sith did the same, wearing a decidedly smug expression. Obi-Wan's Bad Feeling became progressively worse when he discovered that the Sith had a double-bladed lightsaber. Oh, not good! However, he said not a word, nor did he focus on his anxieties. Instead, he focused on the fight ahead, knowing that to do otherwise would be lethal for himself and his Master. The three-way fight began and it took Obi-Wan very little to understand what Merit Solo meant when she said 'we'll meet you there,' as the battle took them into the power generator of the Theed palace.

What followed was the most challenging duel of Obi-Wan's life as a Jedi to date. Much to his mortification, he found himself kicked off the catwalk, leaving his Master alone to fight the Sith. And while he was immediately on his feet and leaping for the catwalk where the pair now dueled, he was still struggling to catch up. When it wasn't reaching the catwalk, it was being trapped behind force shields. It was during one of those moments of entrapment, however, that the other two Jedi made their appearance on a catwalk above Obi-Wan, Master Qui-Gon, and the Sith. Obi-Wan had no idea how they got in, but this was one time when _'living in the moment' _wasn't an issue for him.

A glance was all that he would allow himself, as the Force warned him that the locks would disengaging any moment. High above him, he saw Merit Solo watching the battle in concern, arms folded over her chest. Thane Solo touched his sister's shoulder, drawing her attention for that moment, and then jumped from his perch to settle just behind Master Qui-Gon. Obi-Wan breathed a little easier. . .his Master was no longer alone against the Sith, and the younger Master had more experience with fighting the Dark Force-user than anyone currently in the Order.

The two Masters had never fought side-by-side, or even back-to-back. They hadn't even sparred, as Obi-Wan and Knight Solo had. But they covered each other, striking at the Zabrak again and again. Another quick glance above him showed Merit Solo pacing back and forth on the catwalk, eyes never leaving his Master and her brother. And it was then that disaster struck. As Master Thane Solo was preparing a follow-up strike, the Sith slammed his elbow into Master Qui-Gon's face and thrust his double lightsaber forward. . .

And two Jedi screamed in grief and pain.


	16. The Willing Sacrifice

Author's Note: For all of those who are still reading this story, thank you so much for your patience! A great deal has been going on, but I'm hoping to be back on track. I also decided this past week that rather than wait until I have twelve or fifteen pages in a chapter, I'll go ahead and post with just nine. That way, the chances of a long wait are decreased. Hope everyone enjoys this chapter. . .it's something of a transition.

Chapter Fifteen

The Willing Sacrifice

_Oh Sith! Ithurtsithurtsithurts_! The pain, even ghostly pain, seemed to be tearing her apart. And unfortunately, this pain was all too familiar, driving the very air from her lungs. Merit doubled over, falling to her knees, and wrapped her arms around her waist. Every breath was a struggle, and the very Force shrieked with her pain and with her brother's. Her forehead was pressed against the cool metal of the girders, and over the bond she shared with Thane, she could sense Anakin's terror. _Gotta reassure Anakin_, she thought through the haze of pain_, block off his bond with Thane. Oh, Force, that hurts!_ But she focused on her brother's bond with his new padawan, on shielding Anakin from the pain. Her memories were hazy of his part in this battle, and the Force was telling her only that he was necessary. However, it didn't matter. . .with that as focus, she was able to ease her own bond closed. Once the bond went still, Merit found the pain dissipating. She straightened up, unconsciously wiping tears away from her face.

Only moments earlier, seconds even, she was watching her brother and Master Jinn battle the Sith from her position above them. Merit had issues with Thane jumping down to join them without her backing him up, but he was the elder brother and the Master. Besides, she had the distinct impression that Anakin (the Force-ghost, not the little boy hiding in a ship) gave her and Thane separate assignments. Her assignment was to protect the younglings and the infants in the crèche. . .maybe it was Thane's assignment to protect Jinn. Either way, she saw all too clearly when Jinn's head snapped back, courtesy of an elbow from the Sith. Thane pushed forward. . .and was skewered on the end of the Sith's double-blade. She and Obi-Wan _both_ screamed, and that was all she saw (or heard) for the next several seconds.

Drawing in a deep breath, Merit returned her focus to the current mission. They still had work to do, and until Thane was actually dead, she wasn't giving up on him. A cautious glance over the edge told her that Obi-Wan was furiously battling the Sith, and Merit caught her breath. Even from here, she could tell the senior padawan was dangerously close to losing himself to the Dark Side. After a brief consideration, she chose another focus. This battle. . .in all its dimensions. . .was Obi-Wan's. Unfortunately, part of it became hers, as Obi-Wan had fallen into the reactor pit. By itself, that was bad enough, but Master Jinn was awkwardly cradling Thane against his chest, and both were vulnerable to the Sith. Not for long, though. Not for long.

As the Sith strolled around the pit, running his 'saber along the edge, Merit made her move. She dropped from the catwalk, making not a sound as she plummeted. There was no point in announcing her arrival, though the Sith no doubt felt her Force-presence. However, he was more interested in taunting Obi-Wan. . .and so, Merit opted for the more practical approach with a kick to the back of his knees. The Sith stumbled forward slightly and pivoted neatly to face Merit. He already earned a place on Merit's poodoo list by seriously injuring her brother, but with his leering once-over, he shot up to the top. No time like the present for payback. Merit smirked at the Sith and lashed out with a kick that caught the Zabrak in the groin. He doubled over with an incoherent cry of pain, but that didn't stop him from backhanding her hard across the face. She spun around, narrowly missing a follow-up kick to her side, but still saw what she needed to see.

The lightsaber dropped by Qui-Gon Jinn when he caught her brother was moving. Not toward the two Masters, but toward Obi-Wan. Merit managed a smile, despite the ache radiating from the right side of her face, and moved back. Obi-Wan would need whatever room she could give him to complete this part of his destiny. It never occurred to her to finish the Sith herself. It wasn't her job. . .her job was to shield her brother and Jinn until Obi-wan could finish what he started. Thus, she maintained her position in front of them, crouched, with her lightsaber extended. As he had before she intervened, the Sith began pace back and forth in front of her, as if toying with her. _Not likely_, she thought, _better men than you have tried and failed_. She merely offered him a feral grin. Sometime in the next few minutes, Obi-Wan would come hurtling out of the pit. . .

And then there he was, somersaulting out and between Merit and the Sith. One minute, the Zabrak was leering at her, and the next, Obi-Wan's lightsaber was cleaving him in half. Merit rose to her full height and stepped to Obi-Wan's side, their shoulders nearly touching. A trickle of blood ran from the corner of the Sith's mouth. And then, as if they were pieces of a weird puzzle, the two halves of the Zabrak fell into the pit. He never even made a noise. The same couldn't be said of Thane, who moaned in agony as the Sith died. Merit powered down her lightsaber and spun to face her brother. All that took place in the last few minutes ceased to matter. She didn't notice the Jedi Master holding him. Nor did she feel the gentle, reassuring hand on her shoulder from the soon-to-be Knight at her side. There was only room for her brother. With a strangled cry, Merit dropped to her knees and scooted to Thane's side, pulling him from Master Jinn's arms. The sudden movement dragged another cry from her badly-injured brother and Merit whispered an apology, even as she saw the truth. Thane was dying.

"Hold on, Thane. . .just hold on, all right? Oh Force. . .don't worry about Anakin, I've taken care of him. He doesn't know anything's wrong," Merit tried to console her brother (a traitorous voice whispering, _he doesn't know __**yet**_), "just hold on. I think I can heal this." Even before she finished speaking, though, Thane was already shaking his head. He was blinking back tears from his eyes, his gaze never wavering from Merit's face. Thane knew what she was even now trying to deny.

"Not this time, baby sister. Shhhh, it's okay. . .Merit, look at me," Thane rasped out as Merit's eyes wandered back to the mortal wound, trying to figure a way to save her brother. She snapped her attention back to her brother's face, not wanting him to talk more than necessary. He smiled up at her weakly, whispering, "It's _okay_. A price had to be paid, and it's been paid. Better me than you. My. . .my part in this tale is done. It's up to you, little sister. Up to you now." He moaned, his back arching, and Merit tightened her grasp on her brother, trying to anchor him in this world, trying to reassure him he wasn't alone. For the second one, it was enough. . .but not enough for the first.

Behind her, she heard soft whisperings between the Master and Padawan they accompanied, but Merit paid no attention. Her focus was solely on Thane, who continued, "Gotta know, baby sister. Gotta know. I love you. I love you, Merit, and I'm so very proud of you. You'll be all right, Merit. . .too much like our grandmother not to be all right. Follow your instincts, listen to the Force. Just do that. . .is all you gotta do. The Force will take care of the rest. Love you. Love you so much. Love. . ." The light died from Thane's eyes, and his body went limp in Merit's arms. At the same time, the bond between the siblings completely snapped, and Merit allowed herself one keening wail, before she gathered her brother's body closer to her and wept.

Outside, the cheers of the Naboo could be heard. As Thane Solo's life ended, so did the invasion. It was over. And it was only just beginning.

SWSWSWSWSWSWSWSW

He allowed his anger to overwhelm him, and he nearly paid the price. Instead, a Master whom he was growing to like very much was dying. Obi-Wan didn't fool himself into thinking that one thing had anything to do with the other. Oh, it did. . .but it was Thane Solo's mortal injury, which could have just as easily been rendered to Obi-Wan's own Master, that caused his anger. Thane Solo wasn't dying because of his anger. . .he was dying because he chose to sacrifice his life to save Obi-Wan's Master. No. Not dying. Even before his sister's anguished wail echoed around the room, Obi-Wan knew that Thane Solo had passed into the arms of the Force.

That could have been him. Oh, not the man who just died in his sister's arms. But the dark-haired woman who knelt on the cold floor, cradling her brother? Oh yes. That could have been him. He swallowed as the young woman rocked back and forth, keening. Thane's head settled against her chest, reminding Obi-Wan of a sleepy child. But Thane was neither sleepy nor a child. And. . .he was no longer there. Obi-Wan's Master looked as shocked as he felt when Thane Solo simply vanished. There was nothing left but his clothes, which his weeping sister clutched all the tighter.

"It. . .cannot be," Master Qui-Gon whispered, obviously stunned. Obi-Wan looked up at his Master, who was staring at the empty clothes in Merit Solo's arms in utter shock. He shook himself out of that shock and turned to face the padawan at his side, saying, "Obi-Wan. See to Knight Solo and her brother's. . .remains." As he spoke, as the queen and her entourage joined them. Obi-Wan merely nodded numbly. Merit Solo raised her eyes to meet his, her lips forming words that never emerged. He didn't know why he did what came next. . .Obi-Wan knelt beside her and drew her into his arms. But he was lying to himself. He knew exactly why he pulled Merit into a comforting embrace.

It was because he knew that it could have been him, kneeling on the cold floor with his Master's dying body in his arms. Merit clung to him with one arm, weeping softly into his shoulder. She whispered, "He was all I had left. He was all I had left, and I don't know what to do now, Obi-Wan." Queen Amidala stared at the three Jedi, her face stricken, and Obi-Wan remembered once again just how young she was: not much older than a brand-new padawan. But right now, his concern was for the woman in his arms.

"You go on, Merit. You go on, and you honor his last wishes. You may come from another galaxy, but you are still a Jedi, and there are people here who need you. Grieve and mourn, Merit. . .but you go on," Obi-Wan replied. He wondered a bit numbly where the words were coming from, but they were there when he needed them. And not a moment too soon, for fast on the heels of Amidala and her entourage came Anakin. The little one was chattering away to one of the handmaidens about what he had done, but then he stopped. His eyes focused on Merit, who was still leaning heavily against Obi-Wan, and then he looked around for Thane.

When he couldn't find him, Anakin whispered, "Master Thane? Merit, where's Master Thane? I can't feel him anymore." Obi-Wan looked at Merit, who nodded weakly, then released the young woman. Merit rose to her feet, still clutching Thane's clothes against her chest. The boy's eyes focused on those clothes and he began to shake his head, crying, "No, no, no! NO! Not Master Thane!" He started to back away, to run, but Merit moved faster than anyone, including Obi-Wan, was anticipating, and caught the little boy, pulling him into her arms.

"Yes, Anakin, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, I wasn't fast enough to help him. But he was so brave, Anakin, so very brave. He saved Master Jinn's life. And now, we gotta be strong, too, Anakin. He wanted us to be strong, because it's just like Obi-Wan reminded me. We're still Jedi, and there are still people who need us. So we honor Thane and we make him proud of us. Okay?" she asked. Anakin nodded, tears rolling down his small face, and then he threw himself more fully into Merit's arms.

Obi-Wan moved forward to put his hand on Merit's shoulder, saying softly, "She's right, Anakin. That's exactly what Master Solo would want. But she forgot to tell you. . .while Master Solo saved Master Qui-Gon's life, she saved mine." The little boy pulled away, his eyes widening as he looked from Merit to Obi-Wan and back again. The senior padawan nodded with a faint smile, saying, "It's true. I didn't hear what you were saying when you came in, but I'm very sure that Master Solo would be just as proud of you as he was of Merit."

"What happens to me now, Merit? Will I still be a Jedi?" the little boy asked plaintively. Merit swallowed convulsively, her dark eyes flickering from Anakin to Obi-Wan and around this place where her brother died. He thought of what she just said, how her brother was all she had left. Everyone she loved was now gone, everyone and everything. Her home was gone, her family was gone. She was alone in an unfamiliar place, and Obi-Wan shuddered. Were he in her position, could he show the same strength she was showing now?

"I'm sure you will, Anakin," Merit answered, her voice quavering only a little, "remember, the Council already chose to train you. They just need to find a new Master for you. Come along, little one." Anakin nodded and made a manful attempt to wipe away his tears, which continued to roll down his cheeks. Merit released him reluctantly, and Obi-Wan realized that her strength was but a veneer while she focused on Anakin's grief. But that was still strength, he knew, because she was looking past her own grief to ease that of another. The little boy took her hand.

"You take her other hand, Obi-Wan. It's our job to look after Merit," he instructed. Obi-Wan raised his eyebrows at Merit questioningly, and the young Knight shrugged a little, as if to say, '_I don't have the energy to argue with him, do you_?' The senior padawan smiled and took Merit's free hand, and together, they walked out of that place of death. Anakin was silent for several moments, aside from asking the queen if everything was all right now, which left Obi-Wan free to carry out his instructions, to take care of Merit and her brother's remains.

As they left the palace, Merit murmured, "In a way, it's fitting that my brother died here. The woman he loved. . .or could have loved, if our father wasn't so bent on domination and destruction. . .she died on a planet like this. I have to hope that somewhere in the Force, they've been reunited and can find out if they can love each other. I'll take my comfort in knowing that this truly isn't the end." Obi-Wan frowned and Merit explained, "The Force-ghost of our great-grandfather told us how to get here. He and his former Master, along with others, helped us. I know this isn't the end. I know that Thane will be watching over me." She fell silent, before adding in a broken whisper, "I just miss him so much already."

Obi-Wan could say nothing to that, and instead, tightened his grasp on her hand. He could have given her platitudes, but he learned the hard way that those didn't work. He was simply telling her things she already knew, and she considered that a waste of her time. He could see her point. Besides, she was of a higher rank than he. And then she looked at him, eyes filled with grief and guilt and an aching loneliness, and she asked, "Will you stand at my side, when we lay my brother to rest? I don't want to do this alone, Obi-Wan." There was no other answer but '_yes_.' Her fingers tightened around his, and he offered her a reassuring smile. Their friendship was still very new, but he could no more allow her to go through this alone than Bant would have allowed him to go through the aftermath of Bruck Chun's death alone.

If anyone asked how Merit and Obi-Wan's partnership began, they both would have answered it was the will of the Council. Obi-Wan was soon knighted after that day and Merit was a stranger in a strange time, needing someone to guide her. Truly, they needed each other. However, their friendship began even before then. The first seeds were planted on Coruscant when Merit gently explained to the worried Padawan that while Anakin had the potential to be dangerous now, he would be far more dangerous if he wasn't trained at all. She was so gentle, so clear in her explanation. . .an explanation that was far easier for the young man to accept. The seeds were watered during their journey to Naboo, as she held the squirming Anakin Skywalker on her lap and with the same gentleness and clarity she used when she explained to Obi-Wan the necessary for Anakin's training, explained to the little boy the reasons for Obi-Wan's concerns.

It was further strengthened in the pit reactor, when Merit jumped down from a higher level as Obi-Wan struggled to maintain his grip. She stood between Darth Maul and the two Jedi, one of whom was her mortally injured brother, buying time for Obi-Wan to vault up from the pit, call his Master's 'saber, and finish the job. But it was cemented as he comforted her. They both said that their partnership was the will of the Council, and that much was true. But perhaps it would have been far more accurate to say that their friendship was the will of the Force.

SWSWSWSWSW

Master Thane was dead.

There was a great hollowness in his chest where the young Master once existed. Anakin Skywalker clung to Merit's hand, not questioning why a man whom he knew for such a short time. . .why that loss hurt him so much. Merit was no longer crying, though her face remained swollen. She was trying to be strong for Anakin, when she lost the most important person in the world to her. Anakin swallowed hard, remembering how kind to him they both were to him after he left Mom. But at least Mom was still alive. Anakin heard Merit tell Obi-Wan that even though Master Thane's body wasn't still here, his spirit lived on. She knew this, for a fact.

How she could know this, Anakin didn't understand, but he wasn't about to argue with the rock-solid certainty he heard in her voice. Besides, Mom always said that it was cruel to take hope away from a person, even if it was false hope. Sometimes, that was all that kept a person going. And sometimes, false hope turned out to be not-so-false. So Anakin wouldn't tell Merit that she was wrong. If it helped her hurt a little less over losing her brother, then that was all that mattered.

He would have liked to talk to Padme more, make sure everyone was okay, but right now, he thought Merit needed him more. Well, yeah, she had Obi-Wan, and he was taking good care of her, too, but Obi-Wan didn't seem to know what to say to her. For that matter, neither did Padme, especially not after the hollow-eyed look Merit gave her when she reassured the knight that her brother would long be remembered as a hero on Naboo. Anakin didn't know what that particular look meant, but he had the sense that Merit was holding something in. Almost as if she was angry, as well as sad. She probably was. But why was she angry with Padme? That was the part he didn't understand. It looked like Padme didn't understand, either, but she told Merit to take any room in the palace for her own for as long as the Jedi remained on Naboo. Merit simply inclined her head, murmuring that her majesty was too kind.

Before anyone could rest, there was much to do. . .the new treaty and cleaning up after the invasion. Anakin thought that was rather unfair to ask Merit to help, but she reassured him that there would be time for rest later and right now, she couldn't rest. So, while Padme saw to her people, and Master Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan talked to the Jedi High Council, Anakin and Merit helped to clean up the palace and tend to the wounded and comfort the dying. There was so much work to be done, even with so many able bodies to do it. Eventually, Merit quietly informed one of the handmaidens directing the others that she was taking Anakin to rest. The handmaiden immediately apologized for not thinking of the comfort of the two Jedi (which Merit dismissed with the wave of her hand) and directed the knight to an empty room. Merit carried the exhausted youngling, humming softly under her breath all the while. Anakin tried to protest, tried to tell her that he was once a slave and that he would work as long as she did, but he couldn't even move his head from her shoulder.

She remained in the room with him, allowing him to curl against her body for warmth and comfort, and lightly caressed his sandy hair. There were times when she looked like his mom. . .she didn't smell like his mom, even though she smelled nice, too. . .but right now, she felt like Mom with her softness and her warmth. Anakin slept after telling Merit about his part in the battle (for the fourth time) and after hearing about the battle with the Zabrak (for the eighth time).

When he awoke, Merit was involved in a quiet discussion with Obi-Wan. Master Qui-Gon wasn't in the room, and Merit's eyes were still puffy. But she was quiet and calm, listening intently to whatever Obi-Wan was saying. A movement from Anakin got her attention and she looked over at him, smiling gently. However, it was Obi-Wan who said, "Good morning, Anakin. . .there's still some food left on the tray, if you'd like it." Anakin looked around the room until he discovered the tray of food mentioned.

"Is everything okay?" he asked sleepily, throwing back the covers to amble over to the food. He had no idea what time of day it was, but he was starving. And despite Merit's gentle smile, he was still worried about her. If his day was long, hers was even longer, and Anakin asked anxiously, "Did you sleep at all, Merit? You must have been awful tired." And she still looked worn out, as if she hadn't slept in days or even weeks. Not for the first time, Anakin wished that Merit had met his mom. . .Mom would have helped him take care of Merit properly. Jedi saved people, but it didn't seem like they were very good at taking care of them.

"Everything's fine, sweeting. And I did sleep for a few hours. I'll get more rest once we get to Coruscant. My brother will be laid to rest tonight, and I need to focus on that right now. I've already eaten and so has Obi-Wan, so eat as much as you like. You and I have been released from clean-up duty. . .until the High Council has chosen a new Master for you, you're in my care. Master Jinn and Obi-Wan will be coordinating with the Queen. However, since you're awake now, I'm going to wash up. You boys will play nice while I'm in the 'fresher, of course," Merit warned. There was a playful light in her eyes, but she was also totally serious, Anakin sensed. He bobbed his head vehemently and Obi-Wan inclined his head in agreement.

Satisfied with their response, Merit headed into the 'fresher, and Anakin helped himself to the food. He was a little surprised when Obi-Wan said quietly, "That was only a half-truth, actually." Anakin looked up, startled, and the young man explained, "What Merit didn't tell you was that once you were asleep, she left the room to try to help with tending the wounded. She collapsed before she even reached the handmaiden who was directing that. I carried her back here. She woke up when I placed her on the bed. She needs to rest today, so I'm counting on you, Anakin, to make sure she does that. We all have different way of taking care of the people we care for, taking care of our friends, and right now, I think you're the best person for the job." Anakin straightened his shoulders, then realized he missed something in what Obi-Wan said.

"Merit is your friend, too? I suppose she must be. I just hadn't thought of it like that. Does she take care of you?" the boy asked curiously. Ever since Master Thane was appointed Anakin's Master, some of Obi-Wan's unease around Anakin dissipated. Not all of it. He was still worried, but he saw Anakin now. . .and with this conversation, the youngster from Tatooine was beginning to hope that he and Obi-Wan might become friends as well. He also realized that he liked this possibility.

"Yes, she's my friend. Or rather, we're becoming friends. And. . .she has different way of taking care of people. For you, it's holding you while you sleep and making sure that you eat. With me, it's listening to my fears and explaining how she sees things. Or practicing with me. But yes, she takes care of me, just in a different way that she takes care of you," Obi-Wan explained. Anakin nodded slowly. That made sense, put like that. Kinda like how Merit explained why Obi-Wan was concerned about Anakin. Maybe Obi-Wan was more like Merit than he realized.

But there was still one very important question to be settled, and Anakin thought it should be settled right now. He looked at the young man and asked softly, "So how do we take care of Merit? She's working so hard to take care of everyone else. . .you, me, the people who got hurt when those awful people invaded Naboo. So do we have to be sneaky to take care of her?" To his delight, a mischievous light entered Obi-Wan's eyes and he leaned forward, just as things in the 'fresher went quiet.

"We will have to be very, very sneaky. Can you be sneaky, Anakin?" he asked softly. Anakin nodded and just as he did when he first met Obi-Wan, only days earlier, extended his hand. This time, there was no confusion or wariness when Obi-Wan took it. They shared one last smile before Merit emerged from the 'fresher. After all, if they were going to be sneaky about taking care of Merit, they couldn't make her suspicious. Anakin had his assignment for the day. He would make sure that he accomplished it.

TBC


	17. Loss

Author's Notes: Oh dear Lord … I am _so_ sorry it's taken me a year to update this! That was not my intention … several other stories have demanded my attention, along with other factors (working intermittently, trying to arrange a trip to DragonCon to meet John Barrowman and John Rhys-Davies, and the ever-present job hunt). While I can't offer the extra-long chapter I would like to provide (otherwise, you'd be waiting another year for an update), I can give you this update, which starts exploring the ramifications of Thane's death … not just to his sister, but to the Order as a whole. Thane's death … and Qui-Gon's continued existence … impacts many people, both directly and indirectly. In this chapter, Merit grieves for her brother and tries to draw strength from those who have gone before; Yan Dooku makes a plan to honor the bargain he made with Thane; while another sacrifice is made. I don't remember if a given name was ever provided for Palpatine … so I appropriated the name of the king in _Dragonhear_t (David Thewlis).

Chapter Sixteen

Loss

They were making common cause on her behalf. The thought should have made Merit smile, but right now, she felt nothing. There was a dull ache in her chest, and her head felt as if it was stuffed with cotton, but aside from that, she felt nothing. And that? That scared her. Thane was all she had left in the universe, in any universe. She wanted to grieve for her brother, her protector, her Master. But, she felt nothing. She should be feeling something, with the destruction of their bond. Yes, she retreated a little, when Anakin was placed in her brother's care, but not this much. No. No, because she felt it when the Sith's 'saber ran him through.

So what was wrong with her? She leaned her head against the wall of the turbo, grateful that the shower was producing water. Sonic showers were fine, but right now, she needed water. Merit turned her face up to the water, letting it flow over her body. It wouldn't wash away the guilt or the grief or the howling fury that would soon tear through her. It wouldn't make her soul clean again. But it would clean her body, and that would give her the strength she needed to clean her soul with meditation. The warm water would ease the tense muscles and make it far harder to tell that she'd been crying. They would know, but they wouldn't see the evidence.

She was alone now. Thane was dead, and it would be some time before he was strong enough to reach out to her from the Force. Thane was dead. She had no idea where their two partners were … or rather when they were. Great stars, temporal mechanics gave her a headache. She didn't fully understand this time, or this galaxy, or this Jedi Order. And she was without her big brother. For the first time in her memory, she was truly alone. No grandparents, no parents, no siblings, no uncle, no cousin, no Aidan or Ami … just Merit.

The young Knight swallowed hard and forced herself to remember her grandmother, in those awful days after Alderaan was destroyed. The only family she'd ever known was ripped away from her … her planet, beautiful Alderaan, was reduced to so much space dust … and Leia herself? Well, she was a captive of the Empire; but then, her older twin brother arrived to rescue her. And that was the beginning of the formation of a new family for Leia Organa Skywalker. She didn't know it at the time, of course. How could she? But she found a new family in the young man she eventually learned was her twin brother … in the roguish smuggler she eventually married and his closest friend/co-pilot, the Wookie Chewbacca.

She thought about her brother, about those who sacrificed their lives to buy the Four time … especially Ral. Merit smiled in spite of herself at the thought of her friend, who could have been more in a different time and place. Dear Ral, who never told her how he felt about her … would it have made a difference? She didn't know. But he sacrificed himself to save the galaxy … he and so many others … she owed it to them to complete the mission. Even if she was alone … but she wasn't alone. She had to remember that. She heard Master Yoda refer to the Force as a mighty ally, and it was. But that wasn't the only thing. Merit had the example of her grandmother, who sacrificed her life to save Merit and Thane so many years earlier.

So, it was up to Merit to follow her grandmother's example and create a new family, in this Old Jedi Order. She liked the idea of 'adopting' Bant as her sister; they were already friends, after all. And Mace Windu … might she find an uncle in him? Obi-Wan … she wasn't sure about where he would fit into this new family she was creating. Not yet. Things could go so many different ways. Or maybe, it would have been more proper to say that she would allow herself to be absorbed into this family, which already existed. Yes, that was much better. And there really wasn't any question of whether joining this family was a betrayal of those she loved. That wasn't how Luke Skywalker raised his grand-nephew and grand-niece. The truth was, she couldn't be betraying her family, because if she succeeded, she would be saving her family.

But despite those fine words, Merit Leia Solo was a lonely, frightened young woman who just lost the only family she had remaining. And now, she had no distractions, no diversions of duty. The previous day, she was completely occupied with assisting in the clean-up and looking after Anakin … and that was how she wanted it. But now, she had the time to grieve … and she was alone to do it. As the water ran down her skin and soaked her hair, she leaned against the wall and wept. For this short a time, she would allow herself to be selfish and grieve for those lost to her, even as she understood that the person she was grieving for the most was herself. But, once this shower was complete, she would get dressed, return to Obi-Wan and Anakin, and make sure her mask was firmly in place. There were people depending on her, and Merit was absolutely determined not to let anyone down. She came to the past for a reason, to save the people who meant the most to her. She couldn't do that if she stayed in the shower and cried forever.

When she was sure she had no more tears left, Merit turned her face up to the spray once more, giving herself time to compose herself. Once she felt strong enough, she turned off the water and dried herself, slipping into her undergarments. Next came her tunic and leggings, and the familiarity of the ritual of dressing helped to calm her further, quieting her nerves and offering a comfort of its own. Finally, Merit pulled her long dark hair into her favored style … the ends tucked in at the nape of her neck, and a barrette to hold it in place. The one time she tried to wear the twin buns that her grandmother favored as a young woman, things got … messy.

Merit's smile grew a little brighter at the memory … not just of the mess she made of her hair, but the expression on Uncle Luke's face when he saw her. She'd never seen a man looking as if he would laugh and cry at the same time, until Uncle Luke's face that day. For just a moment, Merit couldn't be sure if he would laugh, cry, or turn her over his knee. In the end, though, he only shook his head and sat her down, before carefully styling her hair to match that of his twin's. When he was done, he put his hands on her shoulders, whispering, '_if you're trying to be Leia, you don't have to do that. I want you to be Merit, and I know your grandmother would feel the same way_.' And, he was probably right. Scratch that, she _knew_ that he was right.

But she didn't regret her attempts to emulate her grandmother. If nothing else, it taught her that trying to look like Leia Organa Skywalker Solo wouldn't change anything inside her soul. Wearing her hair the same way as her grandmother did when she was a girl wouldn't make her more like her grandmother. Now, nearly fifteen years later, Merit wiped away the tears and lifted her chin proudly. She said softly as she stared into the mirror, "You were right, Uncle Luke, and I know that. But right now, in this moment, I _need_ as much of Grandmother's strength as I can get. I need Grandmother's strength, Grandfather's cunning, and your kindness. Because I'm not sure I have enough of any of that to succeed."

She would _have_ to have enough, though. Merit was aware that her brother Thane met with Yan Dooku before they departed for Naboo. She was also reasonably aware that Thane struck a deal with the elder Jedi Master … Thane promised to save Dooku's former padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn, in exchange for Dooku's promise to remain in the light. Oh, it wasn't exactly like that, but it was close enough. And she didn't need the bond to know that. She just needed to know her brother. So, Thane's end of the bargain was fulfilled. She wondered briefly what form Dooku's end of the bargain would take, and then decided that she didn't care. No, Merit only cared that her brother didn't die in vain. How he would honor his promise was up to Dooku … Merit had work of her own to do, and it started now. It started with Obi-Wan and Anakin … with taking care of them.

SWSWSWSWSWSW

On Coruscant, within the Jedi Temple, Master Yan Dooku was awaiting word from Naboo … more to the point, he was awaiting word from either his former padawan or Thane Solo. Yan already decided that regardless of what the report from Naboo contained, he would not fall this time. He would not betray what he was taught, how he was raised, and he would not betray his former padawan. This time, he could see the trap laid before his feet. And so, he taught his classes and tried to ignore the hopeful looks from his students, hoping that he would take them as a padawan … he practiced his katas, and took comfort in the familiar movements and equally familiar sensation of the Force moving around him and through him. Thus, when the distinct sound of someone at the door interrupted his tea-making, Yan felt far more serene … even when he realized that it was a member of the High Council calling upon him.

"Master Dooku … I need to speak with you," Mace Windu said from the other side of the door and Yan knew that his old friend was coming to tell him of his former padawan's fate. He bid the younger Master to enter, and Mace stepped through the door a moment later. His face was solemn, but no more solemn than usual. The Councilor was silent for several moments, before saying, "We just heard from Naboo. The mission was a success … Naboo has been freed … but there was a fatality. Master Solo sacrificed himself to save Master Jinn's life."

It took all of Yan's considerable self-control to hide the dizzying relief he felt at the younger man's words. Qui-Gon was safe. The young Master from the future kept his word and prevented Qui-Gon's death. Yan said, carefully hiding his relief behind formality, "I thank you for this news. Was young Master Solo the only fatality?" Mace nodded, his face still very grave, and Yan continued, "He is one with the Force now, and as Master Yoda always says, the Force is the greatest ally we can hope to have."

"Who are you trying to convince, Yan? Me or yourself? You forget how well I know you, as well I should. I know that as soon as I told you that Qui-Gon was still alive, you were ready to fall to your knees in gratitude. Master Yoda and I are traveling to Naboo … but before we leave, the three of us must discuss the next course of action. The testimony of Qui-Gon, Obi-Wan, and Master Solo's younger sister put to rest any questions about whether the Sith are back. They are, and now, we must make a decision about what should be done. According to Thane and Merit Solo, in the original timeline, you Fell because of Qui-Gon's death," Mace replied, shaking his head with a small smile.

"Thus, there was someone there to take advantage of my vulnerability," Yan murmured and Mace nodded. There was someone who took advantage of his vulnerability, there was a Sith who used him as a weapon against those whom he once loved … he became that which he hated most. Whatever anger he might have felt was immediately stamped down, because this provided them with an opportunity. Oh yes. He could see where this was going, and to be totally honest with himself, Yan rather liked the idea. Oh, he liked the idea a great deal. He continued, "A trap has been laid before us, old friend, and what do we do with traps?" Mace was smiling now, not the usual half-smile, but a broad, satisfied, toothy grin that meant this Sith Lord, whoever he was, would rue the day he was born. Yan backed that plan whole-heartedly.

"We spring them," Mace replied with a gleeful expression that looked wholly out of place on the usually stern-faced Master. In that moment, Yan could see the boy he was once upon a time, the boy whom he helped to guide. For some reason, that made him even more melancholy, and Mace asked gently, "What troubles you, Yan? I know that you're pleased and relieved by the news about Qui-Gon, and I know this is the sort of challenge that you relish … so what troubles you? Is it hearing of Master Solo's death?"

"In part. I knew him for only a few hours, this young man who sacrificed himself to save my former padawan. I think of all the good he could have done, if he lived longer … of all the people he could have saved and the changes he could have effected And then, I think of young Anakin, who could have blossomed under his tutelage. I think of his sister, who is alone in the galaxy … in an unfamiliar time and place. What will become of her, Mace? Will she find a place in an Order that must change if it wishes to survive? Yes, I did hear about the child from Tatooine being placed in the care of Master Solo and his sister," Yan answered.

"Knight Solo has a place in this Order, if she wishes it. And, to be perfectly honest with you, I would be most surprised if she chooses otherwise. It's a cruel thing to say, but we are all she has left," Mace replied. Yan could not argue with that truth. Her brother died to save both Qui-Gon and Yan himself. She was part of the Order now, and she stood a far better chance with them than on her own. There would be places for those who worked in the shadows and behind the scenes, but Yan was quite certain that Merit Solo was needed here in the Temple … and, more to the point, that she needed to be here.

"What of the boy? The Master you chose for him has died … surely you don't mean to send him back to Tatooine?" Yan asked and Mace merely glowered at him. However, Yan wasn't one of the Initiates whom that could frighten and he merely smiled. He was far older than Mace and saw far more frightening visages. Mace evidently realized this, for he sighed and shook his head. But there was a ghost of a smile on his face, and once more, Yan could see the boy who was his padawan's closest friend as they grew to maturity.

"The boy _will_ be trained … the Force was clear on that. He must be trained, else the consequences to himself, to those dear to him, to the Order, and to the galaxy will be staggering. There are some suggestions that Obi-Wan should train him, but that would be too much responsibility for a young Knight. It was also suggested that Merit Solo train him, but there's still much she needs to learn. I don't know if you've seen her spar, but that girl's footwork is absolutely _atrocious_! And her style is a mixture of several. She needs time to learn the basics, before she's allowed a padawan," Mace replied. He paused, before adding, "That's our gift to her. I have no doubt that she would make an excellent teacher, but she needs time to heal. Thane Solo wasn't merely her older brother … he was also her Master."

Yes, so Yan was told. He observed, "You should consider a female Master for young Skywalker. He was forced to leave his mother … a female Master might make the transition less traumatic." Mace said nothing in response, and Yan knew that his old friend would hold his own thoughts close until it was time for the High Council to meet. At least the boy would be trained. And if it hadn't meant his own padawan's death, Yan wished it was Thane Solo who could have trained him. As the son of a fallen Jedi, and given his rather unorthodox upbringing, it was likely that Anakin could become the greatest of them all with Thane Solo's tutelage. Not because he was the Chosen One (a terrible burden for a child to bear), but because with great power came great responsibility, and the necessity to control that power.

Anakin Skywalker's story had yet to be written, and Yan Dooku had his own story to write. He asked, "When should I begin to spring this trap of ours for the Sith Lord? Before or after Thane Solo has received the funerary rites of all Jedi?" Mace pursed his lips, and Yan had the sense that the Councilor was about to upend everything. But even he couldn't have known what Mace told him next … how Thane Solo disappeared from his sister's arms after his death, leaving only his clothes. Well. That just added to the intrigue, now didn't it?

SWSWSWSWSW

When word came of the events on Naboo, Finis Valorum sat alone in his office at his home, cherishing the time he had left. One way or another, he would not be the Chancellor of the Republic for much longer. The only question for him was if he would leave office on his own two feet … or feet first. He smiled to himself, a little sadly. It was his hope to leave of his own accord, but since the visit from the young Jedi Merit Solo, he grew more and more certain that he made the puppet-master very, _very_ angry indeed. He already lost his office, with the vote of no-confidence called by the allies of the Trade Federation. And the more he thought about it, the more he was sure something very dark was threatening his beloved Republic.

As he thought about it, he could see the signs he missed while things were happening. Signs that he should have noticed and didn't, for a variety of reasons. Finis nodded sadly. Whether he liked it or not, he helped to contribute to this situation. There were decisions he should have made and didn't … but he made the decision he could at the time, with the information he had available. There were regrets as he considered the recent past (and much of his time as Chancellor), but a peace, too. The only regrets he had about the future was that he couldn't do more for the Republic, for Naboo, and for the darkness descending.

But he could not regret his most recent actions. His career was over no matter what he did, he saw that clearly now. No matter what choice he made when Knight Solo brought this information to him, his days as the Chancellor of the Republic were numbered. And life was all about choices … you took one path, and it led you to one fate … make another choice, and the choices you made affected far more than just yourself. No. No, so far as the Naboo question was concerned, he had no regrets. At least he saw this coming … not just the end of his life as a public servant, but the end of his life, period. And he thought about what the girl told him. She was from the future, and what a terrible future it was, too. Did he help to avert that future? He hoped so. He truly hoped so.

That led his attention down yet another path. After he made the choice to side with Queen Amidala when the young queen appeared before the Senate, Finis contacted the Jedi High Council. In part because he wanted to make sure he hadn't just thrown away everything he worked for because of a conversation with an imposter or worse, a Dark Jedi, but there were other reasons … he needed answers to many things. After receiving reassurance from Master Yoda himself that Merit Solo was indeed whom she said she was and that the Council did indeed send her to speak with him about Naboo, Finis spoke with Depa Billaba, the Master who gave the young Jedi her mission to speak with him. He asked her why the Jedi Order gave the Knight that particular mission. He knew why she carried it out … to protect her great-grandmother from making a decision that would end up destroying her and everything she believed in. But why was the mission even considered in the first place?

That, he was informed, was a decision made by the High Council. In fact, it was Depa herself who made the suggestion during a discussion about what the Council should do about this new information. Merit Solo was volunteered for the mission by her older brother, since they were not known to be Jedi. They didn't behave like Jedi (except for, perhaps, Corellian Jedi), they didn't dress like the contemporary Jedi. Well, yes, he understood that, but why was the mission even undertaken in the first place? Why did the Jedi become involved? Why did the Jedi care about Naboo so much? Oh yes, they were the defenders of peace and justice in the galaxy, but why was _Naboo_ so special?

The Jedi master was silent for several moments before answering, "Shortly after their arrival, Knight Solo and her brother both agreed to allow us to see their memories. That was why we trusted them … not just what we saw of their past, but their willingness to grant us that access. We realized during our discussions after viewing those memories that the blockade was where everything began to fall apart. Oh, I'm sure there were previous issues, but that was the beginning of the end. If we could move the needle, even a little, we could change the course of the future. Why would we do it? There were two agendas at work, and we had no issues with that. We did it to save ourselves and those who follow us, to save the Jedi Order and the Republic we have served … Knight Solo agreed to the decision because of her desire to protect her family. And her brother volunteered her because she was not a known Jedi. She and her brother have spent little time outside the Temple, aside from Knight Solo's trip here."

They covered that earlier, but now he understood things far better. The Jedi Order was already starting to change, even if they didn't realize it. It was somewhat underhanded, what they did, but that was the reality of politics. And despite claims to the contrary, the Jedi Order _was_ involved in politics. They didn't want to be … but they were. Finis smiled to himself, taking another sip from the glass in his hand. He wished he could be around to see the other changes that were coming … some of the changes, particularly to the Republic, would be terrible. Others … oh, others would be wonderful.

A low laugh alerted him that he was no longer alone, and Finis nodded. He was expecting this, actually. He said, pitching his voice just loud enough, "I wondered if it would be you who ended my life. You, or one of your minions. If it was one of your little acolytes, you wouldn't be laughing. Bragging, perhaps, but not laughing." He set the glass to one side and rose to his feet, turning to face his murderer. Well. That was a surprise. And yet, at the same time, it wasn't, not after everything else that happened during the last few weeks. He observed, "I am impressed, however, Einon. I never thought you would be the sort to do your own dirty work."

"Leave something so important to someone else? After my lieutenant's failure in Naboo? Not at all. Besides … I will take pleasure in ending you," was the response. Finis allowed himself a small smile. How very predictable. The other man continued, sounding more than a little disbelieving, "You smile at your death. You surprise me, Finis. I had thought you would be on your knees by now, begging me for your life. Instead, you're not only still on your feet, but nearly mocking me. I don't know if I should be insulted or amused." Finis laughed aloud, further surprising his unexpected (and unwelcome) guest. And why not laugh? What was left but to laugh at these intricate machinations.

"Why choose one or the other? Truly, Einon, I've reached the point where it simply doesn't matter. Kill me and be done with it. Although, I am interested in how you intend to get away with it. Will it be a random mugging? Perhaps I'll be found dead of a tragic heart attack? Or maybe you'll try to paint this as a suicide … so tragic, the former Chancellor took his own life because he couldn't bear the shame of the no-confidence vote," Finis mocked. He was wryly amused with the anger blossoming in the eyes of the other man. Oh, he had no doubt that he would die. He also had no doubt that with all the effort which his adversary put into this plan to remove him from power, provoking him into making a mistake would be impossible. That wasn't the point. The point was, Finis Valorum would leave this life on his own terms.

"Perhaps it will be an ancient poison coating the glasses, a poison that will not be detectable," was the response. Finis looked at his glass, smiled a little, and toasted his adversary. Einon Palpatine said, shaking his head in disbelief, "You truly don't care that you're dying, that you began dying from the moment you took that first drink. Even now, the poison is making its way through your system, destroying your organs. Was it worth it, Finis? Was it worth it, and what did that child offer you to change your mind? You were supposed to agree with the Trade Federation and push the young queen into the vote of no confidence. I told her as much, you see, that you were nothing more than a puppet. So why did you choose to side with Amidala and the worthless, pathetic Naboo?"

Finis thought of all the reasons he could give. A young Jedi seeking to protect her great-grandmother from the consequences of a choice she made in desperation … a child-queen trying to save her people … the Jedi Order taking its first, halting steps into the greater universe. He thought of the Naboo, simply living their lives and wishing to be left alone. And then he thought of the greatest regret in his life. He finally smiled and replied, "Because I could." Let him make of that what he would. '_Because I could_' was as a good a reason as any.

Einon Palpatine stared at him in disbelief, saying flatly, "Really? You sacrificed your life and your career because you _could_." A stab of pain in his vitals prevented Finis from answering, and Einon raised an eyebrow, observing, "Oh, you _have_ been drinking tonight, haven't you? Let me see … that should be your kidneys shutting down. Your lungs will be next, followed by your heart. Really, I find that incredible. Incredibly stupid … to say nothing of incredibly short-sighted. I would have won regardless, but I was willing to let you live in ignominy. You would have been no further threat to me … you would have been just another disgraced politician who chose to pander to the powerful, rather than stand up for the 'innocent.' Instead, you chose to die because you could. You truly are a fool."

"You … will … never… understand," Finis gasped as his knees buckled. He collapsed to the ground, groaning in pain. Einon frowned, tilting his head to one side. Finis felt his shoulders hitting the floor, felt the lush carpet under his body, and thought there were worse places to do … worse ways to die … worse reasons to die. Einon Palpatine was staring down at him, obviously puzzled. Finis was the one who was dying, but he actually felt sorry for Einon. Finis chose his departure from this life. He knew when he made his choice what the consequences would be. He couldn't save his beloved Republic … that would fall to someone else … but perhaps he could help to blunt its destruction.

There were worse reasons to die … far worse.

TBC


End file.
